Destiny's Call
by Liselle129
Summary: Slightly AU sequel to Avatar in Training. Aang and Katara are now a couple, but the battle with Fire Lord Ozai looms large before them. Also includes George, Soko, and slight Toru. Epilogue. Story is complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: I've finally gotten around to starting this! The first few chapters will be very fluffy and light, not really furthering the plot all that much. I apologize if there are any typos; two little kids were on my lap as I was trying to finalize and upload this.

**Rebuilding**

"But Katara, I'm so _bored,_" Aang whined. It was the morning of the third day after he had been injured fighting Azula and her friends, and Katara had been fussing over him like a mother turtle-duck ever since. Well, actually, he didn't mind that so much. However, she had also been keeping him cooped up inside, confined to bed as much as possible, and it was beginning to chafe him. He was sitting up in bed now, wearing only his pants. His shirt was in shreds and pretty well unsalvageable. Katara had washed the blood out as best she could, and the shirt had been sent to a tailor in hopes that there was enough left to get a replacement made before they had to leave.

Aang knew that he could wear other clothing; indeed, he had, at times when circumstances dictated it. The traditional air monk outfit, though, was one of the few things remaining that connected him to his childhood and his deceased people, and he was thankful that Katara had never questioned his desire to continue wearing it.

Meanwhile, Sokka and the others had been helping some of the damaged villages to rebuild. The house they shared was the next small town in the path, the one they'd prevented from being hit. The grateful villagers were only too happy to provide their group with a place to stay, food, and medical attention. Katara stayed with Aang because she knew very well that there was no way he would keep still without her keeping an eye on him.

"You still need rest," she insisted stubbornly. "You didn't see yourself." Aang felt a pang of remorse at that. He could only guess what he'd put her through.

"I'm sorry, but you healed me. I feel fine!"

"I can't put blood back in your body," she pointed out. "You have to do that yourself, by resting, eating, and drinking lots of fluids."

"I know, but couldn't I do that outside?"

Katara sighed and looked over at him. Suddenly, a broad smile spread over her face, and Aang's heart began racing as he wondered what she was up to. She approached the bed and leaned over him.

"I think I know how to keep you here another day," she said softly. Then she kissed him seriously, making him lightheaded and breathless, which was pretty hard to do to an airbender.

"Augh! My eyes!" Aang broke away to see Sokka come stumbling into the room, one hand clamped firmly over his eyes. "I _really_ did not need to see that."

"Then maybe you should learn to knock," his sister advised acidly. Sokka peeked through his fingers. Seeing that the scene was safe, he lowered his hand. Iroh, Zuko, and Toph followed him in.

"That's not fair," Aang complained, referring to Katara's tactics.

"Girls never play fair, Aang," Sokka informed him sagely. "The sooner you learn that, the better. Sometimes I think they're born knowing how to play us like…like…"

"A sungi horn?" Iroh suggested.

"Yeah, what he said."

Katara crossed her arms, but to Aang's relief, she didn't really look angry.

"We just have our own rules," she said in a superior tone. "If we did everything your way, nothing would ever get done."

"Hey," interrupted Toph, elbowing her way through the group. "Are you going to tell them why we're here, or are we going to have to beat it out of you?"

"I vote for the second option," Zuko offered in his dry tone. He laid a hand on the sword hilts at his hip.

"Take it easy; I'm getting there," Sokka responded, turning to him. "How would _you _feel if you walked in on your sister kissing the Avatar?" A resounding chorus of "Eww" went up from the general assembly.

"My point exactly," Sokka went on, conveniently ignoring the fact that Aang himself had been one of those to express disgust. "Anyway, this village wants to throw a feast for all of us tomorrow night because we stopped the Fire Nation machine from getting here and wreaking havoc. We're here to pass along the invitation."

"Well, that's awfully convenient for you, isn't it?" Katara said archly. Sokka gazed back at her with a puzzled expression.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her.

"Tomorrow's your birthday," Katara answered slowly, as if wondering when the punch line was coming. Sokka, however, looked almost as surprised as Aang felt.

"Is it?" Sokka muttered thoughtfully, and his brow furrowed as he began doing mental calculations. "I guess it is."

"You forgot your own birthday?" Toph laughed incredulously as she punched Sokka in the arm, causing him to rub it absently.

"I'd sort of lost track of time recently," Sokka admitted.

"Why didn't you at least tell us it was coming up?" Aang wanted to know. It would have been nice to find a way to prepare for that _before_ the recent battle had taken place.

"I don't know," Sokka shrugged. "That kind of thing hasn't seemed so important lately."

"When's _your_ birthday, Katara?" Aang turned to her, realizing he didn't know that, either. That was one he definitely didn't want to miss.

"Not for a long time yet," she replied, giving him a kind of bitter smile. "I'd just turned 14 two weeks before we found you."

"Oh, okay," he said, fully aware that everyone in the room knew that her next birthday would fall after the return of Souzen's comet. To fill the silence, he continued, "I was born at the summer solstice. Another one of those signs that I was the next Avatar, I guess."

"So, anyway, about this party…" Sokka broke back in.

"I'm not sure Aang's going to be up to that," Katara began doubtfully.

"Come on, it's a feast, not a marathon," Sokka urged. "He has to eat, anyway."

"Please, Katara?" Aang added his own voice in supplication. Anything to get out of this room. "I promise I'll be good and quiet all day." He saw her beginning to weaken, so he added the big, round lemur eyes for good measure. Katara threw her hands up in surrender.

"Okay, fine," she gave in. "What are we going to wear, though? Our usual traveling clothes don't seem really appropriate." She gestured down at her blue apparel.

"I brought a decent dress from home," Toph put in smugly. "I'll just have to shake out the wrinkles. A lady always goes prepared."

"My clothes are in shreds," Aang pointed out.

"Don't you still have that gray outfit from Kyoshi Island?" Katara asked him.

"Yeah, why?"

"I thought you looked quite good in it," answered Katara with a faint blush.

"Really?" a slow smile spread over Aang's face. A few things were beginning to come together in his memory at that admission. He finally had an idea why the woman who loaned it to him had been so insistent that he keep it. "I'll definitely wear that, then."

"Bleh," interjected Sokka. Then he addressed the room at large, saying, "Remind me again why I supported this relationship?"

"Because you love your sister and want her to be happy?" Iroh offered.

"Oh, yeah. That."

"There are enough soldiers off fighting the war that we ought to have our pick of men's clothing," Zuko put in, trying to bring the conversation back around to the topic. It might have been Aang's imagination, but he thought the prince sounded faintly guilty.

"Right," Sokka rejoined. "And a local girl has invited you over, Katara, to try on some of her things."

"I guess that's all taken care of, then," Katara answered. "I suppose I should go take a bath before trying on someone else's clothing." Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Girls and their baths," he commented. Katara raised an eyebrow at him.

"It wouldn't hurt you boys to wash up, either," she replied, giving them all a significant look.

"Katara has a point," Toph interjected. "I don't need vibrations to sense you guys, now. I can identify you all by smell." Sokka lifted an arm to sniff himself.

"What?" he shrugged. "It's manly."

"Manly or not, perhaps we should yield to the ladies' judgment," Iroh said, smiling.

"I'm sure Suki would appreciate it," Katara pointed out in a teasing tone. Then, she turned to Toph. "Did you just call me Katara?"

"It's something new I'm trying," Toph replied nonchalantly. She sniffed, frowned, and approached a couple of steps toward the bed. "You're not so strong, Twinkle-toes, probably because you and Katara play in the water a lot. Plus, you haven't been exerting yourself the past few days, but you smell different than when we met."

"I do?" Aang was so surprised that he barely had time to be irritated that he was apparently not to be afforded the courtesy of being addressed by name.

"Trust me; you were sweating plenty in the arena. It's different now."

Meanwhile, Katara was leaning in toward Aang's neck to check for herself. This was not something he objected to, and he almost leaned toward her, breaking out in goosebumps when her breath tickled his skin.

"She's right!" Katara exclaimed. "You used to smell kind of like a breeze coming in off the ocean, but now there's something new. Something…earthy."

"It's the elements!" Sokka realized. "As he starts to master each new element, an aspect of it gets added to his scent. That is totally weird, by the way."

"So when he gets more comfortable with fire, will he start to smell like a barbecue?" Toph wondered aloud.

"I hope not," Aang contributed at last. "Doesn't that involve cooking meat?"

"We're getting off track, here," Katara cut off any further discussion on that topic. "I really ought to go get that bath and find the girl you mentioned. I need someone to stay with Aang, though."

"Don't you trust me?" Aang asked, adopting a wounded expression. "I did promise I'd be good all day."

"True, but you didn't say _which_ day."

Aang grimaced guiltily. He'd been caught. Katara giggled at his expression, and Aang heaved a great sigh of resignation.

"Besides," Katara continued, "I think the best way to make sure you keep your word is to remove temptation."

"Don't worry, Katara," Toph assured the older girl, volunteering her presence. "I'll make sure Loverboy here behaves himself." Aang wrinkled his nose; Toph wouldn't let him get away with anything. He quickly brightened, though, as he registered what she had called him.

"Loverboy," he mused dreamily. "Now _there's _a nickname I could really get used to."

"I wouldn't, if I were you," Sokka warned. "As soon as Katara lets you out of this room, you're fair game, and she's still my little sister."

"Will you _ever _stop being overprotective?" Katara exclaimed, glaring at her brother.

"Sure thing. Just as soon as Dad comes home, or you get married. Once one of those things happens, it will be someone else's job to protect you. _And _you won't be old enough in our tribe to get married without Dad's consent until you're 16, so I'd say you're stuck with me."

Katara regarded him for a moment in exasperated helplessness. She muttered unintelligibly under her breath before addressing her brother again.

"Fine," she said. "I'll meet you in front of the house in an hour, and we'll go meet this girl." She started to leave, then reconsidered and, casting a defiant look at Sokka, planted another brief kiss on Aang's mouth. Sokka glared at Aang as Katara turned on her heel and walked out of the room. Aang tried to keep the grin off his face, but it was simply impossible.

Author's Note: As the masculine smell thing occurred to me, I was sort of thinking of the scene from Mulan where she's taking a bath and says, "Just because I look like a man doesn't mean I have to smell like one" and Mushu says "I kind of like that corn chip smell." I guess it was a bit of a digression, but it was fun! I don't know how often I'll be able to update. School and work are both hitting me pretty heavily at the moment. I have most of the first three or four chapters written in my head, but taking the time to type it out and do revisions is something else entirely.


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: To clear things up, yes, this IS a SEQUEL. Please read Avatar in Training, as I am assuming my readers will be familiar with that story, and I allude to many of the things that happened there. Here I introduce my first OC! Sorry it's kind of slow development, but I promise the party will be worth the wait!

**Preparations**

Katara went out to the small bathhouse behind the place they were staying. Hot water had already been brought, fortunately. It seemed kind of unfair to Katara sometimes that she could melt and freeze water, but she couldn't make any other changes to its temperature. Zuko or Iroh could have heated it, but for obvious reasons, they were keeping a low profile.

Katara took her hair down and washed it for what seemed like the first time in months. It actually felt good having it down, and she considered wearing it that way for the feast. She sank into the tub and soaked in the hot water, allowing the tension of the last few days to work its way out of her muscles.

One of the nice things about the last two days had been all the talking she and Aang had been able to do in the absence of their other companions. Now that the barrier of the mutual denial of their feelings had been broken down, any subject was open, and their level of connection had deepened even further. Aang had even confessed to her that he hadn't really believed Katara's assertion that his 100-year sojourn in an iceberg was somehow meant to be until they had kissed.

Katara knew exactly what he meant. That unique union of sensation and emotion was unlike anything she had ever experienced, and she also felt like she'd been waiting her whole life for that moment. Her mouth curved into a smile as she thought about it. She loved kissing Aang, and she frequently took the opportunity to do it. Before meeting him, she had wondered what a kiss felt like, but the reality was far better than she could possibly have imagined.

After she'd first met Aang, Katara had to admit it had occurred to her that she might finally have a chance to try kissing. After all, he was the first boy she'd seen in more than two years (except Sokka, of course) who was over the age of eight. Finding out he was the Avatar had complicated things quite a bit, though.

Katara sighed and closed her eyes, glad that they had finally worked things out. Finally, she stepped out of the bath, bended the water off herself, and slipped back into her clothing, which she had also run water through in at least a cursory attempt to clean them. She braided her hair again and went to meet her brother.

"Well, finally!" he exclaimed when she arrived. "I hope you feel better."

"Actually, I do," she responded, feeling too content to even think about rising to the bait. Sokka led them to a moderately sized house right in the middle of the village, on the edge of the market square, and knocked on the door. A slim, pretty young woman with lightly tanned skin and eyes so dark they were nearly black answered and smiled at them. Her brown hair was gathered by combs at the back of her head, leaving the rest to fall to her waist. She wore a simple kimono in various earth tones.

"This is Hong," Sokka introduced her. "Hong, my sister Katara."

"It is an honor to meet you," Hong bowed slightly in greeting, and Katara returned the gesture.

"Thank you for offering to help me," Katara said politely.

"Well, I'll leave you ladies to your business," Sokka took his leave. Katara went inside and was surprised to find Suki there as well.

"Hey, I need a dress, too," the female warrior indicated by way of explanation. "We didn't bring our Kyoshi uniforms on this mission. Anyway, it might be nice to wear something a little more girly for a change." A small smile played around her lips as she made that statement.

"What's so funny?" Katara wondered. Suki shook her head and laughed.

"Oh, I was just remembering that Sokka called our warrior outfits girly when I made him wear one back home."

"You know, he was still wearing that when we left," Katara mused thoughtfully. "I wonder if he still has it?"

"Thanks, but I doubt it would fit me."

"I wasn't suggesting--" Katara began, but Suki cut her off.

"I know. I was just teasing."

Hong led them both to a back room containing two large wardrobes. She opened them to reveal dresses and other outfits in various styles and colors.

"I'm the lead costumer for our local theatre troupe," she explained. "We've been rather short on men lately, so there are lots of ladies' clothing options. The other women and I amuse ourselves by making elaborate costumes and putting on short plays. It helps take our minds off the war."

"These are beautiful," Katara murmured, fingering the fabrics tentatively. "I'm not sure I could wear anything this fine."

"Oh, no, you're very beautiful," Hong insisted. "I'm looking forward to seeing you in some of my designs. You'll make any of them look good!"

"Besides," Suki put in, "I'm sure Aang would think you're pretty even if you wore a grain sack." Katara blushed, but it didn't stop her from retorting.

"I'm sure Sokka feels the same way about you," she said.

"Probably," answered Suki easily. "But I'm doing this for me, not him."

"Do you have any idea what color or style you are looking for?" Hong addressed them both, rifling through the gowns. Suki just shrugged, but Katara pulled an item out of her belt.

"It just has to go with this," she said, showing the hand-woven necklace to the other girls.

"That's lovely work," Hong remarked, coming over to inspect it.

"Aang made it for me a while ago."

"Wow, you have the Avatar making you jewelry?" said Hong with a twinkle in her eye. "Lucky girl."

"Yes, I am," agreed Katara happily.

"Well, I'll see what I can do."

The three girls spent the next two hours trying on clothes and chatting. Though Katara had grown accustomed to having mostly boys around, it was actually sort of nice to be with a couple of girls for a while. It reminded her a little of home. At one point, Hong commented on Katara's hair and asked if she could style it for her in preparation for the feast. Katara decided to allow this, and she and Suki both agreed to meet there so they all could dress together the following evening. Katara also mentioned bringing Toph along. She didn't know if the young earthbender would want to join them, but she thought she'd better set things up just in case.

As she left Hong's house, Katara felt oddly refreshed in a different way than she'd felt from her bath. She strolled through the market, looking for a birthday present for her brother. It was not an easy decision, as Sokka tended to have simple needs, and they couldn't carry anything very large along with them. In the end, she decided on a new travel sized sharpening stone and some spun-sugar sweets.

Katara had just made her last purchase when a voice called her name. She turned in surprise to see a familiar pair of green eyes.

"Haru!" she exclaimed, running to the young man and giving him a brief hug. "I didn't realize we were close to your village."

"You're not, really," Haru replied. "Dad and I heard about what was going on over here and decided to come and see if we could help. We've been traveling for two days and just got here this morning. And now I hear they're throwing some kind of party for you tomorrow."

"Well, for Aang, mostly," Katara answered, downplaying her own role in recent events.

"You know, this might seem sort of sudden, but would you like to go to it with me?"

_That_ was a surprise. Katara fumbled for the words to turn him down.

"Oh, um, that's really sweet of you, Haru, but Aang and I are, well, together now." She felt herself blushing and wondered why this was so hard to say. Then it hit her that this was the first time she'd ever actually had to tell anyone about her changed relationship with Aang. Sokka and the others had basically been there when it all happened, and the people of this village had pretty quickly figured it out.

"Wow, you and the Avatar? That's great!" He really did sound happy for her, and Katara breathed a sigh of relief. She smiled as an idea occurred to her.

"However, we do have a new member of our group that might need an escort," she suggested, bringing him back to the house she and the others were sharing.

"Hey, Katara," Toph greeted her as they entered Aang's room. "Who have you brought with you?"

"Haru!" Aang was already identifying the young man. "Nice to see you again."

"And you, Avatar Aang," Haru responded, bowing respectfully, but Katara noticed his eyes flicking over Aang's bare arms and back. She remembered that Haru hadn't seen much of Aang's tattoos before, and her mouth twitched a little as she recalled her own interest the first time she got a good look. At least, she was pretty sure it had been the tattoos that interested her. To distract herself from the direction of that particular thought, she walked over and gave her boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek.

"So, you guys all know each other?" Toph asked, standing up from the chair she'd been slouched in before.

"Haru is an earthbender we met a few months ago," Katara explained. "Haru, allow me to present Toph Bei Fong, Aang's earthbending teacher." Haru's eyes widened.

"You're from the Bei Fong family?" he addressed Toph, expressing some amazement.

"That's right."

"It would be my honor to escort you to tomorrow evening's feast," Haru informed her, bowing politely to her.

"Well, when you put it that way…," Toph agreed, tilting her head thoughtfully. "On one condition."

"What's that?"

"Katara said you're an earthbender. I want you come with me and show me what you've got." Without waiting for a response, she grabbed Haru by the hand and pulled him out the door. Katara found herself wondering if she had made a mistake as she took in Haru's perplexed look. Aang, meanwhile, was stifling giggles into his hand, and as she turned, their eyes locked. For some reason, this set him off into another fit, and Katara couldn't help but smile back.

The following day, Katara finally allowed Aang out of the house, though he suspected she would not have done so if it were not necessary for him to go bathe and shop for his own gift for Sokka. He doubted he could do any better than the feast already planned, but he was determined to make some kind of effort.

His first stop was to the backyard to visit Appa, since Aang was pretty sure that a bison tongue-bath was not part of Katara's idea of hygiene.

"Hey, buddy," he said to his oldest friend, who, sure enough, welcomed him by running his giant tongue the complete length of Aang's body. Aang laughed happily and hugged the furry muzzle.

"I missed you, too," he said, pulling himself close to one of Appa's ears. "Just between you and me, though, Katara's kisses are better." Appa opened his mouth and let out a rumbling sound.

"Well, of _course _it's different," Aang answered the nonverbal comment. "Let's go flying!" Katara had hidden his glider and forbidden him from any but the most minor bending for the day, but she hadn't said anything about flying on Appa's back. Boy and bison enjoyed their romp through the clouds, but eventually, it was time for Aang to say goodbye again and head off on his other errands.

Katara had washed his spare clothing for him, so those were ready for him to step into once his bath was done. Now he just had to be careful to keep them clean for the rest of the day. He took the portion of their group budget that was allotted to him and went toward the market square.

Aang was so happy to have some measure of freedom that he lingered rather longer than necessary, strolling about the village, greeting people, and playing with children. By the time he got back to the house, Katara and Toph had already left to go get ready for the feast. Aang took the opportunity to give Sokka his birthday present, some dried meats he could take on the next leg of their journey.

"Do girls always do these things together?" he asked Sokka some time later.

"Girls do practically everything together," Sokka answered absently. He was shaving. Aang felt fidgety. He was already dressed, his gray tunic belted at the waist with a black sash over close-fitting leggings of the same color and low, black boots. He was clean, his head was freshly shaved, and he really couldn't think of anything else he needed to do.

"Are you about ready?" Aang asked for probably the eighth time in the last half hour. He supposed he could have gone by himself, but he was a little nervous and wanted whatever moral support his friend could provide. After all, this was his first date with Katara, unless you counted the penguin sledding. Sokka sent an amused glance his way.

"Usually I'm the one anxious for the food," he commented dryly. "It won't start for a while, though. We have plenty of time." Sokka stood up straight and surveyed himself in the mirror. He was wearing a borrowed black doublet with silver fastenings and trim, pearl-gray trousers, and black knee boots. His hair was the same as always, and he continued to wear his signature bone choker and his boomerang in its holder. At last, he declared himself done.

"Finally," Aang sighed. "Let's go."

"Why do I get the feeling it's not the meal you're interested in?" Sokka mused aloud. Aang didn't answer, but he felt his face heat up.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129

Author's Note: Okay, I didn't deal with Zuko and Iroh. I'm assuming they left earlier. Also, Suki and her warriors are staying somewhere else. Chapter 3 is already about half done, and I don't have much school work this week, so that will hopefully be up soon.

Thank you to abcdef…, kataangfan22, MormonMaiden (drooling yet?), TTAvatarfan, Avatarian Sweet Pea, pinguinolatino, SnakeEyes16, frozenheat, Dakyu, Ari-Griffin, Tech-Man, Artemis Rae, and charleegirl for reviewing. I think I sent messages to those who required specific responses.


	3. Chapter 3: The Feast

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: This chapter has been rolling around in my head forever! It's such a relief to finally have it written down, though I still feel like I re-wrote it about five times. I have to give credit to moira2 for partially inspiring this scene. This is centered around Aang & Katara. I'll deal with other characters in the next one. Oh, and I just heard the quote Saturday night, so I had to use it, even if it doesn't exactly fit.

**The Feast**

"_You have learned something about being a man: keep your woman happy. Because if she's happy, you're happy. And you get kisses."_

_--Gordy the Janitor, Ned's Declassified_

True to the prediction Sokka made on the way, the girls had not yet arrived when he and Aang reached the town hall where the feast was being held. A few dozen people were there, however, and the two boys were formally announced to the gathering, much to Aang's chagrin. This drew all eyes in their direction, especially to him. He maneuvered his way through the group as politely as he could, continually scanning for Katara, while Sokka appeared to enjoy the attention of several young ladies.

_How does he do that?_ Aang wondered. This had been going on for nearly half an hour when he heard Katara's name announced at the door. He turned and felt his jaw drop and mouth go completely dry at the sight of her.

The overall impression was of a water nymph rising out of a river. The top portion of Katara's hair was pulled back into a light blue ornament of some kind. Her traditional hair loops connected into it, leaving the rest of her dark tresses to cascade in waves down her back. What really caught Aang's attention, though, was the silvery gown she was wearing. It changed colors subtly as the light angle shifted over her body and hugged Katara's developing curves in all the right places. A slit ran up one leg to above the knee, allowing her to walk freely.

"Wow," he breathed.

"Eyes up, mister."

"S-sorry," Aang stammered, wrenching his gaze guiltily away from the vision at the other end of the room to look at Sokka, who had come up beside him.

"This will be your only warning," Sokka continued in a conversational tone. "If I catch you looking below my sister's neck again, I _will_ hit you."

Aang glanced back over toward Katara, unable to believe that this stunning creature could possibly be there for him. Then, he noticed what she was wearing around her neck and smiled as he realized that, in fact, she was. This reminded him of a certain Northern Water Tribe custom.

"What if we got married?" he asked. His salivary glands were working again – a little too well, in fact, and he licked his lips and swallowed. He needed to get some measure of control over himself before he could address Katara. Sokka paused so long that Aang shifted his gaze to his friend, finding him looking at Aang as though trying to decide whether he was serious.

"Hey, like I said, once she's married, she's no longer my responsibility," Sokka answered finally. "If that happens, feel free to go off and have lots of freaky little bender babies."

"That sounds kind of nice," Aang said dreamily, envisioning himself and Katara surrounded by laughing children, teaching them bending arts. For some reason, in his daydream, the kids were all girls and looked like miniature versions of Katara.

"You are so weird," Sokka responded with an air of disbelief.

"What's wrong with wanting to build a life with the person you love?" Aang challenged him. Sokka blinked a few times, then smiled indulgently.

"Nothing, I guess," he conceded. He suddenly stopped still and stared at something, drawing in his breath sharply. Aang followed Sokka's line of sight to see that Suki had also entered and stood beside Katara, wearing a deep blue dress with silver spangles. To Aang, Katara outshone Suki like the full moon in the night sky, but he understood the reaction well enough.

"At least I'm not the only one," he commented gratefully, with a sly, sidelong glance. Sokka cast him a sharp look that quickly softened into a lopsided smile as he pulled his doublet straight.

"It's a weakness we all share, my friend. Well, you've got yours, and I've got mine. Let's go."

Katara scanned the room for Aang, frequently distracted by villagers coming up to welcome or thank her. She was a little annoyed that their hosts felt it necessary to announce her arrival to everyone. Since she had spent most of the last few days keeping watch over Aang, hardly anyone had met her, so everyone was crowding for her attention. At last, she felt she had been as polite as she needed to be to the pressing throng and began searching more thoroughly. She spotted a familiar blue arrow and saw that Aang was across the room, talking to Sokka.

Katara observed how well Aang's clothing fit him, even better than his air monk outfit, in fact. It really showed off his slim form to best advantage. Even though she had seen him wear this before, it had usually been rumpled and with the legs rolled up. In a way, the leggings set off the shape of his calves even more than when they were bare.

"We know how to pick them, don't we?" Suki murmured, coming up beside her. Katara glanced at her brother, who actually looked rather dashing. Still, she couldn't help teasing the older girl.

"No offense, but I think I chose better than you did."

"To each her own," answered Suki calmly. "I can't expect you to be objective about your own brother."

"Well, shall we claim them before someone else does?" Katara suggested. Suki agreed, and they moved toward the two boys, who began walking to intercept them.

"You look amazing," Aang told Katara fervently. She felt a warm glow rise up inside her. She was vaguely aware of Sokka and Suki greeting each other, but to her, Aang was the only other person in the room.

"Thank you. You're looking very handsome, yourself." She was struck again by how much the color of the outfit brought out the rich gray of his eyes as she gazed into them.

"Thanks," he responded, but he didn't really seem to believe her.

_If he only knew how much I want to maul him right now, _she mused. However, she quickly reconsidered. _On second thought, maybe it's better all around that he doesn't_. Aang stood there in front of her, a little awkwardly.

"Gee, I don't want to mess you up," he said. Katara smiled and leaned toward him.

"Can I let you in on a little secret?" she asked in a whisper. He nodded mutely. "A girl doesn't dress this way unless she expects to get messed up later."

"Oh. Oh!" Aang's cheeks reddened as he understood what she was saying. He lowered his gaze a little and reached up to touch the necklace at her throat. "It's nice to see you wearing this again, but I'm sure I can come up with something better."

"What do you mean?" she replied, confused. "It's beautiful, and you made it just for me. I love it because of that." Aang gave her a sad smile.

"I'm glad, but I'd rather give you something that didn't force you to choose between me and your mother," he answered quietly. Katara found her throat slightly constricted. Even though he was happy to see her wearing his gift, Aang couldn't help thinking about the sacrifice she made to do so. No wonder she loved him. Katara threw herself on his neck and hugged him tightly. His arms wound about her waist in automatic response.

"Wow, this is a lot better than being compared to Momo," Aang remarked into her ear. Katara winced and backed up to see him looking at her in mock accusation.

"You had to remind me?" she asked plaintively. "I'm really sorry about that. I guess I was trying so hard to deny what I was feeling for you, even to myself, I went a little overboard. I mean, I had no idea how you felt."

"Yeah, I noticed," Aang replied with a wry smile. Suddenly, his expression grew serious, and he raised a hand to touch her cheek. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Not since this morning."

"That's too long. I love you, Katara."

"I love you, Aang." At that, they moved in unison to kiss each other, not caring that they were in public. They hadn't seen each other all day, and Katara would be fire-blasted before she'd allow a room full of strangers to dictate the way she could greet her boyfriend. When they broke apart, Aang gestured toward the table that had been set for them.

"Why don't we sit down?" he offered. They did, and the banquet was served after a few welcoming speeches by the locals. Aang's meal was the only meatless one, of course. The dinner was excellent, and as everyone seemed to be finishing up, the central floor was cleared, and a group of musicians entered onto a raised dais at one end of the hall. To Katara's surprise, Iroh was among them, bearing some kind of stringed instrument. She leaned across Aang to address Zuko.

"How did they get your uncle to play with them?" she wondered. Zuko snorted.

"I doubt they had to press him very hard. Uncle loves music."

Katara retreated to her seat and saw that Aang's eyes looked glazed over, and he was sitting completely still. She gently touched his shoulder.

"Aang, are you –"

"Fine. I'm fine," he said quickly, in an oddly strangled voice. He grabbed for his cup of water and downed it in one gulp. Perplexed by his behavior, Katara felt a tug behind her.

"Katara, what are you trying to do to the poor kid?" Sokka hissed into her ear.

"What are you talking about?"

"You really don't know, do you?" Sokka smacked his forehead in his signature gesture of exasperation. Katara was beginning to get irritated.

"All I did was…oh." It suddenly occurred to her exactly which part of her had been directly in front of Aang as she had leaned over to talk to Zuko. "I wasn't thinking."

"Obviously. You've got to be more careful about that kind of thing now."

"All right, I will," she promised. Meanwhile, the musicians had tuned their instruments and tried one or two short practice pieces, and Aang recovered himself. Finally, the orchestra started into some dance music, and couples began moving onto the floor. Aang stood up and turned to Katara.

"Would you like to dance?" he invited, holding out his hand. Katara took it almost automatically, but she hesitated.

"I don't know how," she objected. "We didn't have a lot of parties at the South Pole."

"That's okay," Aang shrugged. "All my steps are probably way out of date."

"You learned to dance?" Katara allowed him to raise her to her feet.

"It was part of our training. As world travelers, air monks could find themselves in all sorts of social situations. We needed to be prepared. Of course, I never really…you know."

"No, I _don't_ know. Never what?"

"Never danced with an actual girl. Only with the other monks." Aang flashed the charming half-smile that Katara was finding more adorable every day. "At least I've practiced with partners taller than me."

"Does that bother you?" Katara frowned worriedly.

"No," he said quickly, suddenly looking concerned. "Does it bother you?"

"Not at all," she assured him. He looked relieved.

"Anyway, as the girl, you're lucky. All you have to do is follow me." Aang led Katara to the floor.

"If you say so."

They stood facing each other, and Aang cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Um, this is supposed to work best if we get really close," he explained in a slightly apologetic tone as he began to blush. "You'd think you would trip over each other, but it actually helps you move together."

"Just show me what to do," she said. Aang nodded and put his right arm around her, resting his hand at the small of her back and pulling her close, so that the curve of her hip rested just above the sharper angle of his own. He arranged her left hand on his upper arm and clasped her right hand in his left. He paused for a moment to catch the rhythm, then began to move. Katara felt extremely awkward as she tried to anticipate where he was going. Aang smiled reassuringly at her.

"Don't think so much," he advised. "Just feel the music. And trust me." Taking his words to heart, Katara relaxed into his arms and allowed him to direct her. There had been a time when she had resented him trying to teach her, but he was actually pretty good at it. He would do well when it came time to train a new generation of airbenders. Where had that thought come from?

When the second song started, Aang became more creative, introducing variations to the steps. Katara found that she could pretty easily follow the instructions transmitted to her through subtle changes in the pressure of his hands and the direction he shifted his hips. In a way, it was like when they bended together, except that they were in much closer contact, and he was clearly in control here. She didn't often see this take-charge side of him. There was something decidedly…masculine about it, and she had to admit that she liked it. She could feel both her body temperature and pulse increase as they moved together.

"You know, there were some other reasons we learned dancing," he whispered. "It helped us with some of the finer points of airbending."

"Like what?" she asked. Aang grinned as if he'd thought she would never ask and pushed her gently away from him, turning her slightly as he did so. He used air to spin her outwards a few times and bring her back, catching her deftly on the return. Katara gasped and laughed with exhilaration.

As the music came to an end, Aang dipped her, bringing their faces close together. He brought her back to her feet and gave her an inquisitive look, clearly wondering what she'd thought and what she wanted to do next. Katara didn't know how to begin to describe the effect he was having on her, and she wasn't even sure if she should. In the end, she settled on one word to sum it up: "Again!"

Aang grinned broadly and readily obliged.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129

Author's Note: Are you drowning in fluff yet? 'Cause I feel like I am. Well, eyes and legs are the things I tend to look at in a man. I agree with MormonMaiden that Aang has great eyes, but I also think he has pretty nice calves, so I brought that in here. And a little tip for the guys out there: there are few things sexier than a man that can dance. Seriously.

Thank you to MormonMaiden, frozenheat, A Great and Terrible Beauty, and kataangfan22 for reviewing Chapter 2.

Review responses:

Egglette, TTAvatarfan, Jesus.Lives: I read a rumor that Haru would be coming back somewhere in the future, so I thought it would be fun to put him together with Toph and see what happened, especially since I haven't seen anyone do that pairing before. I have no idea how old he is, but it doesn't seem any stranger than Toko to me, and several people have pursued that idea. I'm just playing around with it, and I can already tell that it won't get very far in this fic.

Dakyu: You weren't the only one to forget it was a sequel, so I did the message in case there were people not reviewing who were also confused.

SnakeEyes16: Yeah, Haru getting between Aang & Katara occurred to me as well when I first read that we might see him again, which was why I kind of wanted to play it a different way.


	4. Chapter 4: Couplings

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: A lot of this story will be focused on Zuko as he continues to have his preconceptions challenged and revises some of his assumptions and life goals. I begin that process in this chapter.

**Couplings**

"Dance with me."

It was a demand rather than a request, which automatically set Zuko's teeth on edge. He was supposed to be giving orders, not taking them. However, he suppressed the retort he wanted to give and raised his eyes slowly to rest on Toph, who had issued the command and stood imperiously beside him. She was wearing a formal white gown, and her hair was elaborately braided. The effect was spoiled somewhat by the fact that she was still barefoot.

"I know I'm not very good at these social things, but I believe I'm supposed to ask you," he commented dryly.

"But you won't."

"And your point?"

"Look, you grew up at court. I just figured that you and I could show these country folk a few things."

"I grew up at sea," Zuko corrected bitterly. "I was born and raised at court."

"Whatever, you must have learned to dance."

"Maybe," he answered evasively. He remembered dancing with his mother as a child, and although they had been happy moments at the time, it was painful to think about them now. He changed the subject. "Where's your date?" Toph paused, using her strange other sense, and pointed Haru out effortlessly.

"There aren't many men here," she replied, shrugging. "He's spreading himself around." Zuko grimaced at the rather crude phrase.

"You're not like the girls I grew up with," he said.

"I'll take that as a compliment. I've met some of the girls you grew up with."

"Point taken."

"You shouldn't be sitting down, with so many girls needing partners," she pursued.

"It's my business if I don't feel like dancing. Besides, Aang's only dancing with one girl."

Toph made a derisive sound.

"He's in love," she said dismissively, somehow making it sound like a rare, terminal illness. "He doesn't even know there are other girls in the room."

Reluctantly, Zuko had to admit that she was right. He looked over to where the Avatar and the waterbender danced, completely absorbed in one another. Something moved inside of him, and Zuko wondered if he would ever be so enthralled with one person. They actually gave him hope that the world really could be put right again. Behind them, he saw Sokka and Suki slipping outside.

Meanwhile, Toph stood waiting, growing more and more impatient. Zuko realized that he was only postponing the inevitable. Toph was as stubborn and immovable as her element, and interacting with her gave him some insight into why the Fire Nation had been unable to subdue the Earth Kingdom in one hundred years of war.

"Will you let me lead?" he made his one requirement. He'd noticed the way she'd been pulling Haru around the floor.

"If it will get you up off your butt."

"Fine. Let's get this over with." He rose to his feet and led her in a folk dance he had learned a long time ago. The music was unfamiliar to him, but rhythm was the most important thing for dancing, and the steps seemed to fit well enough. When the music stopped, he thought he was done, but Toph put a death grip on his arm.

"There's someone I want you to meet," she told him, dragging him over to where a small group of young women were talking amongst themselves. "Hey, Hong, I want to introduce you to Li." Zuko and Iroh had agreed to use their pseudonyms in populated areas. Companions of the Avatar or not, they didn't think it likely that too many people in the Earth Kingdom would show them hospitality if they knew who they really were.

"Pleased to meet you, Li," one of the women said, bending in a bow of greeting. The other girls giggled and melted away, and Toph made her retreat as well. Zuko and Hong stood awkwardly in front of each other in silence.

"You wanna dance?" Zuko offered in a flat tone. He didn't really want to, but he thought he should at least try to be polite. He could almost hear Uncle Iroh chiding him for rudeness.

"Certainly," she agreed, shyly taking his hand. As they began to move, Zuko was mentally cursing Toph. What was she trying to do, set him up? It sounded like something his uncle would try. He glanced over to find Iroh beaming at him. Zuko glowered back, which only made Iroh look all the happier.

"They look so in love, don't they?" Hong interrupted his dark thoughts. Zuko followed her gaze to where Aang and Katara, finally taking a break from the dance floor, sat against a wall, talking quietly together.

"I guess," he replied noncommittally.

"You don't think so?"

"I don't know much about it."

"About their relationship?"

"About love."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Hong paused, and when Zuko offered nothing further, she continued "Well, I know a good story when I see one. Take my word for it, that right there will go down in history as one of the great romances of all time. Maybe right up there with Oma and Shu."

"Oma and Shu?" Zuko asked. He wasn't all that curious, but he couldn't come up with a better conversation topic.

"You've never heard of Oma and Shu?" she exclaimed incredulously. Immediately, Hong launched into the story with an animated narrative. In spite of himself, Zuko found it fascinating. He wondered if those two really had been the first earthbenders.

The music ended, and the musicians took a break. Zuko let go of Hong, unsure what to do next. She reminded him too much of Song for him to be really comfortable with her, although she seemed nice enough. Even their names were similar.

"You look sad," Hong commented gently.

"I had to leave someone," Zuko explained shortly. Hong nodded sympathetically.

"The war has separated many from their loved ones," she sighed regretfully. "My brother is off fighting."

Unfortunately, this topic was not exactly calculated to improve Zuko's mood.

"I'd better go talk to my uncle," he said quickly and made his escape.

"Matchmaking, are we?" Haru spoke from behind Toph as she was busy eavesdropping on Zuko and Hong.

"I wouldn't know anything about that," Toph shrugged. "He's just so grumpy all the time. I thought I could get him to have a little fun for a change."

"You can't _make_ someone have fun," Haru pointed out. "Speaking of which, may I dance again with the girl I came with?"

"You may," she replied primly. He wasn't the most graceful, but he was tolerable and pleasant to be with.

"What's his story, anyway?" Haru asked once they'd begun the dance. Toph assumed he was still talking about Zuko.

"It's not mine to tell," she answered. In most circumstances, she wouldn't stand on ceremony like that, but this was definitely a special situation. She just couldn't go around admitting that she and the Avatar were consorting with Fire Nation royalty.

"I understand. So, what's it like teaching the Avatar?"

"Annoying, a lot of the time."

"Really?" Haru sounded surprised. "He seems so easy to get along with."

"Oh, well, he is," she admitted. As adversarial as she tended to be with him, Toph had to concede that she liked Aang. She thought that it was not so much that he was likeable as the fact that he automatically wanted to like everyone else. It was a trait difficult to defend against for long. "It's just that he gets distracted easily. It can be frustrating when he won't focus on what you're trying to teach him."

"Distracted, eh? I wonder why that would be?" Haru commented with faint sarcasm, and Toph sensed that he was looking at Aang and Katara behind them. She laughed a little.

"Actually, Katara's pretty good at keeping him on task," she frowned. "Of course, that was before…"

"Well, I know from experience how motivating she can be," Haru remarked. "She encouraged me to use my earthbending, even when it was dangerous."

"You've got a lot of potential," Toph informed him. "You could use some more training, though."

"I would consider it a great honor to share the Avatar's teacher," he said, and Toph couldn't tell whether he was joking or not.

"Well, I have this prior commitment of helping Aang save the world," she answered lightly. "But that should be done by fall. I could probably visit your village after that."

"I'd like that."

Sokka and Suki found a footbridge crossing a small stream and stood there together, watching the starlight play over the running water.

"You know, we'll have to be on our way tomorrow," Sokka said, breaking the silence. "We've probably already stayed here too long. These people could be in danger because of us. I mean, Zuko may not be chasing us anymore, and we managed to slow Azula down, but I doubt those are the only people after us."

"Maybe I could come with you," Suki suggested, speaking in a rush, as though she were afraid she wouldn't finish the thought if she didn't spit it out as quickly as possible. "You could use my help, and the other girls will be okay without me." But Sokka was already shaking his head.

"No. You're the leader of your warriors. They need you."

"And you don't?" Suki asked sadly.

"Not as much," Sokka amended. "At least, for now."

_Very smooth, _complimented a voice in his head.

_Thank you. I rather liked it._

Suki pulled him to her and kissed him firmly, possessively. He pulled her close to his body, and they remained in this embrace for quite some time. When they paused a moment to catch their breath, he smiled appreciatively at her.

"Besides, I don't know how much longer I could resist that," Sokka added.

"Who says you have to?" she retorted teasingly. He didn't answer because he didn't have to. She already knew his reasons, and she also knew he was right. He kept one arm around her shoulders and grasped the railing of the bridge with his other hand.

"Maybe, someday…" Sokka began, but Suki put a finger to his lips.

"Don't say it," she begged. "I'm not asking anything from you. We don't know what will happen. I know it's hard, but let's just leave things open."

"Okay," he agreed, though he thought ruefully that it would be nice to have some sort of structure in a relationship for once. First, he had to fall in love with a girl who was already engaged to a jerk. Now, he found himself romantically entangled with someone who had prior commitments of her own. However, when Suki leaned into him with a sigh, encircling him around the waist with both arms, all thoughts of discontent fled.

"So, this is good-bye, then?" she said quietly. Sokka leaned his head against hers. He wanted to spar with her, dance with her, kiss her, talk to her. He wished there were away to do everything at once.

"Not yet," he murmured, pressing his lips into her hair. "The night's still young."

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129

Author's Note: I had to have a little Toko moment just for you, Jesus.Lives, even though it was pretty platonic. Philos love, I guess.;) It's also occurred to me that every chapter so far has had at least a little kissing in it. Apparently, I'm getting the fluff out of the way at the beginning.

Thank you to A Great and Terrible Beauty, TTAvatarfan, pinguinolatino, kataangfan22, AvatarJunkie, and Tech-Man for reviewing Chapter 3.

Review responses:

frozenheat: Well, we know Aang is graceful and athletic (remember him trying to get that key in King of Omashu?), so it seemed natural to me that he could be a good dancer.

MormonMaiden: Isn't one of the reasons we do fanfiction is to put ideas out there that we don't expect to ever see? Anyway, glad you're enjoying it.

Egglette: I thought it would be kind of funny to have Sokka being alternately protective of Katara AND of Aang. I mean, as a guy, he knows what Aang's going through. Thanks for noticing!

xXxEndangeredSpeciesxXx: Yeah, it is kind of a challenge to write teen (and pre-teen) sexuality in a way that is both realistic and tasteful, but that's what makes it fun! (Is it just me, or am I starting to sound like Aang?)

Classic Cowboy: Wow, did you read all that in one sitting? Because if you did, I am thoroughly impressed. That's a lot of word count!

SnakeEyes16: So sorry you have so much homework. I'm getting massive senioritis this month and just don't really feel like doing much of anything except fanfiction.

Dakyu: I hope this was enough Zuko for you. He will be figuring more prominently as the story progresses. As for the spin thing, I figured it was from Katara's point of view, so she wouldn't have a really good grasp on what was happening. I did have a clear image in my head, but it's kind of hard to describe.


	5. Chapter 5: Information Gathering

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: You will begin to see that I am incorporating some information from recent episodes, although I'll be handling it differently. I don't know at the moment how long this story will be, but my goal is to have it finished by the time Season 3 begins.

**Information Gathering**

After a few more dances, Katara and Aang again sat on some cushions against the wall. It was getting late, and listening to the music and watching the whirling dancers were making Katara feel drowsy. She wasn't the only one, either. Aang's head was resting on her shoulder, and she felt it get gradually heavier and heavier until his even breathing told her that he had fallen asleep. He still hadn't quite recovered from his ordeal, and it had been a long day. Katara turned her head and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. Aang murmured in his sleep and nuzzled closer to her neck, causing Katara to feel a surge of love so strong it actually made her eyes water.

"Looks like you lost your partner," commented a voice above her. Katara looked up to see her brother gazing down at them with an unaccustomed expression of affection. She smiled back.

"I'll get him up and take him back to the house soon," she informed him. "I'm just not quite ready yet."

"I understand." Sokka started to go but turned back for a moment. "Can I count on finding you in your _own_ rooms when I get back?"

"Sokka!" she hissed in shock, unwilling to raise her voice and disturb Aang. "Of course you can."

"Just checking. 'Night, then."

Fortunately for Sokka, Katara was feeling too content to be really angry, though why he had this tendency to ruin a perfect moment was beyond her. Finally, when she felt she couldn't keep her own eyes open much longer, Katara nudged Aang and woke him. They thanked their hosts and went to their house. As they said their good-nights, Katara noticed that Aang's gaze seemed to be unnaturally fixed on her face.

"Why are you staring at my face like that?" she wondered. Now that she thought about it, he'd been doing that all night. During the dances, it hadn't been so noticeable because that was what you were supposed to do. Aang blushed and looked away as he fished around for an answer.

"Um, well, I – Sokka," he admitted. Had he not been so tired, it was possible Aang would not have told the truth. Katara didn't need to hear any more to guess the exchange that had taken place, and her eyes narrowed.

"Oh. I'll kill him," she promised flatly. What right did her brother have to tell Aang that he couldn't even look at her? However, Aang grasped her hand, pulling her attention back to him and diminishing her wrath.

"No, it's okay," he assured her earnestly. "If I had a sister as gorgeous as you, I'd probably be protective, too."

"Well, all right. He gets a reprieve," she agreed, smiling at the compliment and feeling her heart melt. "But only because you're such a sweet talker." He grinned back, kissed her, and went to his room. Katara gazed after him wistfully, thinking how cozy it would be to curl up and sleep beside each other.

_Someday, _she promised herself, going to her own room and shutting the door.

The next morning, it looked like everyone from the nearest four villages had come out to see them off. Suki and her warriors were there as well, having decided to stay on a little longer to help with the rebuilding efforts. She and Sokka gave each other only a perfunctory embrace of farewell, apparently having taken care of the more personal aspects last night. Their group had been showered with supplies for their journey, including two new sets of monk's robes for Aang.

Hong gave a special good-bye to Katara, leaving Aang to wonder what they had talked about when the girls had been alone. Hong whispered something to the younger girl. Katara blushed and answered in a low voice. Hong nodded, smiling, and Aang frowned at the exchange. Maybe he was better off not knowing.

"We are already working on a play that tells how you saved our village," she informed them all. "It's just too good a story to pass up – action, romance, suspense, comedy. Not to mention, lots of female characters. If you come this way again, we can perform it for you."

"That would be nice," Katara told her, giving her one final hug. Then, they all piled on Appa and took off with Sokka at the reins. Katara wanted Aang to continue to get as much rest as he could before he began bending lessons again. Truthfully, he didn't have much of a problem staying close to her as they flew. Everyone was quiet for a long while. Toph seemed to be particularly uncomfortable. She had doubtless grown accustomed to having earth under her feet over the past few days and was now having to re-acclimate herself to flying.

"Why don't we have some music for the journey?" Iroh asked suddenly. "Zuko, you could sing us a song!"

"No," he said flatly.

"Please, Nephew. It's been so long since I've heard you sing."

Meanwhile, the others were gaping in astonishment.

"Zuko _sings_?" marveled Aang, Katara, and Toph in unison. Sokka glanced sharply over his shoulder. Zuko glared at them all. Then, as if in defiance, he sat up straight.

"Fine. One song," he decided. He raised his eyes to the sky and began to sing:

_Remember me when I am gone away,_

_Gone far away into the silent land._

_When you can no more hold me by the hand._

_Nor I half turn to go, yet, turning, stay._

_When I am dead, my dearest,_

_Sing no sad songs for me._

_Plant thou no roses at my head,_

_Nor shady cypress tree._

_Be the green grass above me,_

_With showers and dew drops wet,_

_And if thou wilt, remember,_

_And if thou wilt, forget._

_And dreaming through the twilight_

_That doth not rise nor set,_

_Haply, I may remember,_

_And, haply, may forget._

Zuko trailed off on the last note, leaving utter silence in its wake, except for the rushing of the wind. His voice was a surprise, a light tenor that had entranced everyone. Aang was crying openly, as was Iroh. Toph looked like she had enjoyed the music, but she wasn't nearly as affected as the others, probably because she hadn't really lost anyone to death. Katara was soaking the shoulder of Aang's shirt, but he didn't mind. After wiping his own eyes with his sleeve, he just held her more tightly, rested his head on hers, and stroked her back reassuringly. As much as he hated to see her cry, it was nice to be able to comfort her.

"If you're going to sing, could you at least make it something happy?" Sokka griped from his perch on Appa's head. He wiped the back of his hand surreptitiously across his face. "I can barely see where we're going."

Iroh obliged by singing a lively, pleasant love song. Katara's sobs subsided, and she raised her head, looking into Aang's eyes and giving him a watery smile. He smiled back and tenderly wiped at her wet cheek with his hand.

"You're really good," Aang heard Toph say softly to Zuko. "You should sing more often."

"Thanks," he said shortly, and the bison flew on.

After flying in what appeared to be a random direction for several hours, Sokka landed the bison in a valley between two mountains. It was a sheltered area with a stream running through it, perfect for bending practice if anyone chose to do so. Zuko was hoping to; it had been hard not to use any bending for the last few days.

The unpacking was minimal, since they hadn't yet decided if they were going to stay there for the rest of the day and night or not. Everyone sat down to share a midday meal. Sokka, as usual, finished first, even though he managed to eat almost double what anyone else did. He stood up and began pacing.

"Okay, we need a strategy," he announced. "Now that Aang has all his teachers, and his training is well underway, we need to figure out how we're going to approach the Fire Lord."

"I thought I was going to bring Aang to the palace as my prisoner," Zuko put in, confused. Sokka looked at him like he was a complete idiot.

"That's not going to work anymore," he said with exaggerated patience, as though speaking to a slow child. "Your sister has seen you fighting with us. Yes, you _could _have just been trying to keep her from capturing us so that you could take us to your father yourself, but we can't take that chance. We have to assume that the Fire Nation considers you traitors.

"Now, once we get there, you two can get us into the palace, and that's a good start, but we'll need something else. A diversion. Something that will distract the soldiers and guards and give us a chance to sneak into the Fire Nation capital."

There was a pause as everyone considered the question.

"Maybe we could convince the Earth Kingdom to launch a major attack that day," Katara suggested. "A fleet of their ships should keep the soldiers occupied."

"Yeah. Yeah, that's good," Sokka agreed. He paced some more. "We'll also need to figure out our timing. Obviously, we want to give Aang as much time as possible to master the elements, but we also want to make sure we're well ahead of that comet."

Sokka stopped moving suddenly and leveled a finger at Zuko and his uncle.

"You two can help with this. We know you'll be really powerful when the comet comes, but when are you weakest?"

Zuko shot a sharp glance at Iroh. He saw the sad but determined look in his uncle's eyes and knew that he was actually going to tell them. Zuko stood up quickly.

"No!" he shouted angrily. "Uncle, you can't!"

"Prince Zuko," Iroh began tiredly, causing Zuko to stop and look at him. His uncle only addressed him by his title when he really wanted his attention. "We made a bargain. Surely you understood this would be part of it." Zuko gaped. Actually, he hadn't realized that giving up his people's secrets would be part of the deal, but he could see that his uncle had already considered that.

"No!" Zuko argued stubbornly. "I got into this mess because I didn't want to see our people sacrificed pointlessly. How can I betray them now?"

His uncle tried to say something else, but Katara didn't give him the opportunity. She shot to her feet, fists clenched at her sides. Aang tried to pull her back, but Sokka prevented him, giving this outburst a chance to happen.

"Your _people _have been waging war against the rest of the world for a hundred years," she yelled. She began gesticulating wildly as she spoke. "Look around you, Zuko. This war has done nothing but kill, destroy, and tear families apart. These _people _you're trying so hard to protect killed my mother and Aang's whole race. We still allowed you and your uncle to join us. We've fed you, protected you…I even _healed _you." The girl ran out of words and just stood glaring at him, breathing heavily. For some reason, only one thing she said really rang in his head.

"My mother left," he shouted. Saying the words aloud made them real all over again. Zuko found that his legs would no longer support him, and he sank back to the ground and fixed his eyes upon it. In a softer voice, he repeated, "She just left." There was a long silence. He would _not _break down in front of these people. He just wouldn't.

"I – I'm sorry, Zuko," the waterbender apologized.

"Zuko, There are some things I have been keeping from you," Uncle Iroh admitted. "I think now it is time to tell you what I know."

"Should we leave?" Aang offered. Iroh shook his head.

"No. This may concern all of you. Zuko, what do you remember of the events leading up to your father becoming Fire Lord?"

Zuko closed his eyes, remembering.

"We all had an audience with Grandfather. Then we were sent away, but Father stayed. Azula pulled me behind a tapestry so we could listen." Zuko paused here, unwilling to reveal the conversation. However, Iroh nodded to him encouragingly.

"You won't be telling me anything I haven't already guessed," he pointed out. Zuko nodded back and continued.

"Father asked if he could take your place as heir to the throne because…because he still had children, and you didn't." Zuko heard a hiss, but he had no idea from whom. "Grandfather wasn't very happy about that. I left; I didn't want to hear any more. Later, Azula came to my room and said that Grandfather had told Father he was supposed to kill me so that he'd know how you felt. I didn't believe her.

"In the middle of the night, Mom woke me up. She said that everything she was doing was for me, and that I should never forget who I am. In the morning, she was gone, and Grandfather was dead. Then there was the funeral and the coronation. That's all kind of a blur." Zuko fell silent, wondering internally when he had begun calling his father "Father" instead of "Dad." There was an expectant pause.

"So your grandfather was against choosing Iroh over Ozai, but Ozai was crowned anyway?" Sokka put in the question. Zuko frowned and nodded.

"They said it was Grandfather's dying wish." For some reason, it hadn't hit him at the time, but Zuko now realized that didn't make much sense. Fire Lord Azulon had been adamant. Something here didn't add up.

"Now comes the part you do not know," Iroh took his turn. "There will be some things that are difficult for you to hear, but I think you need to. When she left, I believe the Lady Ursa was…pregnant."

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129

Author's Note: Cliffhanger! This is a theory I've been working on for a while, so I'm trying to explore it. Zuko Alone is certainly an episode open to interpretation, so this is mine. On another topic, as a frequent blood donor, I happen to know that it takes 56 days for the body to replenish a pint's worth of red blood cells. I mention this just to point out that Katara's protectiveness of Aang isn't entirely out of place. Also, Zuko's song is a poem by Christina Rosetti. She's written some beautiful stuff!

Thank you to kataangfan22, Classic Cowboy, Tech-Man, TTAvatarfan (sorry you found it a little boring), and Piper Aurora Potter for reviewing Chapter 4.

Review responses:

frozenheat: I guess I knew that was a danger, but I've always really liked the name Hong. I knew a girl named Hong once. In Chinese, it means "wild swan." I'm glad you figured out who was who.

MormonMaiden: I just meant that we write moments they will never have time for in the series. I like to write things that COULD happen but won't because the creators and writers simply have way too much plot to get through.

A Great and Terrible Beauty: I'm not sure if I can work Jet in, but if an idea strikes, I'll keep it in mind.

Kumori Doragon: Thanks for the award and no nitpicking! I tend to offer criticism in my reviews, too, so I don't find it weird.

xXxEndangeredSpeciesxXx: Thanks! I love dialogue! Glad you liked it.

Dakyu: Well, I'll see if I can get more Zuko in here for you.

SnakeEyes16: Yes, I am planning to go through the face-off with Ozai, plus an epilogue to wrap everything up. In fact, the epilogue is already pretty much written, so you might say I'm just trying to catch up to it.

SilvrImage: Glad you could rejoin us! Yes, Aang and Katara are cute. I love writing them, but I'm going to have to get back to the plot eventually.

kataang93: Thanks for catching up with us, but geez, are you never satisfied? Some people like the other characters, too, and I do have a plot to pursue, so it can't be Kataang fluff ALL the time! Was this enough to keep you going for a while?


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets and Pursuit

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Secrets and Pursuit**

"What?" Zuko gasped, and he sensed he was not the only one to express shock.

"You know, pregnant," Sokka broke in. "It means she was going to have a baby in a few months." Zuko glared at him.

"I _know _what pregnant means," he ground out.

"Oh, well, that's a relief." Sokka looked around to find that everyone was staring at him. "Hey, I was just trying to lighten the mood. It was getting pretty heavy."

"It's going to get heavier," said Iroh somberly, turning back to Zuko. "Your mother left me a letter. It was in a place she knew only I was likely to go, Lu Ten's room. Still, she could not be sure that I would be the one to find it, so it was rather cryptic. If I understood her correctly, she was afraid that, if she had another son, your father would feel free to…remove you and try to raise the child to be what he considered a more…fitting heir. With his ascension to Fire Lord, no one would question him. She couldn't die because my brother would simply remarry. Besides, she couldn't bear to take the baby with her, even for you. She had to disappear, so that my brother would have to wait for several years before declaring her dead. Perhaps she hoped that, by that time, he would either be too busy with the concerns of the nation to take a new wife or you would prove yourself to him. What was certainly clear was her request that I look after you."

There was a profound silence while Zuko attempted to digest all of this.

"Father wouldn't really have killed me…would he?" Zuko had to ask. He felt as though fire daggers were driving themselves repeatedly through his heart, and despair began to creep over him.

"I do not claim to know what my brother would or would not have done. I tell you only what your mother believed."

"He never really loved me, did he?" Zuko choked out brokenly. He stood up restlessly, rubbing his face and beginning to give in to hopelessness. Maybe Zhao had been right after all. Even bringing in the Avatar would not have won his father's favor.

"Again, I will not presume to see what is in another's heart."

"Stop it, Uncle! Can't you just give me a straight answer?"

Iroh bowed his head and remained silent for a long time. At last, he raised his face but did not meet Zuko's eyes.

"I do not believe that my brother has ever truly loved anyone," he admitted quietly. It seemed like Zuko's world were shattering around him. He understood that his uncle was trying to tell him that it wasn't just him, but it was still difficult to accept. Setting this aside for the moment, he turned his mind to the rest of what his uncle had said.

"You're telling me I might have a brother out there somewhere?" Zuko was stunned. He did the mental calculations and judged that the child would be seven or eight by now.

"Or another sister."

"Agni forbid!"

"I'm with you on that one. One sister is enough," Sokka commented. "Ow! Katara, I never said I was talking about you! And Toph, what did _you_ hit me for?"

"Because it's fun."

"Okay, everyone," Aang broke in, playing his part as the Avatar peacemaker. "Settle down. We still haven't finished this conversation. Have we?" he directed the last part at Iroh.

"So, let me get this straight," Sokka addressed Zuko. "You had command of your own ship for almost three years, and you knew your mother might be out there somewhere, and you never once thought to look for her?"

"I thought about it. But my task was to find the Avatar."

"He wasn't even really around to be found for more than two years of that time!"

"I had no way of knowing that! I just wanted to go home!" Home. Zuko wasn't even sure what that meant anymore. "Besides, the crew was loyal to my father, not me."

"Stop it!" Aang shouted, jumping to his feet. "This isn't accomplishing anything. Iroh, what is it you were going to tell us?" Before answering, Iroh turned to his nephew.

"Zuko, you know these people," he gestured at the Avatar and his friends. "You chased them across the world for months. More recently, you have fought beside them. Do you really think they would kill anyone needlessly?" Zuko looked at the hopeful, earnest faces across from him and thought over everything he knew about them.

"No," he admitted tightly.

"Can you say the same for your father?"

"No," he repeated, jaw clenched.

"Very well," Iroh turned his attention to the others. Everyone was now seated again to listen. "Firebenders, as you may know, draw our power from the sun. A solar eclipse renders us nearly helpless."

"Of course!" Katara jumped in. "Just like the lunar eclipse affected the waterbenders at the North Pole."

"However, I do not know when the next eclipse will be," Iroh concluded. Everyone sat in silence, considering the situation.

"There's a university in Ba Sing Se," Toph finally made a contribution. "They might have information about that kind of stuff."

"An astronomy department?" Sokka mused. "Yeah, I suppose that's possible."

"You'll have to go there to talk to the Earth King, anyway," Toph added.

"That's practically on the other side of the Earth Kingdom," Aang pointed out. "It's going to take us forever to get there, especially if we have to stop for my training all the time."

"You've already lost four days," Katara reminded him. "We can't afford to give you any more time off from that, I'm afraid. At least for a few days, you need to keep learning."

"But it's also important to find out when the eclipse might be," Sokka said. "If it's in just a few weeks--"

"Then Aang won't be ready, anyway!" she shot back. "If it's after the comet comes, it won't matter. Any way you look at it, he needs to get back to his lessons."

"Fine," Sokka conceded. "Aang, you get the next three hours to spend on the bending lesson decided by general consensus. Then, we get on the move again. I'm not comfortable camping here for the night. We're still too close to a place we stayed for several days."

"Uncle," Zuko addressed Iroh again before the conversation could move too far away from the previous topic. There was one more thing he had to ask. "You came with me into exile. Was that just because Mom asked you to take care of me?"

"I would have done that anyway," Uncle Iroh replied. "I meant it when I said that I cared about you. I…love you, Zuko." Zuko stopped and stared. Suddenly, it was as though a curtain had been pulled from in front of his eyes. He realized that what he had been searching for all these years had actually been right in front of him the whole time. Iroh had always stood by him, even when Zuko was impatient and even mean. Maybe a father figure didn't always have to be your actual father.

Zuko stood up, and Iroh followed the movement, facing him. Zuko then proceeded to do something he had not done with anyone since he was a child – he hugged his uncle.

"I – I love you, too, Uncle," Zuko murmured, only aware of the truth of the words as he spoke them. He wept like the lost child he really was inside.

"Um, Katara? I'm losing the feeling in my fingers," Aang whispered. Katara looked down and discovered that, in her preoccupation with the emotional scene unfolding before them, she had been squeezing Aang's hand a little too tightly. She let go quickly.

"Sorry," she apologized. Aang began shaking and flexing his hand to get the circulation going again.

"No problem," he told her, smiling a little.

"Well, hanging around with them sure makes a guy feel better about having a dead mother and an absent father," remarked Sokka.

"Sokka!" Katara exclaimed, though she kept her voice low. "Can you possibly be any more insensitive? Sometimes, I find it hard to believe we're related."

"Maybe we should leave them alone for a while," Aang suggested. The four of them were leaning in to keep their conversation from disrupting the two firebenders.

"Good idea," Katara agreed. "Why don't you and Toph work on some earthbending? Sokka gave you three hours."

"Do I have to?" Aang made a face.

"Watch it, Twinkle-toes," Toph warned. "I can make the lesson even tougher."

"Uh, I was just joking!" Aang tried to cover himself.

"Nice save," Sokka muttered sarcastically. Katara tried to be more constructive.

"It's the obvious choice," she told him. "Firebending is clearly out of the question for the moment, and you don't have that much more waterbending to learn, so earthbending would be the most useful right now."

"Whatever," Toph broke in. "Let's go if we're going to." Aang followed her to another part of the valley.

"So, what do _we_ do?" Sokka wondered aloud.

"Well, Appa seems to be shedding a lot lately," Katara answered him. "Maybe we could try to brush him out or something."

"Oh, yeah, because that sounds like _so_ much fun."

"You have a better idea?"

"Oh, whatever."

Hong opened the door of her house to an insistent knock. Standing outside were a mismatched pair, to say the least. One man appeared to be long and thin in every possible way, right down to his drooping mustache and goatee. The other man was large and muscular, with facial features that seemed to be permanently set into a deep frown.

"Where are they?" the larger man asked, with no preamble. The thin man extended a restraining arm in front of him.

"I am Master Yu," the thin man said mildly, inclining his head slightly. "My companion is Xin Fu. We are looking for a young, blind girl. Have you seen her?"

Hong was instantly on her guard. It seemed likely that Toph was the girl they were looking for. Hong didn't think it would be wise to refuse these two information, but she also didn't want to betray the Avatar and his companions.

"A blind girl was here until this morning," she informed them, feigning indifference. "Our village extended our hospitality to her and her friends."

"Where did they go?" Xin Fu demanded.

"I don't know," Hong answered, grateful that she was able to tell the truth on this. "I don't even think _they_ knew where they were headed."

"How were they traveling? In which direction did they leave?" Yu asked.

"They were on a flying bison, and they took off in that direction," Hong pointed, again feeling it safer to be honest. "That doesn't mean they didn't change course later."

"I think she knows more," Xin Fu growled, stepping toward her menacingly. The ground shook as though in an earthquake, and she realized that he was an earthbender. Most likely, both of them were.

_What is this, "good cop, bad cop?" _Hong wondered. It would have been funny if she weren't so frightened. She didn't trust Master Yu's urbane manner, either. She had the feeling he could be even more dangerous than his ill-tempered companion. Summoning all her acting skills, Hong drew herself up and pretended she was not in the least intimidated.

"I will answer anything you like," she assured them crisply. "There's no need to threaten me. And you're free to ask anyone else in the village, too, to corroborate my story."

"Don't worry; we will," Yu replied coolly. Hong felt a shiver down her spine at his piercing gaze and knew that her earlier assessment was correct. "Come along, Xin Fu. We're wasting valuable time." Xin Fu gave her one final glare but followed the other man.

Hong watched them go, keeping up her brave act. Once they were out of sight, she closed the door and leaned against it, closing her eyes and drawing a long, shuddering breath.

_Please stay ahead of them,_ she silently begged the Avatar and his friends.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129

Author's Note: The plot thickens! I'm trying to cram so much into this story that, at the moment, I'm not even sure how I'm going to deal with it all. Suffice it to say that I expect this to be much longer than Avatar in Training.

Thank you to frozenheat, AvatarJunkie, A Great and Terrible Beauty, Aangsfan, Anime Wildfire, Tech-Man, Egglette, avatarkataang, and abcdef… for reviewing Chapter 5.

Review responses:

Classic Cowboy: Yeah, I saw the extended trailer several times over the weekend. It looks really exciting, and I just can't wait!

MormonMaiden: Well, here's the rest of my crack theory. I've also heard the theory that Ursa killed Azulon, which makes a certain sort of sense, but not everything jives.

Jesus.Lives: Well, the squee is kind of what I was going for. Of course, I think the Avatar creators and writers have made it easy. Katara and Aang are such wonderful characters, and I just LOVE writing them together.

134175: Thanks for the offer, but I also have the Season 1 DVD boxed set and almost all of Season 2 on video. I am only missing The Avatar State and The Swamp.

Kumori Doragon: The theory came to me a long time ago. I bounced it off my husband, and he thought it made total sense. Although I'm still wondering about how Zuko's dream from The Earth King figures in.

SoraLuvsKairi4Ever: Wow, that must have been quite the marathon session! I'm always amazed when people say they read Avatar in Training in one sitting because I don't think I could even do that, and I wrote it! Anyway, I hope you had a chance to rest your eyes before I posted this.

SnakeEyes16: To be honest, I hadn't originally planned to make the last chapter a cliffhanger, but the conversation was getting so long that I really felt I needed to break it up, and that point seemed a logical choice. What do you think of my theory?

kataang93: Well, I'm glad. The fluff meter is going to be a little lower for the next few chapters as I develop the plot some more, but I'll get some moments in here and there. And the scenes of Aang falling asleep on Katara's shoulder and him comforting her later were very clearly visualized in my mind, so I'm glad I could convey that.


	7. Chapter 7: Sokka's Psyche

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: Here is recommendation #19 of the Iraq Study Group: The President and National Security Council should be in constant communication with the Iraqi leadership. Well, DUH! How many PhDs do you suppose they needed in the room to come up with _that_ brilliant piece of advice, which, by the way, is already being done? From what I've heard, the rest of the report is similarly inane, but that's really the capstone. OK, I'm done.

**Sokka's Psyche**

Aang took the reins for their next flight, over Katara's objections. Sokka found it somewhat amusing the way she fussed over him. His sister always had a tendency to mother everybody, and in this group, she didn't really have any competition for that role. Sokka almost snorted aloud at the thought of Toph being nurturing. Katara seemed uncertain whether to join Aang on Appa's head. Sokka grasped her by the elbow and pulled her to sit beside him.

"You don't have to be joined at the hip every second, you know," he murmured to her. She tossed him a half-hearted glare but sat down quietly. About two hours before sunset, Aang landed them in a clearing in a pine forest on a mountain slope. Everyone climbed off of Appa and began dividing up the chores for setting up camp.

"I'm going to go collect firewood," Katara announced.

"I'll go with you," Aang offered quickly.

"Hold it!" Sokka ordered in a tone authoritative enough that they both stopped still and looked at him curiously. "You guys are going to gather firewood? Together?"

"Yeah," said Katara.

"Is there a problem?" asked Aang. Sokka paused, quickly running through his options in his head. He could try to keep Aang and Katara from spending time alone together. However, that could lead to two possible consequences, neither of them particularly pleasant: either they would start doing things in front of him that he would rather not see, or the pressure would build up between them so that, when they finally _did_ find themselves alone…

"No, that's fine," he decided to allow it. "But I'm coming after you if you're not back in half an hour." Sokka figured that gave them ten minutes out, ten minutes back, hopefully actually doing their chore on the way. This left ten minutes for…whatever. He didn't think they could get into too much trouble in that time.

He had indeed checked on them the previous night and found them sleeping soundly in their own rooms. Suki, however, had spent the night in Sokka's arms, though she had left early enough that no one knew. Sokka was fully aware of how big a hypocrite this made him. He rationalized it to himself by saying that he didn't know when he would see Suki again, so he naturally wanted to spend every moment he could with her until he had to leave. Katara and Aang, on the other hand, got to be together all the time, with only Sokka to keep an eye on them.

_You're still a hypocrite, _whispered a soft voice in his head.

_Yes, I know._

_You got to spend the night in the arms of a woman you care about._

_So what? _Sokka was beginning to get angry at this internal rebellion. _It's not like anything happened. At least, not as much as _could_ have._

_Do you expect less of Aang and Katara than you do of yourself? _Okay, that stung a little. Still, Sokka stubbornly refused to give in.

_Look, she's my sister. Dad told me to protect her. I don't make the rules; I just enforce them._

_That's a total cop-out, and you know it._

_I agreed with you, okay? I'm a jerk. Can you shut up already? You used to be on my side._

_I'm still on your side, _were the parting words of his subconscious, but it fell mercifully silent. A brilliant idea occurred to Sokka.

"Hey, Toph," he addressed the blind earthbender, trying to sound casual. "Just how far away can you feel vibrations?"

"Forget it, Sokka," she replied flatly. "I'm not helping you spy on your sister." Sokka knew better than to pursue it. In any case, Aang and Katara returned promptly, and Katara only had a few pine needles stuck in her braid. That could simply have been from bending down to pick up fallen branches. Unfortunately, the needles were clearly the brown, dead ones from the forest floor, which brought to mind images that Sokka would rather not deal with. After dinner, he pulled Aang aside.

"You and I need to have a chat," he told the Avatar, steering him a short distance away from the others.

"Where are you going?" Katara demanded, eyeing her brother suspiciously.

"Aang and I are just going to have a little man-to-man talk," he replied evasively. "It's nothing you need to worry about." He kept moving, not allowing her to respond.

"I'm not sure I like the sound of this," Aang commented, once they were out of sight behind some trees and rocks. Sokka wasn't sure how far Toph's extraordinary senses reached, but he hoped this was good enough.

"I have a feeling you're going to going to hate it," Sokka returned. He was not looking forward to this, but it had to be done. "But if it helps, so will I. See, I have to talk to you about you and Katara."

"What about us?"

"Well, I know you two love each other, right? And I know that will naturally lead to you…expressing that feeling in…various ways."

"You said you didn't want me to tell you anything about that."

"I know, and I still don't." Sokka couldn't take the pressure and began pacing back and forth. "Believe me, inside information on my sister's love life is the last thing I need. But there's one thing I _do _need to know. I need to know that you understand that I expect you to observe certain…limits." Aang frowned.

"You know I'd never do anything Katara didn't want me to."

"That's what I'm worried about," Sokka muttered.

"I don't understand."

"It's just…" Sokka trailed off, realizing that he had no idea how to continue. He threw up his hands in surrender. "Oh, for pity's sake, I'm not ready to be an uncle, okay?"

"Oh." Aang flushed bright red and gulped audibly. "I, uh, wasn't planning--"

"Of course not," Sokka cut him off. "I'm just trying to…man, this is awkward!"

"It's not much fun for me, either."

"Yeah, I know it's not," Sokka acknowledged, rubbing his forehead with his left hand. He began ranting, half to himself. "I'm not supposed to be doing this. This sort of thing is Dad's job. But no, he had to go off and fight in the war, so I'm stuck with it." He realized that Aang was just staring at him with a perplexed expression, so Sokka forced himself to take a deep breath and steady himself.

"Okay, we just have to get through this conversation, and then, my plan is to never approach the subject with you again," he said.

"Sounds good."

"Okay, let me back up a little. It's not like I don't remember being your age. I know the kinds of things that have probably been running through your mind lately. When I was 13, I suddenly found myself in a village full of women who were married to my father's friends. Talk about repressed! Why do you think I spent so much time building snow fortifications?"

"Ohhhh, that makes a lot more sense now."

Sokka wasn't sure whether to be offended at this or not. He shrugged it off and went on. The sooner he made his point, the sooner they could be done with this horrible conversation and get on with their lives.

"It didn't help that, by the time I turned 15, they were starting to look at me like I was a whale steak."

"A what?"

"Never mind. I'm getting off-topic. Let's just say that it's recently come to my attention that we aren't the only ones who have those awkward kinds of thoughts and feelings. Girls have them, too."

"They do?"

"Not only that, but they're at least as likely to act on them as we are. Maybe more."

"Really?" Aang's eyes were about as large and round as Sokka had ever seen them.

"Oh, yeah," confirmed Sokka fervently. The memory of Suki's virtual attack on him was still quite fresh in his mind, and it was with great effort that he turned his mind away from it. There would be time for those recollections later. "What I'm telling you is that you need to know when to stop, even if she doesn't, because I'm betting your, uh, 'point of no return' is going to happen a lot sooner than hers." There was a pause as Aang took this in.

"This isn't going to be easy, is it?" he asked plaintively.

"It might be the most difficult thing you'll ever do," Sokka informed him. He managed a rueful half smile. "And I know who I'm talking to, so you can imagine what that means." Aang took a deep breath.

"Okay," he agreed. "I'll do my best. Are we done?"

"Yeah, we're done."

"Great!"

The boys returned to camp, and Katara immediately greeted Aang with concern and curiosity.

"Is everything all right? What was that about?"

"I told you, it's guy stuff," Sokka interjected. "Don't even worry about it." Katara narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh, just like I was supposed to keep my mouth shut while you played 'hide the arctic seal' with Suki?" she accused.

"Katara!" Sokka exclaimed in a shocked voice, face reddening. Aang thought he caught a flash of guilt there, but he was too busy puzzling out to what game Katara might be referring to dwell on it. "There are children present!" Sokka put his hands over Toph's ears, who happened to be standing nearby. She didn't take kindly to that, however, and swiftly elbowed him in the ribs, forcing him several steps away from her.

"Who are you calling a child?" she asked angrily.

"Thanks a lot; that's going to bruise," Sokka complained, rubbing his ribcage. He addressed his sister again. "Besides, you know very well that nothing of the kind happened." Aang caught up with the euphemism and found himself blushing again.

"It was okay," Aang assured Katara, hoping to steer the discussion into safer waters. "Awkward, but okay."

"What did you--?"

"Don't ask," he advised seriously. "Katara, please believe that I intend to go to my grave with that conversation."

"That bad, huh?" She sounded sympathetic, but Aang knew he had better answer carefully if he hoped to maintain peace in the family.

"It was just really, _really _embarrassing," he explained, begging her with his eyes to let it go. "I just want to put it behind me, okay?"

"Well, okay," she agreed, after looking at him searchingly. "As long as everything is all right between you two."

"It's fine," he insisted. Suddenly, he remembered something. "I should probably have a firebending lesson in the morning, right?"

"I think that would be a good idea."

"Well, Iroh and I talked about it, before…everything happened. He thinks you should be there for this one. I need to get over my fear of – of repeating my mistake."

"I'll be there," Katara promised, pulling him into a hug. Aang enjoyed that, but he hoped he would be able to sleep tonight. Between his talk with Sokka and the upcoming lesson, not to mention his acute awareness of Katara's body pressing against him at the present moment, it wasn't going to be easy.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129

Author's Note: Wow, that was awkward! It was fun to write, but I must have revised it three or four times. I've never seen anyone address what Sokka must have felt like as a teenage boy surrounded by women who hadn't seen a man in two years, so I thought I'd touch on it. I have to give a brief history of the "collecting firewood" bit because I may be using it as a running gag when Katara and Aang need some alone time. Several years ago, I was involved in a role-playing game where my character was married to another character. My character's mother really wanted grandchildren, so she kept sending us to "collect firewood" together in hopes that other activities would ensue, which they usually did. Obviously, this was definitely an adult game. Thereafter, going to gather firewood became a euphemism for, well, you know. So it's kind of an inside joke that I'm sharing with all of you.

Oh, and I'm thinking it's time for Aang's voice to start changing (it actually already is in the series, if you listen closely), so I'd appreciate any insights you guys out there could give me as to what that experience was like. I don't really remember much about my brother going through it; he just sort of woke up a baritone one day. My husband's voice just slid gradually down, which would be difficult to write and not very interesting. Thanks in advance!

Thank you to A Great and Terrible Beauty, Tech-Man, TTAvatarfan, and Kumori Doragon for reviewing Chapter 6.

Review responses:

MormonMaiden: As I mentioned last chapter, the child would be seven or so now, assuming that Zuko was eight or nine when his mother left. Thanks for the luck; I think I may need it!

Jesus.Lives: Iroh and Zuko had a scene sort of like that at the end of Season 1. I just carried it a little farther.

SnakeEyes16: Thank you for all your reviews, of course, but especially for appreciating the humorous moments. Things were getting pretty deep, so I figured I had to throw in some comic relief featuring Sokka here and there.

moira2: Well, you'd already told me you were out there, so it's okay that you don't review. Frankly, I'd rather have you spending your time writing the next chapter of Breath of Silver than reviewing my fics.;) Yeah, the writers are kind of stingy with the Kataang, but that only solidifies to me that they will end up together. It's a kind of classic TV device to stretch out a romance as long as humanly possible if it's what you intend to finish with.

libowiekitty: I did read your story, but I haven't had a chance to comment yet. I thought it was pretty good, though.

MyrmidonGuy: I was wondering where you were! Glad you've caught up and are enjoying this.

kataang93: Iroh would be totally cool to be related to, father figure or not.


	8. Chapter 8: Breakthroughs

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who contributed with the voice change thing. As I kind of suspected, it seems to be a little different for everyone, so I will probably take an amalgamation (ooh, $10 word) of your input to write my version. Seriously, if you haven't, read each other's comments; it's pretty interesting.

**Breakthroughs**

Katara didn't know what woke her, but she was suddenly wide awake with an odd, unsettled feeling. She allowed her eyes to adjust to the starlight. The moon had already set, indicating that morning was probably not far off. At first investigation, nothing seemed amiss. She heard only the breathing of her companions, the humming of insects, and the occasional call of a night bird. She cautiously sat up, slipping out of her sleeping bag. Because the evening was warm and clear, they had decided to just sleep under the sky, although Toph had still made her rock tent, feeling more comfortable surrounded by her element while she slept.

Looking around, Katara spotted Aang sitting beside the extinguished campfire in his meditation pose. Not wishing to disturb him but wondering if something was wrong, she quietly put on her shoes and moved closer.

"It's okay; I know you're there," Aang said softly, startling her.

"I didn't want to interrupt," she apologized. "Has Toph been teaching you how to sense vibrations or something?" He had so many things to learn that it hardly seemed worthwhile, at least at present. Aang opened his eyes and smiled.

"Not really. I don't think I could ever be as sensitive as she is, anyway. Just like I don't have your healing ability, there are some things even the Avatar can't do without being born into a certain element."

"Then how did you know? I was really trying to be quiet."

"It's not that, either," Aang replied. "I just sort of sensed you. I'm not sure, but I think it's a side effect of the Avatar being in love. I know where you are, as long as we're fairly close, and I can tell whether you're asleep or awake."

"Wow!" Katara was struggling to digest this information. "How long have you been able to do that?"

"Not as long as I've been in love with you, if that's what you're asking. I think my fear of telling you how I felt created a sort of block. Really big things got through, like sensing when you were in danger, but everything else opened up after I told you I loved you."

"I, uh, hope it's not distracting," she offered, not really sure what to say.

"No, it's not. I mean, you always know where your arms and legs are, but it doesn't mean you're actually thinking about them all the time."

"Oh, great. So you're saying I'm like a third arm?" Katara smiled to show that she was joking. Aang chuckled appreciatively.

"Not exactly. It's…hard to explain." He paused as he collected his thoughts. "Okay, try picturing your body like a big house, with a lot of rooms representing each part of you. One wing could be your mind, with rooms for various emotions, sets of memories, et cetera. Well, this new awareness of you is like opening a door to a room I didn't know was there. I get the feeling it was always there, but I just didn't…notice it, somehow. Does that make any sense?"

"Actually, it does," Katara responded, remembering her conversation with Iroh not too long ago. "It's like I'm a part of you that you didn't realize was missing until you found it?"

"Exactly!" Aang exclaimed. "How did you know?"

"Well, I kind of feel the same way, like you're my…other half. You complete me. Only, in my case, it comes without the spiritual benefits."

"Are you sure?" Aang challenged quietly, raising an eyebrow. "What woke you up?"

"I…don't know," she answered, wondering where he was going with this. "I just had a sort of anxious, unsettled feeling."

"You sensed I was nervous," he concluded, eyes on the ground. He raised them up to meet her startled gaze. "Love's a two-way street, Katara. The traffic flows both ways."

Katara blinked as she tried to accept this possibility. Staring off into space, she opened up her awareness and found that, in fact, she could catch the edge of Aang's current anxiety, mixed with a little fear and overlain with powerful love for her. It probably struck her more strongly when she was asleep and her conscious mind wasn't getting in the way so much. She focused on Aang again, staring right into his large, gray eyes. He was looking back at her uncertainly.

"Is this okay with you?" he asked. "It's not like you ever really got asked to be dragged into my world."

"You never got asked if you wanted to be the Avatar," she returned, thinking that she didn't have much choice now that she loved him as well. However, she felt that this would not be helpful to say at the moment. "At least I had some idea what I was getting into. This does remind me, though, that I haven't greeted you properly this morning. I love you." She leaned over and pressed her lips firmly against his, just for a moment. When she pulled back, he was grinning dreamily.

"I'd like to wake up to that every day," he declared.

"Well, it's okay with me," Katara said, deciding to tease a little. "But you're going to have to stop getting up so much earlier than I do."

"I'll work on that," he promised, and Katara could sense that he was already a little more relaxed. Maybe this gift could have some practical uses. Noting that dawn was beginning to creep over the horizon, she decided to truly start the day by getting breakfast ready, and Aang helped her.

Before long, everyone was awake and eating. After the meal, Katara hiked to a point above the tree line with Aang and Iroh while Sokka, Zuko, and Toph packed up the camp. Sokka had insisted that they get some more traveling done today but promised they could stay longer at their next stop.

Katara gave Aang's hand a reassuring squeeze before sitting down on a rock to watch and trying to be as unobtrusive as possible. Aang took up a firebending stance while Iroh stood a little to the side, facing him.

"Now, it's been a while since our last lesson, so I think some review would be appropriate," Iroh began. "Breathe in and out. Calm your mind." Aang obeyed, and Katara felt the change as he became more settled, letting go of his fear and uncertainty. She tried to send her confidence – and trust – in him along the bond they had recently discovered.

"Make a small fire in your right hand, just like last time," Iroh went on. Aang inhaled a couple more times, and on an exhalation, a carefully controlled fire appeared. Katara was proud of him, and she could also feel his happiness mingled with something like relief. Iroh then ran him through a series of basic control exercises, extinguishing the fire and creating new ones in various sizes and making a flame wax and wane in rhythm with his breathing.

"Very good," Iroh complimented him. "Now, run through the first set of moves, as we've done before." Aang performed a series of punches, kicks, and associated movements. Iroh made some corrections here and there and had him go through them a few more times. When he was satisfied that Aang had the technique down, he instructed him to do it again and add the fire. Aang inhaled deeply to center himself and proceeded to execute the series flawlessly. Katara let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and resisted the urge to applaud. She did, however, stand up.

Aang must have seen her change of position because he turned toward her, eyes lit with pleasure and new confidence in his achievement. He ran over to Katara, hugged her around the waist, and swung her in a half circle. She gasped sharply with surprise; it was so easy to forget how strong he was.

"I'm a firebender, Katara," he murmured into her ear after setting her down. She hugged him back, knowing that he would have considered that a terrible thing a few months ago.

"You always were," she pointed out, feeling indescribably happy for him. "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks, Katara."

"Not to interrupt, but I want to see that two more times, Aang," Iroh interjected. "Then, I think we're done for the day." Aang gave Katara a quick peck on the cheek before rushing back to Iroh with his usual exuberance. Katara stared after him bemusedly, one hand reaching up to absently finger the spot his lips had touched.

Sokka half-stood, half-knelt at the edge of Appa's saddle, securing their belongings as Zuko handed them up to him. Toph was using her earthbending to collapse her rocky shelter, fill in the fire pit, and otherwise restore their campsite to its prior condition. The idea was to effectively erase any trace of their passing. Momo, who had apparently taken a liking to the blind girl in recent days, was sitting on her shoulder with his tail wrapped loosely around her neck, and Sokka suspected he was being more of a hindrance than a help, though Toph didn't complain.

"Something's just occurred to me," Zuko commented as he hefted the last bundle.

"Hm?" Sokka grunted distantly as he took the item and arranged it with everything else.

"You thought I should have been looking for my mother while I had a ship."

"Yeah. So?"

"You've had a flying bison for, what – six months? Why didn't you try to find your father?"

Sokka turned, sitting on the outside of the saddle as he prepared to answer.

"That question can be answered in three parts," he began. "First, this is not my bison." Appa interjected his own growl into the conversation.

"I know, Appa," Sokka told him, patting the furry back. "You don't really _belong_ to anyone; you're part of the family. I was getting to that." Appa rumbled contentedly and lowered his head.

"You can understand him?" Zuko's expression was incredulous.

"Not as well as Aang can, but you learn to pick up the general idea. He understands everything _we _say, though." Again, Appa made a noise that sounded like agreement. "Second, Katara and I were busy helping the Avatar. Unlike you, we've been on kind of a tight schedule. Third, you were chasing us all the time, and you weren't the only one. Do you think we wanted to bring you, Zhao, and the rest of the Fire Navy down on my father's fleet?"

"I see your point," Zuko admitted. Sokka slid down one of Appa's legs to stand before the exiled prince.

"Besides, we did actually start to go see him, once," Sokka added quietly. "In fact, you found Katara and me and paralyzed us just after we'd changed our minds and decided to go back and find Aang."

"So you really had split up? What happened?"

Sokka shrugged and told how they had run into Bato, and Aang had received the map that would take them to their father but hadn't told them.

"The Avatar lied?" Zuko asked when he was done. "I didn't even know he could."

"Well, he's capable, but he's pretty lousy at it," Sokka informed him. "In this case, he didn't exactly have to lie, though, just not tell us."

"It couldn't have been for that long, though. Less than a day, right?"

"Well, yeah. It was only about 18 hours before he couldn't take it and spilled everything. I still got really mad that he would keep that kind of information from us."

"I guess I can understand that," Zuko mused. "I'd be angry if I found out someone knew a way I could go home again without the Avatar but intentionally didn't tell me about it." There was a significant pause while Sokka mulled over what he might say to this.

"Anyway, it all worked out," Sokka concluded. "We forgave Aang, he found us and rescued us from you, _and_ he got Katara's necklace back." He smiled in amusement and folded his arms. "I'll bet Aang never did give you that kiss."

"Excuse me?" Zuko's expression was priceless, and Sokka had to laugh out loud before he could answer. At last, he regained control of himself and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

"See, when Aang returned the necklace to Katara, he said that you had asked him to be sure to give it back to her."

"Well, I never--"

"Obviously, we all knew that wasn't true," Sokka talked over him. "But Katara played along and requested that Aang kiss you for her the next time he saw you. Aang agreed, and Katara gave him a kiss on the cheek that he was presumably supposed to pass on to you. Soooo…anything happen between you two at the North Pole that the rest of us aren't aware of?" Sokka was grinning broadly, and Zuko glared back.

"No," he stated flatly.

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Ignoring the death glare, Sokka squinted up the mountain. "Well, it looks like we have some time to kill. Are you any good with those swords of yours?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?"

"Would you like to spar?"

"Why not?" Zuko shrugged.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: I liked the idea I came up with in Enlightenment, of there being this spiritual connection between Aang and Katara, so I decided to play with it a little. I also think there's some evidence for it in the show, since he had a vision of her in trouble, and she had no doubt he would come to rescue her despite there being no earthly way he could know she needed rescuing.

Thank you to MormonMaiden and A Great and Terrible Beauty for reviewing Chapter 7.

Review responses:

Tech-Man: Well, I'm glad I got the talk right, since I have obviously never participated in one like that. I don't think one was ever made on my behalf, either, since my only brother is three years younger. His protectiveness of me didn't really seem to kick in until he turned 18. That was kind of weird.

kataang93: Actually, you might be the perfect person to advise me, since it's still really fresh in your mind.

frozenheat: What can I say? The characters just speak to me. Thank you for your appreciation.

Jesus.Lives: Actually, that was "whale _steak_." I was trying to think of what Sokka might say instead of "side of beef."

TTAvatarfan: Yay! I felt awkward writing it, so I'm glad it came across.

Durins Bane: You can't just turn love off like a switch, so I believe that's still there. Thanks for the review, though I didn't get the Sonic the Hedgehog reference. I'm old, so you have to bear with me.

MyOtherName: Wow, that was a really long review that didn't actually mention the chapter at all! Thanks for the insight, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Chocolatecovered…: Zuko and Iroh were still being very quiet over the revelations from earlier in the day and staying well out of the way of Aang & Sokka's talk. And I brought the Kataang back this chapter! It will probably run about every other chapter of having little moments between them.

SoraLuvsKairi4Ever: I'm so happy you're enjoying the story. I don't know if I'll have Toph bend metal or not. I'd have to put her in a position where she would need to discover that ability, so I'm thinking about it.

kataangfan22: Well, Aang firebended here! Sorry there's not much detail, but I know virtually nothing about Northern Shaolin. The only martial arts I have any familiarity with are Tai Chi and the Mantis style of Kung Fu (the kind Toph uses), and that's only because I once dated a guy who studied them.

moira2: That comment was supposed to be a compliment. I was saying that I would rather read your work than get reviews for my own, which is really saying something because I love reviews! I don't know why I'm the only one who thought about the implications of Sokka as the only "man" at the South Pole.

libowiekitty: Aang wanting Katara to be there actually goes back to Chapter 11 of Avatar in Training, where Iroh makes the suggestion at the conclusion of that lesson. It just took this long for them to get back to it. I'm glad I could be of some help on your story. One other thing I thought of, but I think I forgot to write you about, was that Katara should probably have noticed that her body looked different than she remembered. The changes in a girl between ages 12 and 14 are usually profound. It might be too late to add that now, though.


	9. Chapter 9: Sparring, Traveling, Bending

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: A lot of you thought that Zuko would easily cream Sokka. You apparently all forgot that, in The Chase, Mai launched about six knives at Katara. Sokka stepped in front of her and still had time to block _all_ of them with a combination of his boomerang and machete. Those are some pretty impressive reflexes! Two broadswords are going to be a lot easier to see coming than throwing knives, so blocking shouldn't be a problem, as long as he allows for the added strength behind them. For those of you who'd like to see a little more of the sparring (you'll just catch the end here), I think this will become a regular "entertainment" for them, so I should have the opportunity to write more on that later.

**Sparring, Traveling, Bending**

As Aang, Katara, and Iroh made their way back down the side of the mountain, the ring of steel reached their ears. Aang and Katara exchanged glances, wondering what was happening. They hurried their steps as Katara uncorked her water pouch, forgetting about the older and overweight firebender behind them, who was having difficulty keeping up.

They burst into the clearing to find Zuko and Sokka dueling one another. Zuko was using his two broadswords, while Sokka had his machete in one hand and appeared to be using his boomerang as a kind of rigid parrying device in the other. Toph was "watching" them calmly, with Momo perched on her head. He was gesticulating and chittering madly, as though calling out advice or encouragement to the combatants. As they watched, Sokka trapped both of Zuko's swords in the angle of his boomerang, bringing the points to the ground. Almost as part of the same action, he brought his machete in a swing around the other side. Zuko twisted out of the way at the last second, barely keeping a grip on his weapons.

"What is going on here?" Katara demanded, hands on her hips. A puffing Iroh caught up and stopped beside Aang. Sokka backed away from Zuko and touched the flat of his blade to his forehead in salute. Zuko returned the gesture.

"Just a little workout, Katara," Sokka said placatingly. "You benders aren't the only ones who need to practice your skills, you know."

"I'm the official," Toph put in.

"Really?" Aang was instantly interested. "Who's winning?"

"Nobody. Neither one has managed to score a hit."

"None at all?" Katara sounded incredulous. "How long have they been at this?"

"How am I supposed to tell time?" Toph pointed out.

"Um, right. Sorry," Katara apologized. Meanwhile, Sokka was squinting at the sun.

"Less than half an hour," he decided.

"That's still a long time for you to not even touch each other!" Katara exclaimed. Aang was surprised, too. In his experience, most fights were done in about three minutes, or less. Even allowing for the fact that they were just practicing and might have been taking special pains not to hurt each other, half an hour was a long time.

"Zuko's offense is better, but Sokka's defense makes him untouchable," was Toph's analysis.

"I was wearing you down," added Sokka, addressing Zuko as he sheathed his weapons. "You were starting to get weak on the left side."

"So I'm right-handed," Zuko shot back. "It's not my fault you're ambidextrous."

"I was born that way," Sokka shrugged.

"Zuko has about 20 pounds on Sokka, but Sokka is just a hair faster," Toph continued her narrative. "I never knew a non-bending fight could be so exciting!"

"Was it?" Aang didn't really have much experience with weapons fighting.

"Well, let's just say I've learned to appreciate a pair of young men showing a display of their strength," Toph answered with a cheeky grin. All eyes turned to her as if wondering if she was really saying what they thought she was saying. "Still, I can't help thinking that these kinds of fights would be over a lot faster if they'd just go for the groin."

"What!" Zuko and Sokka were both so shocked that their voices actually broke into falsetto range at the exact same moment.

"That's like an unwritten rule!" Sokka exclaimed in a strained voice. "Guys do _not_ hit each other there!"

"That seems like a pretty stupid limitation," retorted Toph. "You can down a guy in nothing flat with a well-placed hit."

"Well, yes, but – but--" Zuko could only sputter helplessly after acknowledging her point. Aang merely gaped until he felt an odd sort of bubbling coming from his link with Katara. He looked at her to find that her eyes were streaming tears with the effort of not laughing.

"That's _not _funny!" he exclaimed in consternation. After all, Aang himself had had a close encounter with a stalagmite in Bumi's castle not so long ago. He also knew that even a _poorly_ placed hit could be effective. Katara gave up and began laughing aloud, holding her sides.

"I know," she gasped between giggles. She continued to try to speak through her laughter. "It's just…Toph…so _blunt_!" Aang stared at Katara as she sank to her knees, struggling to get control over herself. He supposed, when she put it that way, that the situation was a _little_ funny. Still…

"Ah, perhaps we should be leaving?" Iroh suggested, having finally caught his breath. There was a general murmur of agreement, and everyone climbed onto Appa's back. Katara decided it was her turn to guide the bison, so she clambered up to the giant head, and they took off to the east.

"So, how did the lesson go?" Sokka asked Aang.

"Great!" Aang answered, looking to Iroh for confirmation.

"Indeed," agreed Iroh. "The Avatar is advancing quickly as a firebender."

"Great, so now I've got three of you to deal with," Sokka commented, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head. Momo curled up on his chest. "If someone had told me a year ago that right now, I'd be traveling with three firebenders, I'd have said they were crazy." He paused, and his face took on what Aang had begun to think of as his "idea" expression. "You know, Zuko said something earlier that gives me an idea," he said slowly.

"Hang on," Aang interjected. "You're actually agreeing with _Zuko_ on something? Am I dreaming?"

"They're really more alike than either of them like to admit," Iroh put in.

"Just hear me out," Sokka snapped, though Aang noticed that he and Zuko were being quite intentional about not looking at each other. "Now that all of Aang's teachers are traveling with him, we could probably find the time to go visit Dad, couldn't we?" He was trying not to act too excited, but it was nonetheless obvious that he was, and Aang felt a little emotional leap from Katara's direction as well.

"We have to go to Ba Sing Se," she reminded her brother.

"Of course, we'll do that first, but – where's that map?" he sat up rather abruptly, dumping an irritated Momo off of him unceremoniously, and began rummaging around in his bag. Momo squeaked indignantly before finding a new resting place in Toph's lap. "The city shouldn't be too far from where Dad's fleet is. I mean, if they're still there." He unrolled the map Bato had given them and studied it. Aang looked over his shoulder. Then, he went and got his world map out to compare its locations with the directions to the Water Tribe warriors. Iroh and Zuko now crouched near them to see what they were looking at, but Toph merely sat leaning on the edge of the saddle, looking bored and petting Momo, who was practically purring.

"You're right," Aang agreed, finding the place described on his map and pointing. "And look, it's pretty close to the Eastern Air Temple, too. Maybe we could stop by, see how it looks?"

"Isn't that the place you didn't want to go?" Katara wondered from her perch.

"Well, I didn't mind _going _there," he clarified. "Appa was born there, actually, and it's where we bonded. I just didn't want to _live _there." He looked up to find Zuko and Iroh gazing at him curiously. Even Toph was looking interested. However, Aang had no intention of going over again all the things he had confided to Katara during that big storm. Sokka had been filled in later, but that was a set of memories Aang just didn't want to revisit at the moment.

"So, what's the verdict?" Sokka asked the group at large, seeming to catch Aang's discomfort. "Can we go?"

"Well, if nobody minds, and we still have time after our business in Ba Sing Se, then I don't see why not," Katara decided. Iroh, Zuko, and Toph all shrugged. "You two boys will just have to figure out who goes first."

Aang took in Sokka's hopeful expression and knew what answer he had to make. Sokka and Katara were actually trying to find a live person, while all Aang would be visiting was a set of empty buildings.

"We can visit your dad first," he offered, speaking to both siblings.

"Yes!" exclaimed Sokka, and in an uncharacteristically effusive display of emotion, he actually hugged Aang before realizing that he was a man and a warrior and that his action was probably unsuited to either designation. He let go quickly. "I…uh…"

"You're welcome," Aang tried to head off any further awkwardness. He didn't really mind being hugged all that much, and it made him certain that he'd made the right decision. After all, it wasn't really costing him anything to wait, and the smile Katara gave him as he turned to glance at her would have been worth a whole lot more.

Towards evening, Katara found a nice site to spend the next two days and landed them there. There was a moderately sized river running through it and a large, rocky space nearby for earthbending and firebending. After setting up camp and eating dinner, she and Aang practiced waterbending for a while, just reviewing things they'd already covered. It was nice to be bending with him again, especially now that she understood that their techniques blended so well because they loved each other.

The following morning, Katara decided to watch Aang's lesson with Toph. Iroh and Zuko were working on firebending a short distance away, and Toph had placed some boulders to sort of partition them off. Sokka had gone hunting or foraging; exactly which would likely be determined by what he came back with.

Katara quickly realized that she had not seen Aang earthbend in quite some time. He was showing remarkable progress for the short time he had been studying. It still took him longer to learn new skills than it had with waterbending, but he was doing very well. As the end of the lesson neared, Toph began throwing things at Aang and expecting him to counter. He did so competently, but the surprising part to Katara was her own reaction. Something about the confidence and energy Aang exhibited in these movements caused Katara's body to respond in a rather uncomfortable way. On the one hand, she was amazed that she could just sit still and watch, but on the other, she felt fixed to the spot, eyes following Aang dazedly and almost without blinking.

Finally, the exercise ended with Katara still struggling to act normally with what she was feeling. Toph decided that she wanted to stay and observe the firebending for a while, but Aang wanted to clean up at the river.

"I want to get some of this dirt off me," he explained as Katara fell into step beside him. She noticed that he was covered with a layer of dust, some turning to mud as it mingled with the sweat running down the sides of his face and streaked across his forehead where he had already wiped at it.

Katara sat down on the riverbank, and, to her surprise, Aang jumped into the river fully clothed. He laughed at her expression when he emerged from the water.

"My clothes were dirty, too," he pointed out with a shrug. He quickly dried himself with an air blast focused around his body. Secretly, Katara was glad he had stayed dressed. In her current mental condition, seeing Aang nearly naked might have been more than she could handle while keeping her composure. Even thinking about it now…

"Are you okay?" Aang's question snapped Katara back to the present, starting a little guiltily at having been caught in her slightly naughty contemplations. "I've been getting something from you that I can't quite place." Katara swallowed hard as she considered how to answer him. It was something of a relief that he didn't recognize the emotion or whatever you wanted to call it, and she was tempted to deny it and shrug it off. On the other hand, love was based on trust, and she thought perhaps she owed him the truth, or at least as much of it as she could manage to spit out.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "It's just that watching you earthbend, well, it was kind of…sexy." She felt herself blushing as she looked up at him through lowered lashes. He stared at her for a moment, but then, a slow smile spread across his face.

"So _that's _what that is," he mused aloud. He sat beside her, absently picking up small rocks with earthbending and tossing them into the flowing water. Katara knew she probably shouldn't ask the question that was on her mind, but her vanity simply wouldn't let it go.

"Why haven't I felt…_that…_from you?" she asked curiously.

"You haven't?" Aang seemed genuinely surprised. His brow furrowed as he seriously considered her query, and Katara began to regret saying it.

"You know, you don't have to--" she began, but he waved her concern away, the gesture making him momentarily appear much older than he was.

"Well, for me, _that_ is sort of always there," he said thoughtfully. "It might just feel like background to you."

"Always?"

"Pretty much, yeah," now it was Aang's turn to blush. "Especially when you're around."

"Always?" Katara found herself fixated on this point. Was that normal? How did boys function? Aang cast her a sidelong glance.

"I'm almost thirteen," he said by way of explanation. "It seems to go with the territory. Do you think we could talk about something else?" His face had taken on a slightly pained expression, and Katara shook herself.

"Oh yeah, of course." She steered them into safer waters by asking him about some of the bending techniques she had just seen him use. It didn't help _her_ much, but it seemed to make him more comfortable.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: I do know a little about fencing. A rigid parrying device might be a small shield or a Kyoshi fan, so I used the boomerang. This is in contrast to a non-rigid parrying device, which would be something like a cloak or blanket. It does appear that Sokka is ambidextrous, since we have seen him writing with his right hand and drawing with his left, and he doesn't seem to favor one hand when fighting or eating. And in medieval fighting rules, a groin hit is considered a "kill." Of course, I just had to throw the sexy earthbending in there somewhere.

Review responses: More than 100 reviews now!

pinguinolatino: Yeah, I just couldn't resist putting that Aang kissing Zuko thing in there.

A Great and Terrible Beauty: I meant, of course, sensitive to vibrations. Although I suppose her special senses could make her sensitive to things like moods as well.

charleegirl: That's all the sparring I'm showing for now, but there might be more later.

SnakeEyes16: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and that it lightened your school week. Thanks for the Christmas wishes! Yeah, I'm busy, but these ideas keep crowding me, so…

MormonMaiden: Technically, one of them is kataangfan, but yeah. There was also a guy called avatarkataang who used to review my stuff, but I haven't seen him around as much lately. It does make sense that people who use kataang as part of their screen name would like my work. I can't watch youtube anymore. They've forbidden streaming video at work, and I only have a dialup connection at home, so it doesn't usually come through very well.

Tech-Man: I do have a couple of ideas about going more into what that spiritual bond can do, maybe having it develop a little more.

kataang93: Wow, thanks for the flowery compliments.

frozenheat: I'm glad you liked it. By the way, is there a problem with the last couple of chapters of Boys & Girls that you haven't been reviewing? Just wondering.

Jesus.Lives: Yes, it does show when an artist loves her subject, doesn't it? Sokka's a piece of meat? I've never really thought of him that way (despite being a bit of a fangirl – are you joining me there?), but I guess several girls in the Avatarverse would agree.

TTAvatarfan: Some people agree with me and some don't. I guess we'll find out.

Durins Bane: Aang's breakthrough with firebending was sort of the core of the chapter, though the conversation between Sokka and Zuko is turning out to further the plot some as well.

MyOtherName: Yeah, I understand what you mean about reviews that just say things like "great job." I do like the long ones. In writing this, I realized that we haven't really seen Sokka lately in melee combat, except against Ty Lee. I think she took him by surprise the first time. The second, he could have theoretically blocked her with his weapons, but he could have taken a hand off that way, which would be really messy. We know he's killer with thrown weapons, even improvised (I'm thinking of Avatar Day, when he took his bubble pipe and threw it directly onto the tip of a flaming arrow – incredible aim with an object he'd presumably never thrown before).

Chocolatecovered…: Well, let me know what you thought of the Sokka/Zuko matchup. I would really like to see that happen in the show, but it seems pretty unlikely now.

Kataang's-Loyal…: Yes, the metalbending would have been nice before.


	10. Chapter 10: Maturity

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: Just a note of clarification on how I see Aang and Katara's knowledge of sexuality. Obviously, they know what kissing is, and I'm assuming they have at least a clinical understanding of sex, but I doubt they've had much education on the steps in between, so anything they come up with to do will be the result of experimentation.

**Maturity**

"What's the plan for today?" Aang said the next morning. Or rather, that's what he _intended _to say. However, his voice dissolved into a squeak on the third word, causing him to stop and drawing all eyes toward him, even Toph's.

"That's one way to get our attention, Twinkle-toes," she commented.

"What's the matter with my voice?" asked Aang, although everything seemed fine now.

"It must be changing," Sokka answered with a shrug. "Congratulations."

"Oh, right." Aang was familiar with this phenomenon, having spent most of his childhood surrounded by men and boys, but he hadn't thought about it for a long time, nor had he paid much attention when other boys went through it.

"About time, too," Sokka continued. "I was getting tired of that little kid voice of yours."

"You're hilarious," Katara broke in sardonically, protective instincts kicking in.

"Well, how long does it last?" Aang wanted to know.

"Sokka's been going through it for three years," Katara said with a smirk.

"Ha ha, very funny," retorted her brother sourly. "Seriously, it should be pretty well settled by the time we get to Ba Sing Se. Then it'll only crack if you're nervous, or excited, or--"

"Pretty much any time it could be most embarrassing," Aang finished dryly. "Thanks, I think I've got it."

"That's karma for you," Sokka agreed. Then he changed the subject, getting a sly expression on his face. "When Zuko and I were talking the other day, it reminded me that you never got to give Zuko that kiss you owe him, Aang." Zuko was glaring at the Water Tribe warrior, but Aang just looked at him blankly.

"What did I miss?" Toph wanted to know. So, of course, she had to be filled in on the story of Katara's necklace, and Iroh needed to be caught up on the parts he didn't know. This retelling also served to remind Aang of the event in question.

"I didn't actually _promise_ to pass it along," he pointed out. "Besides, Katara knew I was joking."

"Yes, I did," Katara confirmed. "And you know perfectly well that I just—" here she broke off and was careful not to make eye contact.

"Just what?" Aang asked curiously.

"Wanted an excuse to kiss you," she admitted, blushing. Aang grinned broadly. She had thought about it that long ago?

"Well, you don't need one anymore," he pointed out, leaning towards her.

"But you _do_ need an excuse to get out of my sight before you do it," Sokka interrupted sharply. Aang sighed and halted his forward movement. However, a simply devilish idea occurred to him.

"You know, Katara, Sokka does have a point," he began, schooling his expression into seriousness and catching her gaze. "Since I never did pass that kiss on to Zuko, it seems only fair that I give it back to you." He leaned over again and kissed her on the cheek, being careful to choose the right one, the same on which she had kissed him that time. He saw mischief in Katara's expression when he pulled back, indicating that she was willing to play along with him.

"Well, now that you have it back, you can kiss Zuko yourself," Sokka quipped to his sister.

"Absolutely not!" Aang objected.

"I had nothing to do with returning the necklace," Zuko stepped in quickly, playing his own part as though they'd rehearsed it. "Aang got it from me in a fair fight. In fact, I believe his exact words were, 'You have something I want.'"

"So you did set out to get it just for me," Katara cooed to Aang, a trifle overdone. The glint in her eyes, however, made his heart skip a beat. "In that case, I never did thank you properly for that." This kiss, though brief, was full on the mouth. "And this is for making me a replacement before that." Another kiss.

"Okay, enough!" shouted Sokka in a half-strangled tone, before Katara could think of something else she'd neglected to "thank" Aang for. "I'm sorry I said anything." Aang and Katara dissolved into giggles. The left side of Zuko's mouth was quirked up in amusement, and Toph and Iroh were actually snickering.

"My young friend, I believe that was the point," Iroh remarked.

"Point? There was a point?" Sokka blinked.

"Yeah," Toph clarified. "To make you regret mentioning it."

"Oh," said Sokka sheepishly. Then he looked irritable again. "Don't you guys have some bending to do or something?"

Their little group developed a pattern: travel for a day, train for two days, repeat. Occasionally, they stopped by a village to restock their supplies, though they rarely stayed long in any occupied location.

One evening, Katara was completing a lesson with Aang as the moon rose over the horizon. He had just mastered the most complicated move she knew.

"Well, that's it, Aang," Katara sighed. "There's nothing more I can teach you."

"You mean I've mastered waterbending?"

"I guess so." It was a bittersweet moment for both of them, and Katara felt the mixed emotions traveling between them, reflecting each other like a hall of mirrors.

"We can still practice, though, right?" Aang asked hopefully. Katara smiled.

"As your teacher, I'm going to insist on it," she replied. "You'll need to make sure you remember everything. More importantly, we'll need to start working on using it in concert with the other bending disciplines." She waded out of the water to sit on the shore of the small lake they were using for practice.

"Yeah, but I suppose I'll have to spend more time on fire and earth from now on," Aang mused, coming to join her.

"That would be best. I especially think you should step up your firebending."

"Why's that?"

"Well, think about it. Once we get to Ba Sing Se, it's going to be really hard to find a place safe to practice that, not to mention explaining why you're traveling with two firebenders in the first place."

"Good point." Aang fell silent, then chuckled softly to himself. "I used to worry about this day coming because I wouldn't have as much reason to spend time with you. I guess I don't need to make those kinds of excuses anymore, do I?"

"You certainly don't," agreed Katara. "Still, a girl likes to be asked now and then, even if the answer is certain."

"All right, then," Aang decided after a moment's contemplation. He stood and bowed to her, the effect only slightly marred, or maybe even improved, by the fact that he was only half dressed. "Would you be so kind as to take a stroll with me tomorrow evening, Miss Katara?"

"I'd be delighted, Avatar Aang," she answered with equal formality, but she couldn't keep a straight face for long. Aang grinned back, then reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head. Katara followed suit, pulling her own clothes on. As she settled her dress in place, she felt Aang's eyes on her.

"See something you like, Aang?" she inquired archly, without looking up. Therefore, she felt the start rather than seeing it.

"Uh, no. I mean, yes. I mean – there's no good way to answer that question!" he concluded in frustration, covering about three octaves on the last word. Katara thought about this and realized he was right. The "no" had been an automatic reaction to being caught staring, but it seemed to imply he didn't find her attractive. On the other hand, "yes" might be too forward, not to mention the trouble he'd be in if Sokka happened to overhear it.

"I guess there isn't," Katara agreed. "Sorry about that." There was another pause, during which Aang's expression grew extremely serious.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" he asked her earnestly.

"Not really," she admitted honestly. "Dad used to say…but he's my father; he's _supposed_ to tell me I'm pretty." Aang took one of her hands in both of his and looked straight into her eyes.

"Well, I've been all over the world, and I've never seen anything as beautiful as you," he said. Katara felt herself blushing, although she doubted he could see it in the washed-out glow of the moon.

"Wow…thank you," she breathed, unsure of what else to say.

"You don't have to return the compliment," he put in quickly, misunderstanding her hesitation. "I know what I look like. I must have looked really strange to you when I came out of that iceberg."

"Well, anyone coming out of an iceberg is a little strange," Katara pointed out. She recalled her close examination of his markings. "The tattoos were certainly unique, at least to us, but I actually thought you were…kind of cute."

"It has been my experience that love makes everything beautiful," came a voice from the shadows of the brush nearby. The pair jumped and, moving as one, raised a large wave over their heads, prepared to crash it down on the intruder until they realized who it was.

"My apologies," Iroh continued, clearing his throat as he came into full view. "It is after dark, and Sokka was growing worried." Relaxing, Katara and Aang returned the water to the lake. "Besides, I feel it's going to rain tonight. It's best if we seek shelter." Katara looked to the sky and saw that, in fact, clouds seemed to be gathering on the far side of the lake.

"That's all right," she assured him. "It was time we were getting back, anyway." She and Aang followed the old man back to camp.

Later that night, Katara awoke in the grip of fear and panic that she realized, as she reached full awareness, were not her own.

_Aang,_ she thought. Careful not to wake her brother, Katara crawled out of the tent to find the Avatar. Although Aang usually slept in the open with Appa serving as his only shelter and bedroll, he had followed Toph's example tonight and fashioned a rock tent in light of Iroh's prediction. It was a good thing, too, since a soaking mist filled the air. Using the unerring sense provided by their spiritual connection, she quickly found his location without even waiting for her eyes to completely adjust to the dark or the rain's obscurity. She entered the tiny structure to find Aang still asleep but tossing restlessly.

Katara could hardly see, but she made out the moving shape against the deeper darkness. Reaching out her inner eye to guide her, she stretched the fingers of both hands to rest against Aang's temples. Her touch alone seemed to quiet him because he stilled, and his breathing evened out. A moment later, she caught the glitter of his eyes and knew that he was awake. She removed her hands.

"Katara?" he sat up, and she felt him orienting himself. "Sorry I woke you."

"That's what I'm here for," she replied, folding him into her arms. He didn't resist, leaning into her and closing his eyes again.

"The Fire Lord…there was fire everywhere," he began to describe the dream, voice breaking in the middle. "I couldn't waterbend…." Katara's breath caught in her throat. Her declaring that he'd mastered waterbending must have triggered the nightmare. To him, it must seem like that put him a large step closer to the final confrontation. The implacable progression of days would get them there soon enough, but she only now realized what a psychological milestone it was for him to master his second element.

"You _can_ waterbend," she emphasized, deciding that was the first thing they needed to deal with. Although she'd been ignoring it up to this point, Katara pulled some of the water out of her clothes. "Take this from me." He pulled one hand from around her and did as she commanded, sending the moisture outside, where it mingled with the mist before he allowed it to fall to the ground. He gave a deep sigh of relief, then closely scrutinized her.

"You're soaked!" he observed. "Let me get that." Aang pulled the water from her clothing and hair before she could even object. Once he started, she couldn't have said a word anyway. She had performed this basic technique for herself plenty of times, and it was always very simple and businesslike. Somehow, when Aang did it, it felt more like a caress covering most of her body, and she had no idea why it was different.

"Stay with me?" he requested.

"I don't know," Katara wavered, looking out the entrance, where the rainfall was intensifying.

"Please?" Aang pleaded with her. Even without being able to fully see his eyes, Katara found them captivating.

"Okay," she agreed. They'd probably have to pay for this in the morning, but it might be worth it, and she was truly reluctant to leave him. Aang lay down on his side, half curled, and Katara got down behind him. She groped around and found the blanket he had apparently tossed aside in his sleep. Pulling it over them both, she draped one arm across Aang's waist and rested her head on the other. She found this closeness surprisingly comforting, and it wasn't long before she fell asleep.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: Time for a little audience participation again. How many people would like to see Song show up in Ba Sing Se? I have a few things planned for the city, but I haven't decided on that yet. By the way, there will be no Dai Li or guru in this story. I have enough threads to tie up as it is, and my preferred view on the Avatar State is that it's a survival mechanism of last resort, which Aang will need less and less as he comes closer to full realization of his potential.

Also, the "See something you like" bit was borrowed from a dialogue between Abby & McGee on an episode of NCIS.

Review responses:

libowiekitty: Avatar in Training was more about getting to the confession of love. In this one, I'm trying to develop the relationship. After all, I have a lot of relationship experience to draw on, not the least of which is six years of marriage.

GYY: Sorry, but no. In my story, Zuko has no interest in Katara whatsoever. Perhaps you should go back and read Avatar in Training, my prequel to this story, to get the background on the plot. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

A Great and Terrible Beauty: I haven't really done either fencing or archery to any great degree, but I have a lot of friends that are involved in the SCA and fence on a weekly basis.

Kumori Doragon: That's nothing – Aang is 20 years younger than I am! And a cartoon character! I'm sorry, but there are a lot of characters to deal with, and in trying to keep the chapters to a manageable length, I usually limit them to two or three major scenes. In Avatar in Training, I kept shunting Zuko and Toph to the side while spending a lot of time with Iroh. During the last few chapters, I'd realized I'd been completely ignoring Momo, so I threw him in there.

SnakeEyes16: I admit the Kataang scene last chapter was mostly aimed at the guys in my audience, especially the last part. I thought you would enjoy it, and I'm realizing that I'm dealing with sex quite a lot in this story. I just can't seem to get away from it for long.

MormonMaiden: Yeah, I kind of figured that out when I didn't get a message that the chapter was uploaded. Still, I'm glad so many people have managed to find it.

Tech-Man: Hope this was soon enough for you! Glad you found it even without the alert.

kataang93: It's obvious you were never a 12-year-old girl.;) In my story, Toph doesn't have a "thing" for either one of them, so there's no risk associated with her making what is essentially a purely aesthetic observation. Besides, it seems clear that she'll say anything if she thinks it will embarrass someone.

frozenheat: It's okay you missed Boys & Girls before, I was just curious when I noticed you hadn't reviewed for several chapters. Glad you enjoyed the humor of the last chapter.

TTAvatarfan: Chapter 9 was pretty much entirely comedy. The groin thing just seemed like something Toph would say, especially since she pulled the groin of an opponent in the tournament.

MyOtherName: I wrote you a more extensive private reply, so I guess you'll get that when the alerts are working again. I don't know a whole lot about weapons, but I didn't figure that Zuko's swords could be all that heavy because a ten-year-old kid was whipping them around without too much effort. I'm just glad nobody's asked me how Zuko got the swords, since in my universe, the begging incident never happened, and Zuko didn't go back to his Blue Spirit persona. I guess he bought some cheap ones in some village.

Chocolatecovered…: I'm hoping to get back into updating once a week, at least until school gets really involved again. I did write a couple of oneshots in between, though.

vixen of romance: As you can see, I decided to take your suggestion. I think it worked out pretty well and gave me a great excuse for a little fluffiness.


	11. Chapter 11: Repercussions

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: Warning – very steamy scene ahead!

**Repercussions**

With a man, first you have to tell him, then you have to show him, then you have to tell him what you just showed him.

_--Mona, Who's the Boss?_

Toph was awakened rather abruptly by an irritatingly penetrating voice.

"Katara? Katara!" Sokka was calling, and by the increasing concern in his tone, he'd been at this for a while already. Pressing her hands to the ground, Toph easily discovered Katara and Aang lying side by side not too far away, apparently not disturbed by the noise. She envied them.

_This ought to be fun,_ she thought, but she decided to give the couple a sporting chance. She sent a small tremor in their direction, hoping it would wake them up. Then she crawled out of her shelter and stood up, grimacing at the wetness beneath her bare feet. Toph realized it had rained the night before. That explained why she hadn't sensed Katara moving around; the constant vibrations of the rain must have obscured anything else.

"Where's the fire?" Toph grumbled to Sokka. Even in anticipation of an entertaining show, she was not a morning person.

"I can't find Katara," he answered. "Have you seen, I mean sensed, anything?"

"Think about it, Meathead. If she's not with you, where would she be?"

"Aang," he muttered darkly, and Toph settled herself calmly beside the fire pit to await the next scene in the unfolding drama. Momo landed nearby and tried to cuddle with her.

"Ugh, you're all wet," she complained, shoving him away. "Wait until Katara or Aang can dry you off." Momo chirruped forlornly, but he went away and curled up on the ground.

"What in the world is going on here?" Sokka roared, obviously having found his sister with Aang.

"N-nothing, Sokka, really," Aang stammered. Zuko and Iroh were emerging from their tent, doubtless drawn out by the commotion.

"Look, Aang just had a nightmare, and--" Katara broke in but cut herself off, and Toph could feel the older girl's temper flaring. "You know what? I don't have to explain myself to you. If you can't trust your own sister and the Avatar, then we have nothing more to say. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go answer a call of nature. Alone!" With that, she stormed off into the nearby woods. Sokka sank to the ground. Aang approached him cautiously.

"I'm sorry, Sokka," said Aang miserably. "It was my fault. I asked her to stay. But we just hugged and fell asleep, I swear!" A long silence ensued, and Toph sensed something passing between the two boys.

"I'm sorry I flipped out like that," Sokka apologized at last.

"Would anyone like a nice cup of tea?" Iroh interjected jovially.

"Tea isn't the answer to everything, Uncle," Zuko informed him bitterly. He didn't seem like a morning person, either.

"No, but it often helps," Iroh replied amiably. Undaunted by the lack of response to his invitation, he lit the fire and set a kettle on to boil.

"Is there anything I can say that won't screw things up?" Sokka wondered aloud. Toph didn't think he was really talking to her, but she answered anyway.

"Probably not," she answered simply.

"You know, you're a big help." He seemed very dejected, and Toph felt, for some obscure reason, that she should try to make him feel better.

"Look, Katara's just got a short temper."

"Don't say that about my sister," Sokka objected. Toph just raised her eyebrows and directed her sightless eyes in his direction. Even Aang hadn't tried to contradict her assessment. Eventually, Sokka relented. "Okay, she has a short temper."

"She'll cool off, you'll talk, and everything will be fine. You'll see," Toph assured him.

"Toph's right," Aang put in hesitantly. "You've worked out worse disagreements than this before. That's what families do, right?"

"Yeah, Aang, that's what families do," agreed Sokka in a changed tone, and Toph thought she understood what she'd been feeling earlier. This little crop of misfits was like a family to her now. In fact, she felt more comfortable with them than with her own parents, since these people accepted her for who she was instead of trying to mold her into something she wasn't. She sighed inwardly. She knew she would have to deal with the Bei Fongs someday, but today wasn't that day.

"So, who's making breakfast?" she asked brightly.

True to Toph's prediction, Katara did return to camp in a better disposition for reconciliation, and she and her brother went apart to resolve the issue. Aang was relieved. Despite his earlier show of optimism, it always bothered him when there was fighting. He had gathered that such spats were common between siblings, but having none of his own – at least, none that he had known – he didn't have any personal understanding of them.

Aang found it hard to concentrate on his lessons that day, in anticipation of the walk Katara had promised him. Not that it was all that unusual for them to have time alone together, but the fact that it had been set up so formally seemed to give it a different tone somehow.

When evening came, however, Sokka balked, forgetting or disregarding whatever understanding he and Katara had come to just that morning.

"After what I woke up to this morning, you expect me to just let you two go traipsing off into the woods?" he sputtered. Katara's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Do you want a repeat of the tongue-lashing you got earlier?" she returned. There was more, but truth be told, Aang's thoughts took an abrupt and highly distracting turn at the term "tongue-lashing," so that he missed the rest of the conversation. When he returned to the present, it appeared to be arranged that they were to take their stroll as planned, though not without some grumbling from Sokka.

The deciduous woods were very pretty, with the evening light angling through the half-grown canopy and landing on the spring blooms of the forest floor. However, they weren't really here for the scenery. Almost as soon as they were out of sight, Aang kissed Katara deeply.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since we got interrupted last night," he told her.

"Me, too," she admitted, kissing him back. She took him by the hand and led him a little farther through the trees before getting really serious about it. Aang's hands ran over Katara's back, sticking to what he deemed "safe" areas. He figured anything covered by her underclothes was off limits unless she told him otherwise. Katara brought one of her hands up the back of his neck and stroked his head. She seemed to enjoy the feel of skin there, and he wasn't complaining.

As though of its own accord, Aang's tongue shot out to lick Katara's lips. This surprised them both so that they sprang apart.

"S-sorry," Aang stammered, reddening. "I don't know where that came from."

"It just surprised me," Katara said reassuringly, giving him a speculative look. "Maybe you should try it again, now that I'm ready for it," she suggested shyly. Aang swallowed hard.

"Um, okay." He moved back to take her in his arms, a little nervous. He ran his tongue over her mouth again, this time with intent. He gently explored the inside of her lips, causing Katara to moan softly in response. Taking this as a good sign, Aang grew bolder. He ran his tongue along her teeth, which were slightly parted. Katara opened her mouth a little more, giving him an invitation that he accepted. He investigated the insides of her cheeks and behind her teeth, enjoying the new tastes and sensations, as well as the sounds Katara was occasionally making.

Katara soon proved that she was not content to be merely on the receiving end of these attentions, however. She rubbed her tongue along Aang's a few times before pushing him out of her mouth so that she could try the new technique on him, and it wasn't long before Aang was making some noises of his own. Aang brought one hand to the nape of Katara's neck, working his fingers into her braid.

They parted for breath, and Katara buried her face in Aang's neck, planting kisses along it as she moved her way up. Aang was feeling like his mind was quickly going to lose control of his body, and what was worse, his mind wouldn't even care until afterwards.

"We need to stop now," he said. At least, that's what he _would _have said, if Katara's mouth had not found his earlobe at the exact moment he began to speak so that it came out more like "Wnnnguhhh."

"Mmmm?" murmured Katara, darting the point of her tongue briefly into his ear. "What was that?"

Aang was absolutely going to explode. They would find pieces of him in every corner of the Earth Kingdom. His vision had gone fuzzy, and a coherent thought had become nearly impossible to assemble, though he was making a valiant effort. For a few seconds that felt much longer, a million years of instinct did battle with several millennia of civilization, but what finally tipped the scales was the memory that an irate and well-armed older brother awaited them back at camp.

"Stop!" he managed to squeak out, using every last drop of his willpower. "Please."

Katara immediately pulled back, suddenly all concern.

"What's the matter?" she exclaimed, but Aang had used up his available supply of words, so he just disentangled himself from her and waved for her to move some distance away. He turned to lean against a young oak tree, pressing his forehead against it and struggling to control his breathing. His desire was so intense it actually hurt, but the pain was helping him to focus his thoughts a little, and he hoped that the rough bark against his skin would provide further grounding. He found that the thought of being unmanned by a boomerang did wonders to relieve the pressure.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked worriedly. Her breathing, Aang noted, was still quick and shallow, but it didn't do to dwell on that.

"I just…don't want to lose control," he explained when he could speak again, being as delicate about the issue as possible.

"What does the Avatar State have to do with anything?" Katara wondered, thoroughly perplexed. Aang pivoted his head, remaining in contact with the tree, and regarded her blankly for a couple of seconds. As he registered what she was saying, he just couldn't help it and started to laugh. Turning around so that his back was to the tree, he slid down the trunk to the forest floor, still laughing. The laughter served to distract him somewhat from his discomfort, and he began to feel more normal.

"That's not the only way a guy can lose control, you know," he replied pointedly. Katara turned about as scarlet as he'd ever seen her.

"Oh," she said in a very small voice, also sinking to the ground. Somehow, that one syllable seemed to speak volumes. She began laughing at herself, too. "Um, sorry?"

"That's okay," he said automatically. Upon reflection, he wondered whether she was apologizing for her misunderstanding or for being so incredibly, stunningly…okay, that was not a good stream of consciousness to be pursuing at the moment. "I'm still kind of figuring out all this stuff, too."

"Yeah, I know. I guess."

"Just…when I say stop, stop, no questions asked. Okay?"

"Okay." Katara paused. "Should we go back?"

"Well, I think I've had about all the 'collecting firewood' I can take for one day," said Aang by way of answer, using the phrase that had become a euphemism for this kind of activity. "How are you doing?"

"I'm a little warm, but I'll get over it," she smiled back at him. Katara stood, brushed leaves and grass off of her clothing, and offered a hand to help Aang up.

"Uh, you can't go back like that," Aang informed Katara, looking at her critically. "Your hair's all coming loose."

"It is?" She reached up and felt that a number of locks had broken free of their plaits, leaving her looking as though she'd been…well, doing exactly what they were doing.

"Let me borrow your bending water," Aang said, and he used it to form a kind of flat panel so that Katara could see herself.

"Yikes!" she grimaced at her reflection. "When did that happen?"

"I have no idea," he answered honestly. He didn't really remember what his hands had been doing for the last minute or so before he'd put a stop to things. Aang continued to hold the makeshift mirror as still as possible while Katara put her hair back into order. When she was finished, they walked hand in hand back to the campsite. Aang didn't think he could handle any more contact than that for a while.

"Hey Twinkle-toes, Katara," Toph greeted them before they were even in view, but of course, she would have sensed them approaching long before the others. "Have a nice walk?" When they stepped out so Aang could see her, Toph was wearing a smirk, which led him to wonder, not for the first time, how far she could "see" things.

"It was nice," he answered vaguely, trying to keep his face and voice innocent.

"_Very_ nice," Katara added, sounding like she was merely discussing the weather. Sokka aimed a searching look at Aang, but the Avatar returned the gaze unflinchingly. After all, he hadn't really done anything wrong, and he felt that he'd done exactly what Sokka would have wanted him to under the circumstances.

"I don't even want to know," Sokka said at last. "I'm going to bed. We're traveling tomorrow." He disappeared into the tent, and everyone else soon sought their own sleeping rolls.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: How's that for experimentation? The scene between Aang and Katara was partly inspired by one from Oklahoma, where Curly and Laurey are kissing, and Curly tells her "That's about all a man can stand in public" and instructs her to keep her distance. I obviously carried it a bit further, though.

Review responses:

Thank you to Chocolatecoveredespressobean and TTAvatarfan for reviewing Chapter 10.

kataangfan22: I had a feeling someone besides me would find Aang's voice changing cute. It's really hard to write, though.

Strix Moonwing: Wow, thanks! Have you read my other stuff at all? I have quite a lot out there.

Silmelinde: Glad you enjoyed the fluff; there was plenty more here. I love putting humor into stories because I always find that life is funny, no matter what's coming at you.

charleegirl: Welcome back! Well, Sokka kind of gave it to them, but as usual, Katara doesn't let him get away with anything.

A Great and Terrible Beauty: Yeah, I know what you mean. People either write Aang knowing absolutely nothing or somehow knowing just what to do. This is me trying to fall somewhere in between.

trekker4life: Well, you're the second person to mention Jin as a possible introduction, but I don't know if I want to get sidetracked in that direction. I'll think about it. As for NCIS, I was just glad they didn't really lose Gibbs. I actually like Agent David.

SnakeEyes16: Even though you used e-mail instead of the review board, I'll include you here. Thanks for your votes on the spiritual connection and Song's appearance.

MormonMaiden: Well, more Kataang fluff to drown in here! I actually do have an idea for a cameo by The Cabbage Man, though he doesn't inspire me as much as he does you.

Tech-Man: Well, was this fluffy and sexy enough for you? I'm hoping this will tide people over for a while, since the next couple of chapters will be more about action and plot. And I'm glad you think I'm doing the voice change thing okay. It's incredibly hard to write that effectively.

kataang93: I appreciate your comment, but both Tech-Man and SnakeEyes16 would like to see more of the spiritual bond, and I was planning to do a little more. Interesting that only male readers have weighed in on this so far. If anyone else wishes to comment on that aspect, I will take their opinions into consideration.

frozenheat: Yeah, I sure did some relationship developing in this chapter!:- And I do have yet another installment of Boys & Girls, but since none of the alerts are working, you wouldn't have been notified.

MyOtherName: Don't worry, it wasn't a new episode of NCIS this week. The bit I borrowed was from the middle of the second season. Anyway, I guess I assumed from their color and thinness that Zuko's swords were some kind of alloy like steel. Iron that thin would be pretty brittle and would be constantly chipping and denting. The Japanese used steel, as I'm sure you know, and learned how to fold it to add strength and limit the weak points in a katana. And as for the "something you like" part, I really just took the Cave of Two Lovers beginning and extended it to where they knew about each other's feelings, which is probably why it fit. As you previously pointed out, Katara did seem like a tease in that scene.


	12. Chapter 12: Approaching the City

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: I had not originally intended to write this first scene, but Zuko's hair in the series was really beginning to bother me, so…well, read on.

**Approaching the City**

As the group drew closer to Ba Sing Se, human habitation became more frequent, and the seemingly endless streams of refugees condensed into one.

"Where did all these people _come_ from?" Zuko exclaimed one day as he looked over Appa's saddle. No one said a word, but all eyes turned toward him. Zuko flushed, feeling foolish. "Right. Sorry," he mumbled. Traveling with the Avatar was so surreal that he could actually forget there was a war going on out there.

They still tried to avoid the communities as much as possible, for a number of reasons. First, they didn't want to make too clear a trail of where the Avatar was, even if Appa's flight pattern might be clue enough. Secondly, firebending training would be virtually impossible in an Earth Kingdom town. Finally, the resources of these towns and villages were probably already being strained by the needs of the refugees passing through. Aang didn't want to place pressure on them to provide for him and his friends as well.

One evening, they had just set up camp on the side of a steep hill. A stream flowed out of the other side, supplying the valley and a cluster of villages below with water. Zuko saw Katara looking at him with an expression that he had learned at an early age to fear. It was the look girls had been giving him almost since he could remember, like there was something wrong with him they just couldn't wait to fix.

"What?" he snapped at her.

"You need a haircut," she answered thoughtfully, not the least bit intimidated. She began to rummage in one of the packs. "My sewing scissors should do the trick."

"What's the matter with my hair?" he demanded indignantly.

"It's just looking a little shaggy, that's all. I want to clean you up a bit."

"Leave it alone. It helps disguise me."

"If you really want a disguise, you should grow a beard," she quipped lightly, bringing out the scissors and approaching him. Zuko looked down.

"I can't," he muttered. Katara paused, hands on her hips.

"What do you mean, you can't?" she asked.

"Oh, just cut the hair already," Zuko said instead of answering. Now that he thought about it, the bangs were beginning to grow into his eyes, which wouldn't make him a very effective fighter, should the need arise. This had never been a problem when he just gathered it all into a ponytail. Katara began her work, bending some water over from the stream to wet his head down.

"Okay, you've got me curious," Sokka put in. "I mean, I understand why _Aang_ can't grow a beard--"

"Not yet," Aang interrupted cheerfully.

"—but why can't you? It doesn't look like it's a family trait," Sokka finished, indicating Iroh's rather luxurious facial growth. Zuko gritted his teeth. It wasn't a horrible thing to admit, but he didn't like to be reminded of home. Besides, it seemed silly and vain now.

"I'm a firebender," he blurted out. "I singed my whiskers off as soon as they started growing. They won't grow back, so the only ones I would have are new, and I don't think it would be a pleasant effect."

"No, I suppose not," Katara agreed, giggling a little.

"It's a common practice among the Fire Nation's noble houses," Iroh clarified. "You might say it was a bit of a fashion when we left."

"Besides, I was exiled," Zuko added. "I didn't want to deal with the inconvenience of shaving when I was busy training and trying to find the Avatar. I hardly even slowed down enough to eat or sleep, except when Uncle made me. I certainly never thought I might need to hide my identity someday."

"Well, if things work out, you might not have to much longer," Katara replied in a more sympathetic tone. "Besides, the fading of your scar helps a lot to make you look different."

"You're not taking too much off, are you?" he fretted.

"I'm just trimming it so you don't look so scruffy. Don't be such a baby."

"Zuko brings up a good point," Toph mused. "Is there any chance they'll be recognized?" Sokka laughed shortly.

"Not likely," he answered.

"They don't exactly look like Fire Nation royalty anymore," Aang agreed.

"If you say so," Toph shrugged. "I'd know them no matter what they were wearing."

"Not everyone has your gifts," Iroh acknowledged her with a nod. "However, if I may bring up a delicate point, how do our finances stand?"

"Well, we've mostly been living off the land and the generosity of people who want to help the Avatar," Katara answered as keeper of the group purse. "We still have about half of the Water Tribe money we got from the North Pole."

"Is it enough to provide for us in a city?" Iroh pressed.

"I don't know," admitted Katara. "We haven't spent much time in cities."

"That brings up another point," Sokka said thoughtfully. "Are we planning to actually stay in the city or camp someplace outside of it? It's not like we can put Appa up in an inn."

"Don't look at me," replied Aang. "I've never been to the Earth Kingdom capital." This surprised Katara enough that she paused in her cutting to turn toward him.

"Really? I thought you'd been all over the world?" she teased.

"Well, most of it," Aang amended. "The monks didn't like Ba Sing Se."

"Why not?" Toph asked as Katara returned her attention to Zuko's hair.

"Well, the monks taught us that everyone was equal. The only way we really separated ourselves was our skill at airbending. Nothing else mattered. In Ba Sing Se, everyone is divided by class, rank, and whatever else the government thinks is important."

"So, what's it like, Uncle?" Zuko finally contributed.

"As you know, I never actually got into the city," Iroh replied, stroking his beard. "I did break through the outer wall, though, and there is a large, open area between the two walls where we might be able to stay. Among other things, it contains the farm fields that supply the great city with food."

"All done!" Katara chirped, stepping away from Zuko and regarding him critically. "Go to the stream and take a look." He did so and had to grudgingly admit that it was an improvement. He ran his fingers through the shortened locks, arranging them a little, then returned to the group.

"Okay, here's what I propose," Sokka offered after a moment's thought. "Since we're getting close, we just focus on flying until we reach Ba Sing Se. Hopefully, we'll get there with enough daylight that we can kind of look it over from above before we decide what to do next."

"That will help us figure out where things are," Aang said.

"Like the university and the king's palace," agreed Katara.

"Yeah, you all have fun with that," Toph interjected sourly. Views from the sky weren't things she could appreciate, and she still wasn't too fond of flying.

"It sounds like we're agreed, then," remarked Zuko, sparing a sardonic glance at Toph.

"Someone's coming up the hill," Toph announced the next morning, feeling the ground. "Two people, I think."

"Anyone we know?" asked Katara sharply.

"They're too far away for me to tell," answered Toph. Sokka peered cautiously over the hill.

"It's Master Yu!" he said. "And that guy from Earth Rumble."

"Not The Boulder?" Aang inquired, coming up beside Sokka to see for himself.

"If it were The Boulder, Sokka would already be on his way down to fawn over him," snorted Katara.

"No, no," Sokka answered Aang, ignoring his sister. "The one that did all the talking in between the rounds."

"Xin Fu?" Toph supplied. "What are those two numbskulls doing out here?"

"Probably looking for you," suggested Zuko. "Didn't you say your parents would send someone?"

"Well, it's clear how I rate," she huffed.

"Oh, I don't know," Aang tried to mollify her. "Master Yu is the best earthbender they know. He's just not nearly as good as you."

"Enough talking," Katara decided. "I'm going to find out what they want." With that, she jumped onto the stream, creating a kind of ice ramp to slide down. Aang and Sokka quickly ran to the hill's crest to watch, Sokka mumbling curses under his breath. When Katara was about halfway to the two men, they put sharp juts of rock into the stream's path. Aang took in a sharp breath, but Katara simply slid off to the side. Now having little doubt as to their intentions, she swiftly pulled as much water as she could out of the stream, separating it into two segments and striking the earthbenders with them. The thinner Yu fell to the ground, but Xin Fu only temporarily lost his balance as Katara almost negligently returned the water to the streambed. Even knowing what Katara was capable of, Aang felt his body temperature rising a couple of degrees at her display of power.

"I love that woman," he breathed.

"Yeah, yeah," Sokka grumbled, smacking the Avatar on the back of the head to bring him back to earth. "Shut up and fight." Aang complied, putting the wind at his heels to speed up his descent. Toph wasn't far behind, raising up the earth to push her along. In all honesty, though, it turned out not to be much of a fight.

Katara hurled ice daggers at Xin Fu, forcing him to defend by creating a rock shield while Yu tried to regain his footing. Aang slapped him with water and froze him to the ground, still in a prone position. Toph focused on Xin Fu, opening a crack at his feet. He closed it, but this distracted him enough that Aang was able to bring an air blast around from the side to blow him back several feet, eventually landing on his backside. Katara followed Aang's lead and froze him. By the time Sokka, Zuko, and Iroh got there, it was all over.

"Are you guys following me?" demanded Toph belligerently.

"Your parents paid us to bring you home," Master Yu answered after a quick glance to his companion.

"They told us the Avatar kidnapped you," Xin Fu added, eyes darting quickly around the group and remaining suspiciously on the two newcomers he didn't recognize.

"_What_?!?" Katara fairly shrieked. "The Avatar does _not_ kidnap people!" Aang placed a restraining hand on her arm, sending a soothing pulse. The slight to his honor was a relatively minor issue in the grand scheme of things. Katara calmed, but he could feel her seething under the surface and knew it wouldn't take much for her temper to flare up again. Besides, Toph was growing irate for her own reasons.

"No one could keep me against my will," Toph snorted with contempt, seeming more disdainful than angry. "Not even the Avatar, and certainly not you two."

"What are we going to do with them?" Iroh asked.

"We don't want them following us around anymore," Zuko added.

"I'd like to send them home with a message for my parents," Toph offered. "Tell them that I'll be back when I'm ready, and I won't stay if they plan to try and keep me shut up like a prisoner." The two earthbenders didn't answer.

"Yeah, but how can we be sure they'll go home?" Aang asked. "We don't have the time to take them even part-way."

"That might help," said Katara, pointing down the hill. An unattended cart sat at the base, drawn by two ostrich-horses. It stood out among the refugee traffic because it was facing away from Ba Sing Se, indicating that it must have been the vehicle Xin Fu and Master Yu had used to follow them and in which they'd been planning to return. Sokka was stroking his chin in thought.

"We've still got some rope, right?" he asked. Receiving an affirmative, he turned to Aang. "Aang, would you mind going to get it?" Aang nodded and ran up the hill, returning quickly with the requested item. Sokka took the coil from him and began hacking pieces off of it.

"Okay, everyone gather around," he instructed. "Katara, when I say, melt the ice. Zuko, you help me tie them up. The rest of you, be ready to hold them if they struggle." Everything went smoothly, and Sokka and Zuko tied the wrists and ankles of the two men. As an added measure, they were tied to each other by the ankles, as well. "Now, Aang and Katara, add ice bonds over the ropes. The ice will melt, leaving the ropes wet and slippery, but as they dry, they'll shrink, making it even harder to get out of them."

"So we pack them into their own cart and send them on their way," Katara added. "That should buy us a few days, at least."

"And hopefully, they'll have plenty of time to think twice about messing with us again!" exclaimed Toph, taking an aggressive stance and glaring at the men threateningly.

"No amount of money is worth this humiliation," Master Yu mumbled.

"For the record, I blame you," retorted Xin Fu. Toph and Aang worked together with earth and air to get them into the cart. Then Katara used a water whip to get the animals moving. Aang couldn't help wincing sympathetically as he watched the vehicle bouncing along the road, occasionally swerving sharply when the ostrich-horses attempted to avoid traffic coming from the opposite direction. The earthbenders were going to be badly bruised by the time the beasts decided to slow or stop.

"Well, that was a nice morning workout," Aang commented pleasantly. "On to Ba Sing Se!" Toph put her hands on her hips and tilted her head toward him.

"I think you're spending too much time with Sokka," she declared.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: The idea about a firebender just singeing their facial hair off permanently came to me a long time ago. It's partly the result of my mom telling me once that Native Americans used to do that to their boys with smoldering pine needles, which is why the men were beardless (early electrolysis!). Plus, in the second season, Zuko can't be bothered to chop at his hair once (or even comb it) after a couple of months, but he shaves regularly? Not to mention the whole disguise aspect.

The "for the record, I blame you" bit was a running gag from The Ultimate Enemy episode of Danny Phantom. Also, as I indicated in my notes to Boys & Girls, I will shortly be writing a collection of songfics using lyrics from The Music Man, so be thinking of ideas I might be able to use.

Review responses:

Thank you to TTAvatarfan and frozenheat, for reviewing Chapter 11.

Chocolatecovered…: Well, I wrote it faster than most of the others, but it was about the same length.

kataangfan22: Glad you enjoyed the make-out; I was a little worried it might be too much.

Aangs fangirl1214: Well, I confess that I'm not above reading some Kataang smut now and then, but I don't really think it would fit into the story I'm writing here. I'm trying to skate the edge of what I feel is their real sexual attraction for each other against their senses of what's right and appropriate.

libowiekitty: Thanks, I was particularly happy about that little mumble-groan bit.

Strix Moonwing: The Boomeraang Squad is just a group of writers who really liked that suggestion as a name for the Avatar's crew. I have added you, so you can now add the line including all the members to the end of any new Avatar stuff you write. I allowed SnakeEyes16 as an honorary member because he asked and has been such a faithful reviewer of mine.

Dakyu: Did you know you basically gave the same review twice? Okay, I've eased off the fluff. I'm sure some stealth Zutara fans will have found some evidence here, and I'm sorry about that. I know it's going slowly now, but it will pick up soon. However, the main category IS romance!

Durins Bane: Suki was actually in the first five chapters, plus the last few chapters of Avatar in Training. However, I think I can come up with a way for her to rejoin the group before the end.

SnakeEyes16: Well, I didn't intend to strike my readers speechless, LOL. Glad to have you back.

MormonMaiden: Okay, I'm kind of getting back to the plot, but I know this didn't further it all that much.

Tech-Man: There seems to be a gender divide here. The guys want fluff, and the girls want plot. I will do my best to balance both.

kataang93: I've never personally made out with anyone younger than 16, so I was using supposition and information gleaned from others. I do recall my husband saying, "Careful" a number of times when we were dating, and he was 40! I guess you guys don't change all that much over time.;)

MyOtherName: As for the tongue-lashing, I would say that whatever you thought he thought is probably correct by definition, since I was envisioning whatever a teenage boy was likely to think, and you represent that group. Glad you enjoyed the making out. I've never been a big fan of Jin, so I'm leaning toward not including her.


	13. Chapter 13: Welcome to Ba Sing Se

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: This chapter is within the normal range, but I think I might start making them longer so that more can happen in one installment. We haven't seen much of Ba Sing Se University in the show, so I'm loosely basing it on the college I went to.

**Welcome to Ba Sing Se**

_Ya seen one crowded, polluted, stinking town, ya seen 'em all._

_--Freddie, Chess_

Two days after meeting up with Xin Fu and Master Yu, Aang guided Appa over Ba Sing Se, allowing everyone to get a good look at it.

"It's enormous!" Katara exclaimed, looking down at the concentric circles. "How are we supposed to find anything in there?"

"Well, the palace should be pretty easy." Sokka was all business. He held a charcoal stick and a sheet of parchment. "It will be the largest building in the city, probably near the center."

"Gardens," said Toph shortly. Everyone stared at her blankly, and when no one responded, she elaborated. "I'm thinking of my parents' house. They have a lot of land and gardens. In a crowded city, the only people who can afford the space to grow things on are the rich. So, look for gardens, orchards, any place stuff might be growing."

"Green areas," Aang put in thoughtfully. Toph merely shrugged her indifference to color designations.

"There!" Katara called out, pointing. "That must be it." There was a large, rectangular structure surrounded by walls and smaller buildings. It had a couple of courtyards within and a large piece of green land outside. Sokka followed her finger and scratched down some notes.

"How are we supposed to know what a university looks like?" Aang asked as he brought them around in a turn to sweep over the city again.

"It'll probably be a cluster of buildings that don't seem to go together," Zuko answered.

"That doesn't make any sense," Katara protested. "If they're part of the same complex, why wouldn't they go together?"

"What my nephew means is that universities usually begin as a single building," Iroh provided clarification. "As they add more students and fields of study, they must also add more buildings. However, the new ones are constructed with the current architectural styles, so they may seem mismatched."

"Like that?" Sokka suggested, taking his turn to point out a feature below. Iroh leaned over beside him and confirmed that it looked like a place of learning to him. Katara followed their gaze to see a haphazard assembly of structures, fitting Zuko's description exactly. Four buildings at the center seemed to be similar in construction and were arranged in an approximate square with a lawn and fountain between them and paved walkways cris-crossing to provide access. Other buildings surrounded these, however, at irregular distances and odd angles to the main square and seeming to express a variety of architectural styles.

After Sokka had made a few more notes, Appa took them all back to the region between the outer and inner walls. They found a farmer who was willing to house them in his barn and got Appa and Momo settled.

"Appa's going to eat an awful lot," Aang fretted. "We'll have to bring in some hay or grass for him or something."

"We'll take care of it," Katara promised him. "If nothing else, I'm sure we have some things of value we can trade." Her hand crept up to close protectively over her mother's necklace. Aang placed his hand over hers.

"Don't worry, Katara," he said solemnly. "I'll sell my staff before I let you lose your necklace again." Katara met his eyes and felt like she was going to drown in the sincerity. She managed a small smile.

"You know, it's funny," she remarked. "It doesn't seem to matter so much anymore. I guess I've realized that I don't need a physical object to remember that my mother loved me, and that I loved her."

"Still, it's a family heirloom" Aang insisted. "You should continue the tradition. You know, pass it on to our first daughter." The silence following this statement was almost palpable, and Katara raised her eyebrows at him. Aang turned bright red as he realized what he had said.

"Did he just…?" Toph left the question hanging.

"Yes. Yes, he did," Zuko confirmed for her.

"Um…" Aang began to flounder, but Sokka stopped him.

"Just. Don't. Say. Another. Word," he advised tightly. Aang nodded so hard that Katara worried his neck would pop out of joint.

"Your glider-staff wouldn't really be of any use to anyone but you," Zuko pointed out, responding to an earlier comment. Aang looked at him gratefully, accepting the change in subject.

"You wanted to give it to your father," Aang pointed out. Zuko shrugged.

"An antiques collector might be interested," Iroh added. "However, let's hope it doesn't come to that." Iroh attacked Zuko's hair with a comb, and they proceeded into the city shortly before midday. There was a slight argument at the gates due to the fact that only Toph had a passport, but between her taking advantage of her family name and Aang being the Avatar, they gained entrance, along with directions to a place where they could get appropriate papers.

Katara looked around, astonished by all the hustle and bustle of the city, the profusion of wide streets and narrow alleys, the buildings practically piled on top of one another. She'd been impressed the first time she'd seen Omashu, but this was in an entirely different category. Even with Sokka's notes, how were they going to find anything in here? Not only that, but it would surely take hours to cross the city on foot. Aang squeezed her hand, and she could tell that he felt even more claustrophobic than she did.

"I don't believe it!" Sokka exclaimed in awe. Katara followed his gaze to a street vendor standing at a nearby corner.

"Meat cookies?" Aang read the sign doubtfully, wrinkling his nose adorably. Sokka stuffed his parchment into his bag, striding quickly toward the vendor and virtually forcing everyone else to follow in his wake. The man's cart was a sort of portable coal-burning stove with a flat grill on top. Upon this grill, circular portions of what appeared to be ground meat were cooking.

"I have to try one of those," Sokka declared, holding out his hand to Katara for some money. She gave him enough for one, but when he gave her a desperate, pleading expression, she sighed and put more into his palm. Since there was a bit of a line, she and Aang went to a bakery and bought some rolls and bread. They came back just as Sokka was reaching the cart and distributed the baked goods to the rest of the group.

"These are my own invention," the vendor was saying. "I figured, everyone likes meat and cookies, right? So, why not combine the two?" He gave Sokka his two cookies. They were wrapped in rice paper, but one slipped out, and Sokka bounced it from hand to hand, nearly dropping the other in the process.

"Hot! Hot!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I haven't quite worked that part out yet," the man admitted.

"Here, put them on this," Katara came forward, breaking open one of her rolls. She maneuvered the juggled patty into that roll and offered Sokka another.

"Thanks," he said, placing the other meat cookie into a roll as well. He took a huge bite of the first one. He turned to the vendor and mumbled something, but the man just looked perplexed.

"I think he said, 'That's great; you're brilliant,'" Katara interpreted, accustomed to listening to Sokka talk with his mouth full.

"That is a fabulous idea, young lady!" the vendor mused speculatively. "I think I'll make an arrangement with that baker and start putting these together. I'll call them Meat Cookie Sandwiches."

"That's too long," complained The Cabbage Man, who had set up his cart close to The Meat Cookie Man. He was standing protectively in front of his wares, as if to defend them from any hazardous event that might happen in the presence of the Avatar. He gestured above his head as though painting a sign. "Call them Burgers. It has a nice ring to it."

"That's ridiculous," The Meat Cookie Man objected. "Who's going to eat anything called a burger?"

"And you should have toppings," The Cabbage Man added, ignoring his colleague. "Cabbage would be a good start." While the two men argued, Katara and the others moved further into the city. After consuming his…whatever-they-were-going-to-be-nameds…in about three bites each, Sokka returned to studying his notes, trying to match the aerial observations with the view from the ground. Even though they were clearly in a shabby part of town, Katara noted that the cobblestone streets were perfectly maintained. She supposed that the city had a lot of earthbenders who could easily and inexpensively fix such things.

"I think we should split up," Sokka announced. "Katara, Aang, and Toph, go to the palace and see what it takes to get in to see the king. Just follow this road, and it should take you straight there. The rest of us will use the map to find the university and see what we can find out about the eclipse."

"Is that a good idea?" Katara argued. "It doesn't make any sense to meet with the king if we don't really have anything to tell him yet."

"I'm assuming we won't be able to get right in. If you guys can, I don't know, make an appointment or something, we'll know what our time frame is. I just think it's the most efficient use of our time to be doing several things at once."

"I don't know, Sokka," Aang put in. "Maybe we should get the paperwork taken care of first."

"Aang is right," Katara agreed. "We have no idea how long that might take."

"Oh sure, you're agreeing with him," Sokka grumbled. "Why does that not surprise me?" Katara had to smile a little at this. It was true that she had agreed with nearly every suggestion Aang had made since they first began this journey. However, when everyone else ganged up on him, Sokka was forced to concede the point.

This turned out to be a very good thing, as wading through the bureaucracy proved to take hours. Toph grew increasingly fidgety, since she had no reason to be there except to stay with the group. It was during one of their waiting phases of the process (Katara counted three) that Toph and Sokka began snapping at each other.

"Why can't I just go look around a little?" Toph was griping.

"It's not a good idea for any of us to be wandering around alone," answered Sokka.

"Especially me, because I'm blind, right? Is that what you're saying?" Toph retorted, both her tone and volume rising.

"It has nothing to do with that!" Sokka hissed. "None of us know this place, it's huge, and I don't want to lose anyone."

"You think I'm going to get lost?"

"I think _any_ of us could get lost. Could you please keep your voice down?"

"Okay, just calm down," Aang attempted to bring peace. "We're all bored and frustrated, but we have to get through this." Katara was grateful for his intervention. She had been about to involve herself in the dispute, and her contribution would not have been nearly as placid as Aang's. As his grey eyes shot over to meet hers, she knew that he had sensed exactly that, and she smiled her thanks for preventing her from losing her cool.

"Mushy?" an officious voice called out, interrupting any further discussion.

"That's 'Moo-shi,'" Iroh corrected, rising to accept the next signature on his passport. By the time all of the administrative details had been put in order, Sokka was complaining about being hungry again.

"We'll find something on the way to the university," Zuko said, breaking his long silence and finally betraying his own impatience. "Let's just go." He took Sokka by the elbow and dragged him in the right general direction, Iroh trailing along behind them. Katara quickly pressed some money on Iroh, for food and anything else the trio might need while they were separated.

"Meet back by the gate in three hours," Sokka called back over his shoulder. Katara looked in consternation down the road they were supposed to follow.

"Can we even make it there in that time?" she wondered hopelessly. It had not escaped her notice that Sokka's schedule had them showing up near the meat cookie merchant at about dinnertime.

"There's a train," Toph shrugged nonchalantly.

"How do you--" Katara began before recalling Toph's special senses. This whole city was made out of stone, and it was likely Toph could identify things for quite a distance. She smiled as she thought of how unfounded Sokka's fears had been. "Lead on, then."

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: The meat cookies were my husband's contribution (I told you I married Sokka), but The Cabbage Man part was mine, a bit of a nod to MormonMaiden. As for the bureaucracy, I thought about my experiences in renewing my driver's license, as well as injecting a little of what we saw in The Drill.

My new 76 Trombones collection hasn't been generating much interest so far, so if you haven't already checked it out, please do! I'd like to at least see 100 hits on it before I continue. The last time I checked, it was 60. Thanks!

Review responses:

Thank you to A Great and Terrible Beauty and TTAvatarfan for reviewing Chapter 12.

Chocolatecovered…: I know I don't use as many action sequences as the show does, but I don't exactly have visual effects, either. I have to describe everything in painstaking detail, and I find that I rarely want to take the time. I'm happy you thought it was just right.

Aangs fangirl1214: I'm glad we're agreed on so many things. The "I love that woman" bit had been floating around in my head for a while, so it was another of those situations where I was trying to find a place to drop it in.

libowiekitty: Yay, giddiness! I'm glad you liked my treatment of Sokka. I just love him so much! He got to be a little silly here.

Strix Moonwing: Welcome to the club!

Dakyu: Well, I have to admit I was surprised back in the first five chapters that people weren't asking for a plot. I really am getting somewhere; I'm just meandering quite a bit on the way.

frozenheat: Ba Sing Se won't be nearly as complicated as it was in the series, nor are they going to be there that long, but some interesting things will happen.

pokey: Yay for getting rid of fugly hair!

Durins Bane: Like Avatar in Training, this story is in many respects a repository of some of my ideas and philosophies, a few scenes and dialogues I would like to see, etc. In my view, the relationship and character development sort of IS the story. That being said, you may find that items dropped into what you are terming "filler" chapters will become important later on. I can be sneaky that way.

SnakeEyes16: Well, see Tech-Man and kataang93's reviews for their theories on the gender divide. MyOtherName just said he wasn't surprised.

MormonMaiden: I finally got them to the city. They will be staying there a while, but not nearly as long as they did in the series. I don't know if we'll see Zuko back in a topknot in Season 3, but I do hope he doesn't shave everything else off again.

Tech-Man: At least, good fluff of the ships you support seems to be hard to find. My husband might suggest that you all can't find a Playboy, but I won't say that, especially since most of my readers are minors. I have no wish to get arrested.

kataang93: Actually, it's been my experience that boys feel things a lot more deeply than girls do, maybe because you're less likely to express them on the outside? Anyway, you DEFINITELY fall in love harder and faster than we do. Girls find it hard to believe in love at first sight because they rarely experience it, but it happens to boys (and men) all the time.

MyOtherName: I've found that my D&D background helps me write action scenes because I consciously think about positions, how quickly people can move from point to point, and how long an action is likely to take. A couple of years ago, I wrote a fic where I pulled the Harry Potter characters into a D&D scenario and used the core rules to write the combat sequences. I actually rolled dice for initiatives, attacks, etc. to get the random element and an outline for the fight, then I described the details of the actions in the narrative. It was a pretty silly story, but it was a great writing exercise in that it helped me in thinking about less structured action scenes later.

Odysseus Firestone: I wasn't clear from your review how much you had read, since you just reviewed Chapter 1, but I would like to point out that I am trying to keep the television feeling as much as possible, and the show is about 90 dialogue. Did you read Avatar in Training first, the prequel to this story?


	14. Chapter 14: Two Quests

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: The meat cookies were a big hit, so I told my husband, and he's working on a follow-up. A couple of people commented that Katara should have said something to Aang's first daughter comment, but I figured I would be speechless in that kind of situation. The raised eyebrow was sort of saying, "Did you mean to say that?" and giving him the opportunity to back out. Then, when he showed obvious embarrassment (not to mention Sokka's smack-down), it just seemed kinder to let it lie. I mean, what was she going to say? "Good point," sounds like she's taking it way too casually, though it would imply that she'd already had similar thoughts. On the other hand, "Are you crazy?" or "Getting a little ahead of ourselves, aren't we?" just didn't sound like Katara. I'm willing to go back and edit it if you have any suggestions, but nothing felt right to me.

**Two Quests**

"Are you sure there will be food near the university?" Sokka asked Iroh doubtfully.

"Of course. Universities are full of young people, and young people need to eat. Frequently."

"I don't think I've seen any 'young people' eat as much as you," Zuko griped sourly. "Except maybe him," he jerked a thumb at Sokka.

"There's nothing wrong with a man enjoying one of the simple pleasures in life," Iroh observed calmly, turning his head to follow the progress of an attractive woman who passed them. "Of course, food is by no means the only one."

"Will you keep your eyes in your head, Uncle?" Zuko hissed. "You're drawing attention to us."

"That's what I'm hoping," responded Iroh with a twinkle in his eye. Sokka laughed, much to Zuko's consternation.

"As a 'wise, old man,' aren't you supposed to be past all that?" Zuko tried another tack.

"There might be snow on the roof, but that doesn't mean there's no fire in the furnace," Iroh quipped with a wink. Zuko sighed, remembering the whole adventure involving Jun. In truth, he had little hope of reforming his uncle at this stage.

"That's good," mused Sokka. "I'll have to remember that one."

"I don't even want to go there," Zuko returned.

"You worry me, Nephew. You are a young man, after all. There's nothing wrong with acting like it now and then."

Zuko merely grunted, wondering what he would have to do to escape from this incredibly uncomfortable conversation. His early interactions with the opposite sex had not been generally positive. His mother had abandoned him (or at least that was how it seemed), and Azula and her friends were annoying at best, insufferable at worst. On the other hand, Zuko wasn't a complete innocent, either. He had known perfectly well how his former crew amused themselves on the occasions when he granted them shore leave. Even if Iroh had shown any inclination to shield Zuko from such things, which he hadn't, it would have been impossible not to notice the women plying their unique trade at the docks.

The truth was that Zuko just didn't really get it. Every now and then, he did wonder if there was something wrong with him. Fortunately, it was Sokka who changed the subject.

"Oh, man!" he exclaimed as he reviewed his notes on the location of the university. "It's going to take forever to get there."

"I think I have an idea to get us there faster," Iroh offered. He stepped into the street and waved. A small cart drawn by an ostrich-horse stopped right next to them. It was a tight fit, but they all squeezed on. "Ba Sing Se University, please."

Their driver guided them through the winding streets. They had to pass through a few walls on the way, and everyone was requested to present their passport at each one. Zuko couldn't resist a smug expression toward Sokka at that. Aang and the others had been right about needing official paperwork to move around the city, and Sokka had been wrong.

Looking around as they traveled, Zuko noticed that most of the men in the city seemed to wear their hair in a long queue down their backs. That certainly identified Zuko and his companions as outsiders, but Zuko hoped they would simply be taken for refugees. At last, they reached the university, and Iroh paid the driver. Sokka winced at the amount.

"We can't afford to do that very often," he remarked. "Okay, we're here. Where's the food?"

Since Sokka was unlikely to focus on anything else until he was fed, they found him a place he could get a few egg rolls, crab snacks, and won tons put in a bag so he could walk and eat at the same time. They wandered around the campus, trying to determine which building would be the most likely to find out about the sun and stars. Finally, they went to the main administration building and were informed that they wanted Professor Mun Ta, head of Astronomy. They followed directions to the right place.

The astronomy department was housed in one of the newer buildings, a three-storey structure with a flat roof. There were lots of windows on the top floor, and awning-like terraces shaded the first and second floors. Other sciences were located inside as well. They proceeded to the third floor and found the office of Professor Mun Ta. Sokka knocked on the door.

"Yes?" came a gruff voice from the other side. Sokka pushed the door open to reveal a small, wizened man with wispy white hair sitting behind an enormous desk, framed in the light pouring in from the window at his back. He wore tiny, half-moon spectacles perched low on his nose. Scattered across the desk were various charts showing the stars and phases of the moon, along with an abacus and several implements Zuko wasn't familiar with.

"Um, Professor Mun Ta, sir?" Sokka took the lead. "My name is Sokka, and this is Iroh and Zuko. We were hoping you could help us with some information about eclipses."

"Lunar or solar?" said the professor shortly.

"Solar."

"_Total_ solar," Iroh added. Mun Ta leaned back in his chair, regarding them piercingly over his glasses.

"What do you want to know about them?"

"Well, how often do they happen?" Sokka asked, taking up the thread again.

"There's one about every 1-3 years, but not everywhere."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for a solar eclipse to occur, the moon must be in its new phase and pass directly in front of the sun," Mun Ta explained, clearly getting into his lecturing mode. He grabbed some items from his desk to illustrate, lining them up. "The world is round, so the perspective from every location is not the same. If and to what extent you can see the sun depends on where you are and what season it is."

Sokka exchanged a glance with the other two men. Zuko could appreciate his difficulty. How could they ask specifically about an eclipse over the Fire Nation without risking giving away their plan? Ba Sing Se might be the most secure city in the Earth Kingdom, but secrecy was still essential for their strategy to have any chance of success.

"Do you have a map of the world?" Sokka inquired.

"Of course." The professor rummaged around his papers and drawers for a while before producing it.

"About how large an area does an eclipse usually cover?" Sokka said as he considered the map. Mun Ta showed a large portion of the Earth Kingdom. Sokka nodded thoughtfully.

"Okay," he began, pointing to the middle of the ocean that separated the eastern part of the Earth Kingdom from the Fire Nation. "Suppose you were on a ship somewhere in this area. Can you tell us when the next total solar eclipse would be visible from there?"

Professor Mun Ta studied the location on the map and pored through a pile of documents.

"It will take some calculating," he mused. "But yes, I think I can predict that. Can you come back in a week?"

"Sure, no problem," Sokka assured him, beginning to withdraw and gesturing the others to follow him. As they exited, though, a question occurred to Zuko, one that could potentially be extremely important.

"How long does an eclipse usually last?" he said, turning back.

"Eh?" Mun Ta had already begun his work and had to drag his attention back to his visitors. "Oh, about five minutes." Sokka chewed his lip as Zuko shut the door behind them. He knew what they were all thinking. That wasn't going to give Aang very much time.

Toph led Aang and Katara effortlessly to a raised platform, where they boarded the train. It proved to be a good thing that Aang had insisted they all get their passports taken care of because they had to present them in order to ride. Surprisingly, it didn't cost anything. Aang supposed that taxes paid for its upkeep and the earthbenders who moved it along. He watched in fascination as the city moved by under them. He could actually follow the progression from less to more affluent neighborhoods. Aang wondered how people lived so close together. He'd only been here a few hours, and he already itched to take to the skies.

"What is the deal with Sokka, anyway?" Toph was complaining. "Why does he have to treat me like…like a child?"

"It may not be much help," Katara sighed, "but that's actually the way he shows he cares."

"Oh. Doesn't it get annoying?"

"After the first twelve years or so, you get used to it," Katara laughed.

Privately, Aang was also hoping that Sokka would lighten up on them soon. He needed to go off by himself to get a gift for Katara. He'd told her he could do better than that fishline necklace, and he intended to follow through on that. Surely a city as large as this one would have plenty of choices to offer. All he knew for sure was that it had to be something really special.

The train stopped within sight of the palace. It was even more impressive up close than it had been from the air. Aang laid a hand on the thick wall that bounded a large, stone staircase leading up to the main entrance. He could feel the age of the stone and almost thought he could sense the earthbender who had shaped it and placed it here.

"It's talking to you, isn't it?" asked Toph softly from his elbow.

"Huh?" he was a little startled.

"The rock. It's talking to you."

"I guess so. Do you feel that, too?"

"Yeah. A lot of master earthbenders can't listen to the earth the way you are right now."

"Does that mean I'm a master now?"

"Not quite. You're definitely getting closer, though."

"It's a great step, Aang!" Katara put in.

"You're still kind of hesitant with the big stuff," was Toph's evaluation. "But you've always been really quick with the more detailed, controlled techniques."

Aang was surprised; this was probably the greatest praise Toph had ever offered him. He'd grown used to her gruff and mostly negative teaching style. If he wanted encouragement and affirmation, he could always go to Katara. Katara placed her hand beside his.

"What's it telling you?" she wondered curiously. Aang closed his eyes and allowed his consciousness to sink into the stone. He saw a cave where the rock had sat, watching the progression of eons for so long that it was dizzying.

"Time is meaningless," he translated. "Humans have short lives, so we separate and categorize time into segments, but it's really all one continuous stream, like a river." He felt the shocks as the rock was shaped and added to others to make the staircase. He watched a seemingly endless procession of people go by, hearing whispered murmurs of conversation briefly before he was whisked to another time. "This stone has seen a lot." He opened his eyes to find Toph nodding solemnly and Katara looking at him with admiration.

"So, what do we do?" Toph asked. "Just go up and knock on the door?"

"I doubt it," answered Katara. "I'm pretty sure the guards are there for a reason." Aang followed her gaze to the two men standing at the top of the stairs, to either side of the giant double doors. Appa could probably fit through that doorway, with their whole group riding on his back.

Aang wasn't an expert on these things, but he guessed that the guards' function was primarily decorative. Their green and gold uniforms looked entirely too perfect to be suitable for fighting, though both had the straight bearing and serious expressions of the professional soldier.

"I guess we ask," Aang shrugged, heading up the stairs. The girls followed him. "Excuse me, but how do we get in to see the Earth King?"

"Who's asking?" challenged one of the guards, apparently the older of the two.

"I'm Aang, the Avatar," Aang explained. "And these are my friends, Katara and Toph." He wasn't sure it would be wise to reveal his relationship with Katara to complete strangers, even if they were supposed to be on the same side. He'd already discussed this with her, and they'd agreed to downplay it, at least at first.

Frankly, it probably didn't matter how he introduced the girls because the guards got identical looks of surprise on their faces at the word "Avatar." He had their full attention, but Aang doubted that they'd heard anything after that.

"_You're_ the Avatar?" the younger one demanded, making it sound almost like an accusation as he pointed his finger at the boy.

"Um, well, yes." Aang rubbed the back of his neck nervously. This news had been greeted in many different ways over the last few months, and he had no idea what the reaction was going to be now. The guards did not speak any further but opened the doors in perfect unison.

"Avatar Aang and companions," announced the older guard in a loud voice. Aang swallowed hard and moved forward to the center of the doorway. Inside was a moderately-sized anteroom with a couple of desks in it. Marble pillars supported the ceiling. There were doors to either side of the room, and an opening straight ahead led to a hallway with more doors along it. A head poked inquisitively from every door, making Aang feel extremely self-conscious. He felt the blood rush to his face as he raised one hand and wiggled the fingers in a shy half-wave. Katara placed her hands firmly on his shoulders, providing him with the security of her presence as well as a gentle nudge forward. Aang remembered that the guards were still holding the heavy doors and obeyed Katara's prodding, moving into the room and allowing the two girls to follow. The doors shut behind them with ominous finality, and Aang had the simultaneous feelings of claustrophobia and being stripped naked in front of all these people.

"We want to find out how to gain an audience with the Earth King," Katara leapt to Aang's rescue, though he could tell she was working very hard not to appear intimidated herself. An officious-looking woman wearing a modest and soberly-colored dress came forward. Her gray-shot hair was so tightly pulled into a bun behind her head that it looked painful. She turned slowly around the room, looking at everyone in turn, causing people to shamefacedly return to their jobs. Aang was impressed by this and by the woman's obvious comfort with being intimidating. Being the Avatar could intimidate people, but Aang doubted he would ever get used to it.

"I am the king's personal secretary, Shin Xi," the woman identified herself. "What is your business?"

"How about saving the world?" Toph quipped nonchalantly. Shin Xi appeared neither impressed nor amused by this statement and directed one of her hard looks at Toph, though it was, naturally, totally wasted on the blind girl.

"She's not really exaggerating," Aang found his voice. He was annoyed and embarrassed when it cracked for the first time in days, though he did his best not to show any outward sign.

_Nervous or excited,_ he thought ruefully. _Check._

"It's about…battle strategy," Katara said evasively. Shin Xi turned her basilisk glare toward the waterbender.

"The Earth King does not have time to deal with the day-to-day operations of the war," she advised them coolly.

"Then who does?" Toph interjected with her usual bluntness.

"His generals, of course."

"Look, we think we might know a way to end this war, quickly and decisively," Katara tried to regain control of the conversation. "Just point us in the direction we need to go, or set us up with an appointment or something." Her confident, brusque tone matched the secretary's admirably and seemed to surprise the older woman. Shin Xi measured Katara with her eyes, and the younger girl met her gaze unflinchingly, much to her credit.

"I believe the king _would_ like to meet you," said the secretary at last, expression betraying a certain grudging respect for Katara's composure. "Let's see what I can come up with." The woman looked through a bamboo book that appeared to be some sort of calendar. Aang looked at Katara appreciatively, and their eyes met.

_I love you,_ he tried to send through his gaze. He wasn't sure if she completely understood or not, but she smiled and winked in response.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: I thought of actually including an observatory at the university. We've seen Zuko use a telescope, so it's been invented, but the Fire Nation is the most technologically advanced nation, so I'm not sure the Earth Kingdom would have them, and I'm pretty sure there wouldn't be one large enough to build a room around it. I'm using Earth information for the solar eclipse stuff, even though the show makes it sound like they're a lot rarer and possibly last longer. What the rock tells Aang is similar to what he learns from the magic swamp and the guru, but some of the wording I used is also what Errand learns from the Tree of Life in David Eddings's Mallorean.

Review responses:

Thank you to kataangfan22, frozenheat, TTAvatarfan, Aangs fangirl1214, Dakyu, libowiekitty, Tech-Man, and Chocolatecovered… for reviewing Chapter 13.

Strix Moonwing: I do notice and think of strange little things most people don't. Just the way my mind works, I guess. My Sokka is taken, not to mention being more than three times your age! Of course, he was twice my age when I was fifteen, so keep an open mind. It's probably a good thing we didn't meet until I was in my twenties.

MormonMaiden: Welcome to the club! It had kind of fallen off in popularity for a while, but I kept it going, and it's growing again.

MyOtherName: I'm not a doctor, but I don't think the separations between vertebrae are considered joints because they can't move separately and can't really be dislocated. At least, not without severing the spinal column. Also, they don't fit into any of the three joint categories: hinge, pivot, and ball-and-socket. I was referring to the pivot joint where the neck meets the skull. The only other true joint of the spine is where it connects to the pelvis.

Odysseus Firestone: See "Never Mind the Why and Wherefore" for my opinion on Zutaraang triangles (is that term used?). I don't feel I've written anything inappropriate to their ages or, more importantly, their characters. In "The Fortuneteller," Katara was virtually obsessed with who she was going to marry, and Aang was elated when he heard it might be him. Clearly, they've both given it some thought.

A Great and Terrible Beauty: I guess I assume that Toph has developed some type of filter system, just like the way we can tune out ambient noise or even someone's talking under certain circumstances. She might not be able to avoid large vibrations or things close by, but smaller or more distant objects and events could be ignored.

SnakeEyes16: I was beginning to worry, but thanks for the long review. Here's your chance to review more promptly!


	15. Chapter 15: Reuniting

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: There seems to be some confusion, so let me say again that there are no Dai Li in my world. That means Long Feng isn't in charge of anything, and I don't even know if he will appear. Also, my Earth King will be totally different than the one in the show. I had the idea for this story long before we met him in the series, so I'm using the version from my imagination. In other words, he won't be an ineffectual moron, and the city is run a little differently. Cookies to MyOtherName for catching the grievous error made by the author in the last chapter. I'm making it part of the story here. I apologize to Sokka for having him be the one to make the mistake.

Sokka: Yeah, you'd better apologize. I'd never screw up something like that.

Author: Right, like you've _never_ talked before thinking?

Sokka: Well….

Author: That's what I thought. Now take your place. You start this chapter.

**Reuniting**

_You don't have to know how to read or write  
When you're out with a feller in the pale moonlight.  
You don't have to look in a book to find  
What he thinks of the moon and what is on his mind.  
--Annie Oakley, Annie, Get Your Gun_

"Am I the only one who thinks that guy doesn't get out much?" Sokka asked the other two as they left the campus of Ba Sing Se University.

"Let's hope he doesn't," snapped Zuko. "You just gave our real names back there."

"Did I?" Sokka reviewed the conversation in his head, and his eyes widened when he realized that Zuko's accusation was correct. "Oh, man, I did! Sorry. I guess I wasn't thinking."

"Obviously."

"I doubt he will remember," Iroh put in soothingly. "As soon as we presented him with a problem to solve, he didn't seem to care about anything else."

"I'm still sorry," Sokka apologized again. "I'll be more careful." While they had been walking around, he had noticed that a train crossed the city on elevated tracks above them. He was about to point this out and suggest they try taking it back to the outer ring when something seemed to catch Zuko's attention, and Sokka turned toward him to see what it was.

"It can't be," Zuko muttered and took off around a corner. Sokka blinked at Iroh, seeing his own confusion reflected on the old man's face. They shrugged simultaneously and took off after Zuko. They plunged into the alley in time to see Zuko grasp the elbow of a young woman. She turned and gasped, falling silent as the two simply stared at each other.

"Is that…?" Sokka squinted disbelievingly at the girl.

"Song," Iroh confirmed happily. "I think they might need some help." Before Sokka could say or do anything, Iroh was on his way to the young couple, leaving Sokka to trail in his wake.

"Song! What a pleasant surprise," Iroh exclaimed jovially to the surprised girl, giving her a polite bow. "Does this mean your excellent mother is in the city as well?"

"Y-yes," she stammered, recollecting herself and bowing slightly also. "A cousin just moved here, and we're visiting her. What are you doing here?"

"Avatar business," answered Sokka smoothly. "I'm afraid we can't really talk about it. You understand?"

"Of course," Song nodded.

"We're planning to be in Ba Sing Se for about a week," Iroh jumped in again. "Perhaps you and my nephew should spend a little time together. Catch up, and so forth?"

_Yeah, that was subtle,_ Sokka thought in amusement.

"Uncle," muttered Zuko in an embarrassed tone, flushing. It was an odd effect, as the blush didn't touch the scar tissue that Katara had lightened.

"I'd like that," Song replied quietly, lowering her eyes and also blushing. Zuko looked honestly surprised at this.

"Really?" The word seemed to slip out of Zuko's mouth completely on its own, and Sokka had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. After all, he'd been in similar situations himself. For some reason, though, he'd never pictured Zuko like this. Song just nodded again.

"Unfortunately, we have to meet up with our friends soon," Sokka stepped in once more. "How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow would be fine," Song agreed. Iroh and Sokka withdrew a short distance to let the other two settle the details between them. Zuko rejoined them after a couple of minutes, glaring at both.

"I didn't need any help," he grated. Sokka noticed, however, that some of the usual surliness had left his tone.

"We all need a little nudge now and then," Iroh returned. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Meanwhile, Sokka returned his attention to the elevated tracks and pointed to some stairs that appeared to lead to a station.

"Why don't we try taking that back to the outer wall?" he suggested, and the others agreed.

Their business at the palace having been concluded fairly quickly, Katara, Aang, and Toph found themselves with a little time on their hands, so they used it to browse the shops, restaurants, and other attractions of the Upper Ring. Katara tried to familiarize herself with where things were so that she could find her way around if she happened to come back alone.

"Hey guys, look at this," she drew the others' attention to a poster that was up on a wall. Since she knew Toph couldn't see it, Katara described it for her benefit. "They're going to be having a big solstice celebration next week."

"Great, a big birthday party just for me," Aang joked, joining Katara in front of the sign.

"I don't get why everyone seems so into astronomy all of a sudden," Toph complained.

"The summer solstice is the longest day of the year," Katara explained. "It was very big back home, except that for us, the longest day was the winter solstice. Seasons are reversed at the South Pole." Toph shrugged.

"I don't really care whether it's day or night," she pointed out. "The days are just warmer, usually."

"The solstice is also the official beginning of summer," Aang added with a sigh. Katara knew what he was thinking. Souzen's Comet would arrive at the end of summer, so Aang's birthday was a sign that their time was starting to run out. She squeezed his shoulder.

"Maybe we can stay in the city long enough to come to the festival," Katara shifted the subject back to more pleasant things.

"I'm not really interested, but you guys go," Toph began walking away, waving a negligent hand over her shoulder. "Knock yourselves out."

"There's an earthbending tournament," Aang mentioned cajolingly. Toph stopped, turned, and came back to join them, tapping her cheek thoughtfully.

"Well, it _would_ be kind of fun to wipe the floor with some big-city earthbenders," she commented. "Okay, I'm in. You should enter it, too, Twinkle-toes."

"Me?" Aang sounded like this had never occurred to him. "Why me?"

"Why not? Think of it as a learning experience. It would give you a chance to try your skills against people with different techniques than mine. Besides, it'll let me see, as your teacher, how you compare with other earthbenders."

"I don't know," Katara started to object. Not only was she a little worried about his safety, but she'd hoped to spend most of that day alone with Aang.

"What's the matter, Katara?" Toph chided her. "Don't tell me you doubt that he's ready for this kind of thing?"

"Of course not," responded Katara automatically, reciting some curses mentally as she realized that Toph had effectively backed her into a corner. She sighed in resignation. "It's up to you, Aang."

"I'll do it," he decided. "Of course, that means we could face each other again."

"As long as you don't use airbending, I'm fine with that," Toph remarked confidently.

"Hey, you were the one who wanted to fight! I didn't even know any earthbending yet!"

"No waterbending or firebending, either."

"I'm pretty sure those would disqualify him," Katara put in.

"Okay, okay, I get it," said Aang. "Earthbending only, Avatar's honor."

"Let's head back," Katara suggested. They got back on the train and took it to the outer wall. They were just looking around the platform to get their bearings when Katara spotted Sokka, Zuko, and Iroh getting off another train. She waved to get their attention, and the reunited group descended back to street level.

"Well, we've got good news and bad news," Sokka informed his sister.

"And more good news," added Iroh.

"We have good news and better news," Katara told them.

"Let's get back to the farm and compare notes," Aang requested. "I want to check on Appa and Momo." They passed by The Meat Cookie Man, who was doing a booming business. Sokka, naturally, was already heading in that direction.

"Food first," he insisted over his shoulder. The Meat Cookie Man spotted them and gestured everyone over. Katara noted that his sign had changed to advertise "burgers," indicating that The Cabbage Man had won that particular argument.

"Young lady," The Meat Cookie Man called out to Katara. "That idea you had was brilliant! Just look at how many customers I have! You and your friends can have as many burgers as you want. It's the least I can do to thank you."

Sokka had an absolutely beatific expression on his face and looked like he might pass out from sheer joy. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Okay, everyone who wants one, go ahead," she offered, leading the way to the line. Everyone accepted a sandwich except Aang.

"I don't eat meat," he explained to the vendor. The Meat Cookie Man frowned in thought, then brightened.

"Do you eat cheese?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah."

The Meat Cookie Man quickly buttered a bun and put a cabbage leaf, tomato slice, and a thick slice of cheese onto it. Apparently, he had also made arrangements with some other businessmen in the district.

"A vegetarian burger," he said proudly, giving it to Aang. "Let me know what you think." Aang shrugged and took a bite.

"Not bad," he allowed after swallowing. "Actually, it's pretty good. Thank you, sir."

"My pleasure."

Their group exited the gate and found the farm where they'd left the animals, who both greeted Aang eagerly. Momo scrambled over him, apparently looking for food. Aang laughed and tossed him a couple of fruits he'd picked up in the city. The lemur settled on Toph's head to eat them while Aang hugged Appa's neck.

"Okay, you guys go first," Katara said as they all settled into a loose circle on the floor of the barn.

"The good news is that Professor Mun Ta thinks he can calculate the time of the next solar eclipse in the next week," Sokka related. "The bad news is that, even if one's happening before the end of summer, it will only last about five minutes."

"Five minutes?" Katara was uncertain how many joined her in the echo.

"So we're supposed to time an entire massive invasion plus Aang's showdown with the Fire Lord in five minutes?" Toph pulled everything together concisely.

"That's about the size of it," Iroh agreed.

"How is that possible?" Aang asked, dismayed.

"Well, it's all we've got," Sokka pointed out. "We'll just have to do the best we can. What's your news?" Katara pulled herself together to answer him.

"The Earth King can see us a week from tomorrow. The better part is that his staff is willing to give us the use of a house in the Upper Ring. They'll provide food and everything!"

"There's even room for Appa," Aang chimed in.

"That sounds very generous," Zuko spoke at last. "Is it really safe for Uncle Iroh and me to be so close to the palace, though? What if somebody there remembers him from the siege?"

"Not to mention that we'll be far away from the free meat cookies," Sokka complained mournfully.

"You two are under the protection of the Avatar," Toph addressed the two firebenders. "I don't think anyone will question you. Just try not to attract attention." For some reason, this caused Iroh and Zuko to exchange a meaningful glance.

"And as for you, Sokka, that burger man is doing enough business that he might be able to open his own store soon, maybe even in the Upper Ring," Katara tried to mollify her brother.

"It would also put us closer to the university," Iroh added his two copper pieces.

"I know, it's the logical thing to do," Sokka conceded. "All right, we'll stay here tonight and find our new lodgings in the morning."

"What was your other news?" Aang asked curiously.

"Yeah, Iroh said you had more good news," Toph reminded them.

"Oh, that. Zuko has a date," Iroh related with some pride in his voice. Katara wondered how long the old man had been waiting to say that to someone.

"With whom?" she couldn't help asking.

"Song and her mother are visiting the city," Sokka explained. "What are the odds, right?"

"Oh, that's nice," Katara said, meaning it.

"Perhaps I should pay a visit to her mother as well," Iroh mused, stroking his beard.

"You're not coming with me tomorrow," Zuko denied flatly. "I will be picking Song up by myself, and we are going for a walk. That's it." He and his uncle locked eyes, and Katara was unsure what was happening between them.

"I suppose I can wait a day," Iroh gave in. Zuko visibly relaxed, though he still seemed uncomfortable with the conversation. He was rescued by the farmer coming to ask them if they were joining his family for dinner. They accepted, and Katara was glad they had eaten burgers earlier so that they wouldn't be imposing too much. Well, except for Sokka and Iroh, of course, who always seemed to eat more than was possible. Actually, Katara had noticed that Aang's appetite was increasing lately, too, and she wondered if he might be about to have a growth spurt. Although she didn't mind his current height, the daydream of having to look up to him was a pleasant one.

After dinner, their group returned to the barn and began to select their sleeping places.

"I think Aang and I need to collect some firewood," Katara announced, a little too casually.

"Great idea, Katara!" Aang agreed eagerly.

"We don't need a fire, and there aren't even any trees…oh." Comprehension dawned on Sokka's face, and he gave them a resigned wave. "Yeah, whatever. Just don't be too long."

Katara and Aang went outside, looking for a place they could get a little privacy.

"Hay," Aang said thoughtfully.

"Hey what?"

"No, not hey, hay." He pointed to a haystack and led her by the hand until they were directly in front of it. "One of my Earth Kingdom friends taught me this." Letting go of Katara's hand, Aang pressed his side into the stack and sort of shimmied his body, forcing the stalks to make way for him. Eventually, he had disappeared inside, the loose hay closing in behind him.

"How did you do that?" Katara asked, peering after him.

"Come on in," his voice called out from the pile. "Just do what I did." Katara went up to the haystack and did her best to imitate Aang's movements. About halfway in, she felt his hands pulling her, and she ended up practically in his lap. The little cave made by their bodies was warm, cozy, and filled with the sweet smell of the hay. Aang put one hand behind Katara's neck and pulled her into a long, satisfying kiss.

Suddenly, a stray thought struck Katara, and she giggled. Aang pulled back, confused and possibly on the verge of being offended.

"I'm sorry," she apologized hastily. "It's not you. It just occurred to me that this must be where people got the phrase 'a roll in the hay.'"

"I suppose," he said, smiling at her. His eyes flicked between her eyes and her mouth. "I'm not really interested in discussing metaphors right now, though."

"Mmm," Katara agreed, taking her chance to capture his lips in hers. They spent the next several minutes releasing some of the pressure that had built up during the course of the day. She had never imagined how difficult it would be to be in close contact with Aang all day without being able to express any but the most friendly intimacy.

When they decided they had been gone long enough, the couple climbed out of the hay and picked the cut plants out of their clothes and Katara's hair, which was kind of fun in its own way. Something occurred to Katara while they were doing this, and she knew she had to ask.

"Um, Aang?"

"Hm?" He was brushing off his pants.

"That Earth Kingdom friend wasn't a…girl, was it?" It was ridiculous for her to feel jealous – Gran-Gran hadn't even been born yet when Aang had been enjoying his childhood – but she wanted to know if he had done this sort of thing before. Aang raised his face slowly, lifting his left eyebrow at her, and Katara knew he could see exactly what she was thinking. She blushed.

"No," he replied with a grin. "His name was Lam, and we used the trick for playing hide-and-seek. I never thought of this use until today."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I never thought you would actually get jealous over me, and I'm sort of enjoying it."

"Oh, you!" Katara smacked him playfully on the shoulder, but he just laughed. It was contagious, and Katara started laughing, too, though they had to quiet down as they got close to the barn.

Sokka must not have been too worried about them because he was already snoring when they entered.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: Yes, I pretty much shamelessly took Burger King's Veggie Whopper® idea. Aang does seem to eat eggs, since they're in most pastries, and he doesn't have a problem with those, so I thought he would probably eat dairy as well. Seriously, the things I think about! The wriggling into a haystack came from Aristocats, so I have no idea if it would actually work in real life. Oh, and this story now has as many reviews as Boys & Girls! I just wish 76 Trombones would get a little more attention (hint, hint).

Review responses:

Thank you to kataangfan22, TTAvatarfan, and A Great and Terrible Beauty for reviewing Chapter 14.

Strix Moonwing: The Fire Nation is also the only one to use steam-powered engines, even though everyone else has ways to start fires. I suppose earthbenders could make glass lenses, since they're made out of quartz, which is a mineral. I actually hadn't thought about how short eclipses were until I was doing research for the last chapter.

UNDER-CITY WALLS: The Boomeraang Squad is a group of writers who liked that name Sokka came up with in The Drill. It was started some time ago by charleegirl.

libowiekitty: Well, it does seem logical that Zuko doesn't trust girls/women, and we haven't seen him show any real interest in one so far. Song was the only one he shared any personal information with, even if it was a little misleading.

BlackBlade500: Sorry, but you really have to be an author to be included in the squad. However, if you continue to review faithfully for a while (and don't forget to check out the stories of the other members), you may gain honorary status like SnakeEyes16.

MormonMaiden: I'm trying to keep things separate, but at the same time, the only world I really have to draw experience and information from is this one.

Dakyu: Maybe I can work in a Sokka comment later, but remember that he wasn't with them when Aang was listening to the rock.

MyOtherName: It's interesting that you seem to struggle with math and science but are really good at language stuff, pretty much the opposite of most guys. I can't really answer the rest without giving too much away, but I was wondering if anyone would catch my goof. I woke up the morning after uploading the last chapter realizing that I had used the wrong names there.

Odysseus Firestone: Well, you should go back and read my reviews for the first six chapters. Any time I _didn't_ have Aang and Katara kissing for a chapter, people complained. I actually found kissing pretty addictive when I first started, but maybe that's just me.

frozenheat: Thank you for your input on the prior chapter's Aang/Katara exchange. Sorry, no telescope yet. Maybe when they go back to the university.

Chocolatecovered…: I didn't want to spend too much time on communing with the stone, but I did want to introduce the concept because it will be coming in later.

Aangs fangirl1214: I'm glad you're starting to see Zuko differently; I do find him a sympathetic character in some ways. Yes, the eclipse facts are actual. I looked them up specifically to write this.

Kimbalynn616: Actually, four hours is pretty good! Avatar in Training is almost long enough to be a novel, and this story is now just about as long. I'm glad you liked those scenes you mentioned; they were among my favorites as well.

Durins Bane: Technically, the library in the desert was a spirit's collection of knowledge, so I wasn't sure how much of the information there was mortal and how much from the spirits.

kataang93: That "snow on the roof" line is an old axiom that I thought fit the situation.

Tech-Man: I think I can work in some more Sokka/Zuko bickering. I only did a little here.


	16. Chapter 16: Plans and Dates

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: Since I address it in this chapter, I wanted to sort of remind everyone and possibly clarify how I imagined that Katara healed Zuko's scar, since I didn't have her using the spirit water. I have my share of scars, so I know that they do fade over time and eventually closely match your skin tone. I even had a pretty bad burn from a motorcycle exhaust pipe on my leg (don't ask) that you can't even see anymore, so there might be hope for Zuko. However, for the purposes of this story, I envisioned that Katara was able to advance this natural healing by several years, fading the scar to a pale pink. Oh, and I want to give a quick nod to moira2 for sort of giving me the idea of earthbenders being able to listen to stones. The similarity will be clearer in the next chapter.

**Plans and Dates**

The next morning, everybody thanked the farmer for his hospitality, including giving him a few coins as compensation, and piled onto Appa to find their new house. Aang landed Appa in the yard, where a nameless government official greeted them and gave them a brief tour before returning to his duties.

Iroh found the house to be actually quite generously proportioned, with a private room for each person. Katara thought they should all take advantage of the opportunity to clean up again and offered to wash their clothes, since she could accomplish this fairly quickly with waterbending. Everyone accepted the admittedly rather forceful offer except Toph, who stated that she felt it was healthy to have a layer of earth covering her.

Iroh had been delighted to find a Pai Sho table among the house's furnishings, and he and Aang were now playing with his set, sitting casually in their underwear. Aang had offered to help Katara, but she had blushingly refused, giving him sidelong glances to which he seemed completely oblivious. The young Avatar was really quite good at Pai Sho, and when Iroh commented on this, Aang gave him a rather sad smile.

"Monk Gyatso taught me," he explained. "He was my guardian, mentor…and friend."

"I think he must have been intending to train you as a master," Iroh remarked. "It has been many years since anyone could offer me this challenging a game."

"Thanks. He used to cheat," Aang's smile was happier at this, full of fond remembrance.

"That would be against my religion!" Iroh exclaimed, and they both laughed.

Sokka was lounging nearby in his loincloth, spinning a top on the floor, which Momo was pouncing on. He also was apparently unconcerned with his state of undress. On the other hand, the only two females around were his sister and a blind girl, so perhaps he had little reason for concern. In fact, the only one who did seem to have a problem was Zuko, who had shut himself in his room. Even as Iroh thought about this, his nephew walked out to the common room, wrapped in a blanket.

"Isn't she done yet?" Zuko complained.

"I don't know what your problem is," Toph commented. "You're in a lot better shape than the earthbenders I used to fight."

"How would you know that?" Zuko demanded. Toph sighed as though tired of explaining this to everyone.

"Every time you take a step, it makes vibrations through the ground and through you," she said. "I can use those vibrations to 'see.' I know every contour of your body, probably better than you do."

Zuko stared at her in mute horror, clutching the blanket instinctively more tightly around him.

"Okay, I've got to go with Zuko on this one," Sokka put in, although Zuko hadn't yet said anything. "That's a little disturbing."

"What can I say?" Toph shrugged. "It's a gift, and a curse."

As though on cue, Katara entered, tossing clothing to everybody who needed it. She had already dressed, naturally, and the others donned their attire. Almost immediately, Zuko headed out the door for his date with Song.

"You've only got a week, Casanova," Sokka called after him. "Make it count."

"Actually, Sokka, that reminds me of something," said Katara. "The city's having a big solstice festival, and I – well, Toph, Aang, and I – were hoping we could stay for that."

"You mean, put off seeing Dad?"

"It's only two days after we meet with the Earth King. We might need that long just to set things in motion. Besides, it's Aang's birthday, and I think he deserves to have some fun."

"A solstice festival," Iroh mused. "That does sound like fun. I haven't been to one in years."

"I guess two days isn't that big a deal," Sokka conceded.

"Thanks, Sokka!" Katara turned to Toph. "So, Toph, I was thinking you and I could have a girls' day out. We haven't really spent much time together, and it might be fun to do some things the boys wouldn't be interested in."

"Well, I'm not really that into girl stuff," said Toph doubtfully.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun! You don't mind, do you, Aang?"

"Uh, no, not at all," Aang answered her, standing up. "I think that's a great idea! Momo and I want to explore the city anyway, don't we, Momo?" Hearing his name, the lemur glided to Aang and sat on his shoulder. It might have been Iroh's imagination, but Aang appeared much more eager about this chance to be alone than would have been expected.

"So, Toph?" Katara asked the younger girl. "Ready to remember you're a girl for a day?" She, too, sounded slightly anxious about something. Toph shrugged and got to her feet.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," she decided. "It's not like I have anything better to do." Katara kissed Aang goodbye, and after the girls had left, the Avatar seemed torn about what to do next.

"Can we finish our game before you go anywhere?" Iroh pleaded.

"Oh, right, sure." Aang sat back down, but his concentration was clearly elsewhere. Iroh quickly won and sighed inwardly, hoping that he would have another chance to test the boy's skills. As soon as the game was over, Aang picked up his staff and headed out with Momo.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me," observed Sokka.

"Do you have any plans for today?"

"Not really." Sokka grinned. "How about teaching me how to play this game of yours?"

"I'd be delighted!"

"Okay, water chick, spill," Toph commanded shortly after she and Katara left the house.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your heart rate sped up when you were inviting me on this little adventure. Something got you excited, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't me. What's going on?"

"I really do think it would be fun to do some girly things," Katara began, but she could see that there was no use in denying her real reason. Besides, she might need Toph's help. "But I was kind of using it as an excuse to be away from Aang today. He'll be 13 on the solstice, and I want to do something really special for him. I mean, he's been through so much since his last birthday."

"You mean, the last 101 years?" Toph commented wryly.

"Well, yes."

"I hate to break it to you, but the whole world's been through a lot since then."

"I know, and we're all working on that. I just have no idea what I should get him. I mean, what do you give the Avatar?"

Toph paused, tapping her cheek thoughtfully.

"Maybe that's it," she suggested.

"Maybe what's it?"

"He's the Avatar. Maybe the best thing you can do is give him a day when he doesn't have to think about that."

Katara thought this over, and ideas began to spring into her head. This might actually work. She'd have to look in detail at the different activities that would be offered, and she might need to recruit Toph and Iroh to make sure Sokka stayed out of her way.

"You might have something there," she mused. "Except that you talked him into that earthbending tournament."

"So, he can pretend he's just an earthbender," Toph returned. "Anyway, that should only last a couple of hours. The rest of the day is yours."

"I suppose. All right, that's what I'm going with for now. Thanks, Toph."

"Don't mention it," Toph waved carelessly. "I want to go sign up for that tournament before we do anything else. By the way, does any of this 'girly stuff' have to do with bathing?"

"Possibly," Katara allowed evasively.

"No wonder you didn't object when I said I didn't want to clean up," Toph sighed. "Oh, well, they just better leave my feet alone."

Zuko followed the directions Song had given him, only to find that he reached the right street too early. Not wanting to arrive at her cousin's door before he was expected, he decided to walk around the block. He reasoned that it might be useful to get an idea of what sort of things were in the area, in case Song was willing to spend more time with him during their stay. Sokka did have a point about the short amount of time he would have with her. Zuko had absolutely no clue how these things were done, so he also observed some of the couples he saw.

On his way back around to where Song was staying, Zuko saw a flower stand. Girls were supposed to like flowers, right? He selected and purchased one that looked like a daisy, except it was pink. He walked up to the appropriate door, took a deep breath, and knocked. To his relief, Song was the one who answered, obviously expecting it to be him. As usual, she was wearing pink, which was why he picked a flower that color. Over her head, Zuko saw her mother and another woman sitting at a small table, drinking tea.

"Bye," Song called to them, joining Zuko on the street. "I'll be back in a few hours." She closed the door behind her. Zuko awkwardly held out the flower.

"I brought this for you."

"Thank you! It's lovely." Song beamed at him, causing him to feel a strange and unfamiliar sense of accomplishment, which made no sense at all. Honestly, it was just a stupid flower. She took a few moments to weave the flower into her hair, breaking off an unneeded part of the stem and dropping it into a potted plant that stood near the door. "How does it look?"

"Very nice," he answered, and though he meant it, he had the distant impression that he should have come up with something a little…more descriptive. Unfortunately, his mind had gone blank. What would Uncle Iroh say in this kind of situation? The things Zuko could remember seemed either highly inappropriate or so flowery that he'd never be able to pull it off, so he remained silent. Thankfully, Song didn't seem to mind.

"Still not much for talking, are you?" she teased gently, smiling.

"No," he agreed. Song giggled at this, and Zuko smiled a little at his own implied joke.

"That's all right," she assured him. "I usually talk enough for two people, anyway. Something about you has changed, though. I mean, besides your hair getting longer."

Song reached her right hand up toward his face, pausing about halfway there as though asking for permission. Zuko grasped her wrist, as he had once before, only this time, he brought her fingers up to touch what remained of his scar, locking his eyes with hers. She sucked in a breath, and he could see that she understood what this meant to him. This was the first time he had allowed anyone to touch his mark, except when Katara had healed it. Song probed the scar carefully, and Zuko closed his eyes. A memory came upon him of his mother brushing his hair back to kiss him good night. Song's touch was similar to his mother's, but different, too. When Song pulled her hand back, Zuko opened his eyes, uncertain how to proceed.

"Shall we walk?" he asked, gesturing vaguely down the street. Dusting off the court behavior learned years ago, he extended his elbow to her.

"Certainly," Song answered, slipping her hand into the crook of the proffered arm and falling into step beside him. "Do you have a plan for today?"

"Not really," he admitted. "It's only my second day in the city. Is there anything you'd like to do?"

"Actually, yes." Song guided him to a park that contained a pond that looked artificial. While they walked, she asked about what had happened since the last time they'd seen each other. He told her about Aang's new earthbending teacher and the run-ins with Azula and the two earthbenders. Song seemed genuinely interested, and Zuko gradually relaxed and became more comfortable conversing with her. He asked her about her cousin and her visit to Ba Sing Se.

When they reached the pond, Zuko and Song sat down on a bench near the water. A group of turtle-ducks swam over to them. Apparently, Song had prepared for this because she drew some bread crusts out of her pocket, handing him one. They broke the crusts into pieces and tossed them to the turtle-ducks, who snapped them up eagerly and were quickly joined by some lizard-geese, while pigeon-mice pecked at any morsels that landed on the ground.

Zuko turned to look at Song, who was evidently obtaining simple enjoyment from feeding the animals. He smiled faintly in her direction, observing her attractive profile without her noticing. This activity, too, reminded him of his mother, and he began to wonder if the spirits were trying to give him some sort of sign, even though he wasn't normally a believer in such things. Zuko recalled what his mom had said about mothers and their babies, and his mind returned to his uncle's suppositions about her departure. Had she really been motivated by a wish to protect him? Would he ever know for sure?

The bread was gone all too soon, and Song brushed the crumbs from her lap. She turned to look back up at Zuko.

"I hope you don't think me rude, but how did you heal your scar?" she asked tentatively. "I wouldn't have thought it possible."

"Neither would I," he admitted, not finding her rude at all. Actually, he'd been expecting her to ask. "You remember the waterbender we were with last time?"

"Katara?"

"Yes. She has healing abilities."

"That's amazing! Waterbending can do that?"

"At least, some waterbenders can," Zuko shrugged. "I'm not an expert."

"I suppose not," Song acknowledged. She paused for a moment. "Do you think she could help with my burn, too?"

"Why?" Zuko was genuinely surprised by her request. "No one sees it, anyway."

"Call it a girl's vanity, if you like," she replied evasively, looking down. Zuko wasn't buying that, though, at least not entirely. After considering the issue from all the angles he could think of, he thought he understood.

"It reminds you, doesn't it?" he said softly. "Of your father? Of what…my people did to you?" He knew well enough what that was like. His scar had been a sign of his shame, his dishonor, and his father's rejection, as well as a constant reminder of the destructive capabilities of the element he wielded. Song raised her sweet, brown eyes to meet his, and they shared an understanding in which few people in the world could have joined them.

"Yes," she whispered. Zuko broke the gaze.

"I'll ask Katara," he promised. "But really think about it. It's been part of you for a long time. As much as I hated my scar, it wasn't that easy to give up. One of the reasons I did was that it would disguise me a little. It meant less danger for my uncle and the Avatar and his friends." He did not call the rest of the group his friends. He didn't think he'd really earned that yet, but he was hoping, for the first time, that he might achieve it eventually.

"Why else?" she inquired shrewdly.

"That burn marked me as the exiled Fire Nation prince, sentenced to chase the Avatar. Letting it go freed me to pursue another destiny. So, what do you need to be freed from?"

"Yes, I see your point," Song conceded, nodding thoughtfully. "In a way, this mark is the only thing I have left of my father. Maybe I shouldn't let that go too quickly."

"If it makes any difference, I think it gives you character. I'm sorry you were hurt, but if you hadn't been scarred, I might never have thought anyone could…understand."

Song gazed at him searchingly. Her brow furrowed as though she were thinking carefully about something.

"How did you get burned?" she blurted out at last.

Zuko took a deep breath. Certainly, he had expected this question, too. She had been attacked, so the source of her scar was obvious. It was natural to wonder how a firebender could allow himself to be hurt like that. Although part of him really wanted to share this with her, he just couldn't quite bring himself to do it.

"I want to tell you," he told her honestly. "I'm just not ready to talk about it yet."

"I understand."

"Hungry?" Zuko asked, changing the subject.

"Maybe a little."

The couple ate lunch together at a small place chosen by Song, and then Zuko took her back to her cousin's house.

"I had a nice time, _Li_," she placed emphasis on the pseudonym, smiling up at him. "Thank you."

"Me too. Would you have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Zuko suddenly found that he didn't want to leave her without some assurance that he would see her again.

"I'd love to. Bring your uncle over, too," Song invited. "I'm sure Mom would like to see him again."

"All right," Zuko agreed, knowing that he probably wouldn't be able to keep Iroh away anyway. "But they can stay here. We're going out."

"Okay."

Song took hold of Zuko's shoulder and moved closer to him. Before he realized what she was doing, she had kissed him softly on the cheek. She withdrew from this act, smiled at him one last time, and went into the house. Zuko stood, staring bemusedly at the closed door for several seconds, one hand creeping up to touch the place she had kissed him. He could still feel the slight pressure of her lips and her warm breath against his face.

He thought he was beginning to get it.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: Yay, Zuko has hormones finally surfacing! Funny how Aang and Katara kind of think alike, isn't it? The "it's a gift" line of Toph's was taken from Adrian Monk's standard response on his special abilities from the TV show Monk. I know Casanova doesn't belong in this world, but I loved the idea of that line, and "Shu" just didn't have the same impact. Okay, enough notes, time to review!

Review responses:

Thank you to UNDER-CITY WALLS, Tech-Man, and Chocolatecovered… for reviewing Chapter 15.

TTAvatarfan: Well, Zuko did have a date, just with the "wrong" person.;) Glad you liked the Aristocats reference. My oldest boy got into a kick on that movie a little while ago, so I watched it several times in a short period.

Strix Moonwing: Think of it as apologizing to Iroh instead. Does that help?

libowiekitty: I don't know if you saw it in Boys & Girls already, but I've added you to the Boomeraang Squad. Remember to add that to your fics, too!

MyOtherName: Haven't they mentioned two copper pieces before? I know Aang offered that amount for the waterbending scroll. Okay, 76 Trombones now has three chapters, and I have the lyrics and a glimmer of an idea for a fourth.

Odysseus Firestone: You missed the poll earlier about Song's appearance. You're about the third person to reference Jin, but I found MyOtherName's arguments against it compelling. I never really liked her, anyway.

frozenheat: Thanks for noticing my re-wording of common phrases. I have fun doing those, though it can be challenging.

Aangs fangirl1214: Yeah, one of the reasons I started writing Avatar in Training was because the show wasn't dealing with practicalities like puberty or outgrowing clothing. I think Aang is getting a little taller, though.

Kimbalynn616: Don't worry; I'm currently expecting this to go about 30 chapters.

Durins Bane: It's called Soko, and I'm not the first person to come up with it, although I think it deserves more love than it gets.

GYY: Did someone think Zuko was gay?

kataang93: Ah, yes, I only wish to see Aang get that lucky in the actual series. Well, that's why I write this stuff. As for Song, I just have a feeling we'll see her again.

SnakeEyes: Sorry you couldn't post a review for the last chapter, but it's good that you liked it. I think this one is actually better.


	17. Chapter 17: Gifts and Games

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: Several people said they couldn't wait to see Katara & Aang's date for the solstice festival, but I'm afraid you're going to have to be patient. That's still a week away, and a lot of things have to happen before then. I'm not going to deal much with Katara's plans because I want it to be a surprise to everyone when I finally get there. Similarly, you won't really find out what Aang's gift will be for a very long time, but I'll be dropping hints now and then so that, if you pay attention, you should have a pretty good idea.

**Gifts and Games**

Aang couldn't believe his luck. Katara herself had come up with a reason for them to be separated for the day, so he hadn't had to make some lame excuse to go off on his own. However, he couldn't count on anything like this happening again, so whatever he was going to get for Katara, he had to find it today.

It had been all Aang could do not to bolt out of the door right after Toph and Katara had left. He'd just been standing there wondering how long he should wait before pursuing his own errands when Iroh had reminded him that they were in the middle of a game. Finishing Pai Sho provided the two girls with what was probably an adequate lead, so Aang set off with Momo.

"Momo, I want you to behave yourself," Aang warned the lemur riding on his shoulder. "No stealing food or touching things people are selling or anything, okay?" Momo chirped, which might have been agreement, or argument, or nothing at all.

Aang decided that he'd better sign up for the earthbending tournament first, so he wouldn't get distracted and forget about it. Toph would be pretty mad at him if he didn't get this done, and it was always best to stay on her good side. Although she lacked Katara's explosive temper, Toph could still make Aang's earthbending lessons difficult if he displeased her.

When Aang reached the large complex where the tournament would be held, he saw that The Blind Bandit was already on the list. He briefly wondered whether he should come up with some kind of stage name, too, but he saw that virtually everyone else seemed to be using real names, so he stuck with that. Apparently, the use of assumed names in earthbending competitions was a regional custom.

There was an informational flyer, which Aang tucked inside his clothing. He and Toph would have to come back in two days to qualify. Aang supposed that made sense. If the people planning this event wanted to keep the tournament interesting and finish it within a reasonable period of time, they'd want to make sure to limit the field to the better earthbenders. He also noted that members of the military were not allowed to enter. That seemed like it would seriously reduce the number of entrants. On the other hand, Aang could see where their training could be viewed as giving them an unfair advantage. He hoped no one would have a problem with him being the Avatar. Admittedly, he wasn't planning to advertise the fact, but it was still possible he'd be recognized. This thought took him back to his days at the Southern Air Temple, when the other boys wouldn't play with him anymore after finding out he was the Avatar. This was an unhappy thought, though, and he wanted to be in a good mood today, so he shoved the past aside.

The tournament venue also had several arenas available for the competitors to use for practice in the days leading up to the contest. Aang would have to remember that. Actually using the facilities where they would be competing would be a great idea, and they would probably also provide the opportunity to continue his training with Toph.

This piece of business concluded, Aang and Momo went to the main market square to shop around. Aang really didn't know what he was looking for. He discarded flowers and food almost immediately; those would be gone soon, and he wanted something that would last. Finally, after looking around for what felt like hours, Aang sat down on a bench, resting his feet for a few minutes. He wasn't used to walking for so long.

"You're lucky, Momo," he commented. "You get carried around all the time." Gradually, Aang noticed that he was hearing music. It was soft but very complex. He decided to follow it. As he did so, Aang realized that it wasn't really sound at all but somehow playing inside his head. Even so, it grew stronger as he approached its source, which he determined to be a table in a marketplace where an older woman was selling polished stones and rough-cut gems. Aang realized that the stones were singing to him. As he laid his hand on each one, he found that its song came to the forefront while the others receded.

"Can I help you with something?" the woman asked.

"I'm not sure," Aang answered honestly. He held up two crystals, one pink and one purple. "Are these similar to each other?"

"Yes. That's rose quartz and amethyst quartz. Some people believe that if you carry both around, you will meet your true love."

"I've already found mine, thanks," Aang told her, grinning happily as he set them down again.

"Well then, perhaps you are looking for a gift for her?"

"Actually, yes." Aang was starting to get the hang of reading the stones. Each one had its own story to tell. Running his hands across a few more, he picked up two gems. One was red and the other blue, but they were singing the same song with just a slightly different note to each. "These seem the same, too, except for the color."

"You know your gems," the woman complimented him. "Those are both made of a mineral called corundum. When there's iron in it, you get a red ruby, but if there's copper instead, it makes the gem blue, and we call it a sapphire."

_They're like Katara and me_, Aang thought. _We look different on the outside, but inside, we match._

"Fascinating," he said aloud, turning the gems to catch the light. They weren't cut to the quality to make jewelry out of, but you could still see their brilliance and beauty. He winced at the price, though. "Expensive, aren't they?"

"Well, they're relatively rare and nearly as hard as diamonds," the vendor explained. "It's very difficult to mine and cut them properly."

Aang was formulating an idea. He wondered if he might be a good enough earthbender to pull it off. He closed his eyes, listening to the stories of the ruby and sapphire. When he thought he had all he needed, he set them down.

"They're beautiful, but I'm afraid they're outside my price range," Aang told the woman regretfully. However, because he felt badly about taking up so much of the vendor's time, he did purchase a piece of amethyst. He liked the way it went from almost white at one end to a deep purple at the other, and for some reason, this also reminded him of Katara. Anyway, a focus crystal sometimes helped with meditation, and he thought it was time he had one.

When he'd completed his transaction and moved away from the vendor, Aang was anxious to start his mining expedition, but he noticed that Momo was eyeing a nearby fruit stand hungrily.

"Okay, food first," Aang conceded. In any case, it was possible that his planned task would take a long time, so it was probably a good idea to eat before he started. The two of them shared a vegetarian meal at an outdoor table. When they were finished, they flew to the mountains that lay to the northeast of the city, close to the ocean. For a few minutes, Aang allowed himself the simple enjoyment of flight. He inhaled the cool air deeply and gratefully. Momo also seemed to be appreciating the opportunity to fly for a long distance.

Aang looked around for the cave the gemstones had showed him. Unfortunately, stones had a very different perspective from humans. Eventually, though, he found one that seemed to be singing the same song as the ruby and sapphire, though it was mixed with a few others. Aang spun his glider back into a staff and lay it down carefully near the cave entrance. Putting his hands to the cave wall, he picked apart the melodies and chords until he found what he was looking for. He carefully bended one ruby and one sapphire out of the cave wall, but they still had some of the other rock attached to them.

After he had these two rocks, Aang held them in his hands and meditated for a while. Allowing the stones to guide him, he carefully used delicate earthbending to separate the gems from the rock that still surrounded them. Once this had been completed, he looked at the red and blue stones critically. His next step would be to cut the gems to show them off to best advantage. This would be very tricky, and he had to consider what was the best method for accomplishing it. Airbending, waterbending, and earthbending were all valid options. Ideally, it would be wonderful to give Katara something that only the Avatar could have made. Aang smiled as he thought this, wondering if there might be some way to work firebending into his design as well.

Looking at the angle of the sun's rays into the cave, though, Aang decided he had probably done enough for one day. The cutting would have to wait. He and Momo headed back to the city, where Aang purchased several different colors of embroidery thread and made his way back to their house. Aang's next challenge would be to find time to work on his project. There would be several steps, and it might even take a couple of months, but he believed it would be worth it in the end. It would likely take all of his bending finesse as well, but as Toph had said, he was pretty good at the detail work.

Sokka gazed at the Pai Sho board, considering his next move. He thought he was starting to get the hang of this game. He placed a tile.

"Your strategy is intriguing," Iroh commented. "You certainly have a unique way of looking at things."

"I'm sure my sister would agree, although she probably wouldn't say it that nicely."

"Well, it's not a bad thing. Speaking of your sister, did you notice that Aang seemed to actually be happy not to spend the day with her?"

"To be honest, I wasn't really paying attention," Sokka replied. "I figured, as long as they weren't together, I didn't have anything to worry about."

"I never had any sisters, but I suppose I see your point." Iroh made his move.

"You think he's up to something?"

"I'm not sure, but he was certainly in a hurry to leave after the girls were gone."

"Well, I still don't see anything to get worried about," Sokka went on, taking another turn. "When I hear explosions, _then_ I'll worry. Come to think of it, though, Katara suggesting a girls' day out was a little odd, too. It's not like she and Toph have gotten along all that well."

"Perhaps she is merely trying to remedy that situation."

"Maybe. I guess we all have our secrets, right?"

"Indeed."

At this point, the door opened, and Sokka glanced over his shoulder to see Zuko entering. He seemed abnormally happy, and Sokka concluded that the day was just going to get stranger. He turned back to the game.

"Mushi?" Sokka was being careful to use the assumed names for the two firebenders, even in private, after his gaffe the previous day.

"Hm?"

"Is your nephew…whistling?"

"I believe he is. The date must have gone well."

"None of your business," was Zuko's clipped answer, although his tone lacked any of its customary surliness. "You're invited over for dinner with Song's mother tomorrow, though. I'm taking Song out."

"Very well, apparently," Iroh added, brightening considerably. Meanwhile, Zuko was taking a cursory glance around. "I'm looking forward to seeing that lady again."

"Where is everybody else?" Zuko wondered.

"Not back yet," Sokka replied.

"Have you two been at this all day?" Zuko asked with astonishment, sitting down beside the table.

"Not quite," Sokka informed him. "We stopped to eat."

"And drink tea," Iroh put in.

"Of course," Zuko responded with his dry note of humor. "Is there any left?"

"Food or tea?" Sokka requested clarification.

"Tea. It actually sounds good right now."

Sokka and Iroh swiveled their heads as one to regard the prince curiously.

"I'll go make some fresh," Iroh offered, rising quickly and setting a pot to boil. He was still busying himself at this task when Toph and Katara returned. They looked rested, refreshed, and…Sokka squinted at them. Were they wearing make-up?

"How was your day?" he asked.

"You know, I didn't think I'd like all of this girly stuff," Toph was the one to answer him. "But it was actually kind of fun." Leaning back to look at the girls, Sokka decided that Katara's make-up wasn't too bad, even though, as a brother, he'd prefer to see her without it. Toph, on the other hand, kind of looked like someone had attacked her with a paintbrush. He figured they probably weren't requesting his opinion, though. Besides, Katara was already on top of it.

"Come over here, Toph," Katara said, moving over to a side table and bending some water into the basin that stood there. "They went a little crazy with your make-up. I mean, you're twelve years old, for goodness sake! There was no need to make you look like a…painted lady." She dipped a cloth into the water and began wiping it over Toph's face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Toph demanded. "I've been walking through the city like this!"

"Well, I didn't want to offend the women at the spa. Besides, I knew I could take care of it once we got back here. I thought you didn't care what you look like, anyway?"

The last part was said in a kind of teasing tone, leading Sokka to believe this had been a topic of discussion during the day. Before Toph could say anything, Aang burst through the door, a lively spring in his step.

"Hey, everybody!" he called out cheerfully. Momo flew over to perch on Toph. Katara finished with Toph's face, and when the younger girl turned, Sokka had to admit that it was a definite improvement. Aang went to Katara and hugged her, then pulled back.

"What's the matter?" asked Katara.

"Well, I was going to kiss you, but you're all…" Aang waved vaguely at her face.

"I guess that make-up has its uses," Sokka quipped, earning him a priceless "sister glare." He grinned back unrepentantly.

"I don't think a little one would hurt," said Katara, leaning to give Aang a quick peck. She wiped off the small amount of lipstick that rubbed off onto his face. "So, how was your day?"

"It was good," he answered, sitting down on a cushion. "Momo and I even got to do a little flying, which was great! How about you?"

"Toph and I had fun together."

"Did you sign up for the tournament?" Toph inquired.

"Sure did," replied Aang. "I saw you were already listed."

"Tournament?" asked Zuko.

"What tournament?" Sokka added.

"Oh, I guess we forgot to mention that part this morning," Katara said. "There's an earthbending tournament as part of the solstice festival."

"I'm still confused," Zuko admitted.

"That's right," Iroh recalled. "You had already left by the time we discussed this. We've decided to stay in Ba Sing Se for the solstice festival in nine days."

"Oh. Okay."

"Maybe you could take Song," Sokka suggested.

"And I could take her mother," mused Iroh thoughtfully.

"Aang and I are already going together," Katara contributed.

"Hey, wait," Sokka objected. "Am I the only person who won't have a date for this thing?"

"Ahem," coughed Toph. Sokka looked at her.

"Oh, yeah," he said. "Well, Toph, why don't you and I go, then? As friends?"

"As friends?" Toph shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Now that that's settled, Toph and I are signed up for the earthbending tournament that morning," Aang explained. "We have to go back in two days for the qualifying round, though."

"Well, it sounds like we're all finding ways to fill our time in the city," commented Sokka. "I definitely have to get out of the house tomorrow."

"Well, I was hoping to take advantage of one of the practice arenas tomorrow," Aang offered. "You could all come with me. I was kind of hoping Toph might be willing to continue our lessons there, too."

"You expect me to train you to beat me?" Toph inquired with a smirk, raising her eyebrows so that they disappeared behind her bangs.

"Just promise me one thing, Sokka, when it comes to the earthbending," Katara requested.

"What's that?"

"Don't go all crazy like you did at Earth Rumble. It was embarrassing!"

"What? I was just getting into the competition. What's wrong with that?"

"Just…don't check your brain at the door this time," she said, sighing.

"Don't do what?" Sokka protested. He thought back to the tournament where they'd met Toph. Surely he hadn't been _that _bad. Had he?

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: While traveling in Germany, I ran across a street vendor selling polished stones, so that's partly how I came up with this. Also, the stuff about corundum is true. I had Aang buy an amethyst because they're about the same color as the way the Xirxiu "saw" Katara's scent in Bato of the Water Tribe. For Toph & Katara's day, just assume it was fairly similar to Tales of Ba Sing Se. I thought Toph's make-up was really heavy that episode, so I had to mention it. Plus, there's a small joke in there, since "The Painted Lady" is supposed to be the title of the third episode of the new season.

Review responses:

Thank you to kataangfan22, Nuclear Kitty, and libowiekitty for reviewing Chapter 16.

Tech-Man: I figured that Iroh probably tried to offer advice, but Zuko pretty much ignored him, so he didn't really retain anything. The rest of your questions were either addressed in the author notes or will be answered in time.

Billeh: I think I answered your question in this chapter.

Amira Elizabeth: Well, like I said in the beginning notes, please be patient about their big date. Yes, Kataang is a great pair. I love them so much!

Chocolatecovered…: Sorry, not a big Jin fan. I thought she was kind of easy. Maybe next season, we'll find out why she was introduced.

Kumori Doragon: Good luck with the prom thing (once again, I'm grateful to be married). What Zuko said to Song wasn't really all that different from what he told Katara in the finale, and they were enemies, so I figured he might go a little farther with Song. I didn't mean that the way it sounded…or did I?

UNDER-CITY WALLS: I am not planning a third one. The reason for that will be obvious when you read the epilogue for this.

TTAvatarfan: I'm finding more ways to plug Toph into the story, which was something I struggled with in Avatar in Training, so I'm glad you're enjoying her contributions.

frozenheat: Technically, Zuko did steal the ostrich-horse, but he returned it after a few days and apologized.

Aangs fangirl1214: The fact that Song was so quick to show Zuko her own scar indicated to me that she was always aware of it. It gave them a connection I just had to pursue.

Kimbalynn616: Yeah, I feel exactly the same way about Zuko, which is why I had Iroh comment on that a couple of chapters ago.

kataang93: Well, each of your requests in their own time, I guess. I knew I could win you over to Soko.:)

Durins Bane: I've been considering this, and I don't think we've ever seen Zuko blush in the show, so it's hard to say what would make him do it. He tends to get angry rather than embarrassed. However, I've already written him blushing twice in this story.

MormonMaiden: Glad you had a nice date and that it meshed with the last chapter. I had hoped to get a new installment closer to Valentine's Day, but life got in the way. I'm off on my way to a date with my husband as soon as I post this!

SnakeEyes: I'm glad you enjoyed the Soko. I'm having fun with Zuko, having him grow as a character.


	18. Chapter 18: Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: It doesn't matter that much, but I'm assuming that Zuko turned 17 already, maybe some time between the first and second season. I'm mostly making up the rules of the earthbending tournament, although they are partly based on what we saw of Earth Rumble and partly on what I know about professional tennis matches.

**Discovery**

The entire group (except for Appa, of course) decided to go to the tournament facility the next day to watch Toph and Aang practice. Katara knew why she was going, and she suspected that Sokka merely wanted a change of scenery, but she had no idea why Iroh and Zuko tagged along.

Apparently, the rules for the tournament were going to be similar to the one she, Aang, and Sokka had already witnessed. The object was to force your opponent out of the ring, and the first one to succeed won. The qualifying round would consist of going up against an earthbender of acknowledged skill who was not entered in the tournament. These people were either local military or members of the panel who would later judge the competition. 128 qualifiers would be determined based on the length of time they lasted during this preliminary round. There would only be more in the case of a tie. Toph and Aang signed out an arena for practicing, and their motley crew filed in to watch them.

As Toph stepped into the arena, Katara could see her testing with her feet, determining the dimensions and features. Aang took up a place opposite her, about twenty yards away. For a long moment, they stood there and waited.

"Well, Twinkle-toes?" Toph called out. "Aren't you going to attack?"

"You're supposed to be teaching me," Aang shot back, grinning. "I'm waiting for instructions."

Katara smiled, too; she understood what was going on. Even though neither of them had stated this, it appeared that Aang and Toph were going to begin with a practice match, which should prove interesting. Aang had chosen Toph as a teacher because she waited and listened before making a move. However, she had taught him this tactic as well, so they were waiting each other out. Despite his words, Aang had taken up a basic earthbending stance, and Katara sensed his readiness.

"Boring!" Sokka shouted. "Somebody do something!" Momo, who had taken up residence on Sokka's shoulder in the absence of his two favorite perches, chattered as though in agreement and shook a forepaw at the two earthbenders. Katara sighed as she restrained the urge to slap Sokka. As good as her brother could be at strategy, it amazed her that he could completely miss the subtlety involved in an event like this.

"Okay, how's this for a lesson?" Toph was the one to give in, gesturing abruptly and causing an angled pillar to rise up out of the floor, directed at Aang's midsection. Aang was ready, though, chopping the pillar even as it rose and sending the top piece flying back at Toph.

Katara considered that this was a good strategy to use against Toph, to keep things in the air as much as possible, since she couldn't see them when they weren't touching the ground. Even so, Toph's sense didn't fail her. She broke the rock in half so that it passed harmlessly to either side.

"Is that all you've got?" she chided, shoving a rolling mound of earth in Aang's direction.

"Just getting warmed up," Aang assured her. He stopped the mound directly in front him and turned it into a sort of protective wall. Then, he punched into it repeatedly, sending rocks flying in Toph's direction, though not with a great deal of accuracy. Toph blocked the projectiles that actually came close enough with her fists even as she stomped the ground in front of her, causing a tremor. Aang's wall collapsed, but he almost seemed to have been waiting for this.

Aang stomped the floor to raise a large piece of earth into the air. Katara expected him to kick it towards Toph in a very elementary earthbending move she'd seen often. Instead, he held the chunk suspended with one hand while he gestured strongly with the other. Toph didn't realize what he was doing until it was almost too late, but she managed to dodge aside at the last second before an earth projection came out of the ground right where her feet had been.

"Not bad," Toph grudgingly admitted. Only now did Aang send the levitating rock toward her, but it was a clumsy follow-up, and she easily demolished it by forcing it into the ground. Her method managed to create a dust cloud, which didn't hinder her at all but could cause some visibility issues for Aang. Adding some force to her downward motion, she opened a crack aimed right at Aang's feet. He instinctively jumped to avoid being caught in it, but Katara could see that he was already in motion before he remembered that he couldn't use airbending to either increase the height of his jump or slow his descent. Although she hadn't really thought about it before, Katara recognized that not using airbending would probably prove to be Aang's greatest challenge in this competition. It was – almost literally – as natural to him as breathing.

In any case, his slight hesitation was all Toph needed. As soon as his feet touched the earth, more heavily than they would have normally, she was ready. A neat square of ground under Aang lifted up rapidly, catapulting him out of the ring.

"Darn it!" he exclaimed as he pulled himself to his feet. "I have to remember I'm not allowed to airbend!"

"Yes, you do," Toph agreed, standing smugly in the center of the arena. Sokka and Iroh gave wordless cheers, though it was unclear whom they were supporting. Zuko seemed lost in his own world, as he had for most of the morning.

"You looked really good out there!" Katara called out her encouragement to Aang. He flashed her a quick smile before moving to consult with Toph. Katara had actually meant her statement in multiple ways. Short as it was, this demonstration was causing heat to build up in the center of her body and move outward. It also led to a strong desire to touch Aang. These reactions were becoming very familiar whenever she watched him earthbend.

The rest of their practice session was more of a lesson, but it still managed to steadily increase Katara's discomfort. She'd have thought she would be getting used to this, but she couldn't detect any reduction in her physical response to Aang's earthbending movements over the past few weeks.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked his sister at one point, indicating that even he was noticing something odd.

"What? Of course. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Well, if you were an earthbender, you'd be making dents in that bench."

Katara looked down and realized that she had been gripping the edge of the stone bench rather tightly. With an effort, she removed her hands and clasped them tightly in her lap.

"I guess I'm just starting to see the excitement of earthbending," she excused herself lamely, not looking at Sokka and willing herself not to blush.

"Uh-huh," remarked Sokka slowly, looking like he wasn't quite buying it. Fortunately for Katara, Aang mastered a new and impressive move at that very moment, drawing Sokka's attention. It involved throwing earth spikes at your opponent and trapping him or her in a kind of cage, similar to the one Master Pakku made of icicles back at the North Pole.

Katara sighed in relief and tried to imagine herself encased in ice right now. When Toph and Aang sparred again, Katara tried to focus on what Toph was doing instead of Aang, in hopes of regaining her composure.

"I'm going for some fresh air," she murmured to the others at last, and she went outside to take a short walk. Taking deep breaths and working to clear her head, Katara began to wonder how she was going to get through the upcoming tournament with her sanity intact.

When evening approached, Zuko and Iroh headed off to the house of Song's cousin. Iroh had picked up a potted lotus flower as a sort of hostess gift. Zuko reasoned that he had brought Song a flower the day before, so he did not bring another. There was no sense in being too predictable.

They arrived at the house without incident, and it was the woman Zuko assumed to be the cousin who answered their knock.

"You are expected," she said simply, bowing their entrance. The two men bowed in return. Song formally introduced them to her cousin and re-introduced them to her mother, and there was more bowing all around.

"Madame, it is wonderful to see you again," Iroh addressed Song's mother jovially, inclining his head. She returned the gesture, but when she lifted her face, there was a twinkle in her eye.

"Come now, Iroh, you can address me as Yun," she invited, smiling.

"Thank you, but I'm afraid that you must call me Mushi while we are here," Iroh said apologetically. "For…convenience, and my nephew still goes by Li."

"I understand," Yun acknowledged.

"I brought this for you," Iroh went on, indicating the flower.

"Thank you," Yun accepted the gift. "It's very pretty."

"It blooms best in the shade, but its beauty is far outshone by yours."

"Flatterer!" she remarked, smiling affectionately.

"Is it flattery if one tells the truth?" Iroh shot back without missing a beat. Zuko resisted the urge to groan. He turned to Song.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Yes. Let's go." They made polite goodbyes to the general assembly.

"I'm sorry about my uncle," Zuko apologized as soon as they had left the house. He led the way to the restaurant he had selected for the evening. "He gets carried away sometimes."

"That's okay; I think they're cute," Song replied lightly. "Mom's been alone for so long. It's nice to see her…enjoying herself." There was an awkward pause after this.

"If I ever get back to the Fire Nation, I'm going to find out what happened to your father," Zuko promised. He had already decided this for himself, but maybe telling her would help to hold him to it. Song stopped, forcing Zuko to stop as well. He turned toward her, and Song's brown eyes searched him.

"Thank you," she said simply. She broke eye contact and began moving again, drawing Zuko along with her. "You don't believe he's alive, do you?"

Zuko just shook his head sharply, after a brief hesitation.

"I thought so," Song sighed. "Well, I guess it would be nice to know for sure."

"I'll need some information from you," Zuko pointed out carefully. He wasn't sure whether now was the time to pursue the topic further, but there was a lot he would need to know if he were to have any success in tracking down the man's fate. "Your father's name, the name of your village, and when all this happened." It was possible that careful records weren't even kept, but he felt he owed it to this girl and her mother to make the effort.

"Of course," Song acknowledged. She gave him the details he needed and quickly shifted to a more pleasant topic. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He took them to a simple place he had found earlier. It had outdoor tables, with colorful paper lanterns strung around. Since he had previously been there in the middle of the day, it looked quite different than even he expected.

"It's so romantic!" Song declared upon seeing it.

"Is it?" What did that mean, anyway? Song giggled, and then stopped short.

"You're serious, aren't you?" she pressed.

"I've been mostly at sea since I was fourteen," he explained with a shrug. He'd also been obsessed with capturing the Avatar since about that time, but he decided to leave that part out.

"I see. You didn't leave some poor girl at home, then, pining for you?"

"No." Zuko did not elaborate. He wondered fleetingly if Song was making fun of him.

They enjoyed a very pleasant dinner, fortunately within the budget Zuko had allotted for this. Since he had to share money with everyone else in the group, he was learning quickly that he needed to come up with things to do with Song that didn't cost very much. At the back of his mind, he thought about the places he would take her if he had the treasury of the Fire Nation at his disposal.

When they finished, the couple walked back towards the cousin's house at a leisurely pace. In a new experiment (at least for Zuko), they were walking with their hands joined. Their conversation was abruptly interrupted when a young boy burst out of a door to their left, barreling into Zuko's leg.

"Sorry, mister," the boy mumbled quickly, looking briefly up at him before running off down the street. Zuko froze. A pair of eyes matching his own had been staring back at him for that one moment.

"Don't dawdle, Kenzo," a woman's voice admonished from the doorway, a voice Zuko had thought he would never hear again. He whipped his head around to verify who it was, vaguely registering that the boy had called back to her.

"Mom!" Zuko exclaimed in shock, finding his voice just before she shut the door. The woman looked startled for a moment, turning her eyes to see him for the first time. She gazed into his eyes for what seemed a very long time, realization gradually dawning as one hand slowly crept up to cover her mouth. She slowly looked him up and down. Finally, she lowered her hand and spoke a single word, though her face was full of questions.

"Zuko?"

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: Oooh, evil cliffhanger. I'm sorry this is a little short, but it's going to be a busy weekend, and I wanted to get it posted. Also, I really wanted to end a chapter with that. Hey, I don't do that many cliffhangers, so when I have these great ideas for them, I just have to use them!

Review responses:

Thank you to A Great and Terrible Beauty and Chocolatecoveredespresso… for reviewing Chapter 17.

Tech-Man: I'm not sure yet, but the tournament might take up a whole chapter. The descriptions of the techniques are probably going to be the toughest part.

Billeh: As I said, I have to at least partially credit moira2 with the earthbender connection to gemstones from her "Breath of Silver, Heart of Gold." I did like the idea of Aang doing every step himself, including mining the stones.

Amira Elizabeth: All of mine are your favorites? Well, I guess we're starting kind of a mutual admiration society. I just wish you would write more.:)

chocolatecoveredbanana…: I can't believe I now have two readers who start their names with "chocolatecovered." Anyway, don't worry; this will be very long. I'm thinking at least 30 chapters. I was originally hoping to have it done before Season 3 started, but that might be unrealistic.

Kumori Doragon: I'm really glad you liked the Sokka & Iroh dialogue because I probably wrote that eight different ways in the course of a day. I got the episode titles from tv(dot)com. They often have good information. It's good to check Wikipedia, too, but they don't seem to have anything on Season 3 yet.

UNDER-CITY WALLS: I've seen it spelled both ways, so I don't know which is official. Tv(dot)com, which tends to have pretty good information, spelled it with the Xs, and I thought that looked more Asian.

TTAvatarfan: Yes, suspense! It can't just be unrelieved fluff all the time.

frozenheat: I think you meant Breath of Silver, but thanks for noticing.

Kimbalynn616: I do have an idea for some vendor compensation, so stay tuned. No, Aang's not going incognito. Besides the fact that he isn't very good at it, it would be dishonest in this situation.

MormonMaiden & MyOtherName: It's interesting that you both liked Aang's line about having found his true love last chapter. I didn't think of it as being that profound, just something he'd be likely to say.

SnakeEyes16: I'm glad I was able to aid your Saturday. I wonder how Moira's doing, too. She didn't answer my last message. I think I jokingly said I was getting tempted to finish the story for her, but I warned her that I would probably end the sexual tension pretty quickly.

kataangfan22: For obvious reasons, I will not be responding to guesses on Aang's gift, although you're all welcome to speculate.

libowiekitty: The singing rocks and meat cookies are your favorite parts? That's good to know. It's interesting how different readers latch on to different aspects of each chapter.


	19. Chapter 19: Family Matters

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: Does anyone have any idea about when new Danny Phantom episodes are supposed to air? The two sources I use don't have any dates, yet I've seen reviews of about 5 of them, so I'm wondering if they're available to download or something. It's weird because it seems like this break between seasons 2 and 3 of Avatar would be an ideal time to finish Danny Phantom up.

**Family Matters**

Song looked back and forth between the reunited mother and son, who seemed frozen in time.

"Um, maybe we should continue this conversation inside?" she suggested hesitantly. Both of the others started a little, and the older woman seemed to notice Song for the first time.

"Yes, of course," the woman agreed, allowing Zuko and Song entrance. "That's a good idea." They sat down on floor cushions, but neither Zuko nor his mother seemed to quite know what to say. Song could only imagine what the two of them must be feeling. What would it be like for her if her father suddenly appeared on their doorstep? Song felt unreal enough in the present situation, since Zuko had just told her this evening that his mother had disappeared years ago.

"Well, Song, this is my mother, Princess Ursa," Zuko began awkwardly. "Mom, this is Song. But I suppose you're using a different name now?"

"Yes, they call me Sura here," Ursa said. She offered a ghost of a smile. "It's funny how a small rearrangement of sounds can give you a whole new identity. Nice to meet you, Song. Are you a friend of Zuko's?"

"Yes, I am," Song bowed to the woman. After only two dates, and two rather complicated meetings before that, friend seemed a good enough description of their relationship. "We met about two months ago."

"You've grown so big," Ursa returned her attention to Zuko. "The last time I saw you…what happened to your face?" Song felt her heart skip a couple of beats. Would she finally get the whole story? Zuko bit his lip, and Song could see the pain in his expression. Whatever the scar's origin, it seemed clear that the circumstances surrounding it were more painful than the burn had been.

"Zuko, I have a confession to make," Song thought she might be able to help him a little. "The last time you visited, I asked Katara how you got your scar." All eyes were on her, and Song began to regret her interruption.

"What did she tell you?" Zuko wanted to know.

"Just that there was some kind of duel. She said the story was yours to tell."

"An Agni Kai!" Ursa gasped. "But how did that happen? You're so young!"

"I was fourteen," Zuko clarified, and it was Song's turn to gasp. He'd just said earlier that he'd been at sea since that age, so it was clear that this duel was related to his exile. She may not have known what an Agni Kai was, but she was getting the general idea. Zuko took a deep breath and plunged into his story.

"I'd convinced Uncle Iroh to let me into a war council. I…disagreed with a strategy being proposed by one of the generals. This was considered to be a challenge of honor, so there was only one way to settle it. He was an old man, and I wasn't afraid to face him."

"But it wasn't him you faced," Ursa interrupted quietly. Zuko shook his head slowly.

"No. It was the Fire Lord's war room, so Father was the one I had to fight."

Song was so astonished that she couldn't make a sound. Having to battle your own father, not to mention the fact that he was the Fire Lord? She had never imagined it was anything like this.

"I – I couldn't fight him," Zuko continued his tale. "I fell to the floor and apologized. I told him I was only thinking about our people." Zuko was blinking furiously at the floor, and silence reigned for a few beats. Instinctively, Song took his hand and squeezed it. He gave no sign that he felt it.

"What was this strategy you didn't like?" Ursa asked gently.

"They were going to sacrifice a bunch of new recruits as a distraction in a battle," he responded morosely. He took a few more breaths. "Father thought I was showing weakness by refusing to fight. He marked me and declared that I had dishonored him and me. The only way to restore my honor was to capture the Avatar and bring him home. Until then, I was banished."

"Oh, Zuko!" Song realized that she and Ursa had spoken at the same time. Finally, Song understood why he had hated that scar so much. Ursa stood and began pacing.

"I left to try to protect you from this kind of thing," Ursa fretted. "Zuko, I'm so sorry."

"There's nothing you could have done," Zuko remarked.

"No, I suppose not," Ursa agreed. She knelt before her son and embraced him. He accepted it, albeit uncomfortably. When she pulled away, Ursa was dabbing at her eyes. "So, how is Azula?"

"The last two times I saw her, she was either trying to kill or capture me," Zuko shrugged.

"She always was her father's daughter. I'm sorry about her, too."

Song was trying to figure out who Azula might be and surmised, from this last comment, that she must be Zuko's sister, whom he had failed to mention. Song was realizing that Zuko had been through more than even she had presumed. He'd lost his mother at a young age, been rejected by his father a few years later, and then all sorts of things that must have happened in association with pursuing and eventually joining the Avatar, most of which she still didn't know. Suddenly, merely being attacked by Fire Nation soldiers and forced to seek a new home seemed like a picnic. Just then, the door burst open, and the young boy came back.

"Sorry, Mama," he apologized, a little breathlessly. "The healer was already out seeing somebody else."

"Thank you anyway, Kenzo," Ursa told him. "I'm sure he'll come as soon as he can."

"Healer?" Zuko questioned, concerned. "Why do you need a healer?"

"Oh, I'm sorry; it's not me. I live with a woman named Ling, and her son Han-Ga is very sick." Ursa turned to Kenzo. "Go on and get ready for bed, dear. I'll be along in a few minutes."

"So that's…?" Zuko trailed off after the boy had left the room.

"Your brother? Yes."

"Uncle was right."

Song was still trying to put all of this together, and she wasn't doing a particularly good job. If that boy was Zuko's brother, his _full_ brother, then Ursa had been pregnant when she left. What on earth could make her leave her children while in that condition?

"He got my note, then?" Ursa was addressing Zuko's statement.

"Yes," Zuko confirmed. "But why didn't you say you needed a healer? Song is one."

"Well, I…" Song began, flustered.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Ursa exclaimed. "Can you come and take a look at him?"

"You don't mind, do you?" Zuko added his voice.

"No, of course not," Song assured him. Naturally, she couldn't see denying anyone help if they needed it. Besides, it was kind of a relief to have a chance to leave the room for a little while and let Zuko talk with his mother alone.

Ursa showed Song into the appropriate room and introduced her to Ling, who was an ordinary-looking woman of perhaps 30. She looked as though she had not left her son's side in quite some time, and her eyes were dark and puffy from lack of sleep. Ursa left the room again, and Song turned to the boy.

Song judged Han-Ga to be about ten years old. He was thin, almost scrawny, and his breathing, even in his sleep, was labored. She evaluated him as best she could, but she wasn't hopeful. He was hot with fever, and he shook periodically with chills. When she had completed her examination, Song stood there uncertainly for a moment.

"Can you help him?" Ling asked in a hoarse voice.

"I'll do what I can," Song promised. She went back out into the other room.

"What do you think?" asked Ursa anxiously.

"It's not good," Song told her honestly, in low tones. "If you'll show me where everything is, I can brew some tea to make him more comfortable, but I think that's all I can do. He's in an advanced stage of pneumonia." Ursa immediately moved to help her, and Song was grateful to have something to do.

"Is he going to die?"

"Unless something changes drastically, probably in the next few hours, I'm afraid so."

"Katara!" Zuko exclaimed suddenly. The two women turned towards him. "She's someone I've been traveling with, a companion of the Avatar. She can heal with waterbending. Maybe she can help."

"Would she come?" considered Ursa.

"I'm sure she would."

"Should someone tell your uncle and my mom that we're going to be late?" Song suggested.

"You don't have to stay here," Zuko said. "You've done so much already."

"I don't mind," insisted Song. "I'm happy to help."

"Okay, I'll stop by and see Uncle and your mom on my way. We're not that far from there."

This left Song in the rather awkward position of being alone with the mother of a guy she hardly knew and whom he himself hadn't seen in years. Still, she was sure she could handle it.

"So, my son has joined the Avatar now?" Ursa asked in the silence that followed Zuko's departure.

"Yes, he has. Apparently, his uncle is teaching Aang firebending."

"I'm proud of him. I'm sure he's made some mistakes, but he didn't turn out too badly."

"No, he didn't," Song agreed, smiling faintly to herself when she recalled Zuko stealing their ostrich-horse. She was very glad she hadn't mentioned this. "If you need to tuck in Kenzo, go ahead. I'm fine here."

"Yes, I should do that. Thank you."

Katara watched as Aang fiddled with his glider.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Adjusting the footrest," he explained. "I could just keep bending my knees more, but it's starting to get uncomfortable."

"Oh. Have you been flying lately?"

"Yeah, yesterday, while I was out." There was something a little too nonchalant in his tone, but Katara didn't have time to pursue it. The door banged open, and Zuko entered, looking quite out of breath. He also looked even paler than usual.

"What's the matter, Zuko?" Katara demanded. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Almost," he gasped. "Mother…here…child…needs healing."

Katara only understood about half of this, but that was enough. She stood immediately.

"Someone needs waterbending healing?" she said. "Okay, let's go."

"I'll come with you," Aang offered. Katara and Zuko nodded, and the three of them set off after a brief goodbye to Toph and Sokka. Zuko led the others to a modest house some distance away. Katara had trouble keeping up with his long strides, but at least it wasn't going at the dead run she suspected he'd been using earlier. No one spoke a word as they walked. When they arrived at their destination, Zuko knocked on the door, and they were admitted by a middle-aged woman.

"Um, this is my mother, Princess Ursa," Zuko introduced the woman. Katara's mind stopped. His what? What was she doing here? Grinding her brain into gear again, she recalled him mentioning that his mother had left. Katara and Aang exchanged confused glances, and Katara registered that Song was there as well.

"Mom, this is Avatar Aang and Katara, the healer I told you about," Zuko continued. Remembering that her services were needed, Katara refocused her attention.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said politely.

"The honor is all mine," Ursa returned, bowing to both and sparing a measuring look for Aang. "The patient is through there. He's a boy named Han-Ga."

"It's pneumonia," Song provided helpfully. Katara went through the indicated door, followed closely by Aang. A woman was at the boy's bedside. She rose quickly when the pair entered.

"You must be Han-Ga's mother," Katara began.

"Yes, I'm Ling," the woman confirmed.

"My name is Katara. I'm a waterbender, and I can use my bending ability to heal. I was asked to come and help, if I can. My friend here is Aang." She decided to leave out the Avatar part for the time being. The poor woman had enough to deal with. Han-Ga gave a few wet coughs and turned restlessly, groaning a little. His eyes opened, and Katara could see the glaze of fever in them.

"Oh, bless you!" Ling exclaimed. "I'd be grateful for anything you can do!"

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to leave the room," Katara said cautiously. "It will be easier for me to do what I need to."

"Yes, yes, of course. Just tell me what you find out."

"Was that really necessary?" asked Aang once they were alone.

"If the news is bad, I want to have a chance to think before telling her," Katara explained. She pulled out her bending water and arranged it around her hands, moving them over the boy's body to diagnose him. "His lungs are almost completely filled with liquid."

"Can you bend it out?"

"It's too thick," answered Katara, shaking her head. "And lungs are very delicate. But if I don't do _something,_ I think he'll suffocate by tomorrow."

"What are we going to do?"

"Only one chance, but I have to ask the mother's permission first." With that, she led Aang back out into the front room. "Ling, your son is very sick, but I think I might be able to cure him."

"That's wonderful!" Ling exclaimed.

Katara pulled a small vial from where it hung around her neck.

"Normal waterbending won't be enough," she warned. "His condition is too far advanced. This is water from the spirit oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, and it might heal the disease. I can't be sure, though."

"Please, do it! I'll pay anything I have."

"I can't accept payment, but there isn't any time to waste. I need your help."

Ling nodded, and they both went back into Han-Ga's room, leaving Aang with Ursa, Zuko, and Song.

"Mom?" Han-Ga whispered, following this with a coughing fit and spitting out yellow mucus.

"I'm here, sweetie," Ling said, moving to his bedside and taking his hand. "There's a girl here who's going to help you feel better." Katara smiled reassuringly. She removed the vial from around her neck and uncapped it. She extracted the special water and made it glow.

"Support him so he can drink this," Katara directed Ling. The mother raised Han-Ga up a little, putting one arm underneath his shoulders. Katara didn't know any other way to get the healing water inside him. It had seemed to work on Aang, so she thought this method would accomplish what was needed. Katara directed the water to his lips, and the boy drank it. "Okay, he can lie back down again." Ling rested Han-Ga back onto the bed, and Katara gestured for them to leave together.

"It may take several hours before we find out if it's working," Katara told all of the people assembled. She noted that Zuko and Song were gone. "I'd like to stay here the rest of the night to observe him. In his room, if possible."

"That would be fine," Ling allowed. She disappeared into Han-Ga's room again, probably to set Katara up with a sleeping place.

"I'll stay with you," offered Aang.

"No," Katara declined. "I appreciate it, but you need your rest for qualifications tomorrow. Where's Zuko?"

"He walked Song home," Ursa provided. "She had done enough. He said he was coming back, though."

"Then you and he can go back to our house together," Katara told Aang in a tone that brooked no argument. "I'll be fine here, and I'll meet you at the arena tomorrow. Okay?"

"Are you sure?" asked Aang doubtfully.

"Yes. Besides, how would Sokka react if we both were spending the night at a stranger's house? I need you to go and explain the situation."

"Good point," Aang admitted. It was clear he wasn't happy about this, but he could see the sense of the arrangement. "I don't know if I'll wait for Zuko, though. He might want to talk with his mom a little more."

"That's true," Katara was surprised that she hadn't considered this, but she supposed she had been distracted by the crisis she'd been asked to deal with. Her heart was warmed by Aang's thoughtfulness.

"I can stay and keep you company for a little while," Aang went on.

"That sounds nice, if no one else minds," Katara glanced over at Ursa, who nodded her agreement. "There's probably an hour before the water takes effect."

"Is this thing contagious?" Aang seemed concerned.

"It can be, but it's not likely."

"Okay." They all settled in to wait.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: Anyone know what's happened to MormonMaiden? I haven't seen a review from her for more than a week, and I've updated twice.

Review responses:

Thank you to Billeh, TheKataangKing, Chocolatecoveredespressobean, A Great and Terrible Beauty, UNDER-CITY WALLS, libowiekitty, and chocolatecoveredbananacheese for reviewing Chapter 18.

Aangs fangirl1214: Glad you love the story! Heck, I'm fidgety watching Aang earthbend on the TV screen, and I'm an old married woman.

Tech-Man: Doubtless, the Ursa thing could go a lot further than I'm going to have time for. I think it will accomplish what I want, though. And yes, there will be some massive fluffiness coming up in a few chapters.

Amira Elizabeth: I'll just say that I'm really looking forward to more from you. Sorry to hear about your surgery.

Kumori Doragon: Um, yeah. Glad you enjoyed the earthbending bit. The phrase is actually spelled "bated breath," though the pun is often used.

TTAvatarfan: Well, I figure that Aang has had to suffer in silence for a long time, so I'll let Katara have some lust issues.

frozenheat: I'm glad the cliffhanger wasn't predictable, since it's been in my head for quite some time.

Kimbalynn616: We have to at least find out what happened to Ursa. I have a feeling she's still alive.

MyOtherName: Yeah, I'm not going to have time to develop the Soko or Iroh/Yun as much as I might like. At least I got it in there.

SnakeEyes16: After about 5 weeks of illness, I am finally feeling better, thank you. And about Katara, yeah, I have plans for that. Even I get a physical reaction watching him, so I can only imagine how it must be for a girl who's physically there with him, not to mention being in the middle of puberty and in love with him.

LordZark: Thank you so much for your review! I have to admit than even I feel disappointed sometimes when I realize that the stuff in my stories hasn't actually happened in the series. Anyway, I only have a few writers that I've printed out to read over again, so I appreciate that.


	20. Chapter 20: Good News

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: Aren't you guys lucky? I'm on Spring Break this week, giving me a little extra time for writing, so you get a chapter early! There seems to be some confusion about the timeline, so I wanted to clear that up. I understand because even I have to pause to go over it in my head to keep everything straight. Tomorrow in the story (which is the second half of this chapter) is just the qualifications for the earthbending tournament. From that point, it's four days until the meeting with the astronomer, five until the audience with the Earth King, and seven until the actual earthbending tournament, solstice, and Aang's birthday.

**Good News**

_-To hold a girl in your arms is wonderful in every way._

_-I should say._

_--Frank Butler and Annie Oakley, Annie, Get Your Gun_

Zuko brought Song to her door. They had both been very quiet on the walk back.

"Thank you for everything tonight," he told her. "Believe me, this wasn't how I intended the evening to end."

"Really? What were you intending?" Song responded in the teasing tone that was already becoming very familiar. Her brown eyes were wide with false innocence.

"Well, um…" Zuko trailed off. There was an expression in her eyes just then that made him warm all over. Something came over him and, almost as though he were being moved by an invisible force, he found his head moving closer and closer to hers. Song was matching his movements, and when her face began to blur in his vision, Zuko closed his eyes. He touched his lips to hers, but he was a little off center, so he shifted automatically to correct this. Or maybe Song was the one who repositioned; he really wasn't sure. Anyway, Zuko was completely lost in the new sensation once their mouths met completely. He reveled in her taste and the feel of her warm lips against his. He was only vaguely aware of her arms slipping around his neck as his hands found her waist.

When they broke apart, it might have been seconds or an hour later. Zuko blinked at Song in amazement, still trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened. It was no wonder, he reflected, that Aang and Katara seemed to take every opportunity to kiss. It was great! He felt a slow grin creep across his face. For her part, Song was smiling up at Zuko in a way that was half smug, half happy.

"Were you thinking something like that, maybe?" she asked, a little breathlessly.

"I…well, uh, I didn't want to presume…" Zuko floundered. Song stopped him by placing a finger across his lips.

"Good enough for me." She walked up to her door. "Good night."

"Good night," Zuko nodded, watching as she disappeared inside the house. He returned then to his mother's, finding the three women and Aang sitting around a low table with some tea.

"How is everything?" Zuko asked, taking a seat as well.

"The water's going through his system," Katara answered him. "I'm staying here tonight to see if it works." Aang was studying Zuko intently.

"What?" Zuko demanded, wondering if there was something on his face.

"Nothing," Aang answered innocently, but he smirked knowingly at Zuko before turning his attention to Katara.

_He knows,_ Zuko thought with a shock. _He knows I kissed Song._

_That's ridiculous. How could he possibly know that?_

_He's the Avatar. Who knows how he does the freaky things he does?_

_You're starting to sound like Sokka._

_Yeah, I'll have to remember to avoid him for a while._

_You're also arguing with yourself._

_I just found my mother and kissed a girl in the same day. I think I have a right to be a little crazy._

After they had conversed for several minutes, Katara rose and said it was time for her to check on her patient.

"That's my cue to leave," Aang said, standing also. He hugged and kissed her good night. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Aang left, and Katara and Ling disappeared into the other room, leaving Zuko again alone with his mother.

"They're a cute couple," Ursa remarked.

"Hm?"

"Avatar Aang and Katara."

"I guess." Cute wasn't really in Zuko's vocabulary. Their ease at expressing their love for one another did get him thinking, though. He didn't really have much experience with love of any kind. Observing the development of the romance between Katara and Aang and watching how Sokka and Katara expressed their familial love for each other made him realize how much he was missing. For that matter, how would he know if he was falling in love, with Song, for instance? Although he could certainly ask his mother, she felt like a virtual stranger to him now. He made a mental note to talk to his uncle later. Out of everyone in his family, Iroh seemed the most likely to understand these things.

"I was quite surprised," Ursa went on. "The Avatar is very…unassuming."

"I was surprised the first time I met him," Zuko admitted. "I'd been searching for two years and expected to find a man over a hundred years old who'd already mastered all the elements."

"I suppose that would be a shock. What happened?"

"We fought briefly. Then he decided to go with me to protect the people of the Southern Water Tribe."

"Why? Were you attacking them?"

"Not exactly." Looking back, Zuko felt a little ashamed of some of the things he had done. "I was attacking him, but he was afraid some of the innocent bystanders might get hurt by accident."

"I thought he seemed like a good person," Ursa commented.

"He escaped pretty quickly, though," Zuko went on, ignoring this last remark. "He also did some serious damage to my ship. Don't let him fool you; he's very powerful."

"I expect he would be. Was Iroh still at Song's?" Ursa asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know," replied Zuko. "I just saw her into the house."

"It would be nice to see him again. I'm glad he's been with you."

"Yeah, he's been…yeah." There were so many things Zuko wanted to say to his mother, but he didn't really know where to begin. The situation was unbelievably awkward, though he thought it was improving as they talked. Maybe they could even get back to the kind of easy affection they had shared when he was a little kid. There was a knock at the door, and Ursa went to answer it.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said to the man on the other side. "We had no way to contact you. We managed to find another healer, and we think he's going to recover." Zuko realized this must be the healer Kenzo had previously been seeking. He'd almost forgotten about that.

"Well, as long as I'm here, I might as well have a look," the healer offered.

"It couldn't hurt," Ursa agreed, knocking on the far door and ushering the man in. Zuko decided that there was enough commotion in the house tonight and took his leave shortly thereafter, promising to come back soon.

It wasn't long after Katara went back into Han-Ga's room that his skin began to glow.

"What's going on?" Ling demanded in hushed tones.

"It's okay. That just means the healing water is going through his system." Katara didn't really have any idea how long it would take the water to move through his bloodstream to the lungs, or exactly what it would do when it got there. However, she thought it best to project an air of confidence.

The glow subsided, and Han-Ga began to breathe easier almost immediately. Katara placed a gentle hand on his forehead, noting that the fever was going down.

"It's working," she announced to the worried mother, smiling and receiving a tired smile in return. Just a few minutes after this, there was a knock on the door, and a stranger entered. He introduced himself as a local healer who had been sent for earlier. Katara retreated to a corner of the room. She was sure her treatment had worked, but she was willing to have a more experienced healer provide his analysis.

The healer asked a few questions, checked the boy over, and declared that he was on the road to recovery. When he expressed amazement at the effectiveness of the water healing, Katara explained what she had done, as well as some of the general principles of this type of waterbending. At last, he left, and Katara was beginning to feel the effects of her efforts this evening.

"Ling, why don't you go to your room?" Katara recommended. "You look like you haven't had a good night's sleep in a while." Ling was reluctant, but she took Katara's advice. Katara lay down on a sleeping mat in one corner of the room. She had a rough night, waking frequently to Han-Ga's coughing, but she didn't expect that she would have slept better at their house because she would have been so busy worrying about him.

Katara was exhausted the next morning, but she felt the satisfaction of a good deed done. Han-Ga woke up just before her and was sitting up in bed as Katara opened her eyes. His color was looking better, and his eyes were clear.

"Mom! Mom!" he called out, running out of the door while Katara looked on with a bemused expression. She stretched and followed more slowly. Entering the main room of the house again, she was greeted with a warm sight. Ling was hugging and kissing her son, even as he tried to push her away. He still coughed occasionally, but there was no doubt that he was acting like a normal, young boy now.

"It will probably take his lungs a few days to clear out," Katara informed Ling and Ursa. "I'll stop by over the next few days to check on him."

"Why don't you stay for some breakfast?" Ursa invited. "You must be starving, and the eggs are almost ready."

"I am a little hungry," she admitted, sitting down at the table. Actually, she was ravenous. Katara peered out the windows to check the time and recognized that she would have to eat fairly quickly to get over to the earthbending arena on time.

Seeing the woman who might have been Fire Lady doing something so domestic as cooking was a little incongruous, but Katara supposed she must have had to find ways of getting by over the years. Katara tried to imagine Azula in the kitchen like this and almost laughed out loud.

"Morning, Mama, Aunt Ling, Han-Ga," announced a small boy with tousled dark hair, yawning as he exited another room. Katara hadn't seen him the previous evening, so she stared a little. His yellow eyes blinked curiously at her. "Who are you?"

"Kenzo, don't be rude," Ursa admonished. "This is Katara. She's a healer who came to take care of Han-Ga last night."

"Wow, she must be good!" the boy exclaimed, scrutinizing the older boy. "He looks great!"

"Katara, this is my son, Kenzo," Ursa introduced him. Katara met the older woman's eyes. She understood that this was Zuko's brother, whose existence Iroh had speculated on earlier. Katara further guessed that the child did not yet know about this relationship. Ursa served breakfast to everyone.

"Nice to meet you, Kenzo," Katara told him politely. "I'm also a waterbender."

"Really? Where do they come from?"

"A couple of places, but I'm from the South Pole. I traveled here with the Avatar."

"You know the Avatar?" Kenzo's golden eyes became round with astonishment. "It must be so cool to be able to use all the elements."

"It has its ups and downs," answered Katara truthfully. Being the Avatar carried a great burden, but the ability to wield all that power did seem to partially make up for it.

"I'm not even an earthbender," Kenzo added sorrowfully. At this, Katara glanced up at Ursa again, but the older woman pretended not to notice. Surely Kenzo was a firebender, and his abilities must have shown themselves by now. On the other hand, Katara could understand Ursa wanting to keep things under wraps. How would she explain that her son was a firebender? Still, how long could she hope to keep the secret and prevent his untrained power from getting out of control? Katara decided to steer the conversation to safer ground.

"My brother isn't a bender, either," she informed him. "He's a great warrior, though, and very smart."

"Yeah, if I can't bend, I think I'd like to learn to fight, like with swords and stuff," Kenzo mused. "I bet I could take out some firebenders when I get bigger." Katara choked on her bite of egg. The irony was clearly not lost on Ursa, either, as she offered Katara some juice to wash it down and ease her coughing. The other two seemed oblivious, however, leading Katara to believe that they didn't know exactly with whom they were sharing a house.

"I want to fight firebenders, too!" Han-Ga added his voice.

"Let's hope the war doesn't last that long," Katara said once she had recovered.

"Come on! It's been going on for a hundred years! What could stop it?" Kenzo argued.

"The Avatar is working to do just that."

"Then why didn't he do it before?"

"There's a long story behind that," replied Katara. "Unfortunately, I can't stay to tell it right now. There's someplace I'm supposed to be. I'm planning to come back in a couple of days, though, so would you like me to tell you about it then?"

"You got a deal!"

Katara chuckled a little to herself as she left the house. She wondered if Zuko had been at all like that as a child. It definitely gave a different perspective on him to meet his mother and little brother.

Katara reached the tournament facility to find a large crowd milling around. How was she ever going to find Toph, Aang, and the others? The answer to part of this question came in the form of large boards arranged outside the buildings of the complex. The times and locations of the qualification encounters for the entering individuals were listed there, and she saw that Toph's was first. Squeezing through the press of people, Katara made her way to the right place. Once inside, it wasn't nearly so crowded. Only a few clusters of spectators had arranged themselves around the arena, and she quickly spotted her brother, his blue clothing standing out amid the earth tones favored by the locals.

Katara climbed the stands to join the group, and Sokka made a place for her to sit between him and Iroh. Zuko was on Iroh's other side.

"Where's Aang?" she asked.

"He's warming up for his turn in the next building," Sokka replied. "How did everything go?"

"It looks like he's going to be fine."

"Good." At this point, Sokka looked closely at his sister. "How are _you_ doing? You look beat."

"Well, I didn't get much sleep."

"Are you sure you should be here?"

"I want to support Aang and Toph," Katara stubbornly waved off his concern. "I can sleep later."

"You'd better."

Katara went through the rest of the morning in an increasing mental fog as her exhaustion caught up with her. Toph beat the colonel she faced quite handily, an outcome clearly not anticipated by the planners of this event. She even toyed with him a little, as though to ensure that the encounter lasted long enough to get her into the competition. As it turned out, there was a rule that beating your opponent in the qualifying round automatically got you on the list, so the length of the match was irrelevant.

Sokka, Katara, Zuko, and Iroh picked up Toph and went to another building to see Aang's challenge. Katara was so tired that she was not even affected by his performance and was only dimly aware of how well he did.

"Katara, are you okay?" Aang demanded when he came out to meet the rest of the group, ignoring the congratulations and support he was given.

"Just tired," she replied, giving a jaw-splitting yawn to punctuate her point. "You were pretty good."

"Never mind that," he dismissed. "You need to go home and get some rest."

"You sound like Sokka," she complained. "Besides, don't you have to stay until the round is over to find out if you made it?"

"Toph and Sokka can stay and tell us later. Right?" He looked to the other two for confirmation, and they both nodded. At some point, Zuko and Iroh had apparently left without Katara noticing.

Aang guided Katara to their house, while she kept her feet mostly on autopilot. He helped her to her room, and she fell asleep almost before her head landed on the bed.

Several hours later, Katara awoke feeling considerably refreshed. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. She took a few moments to re-braid her hair before going out into the living area. Toph, Sokka, and Aang were all there.

"You made it, didn't you?" Katara asked Aang.

"Yep, no problem," he answered. Katara was glad for him because of the advancement this showed in his earthbending, even though she secretly wouldn't have minded him being cut out so that she could spend the whole of the solstice with him.

"He was in the top 20," Sokka put in. Aang blushed and shrugged modestly.

"That's great!" Katara exclaimed, rewarding Aang with a hug.

"He's still got a lot of work ahead of him to prepare for the tournament, though," Toph remarked critically.

"How do you feel?" Aang asked Katara.

"Much better," Katara said. "I'm really hungry, though." Sokka dug her up some bread and fruit that had been sent to the house that day for lunch. Any meat, of course, was already gone. While she ate, Sokka and Aang exchanged glances. Finally, Aang cleared his throat.

"Um, Katara? Sokka and I have been talking."

"Why does that worry me?"

"It's just that, well, we're concerned about you spending so much time with that sick boy. I mean, you did the right thing," Aang added hastily, undoubtedly seeing her eyes narrow. "We were only wondering if there's something you can do to, you know, prevent you from getting sick, too. Just in case."

Katara considered this. Although pneumonia was not very contagious, she supposed she could understand their concern. Aside from the personal relationship she enjoyed with both of them, there was the practical aspect of everything that needed to be accomplished over the next several months. She owed it to everyone to take care of herself.

"I guess I could drink some healing water," she commented thoughtfully. "I could focus on clearing out my lungs when I use my bending on it." Han-Ga had required the spirit water because of the advanced stage of his illness, but ordinary water should serve as a preventative.

"Great! Please do it," Sokka requested, moderating his big brother attitude with a pleading tone. Katara smiled and did as she was asked, enjoying the pleasant feeling of warmth as the water went into her stomach. She'd never done this to herself before, so it might be an added bonus that she now knew how this treatment felt.

"Well, I'm glad that's settled," Toph commented sardonically.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: I'm sorry for those of you who were hoping to see some more earthbending moves, but I kind of wanted to move this along. There will be more at the tournament. And this was kind of a lousy chapter ending, so I'm sorry about that, too.

Review responses:

Thank you to Billeh, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, AvatarBuck, charleegirl, and Kataang's-Loyal-Devoted-Slave for reviewing Chapter 19.

kataangfan22: Yeah, I thought it would be overwhelming, especially for Ursa to see her little boy suddenly grown into a man.

Chocolatecoveredespressobean: I gave the Zuko & Ursa interaction a lot of thought and proposed a lot of different ways. I don't think there would have been an automatic hug or anything, from Zuko because he's sort of shut himself off in that way and from Ursa because she would have last seen him as a little boy.

Strix Moonwing: Well, I understand being busy. As I understand it, the final 13 episodes of Danny Phantom are already completed; it's just a matter of airing them. I think the only one they've shown was Urban Jungle, since I believe the School's Out movie was actually the end of the second season. Urban Jungle was also out of order because Vlad was already mayor, but he actually gets elected in another episode. Whatever.

libowiekitty: I'm anticipating at least 30 chapters total for this story. I'll have a better idea as I get closer to the climax. Although I have a general outline in mind, I often find that development takes longer than I expect.

Tech-Man: I knew that everyone reading this knew Zuko's story, but I decided that I wanted to explore how he might tell it.

Kumori Doragon: Alerts have been down at least since Saturday. I figured Ursa never actually took on the title of Fire Lady, since she was already gone before Ozai became Fire Lord. Every reference I've seen calls her Princess Ursa. I sort of answered your other question.

TTAvatarfan: Aren't you glad I updated quickly? It would be nice if I could work Ursa into the story a little more directly, but I mainly have her there for Zuko's character development.

frozenheat: Thanks, I'm glad you agreed with my way of handling the reunion.

Kimbalynn616: I suppose I did rush some things, and that will probably continue slightly through the next couple of chapters as I fast-forward a little to some key plot points.

MyOtherName: I think this chapter (and the beginning author's note) pretty much answered your question. We Kataang fans don't need much to keep us going, do we? A line here and there, a few seconds of an episode. Massive fluffiness will be coming soon, but I thought Zuko and Song deserved a moment.

SnakeEyes16: Thanks. I just hope I haven't bitten off more than I can chew here. Anyway, glad you like the new profile. I've actually added some more revisions this week.

TheKataangKing: Yikes, that image was a little worrisome, though flattering. I'm really not worthy!

Dakyu: I am not in the fluff-o-circle of doom! Did you read chapter 19? I only ask because your review was for 18.

robzone: Welcome aboard! Thanks for the suggestion, but I already have plans for Hakoda. If you want to see one version of how I envisioned their meeting, I suggest my twoshot, Visiting Hakoda.


	21. Chapter 21:Acquainting and Reacquainting

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: I don't usually answer questions about where I'm going with the story, but I've decided to tell everyone that Katara will _not_ be getting sick. It was an idea I tossed around when I first came up with the idea of Katara healing a sick child, but I've discarded it. Part of this chapter is history you'll all be familiar with, but, like Zuko's tale before, I wanted to see how Katara would tell it and have some fun with the boys' interjections.

**Acquainting and Reacquainting**

While Katara was resting, Zuko and Iroh were getting reacquainted with Ursa, and Zuko was officially meeting his brother for the first time.

"Kenzo, this is, um…" Ursa was clearly uncertain how to proceed with this introduction.

"You may call me Uncle Mushi," Iroh broke in smoothly. "This is my nephew, Li. I was a friend of your mother's a long time ago."

"Yes, I knew Li when he was a little boy," Ursa added.

"Like me?" Kenzo asked.

"Just like you," Ursa agreed, with a sad, tight aspect to her voice.

"Nice to meet you," Zuko offered formally. "Have you always lived here in Ba Sing Se?"

"Ever since I can remember," the boy shrugged. He turned to his mother. "Mama, can I go play with Han-Ga now?" The older boy was outside, under the watchful eye of his mother.

"Yes, dear. Stay close."

"Was I ever that carefree?" Zuko asked wistfully as he watched the door close behind Kenzo.

"Not exactly," his mother informed him. "All of my children are quite different. And a modest house in the Earth Kingdom capital is certainly a far cry from palace life in the Fire Nation."

"You'll have to tell him the truth eventually," Iroh pointed out gently.

"I suppose," Ursa sighed.

"Has he displayed any bending ability yet?"

"A little," she admitted. "Sometimes things heat up around him when he gets angry. I've been able to talk it away so far. Fortunately, he's generally a very happy child."

"You can't let that go unchecked much longer," Iroh warned.

"I know, but how can I tell him he's a firebender?" wondered Ursa, wringing her hands in her lap anxiously. "Like every other child in the Earth Kingdom, he's been taught to hate the Fire Nation. Ba Sing Se is somewhat insulated from the war, but we still know about it. Ling's husband died in battle! How am I supposed to tell Kenzo that he's one of the enemy? Besides, to train him, I would have to reveal myself to at least Ling and Han-Ga, and possibly some of our neighbors."

"You could say that you had to flee the Fire Nation or one of the occupied cities because you opposed the war," mused Iroh. "People would believe that."

"If Avatar Aang succeeds in…ending the war, you both could come back to the Fire Nation," Zuko suggested. He hadn't quite been able to say "defeat my father." Although he understood that this would be necessary, and it might even mean Ozai's death, Zuko hadn't fully accepted all of the implications of that yet. "Then you could tell Kenzo the truth. The _whole_ truth."

"How he is going to end the war?" Ursa demanded. The two men were silent for a while.

"I'm afraid we can't tell you any more," Zuko demurred.

"Well, when is it supposed to happen?" inquired Ursa.

"If it happens, it will be by the end of the summer," Iroh replied. Ursa nodded.

"I can wait until then to make a decision," she decided.

The following day, Katara returned to Ling's house while Toph and Aang were practicing. She performed a brief analysis of Han-Ga's condition and was quite pleased at the progress he was making. Once this business was conducted, she sat down cross-legged on one of the floor cushions, and Kenzo and Han-Ga knelt before her. Ling and Ursa also sat nearby.

"I believe I promised you a story about the Avatar," Katara addressed the two boys. They nodded vigorously, and Katara organized her thoughts. She tried to remember her grandmother's storytelling style, the one that had so captivated Katara through her childhood. "I need to go back about 113 years, when, on the first day of summer, a baby boy was born to the Air Nomads. He wasn't too different from you or you." She pointed to each of the boys in turn.

"Really?" Han-Ga asked.

"Was he a bender?" Kenzo demanded.

"He was a very gifted airbender," Katara answered the last question. "In fact, he was the youngest person ever to be declared a master."

"How old was he?" Han-Ga pursued.

"Twelve. Besides that, though, he appeared very ordinary as he grew up. He enjoyed playing with his friends, practicing his bending, and flying on his bison."

"Bison don't fly!" Kenzo objected.

"They used to," contradicted Katara. "There's still one that does, but I'll get to that later. Not long after this boy's twelfth birthday, everything changed. He got some terrible news."

"What?" Han-Ga whispered, leaning forward eagerly. Katara decided that she must be doing a pretty good job of spinning the tale.

"The elder air monks told him that he was the Avatar."

"Why would that be bad?" Kenzo sounded confused. "That sounds great to me."

"Maybe, but really think about it. How would you feel if you were told that you were supposed to bring balance to the world, all by yourself?" Katara let them chew on that for a moment before continuing. "There was an old tradition that the Avatar was not told of his or her identity until their sixteenth birthday. The monks had decided to tell this boy early because they sensed a war was coming."

"With the Fire Nation?" Han-Ga guessed.

"Exactly. So the young airbender also had to worry about stopping a war. Besides that, none of his friends would play with him anymore. They thought he would have an unfair advantage."

"That doesn't make any sense," Kenzo objected. "He already was a master, and they weren't, right? Why wasn't that an advantage?"

"I don't know," Katara sighed. She was thinking that sometimes children just didn't make sense, but, given her audience, it didn't seem like a good idea to say that aloud. "But the worst was yet to come. The monks wanted to send him away from his home, his guardian, and the only life he had ever known."

"That _is_ awful," commented Han-Ga.

"So, afraid of being taken away from everything he loved to spend the rest of his childhood in constant training, the boy ran away. There were parts of the world he still wanted to see, and the Air Nomads didn't much like to be tied down anyway. So he took his flying bison and flew away."

"Where did he go?" wondered Kenzo. Naturally, that was what everyone had been asking for 100 years.

"He was heading toward the South Pole to go penguin sledding." Katara smiled at the memory of the first thing Aang had said after she found him. In a way, she suddenly realized, he was asking her on a date even then.

"Penguin sledding?" said Han-Ga blankly. "When there was a war about to start?"

"In all fairness, he didn't know how soon the war was going to start. No one did. In fact, it began so soon after he left that he probably would not have been able to do much about it. Anyway, I'm sure he would have returned to fulfill his duties eventually. There were just a few things he wanted to do first.

"In any case, a big storm came up while he was on his way south. He and his bison plunged into the raging ocean, nearly drowning. However, his Avatar spirit took over for the first time in his life, encasing both of them in a cocoon of water and then freezing it."

"Avatar spirit?" That came from Ursa, surprisingly enough.

"That's the part that gets reborn into each new Avatar," Katara elaborated. "It connects him with the spirit world and with his past lives. When he is in danger, it takes over and puts him into something called the Avatar State, allowing him to use the knowledge and abilities of all prior Avatars."

"So that's where he was for so long?" Kenzo requested clarification. "In the ice?"

"Yes," Katara confirmed. "Very soon after he left, possibly only a few days, the Fire Nation began the war. The first thing they did was kill all of the Air Nomads, trying to find the Avatar. They may have been trying to break the Avatar cycle. I'm not sure if anyone knows anymore."

"Oh, I _hate _the Fire Nation!" Kenzo exclaimed.

"Me too," Han-Ga agreed. "How could they wipe out a whole race?"

"So, you see, it was probably a good thing that the Avatar left when he did," Katara concluded her tale. "If he had been there, he would most likely have been killed as well. I don't think even the Avatar State could stand against an army of firebenders at their peak." She decided not to mention that they were at their peak because of a comet.

"How did he survive in ice for 100 years?" Han-Ga frowned doubtfully. "I don't think that's possible."

"Probably not, for anyone except the Avatar," Katara acknowledged.

"How did he get out?" asked Kenzo. Katara smiled again, trying to determine how to tell this part. She decided to be somewhat vague.

"My brother and I found him by accident," she said. "We were out fishing when this iceberg broke apart. Out came Avatar Aang and his bison, Appa."

"So they were both all right?" inquired Han-Ga.

"Yes, they were fine, and neither of them had aged at all. When we found out who he was, my brother Sokka and I decided to help Aang get training in all the elements. We've been flying around the world ever since."

"Could we see this flying bison?" pleaded Kenzo eagerly.

"I think I could arrange that, if it's okay with your mothers," Katara looked to the two women and received nods. "You could even take a ride on him. He's been in the city for a few days, so I bet he'd be happy to get out and fly a little."

"Have you fought firebenders?" Han-Ga wanted to know.

"More than I'd like," Katara admitted. Thinking about the conversation from the previous morning, as well as what Iroh and Zuko had related to her, she thought maybe she could help Ursa out a little. "You know, not all firebenders are bad."

"Really?" Kenzo seemed doubtful.

"Really. There was one who taught Aang firebending for a little while. He'd been a general, but he deserted the Fire Nation army. Some others came to join him. Avatar Roku was born a firebender, too. He was the Avatar right before Aang and definitely a good man."

_He had to be, if he was a past life of Aang's,_ Katara thought. Immediately on the heels of that, though, she added, _Geeze, how lovesick do I sound?_

_Oh, you know you enjoy it,_ whispered that small voice that had mostly been silent since she had admitted her feelings for Aang. She barely managed to fight back a dreamy smile.

_Yes, I do._

Katara decided to leave the boys to think about what she had said, but not before promising that she would bring them to meet Appa the next day. As she went out the door, Ursa mouthed the words "thank you" to her.

Over the next several days, Zuko and Iroh divided their time between Ursa and Song and Yun, while Aang and Toph did a lot of earthbending. Katara often observed the lessons, but she also visited Han-Ga a couple of times. Sokka watched the earthbending sometimes or took off through the city on his own. No one was really sure what he did on these excursions, but Aang privately suspected that he was making frequent visits to the Meat Cookie Man near the outer wall.

Aang had been fortunate enough to be at home when Katara had brought Kenzo and Han-Ga over to ride on Appa, and he was only too happy to act as their guide. Katara sat beside him on the bison's head, and Aang thoroughly enjoyed himself. It had been quite a while since he'd been able to ride Appa with nowhere in particular to go, especially with Katara at his side.

Aang had also cheerfully endured the many questions with which the boys had bombarded him. These ranged from inquiries about airbending to what it was like to be frozen for 100 years.

Aang had also been using the opportunity afforded by Katara's occasional absences to work on his special project. One day, when she was checking on Han-Ga again and Aang and Toph had just finished their practicing for the day, he told Toph that she should go on ahead because he had an errand or two to take care of. Safely alone at last, Aang made his way to the woman who sold stones and gems.

"Welcome back," she greeted him pleasantly.

"Hi," he said. "This is kind of a long story, but I, uh, found some gems outside the city after the last time I talked to you."

"Found?" she raised her eyebrows curiously.

"Yeah, they were in the walls of this cave high in a mountain over that way," Aang pointed in the general direction. Suddenly, a horrible thought occurred to him. "That cave doesn't belong to anyone, does it?"

"Not if there were no signs or guards," the woman assured him. "In fact, if you're talking about the cave I think you are, it was believed to be mined out years ago."

"Well, there probably aren't enough gemstones there for anyone to make a big trip or anything, but it was perfect for what I needed." Aang took a pouch out of his shirt and emptied the contents onto the table. "Anyway, I cut them myself, but it seemed like such a waste to toss out the pieces that were left over. I thought you might be able to use them. They're pretty small, but you might be able to sell them to a jeweler or something."

The vendor's jaw dropped as she looked at the ruby and sapphire chips spread before her. She took out a short cylinder with glass in it. Squeezing it into one eye, she examined everything more closely.

"You must be an incredible earthbender," she remarked, removing the eyepiece to regard him.

"Not according to my teacher," he joked about Toph's difficulty in paying him compliments on his progress. He pointed to some of the pieces. "I actually cut that one with airbending, and that one and that one with waterbending. Those are really better for bigger things, though, so I used earthbending for everything else."

"You're the Avatar!" the woman exclaimed.

"Guilty," he acknowledged.

"Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have made you pay!"

"That's okay," Aang held out his hands in refusal. "You work hard for your living. I don't want to take that away from you."

"At least let me give you something for these," she pressed, sweeping the red and blue shards carefully into a small box.

"You were really helpful before," Aang began, but something caught his attention. "Wait, what is this?" He picked up a smooth, gray stone, relatively flat on two sides and about the size of his fist.

"Slate," answered the vendor. "It's so tough that it's often used for building, but it can also be decorative."

Aang turned the stone around in his hands. He still needed something to set the gems in, since he didn't know how to work metal. This stone seemed perfect. It was sturdy and durable yet, if his senses were correct, still workable. Unlike the crystal harmonies projected by the gems, this rock gave off a sort of rhythmic humming, like the buzzing of insects on a summer day.

"I'll take this," he announced.

"All right then, it's yours," she said. "It's worth far less than what you've given me, though. Are you sure you don't want anything else?"

"No, that should be all," Aang replied, bowing slightly to her. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_, Avatar…"

"Aang," he supplied. "Just call me Aang."

"Best of luck to you!" the woman called after him as he left. Aang raised his hand in a friendly wave, happy with his accomplishments for the day.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: You know, I knew those geology classes would come in handy. I don't really have anything else to say, so I hope you enjoyed this installment.

Review responses:

Thank you to Billeh, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Chocolatecoveredespressobean, and jessica yumi for reviewing Chapter 20.

kataangfan22: Well, you got a little more of the two boys here.

libowiekitty: Thanks. We so often see Katara mothering people that I wanted to sort of turn the tables on her. I believe Aang has that capacity in him; we saw hints of it in The Blue Spirit and arguably in The Deserter.

Tech-Man: Yeah, thanks, it was time for some comic relief.

TTAvatarfan: Wow, thank you for being so excited. My university courses end in April, so that's why Spring Break is in early March.

frozenheat: I never thought of pneumonia as being very contagious, but when I was researching it for that chapter, I found that you could get it from inhaling water droplets from the breath of an infected person, so I decided to address that.

Kimbalynn616: Yeah, healing water would be cool. I'm glad you laughed last chapter. It occurred to me that I hadn't been doing much humor lately, so I wanted to throw something in that struck me as funny. I love irony!

MyOtherName: That's okay. I like that people notice those details I put in from time to time. I figured that, just because Katara loves Aang, it doesn't mean she won't occasionally lose her temper with him, so I wanted to hint at that possibility.

TheKataangKing: I don't know; I can imagine some pretty weird dancing.

Durins Bane: I've heard a rumor that Season 3 might not air until July, but I don't know any more than that, other than the first episode will be called The Awakening. That could mean a lot of things.

Semper-Fidelis-To-Kataang: I absolutely love your name! And I am very honored to be your first favorite author.

Aangs fangirl1214: No problem, I'm just glad you're still reviewing after the Doughnut debacle. Thank goodness it's worked out now. I found it sort of funny that she didn't seem to mind you and others saying you hated Zutara, but she objected to my attempts at constructive criticism, poorly worded though they may have been. Not criticizing you, just pointing out the double standard.


	22. Chapter 22: Stars and Balloons

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay, but I had to spend several days in the hospital with my son. I hope it's worth the wait. I will say that I really wished I had the ability of film to flip back and forth between scenes while writing this chapter. It does have a lot packed into it.

**Stars and Balloons**

Finally, the day arrived when the group was supposed to meet with the astronomer. All six of them made the trip to the university and found Professor Mun Ta's office. He peered at them over his glasses.

"There seem to be more of you than there were last time," he observed.

"Uh, yeah," Sokka admitted. He quickly introduced everyone, remembering the phony names for Zuko and Iroh and saving Aang for last.

"The Avatar, eh?" Mun Ta repeated, as though he couldn't quite believe it. "What are you doing here?"

Sokka could almost see the gears turning in the young boy's mind as he considered how best to answer this question without pausing too long.

"I just love astronomy!" Aang finally said brightly, gray eyes wide in artificial innocence.

_Spirits, he's a terrible liar,_ Sokka groaned inwardly. Although the professor raised his eyebrows suspiciously, he shrugged it off and moved on.

"Well, you certainly can't fit in here," Mun Ta remarked. "Let's go to the observatory." Sokka and the others made room in the narrow corridor for Mun Ta to exit. With a rolled parchment under his arm, he led the way to a large room at the far end of the level. Sokka's jaw dropped when he saw it.

Three of the walls of this large room were almost completely filled with glass. Telescopes of various sizes were ranged along these windows at apparently random intervals. A few large tables filled the middle of the room, some of them covered with star charts, writing implements, and measuring devices.

"This is amazing!" Sokka complimented the facility. Science was almost as good as meat, and this place was practically a buffet.

"Outdated," Mun Ta replied shortly. "The only way to get a good view of the stars is go up on the roof. Hmph. Pretty risky at my age, and not much fun in the winter." He found a clear space on a table and spread out a map and several other documents. Sokka took advantage of the moment to go and look through one of the telescopes. Of course, there wasn't much to see during the day.

"Is this how you figured out when the next eclipse will be?" Katara asked politely. Sokka turned to see her approaching the table. He moved to join her, but the others kept a small distance.

"Yes," Mun Ta answered. He launched into a detailed description of the calculations involved. Sokka found it fascinating, but he could see that the eyes of his companions were glazing over.

"So, will there be a solar eclipse in that region this summer?" Sokka brought the professor back around to the point.

"Yes." Mun Ta drew a roughly circular line around a portion of the map on the table. The line included the islands comprising the Fire Nation. "It will be visible from this area and will occur two hours and 47 minutes past dawn in two months." He had written the date and time on a small scrap of parchment, which he handed to Sokka.

"Thanks, Professor," Katara said. "You've been a great help."

"You're welcome. Oh, and you're in luck! This eclipse will be a long one."

"Yeah? How long?" asked Sokka hopefully.

"Seven minutes. Isn't that exciting?" Mun Ta beamed. Sokka exchanged glances with his friends, though they were all doing their best not to seem concerned.

"Yeah, that's great," Aang replied finally, barely disguising the underlying flatness of his tone.

"Well, we really must be going now," Iroh put in. "Thank you again." The professor bowed them out, and they all went back to the house to finalize plans as much as they could.

On the following day, the group had their audience with the Earth King. Zuko and Iroh were not certain the palace was a safe place for them to go, but it was decided that they would simply keep a low profile. As Sokka pointed out, the presence of the Avatar would overshadow everyone else, making it highly unlikely that anyone would recognize the Dragon of the West from the siege several years earlier.

This time, the sentries recognized them and allowed them in immediately. They were greeted again by Shin Xi, who led them down a series of corridors to the throne room. Toph guessed well ahead of time which room they were going to because of its sheer size.

When they reached the doors to the throne room, Shin Xi had to give their names to the guards, who opened the doors, and a herald announced each of them. They walked in one at a time, as their names were given.

"You are welcomed into the august presence of His Royal Majesty, Win Fu Tan Mei Quen-Go," the herald concluded.

_And I thought _my_ name was long, _thought Toph with some amusement. She could sense how awed Aang, Sokka, and Katara were by the whole experience. Even Iroh seemed to be looking about interestedly, and Momo, perched on Toph's shoulder, was uncharacteristically quiet. Granted, the room was very large, and the carvings were undoubtedly intricate, but this was part of a life Toph had intentionally left behind, and she wasn't impressed. Only Zuko seemed to be joining in her boredom.

"Welcome, Avatar Aang and companions," the king greeted them, standing from his throne briefly to acknowledge them. Toph judged him to be of average height and build. She detected that his muscles were pretty well toned underneath his layers of clothing and deduced that he was probably an earthbender, though likely not trained for fighting. She wasn't sure of the king's age, but his voice suggested that he was neither very old nor very young. He was also not the only occupant of the room. A large number of individuals were ranged in clusters throughout the chamber, most likely a combination of courtiers and royal guards.

"It is an honor to be here, uh, Your Earthiness," Aang responded, bowing. Toph winced involuntarily at the term of address, even as she and the others bowed.

"And to what do I owe the honor of a visit from the Avatar himself?" Win Fu continued. Toph was pleased that he wasn't one to waste too much time on ceremony.

"Well, your…" Sokka began, fishing around for the proper word. At least he had the sense to know that Aang's version hadn't been right.

"Your Majesty," Toph hissed, elbowing Sokka so hard he stumbled sideways with a faint grunt.

"Your Majesty? Yeah, that sounds good." Sokka cleared his throat and raised his voice. "Your Majesty, we have brought important information about the war."

"My generals usually tend to the details of that, but I try to keep apprised. What is it?" said the king.

"Um, Your Majesty, is there a place we could speak more privately?" Sokka requested with about as much humility as Toph had ever heard from him.

"I assure you there are no spies in my palace," the king returned with a hard tone.

"Even so, Your Majesty, the information we have is so sensitive that we should really only keep the secret to as few people as possible," Aang put in, picking up on the way Sokka was addressing the king. As Toph had previously noted, he was a pretty fast learner.

"A need-to-know basis," added Katara.

"Really?" the king was tapping his fingers together in thought. "Very well. We will go immediately to my council of generals. I believe they are meeting now. I admit I am quite intrigued." Without further delay, he swept up in a swish of robes and came down the dais. Shin Xi and a small group of what were probably bodyguards came with them, but the other attendants simply bowed them out.

Their troop arrived in the council chamber, where Win Fu explained the situation and yielded the floor. Sokka paused before taking the lead.

"Firebenders draw their power from the sun," he began. "Therefore, a solar eclipse blocks that power and renders them virtually helpless. We have recently found out that a total eclipse will occur in two months, covering this area." Sokka made gestures, and Toph could only assume he was referring to a map of some kind.

"What are we supposed to do with it?" one of the generals asked.

"Prepare a major offensive against the Fire Nation, using all the troops and ships you can get to the shore without drawing suspicion," was Sokka's matter-of-fact reply. "You might even have time to get some support from the Northern Water Tribe. I happen to know there's a fleet of Southern Water Tribe Warriors nearby who could also assist."

"Why would they help us?" said another voice.

"Everyone wants to stop the Fire Nation. Besides, we have the Avatar." Sokka motioned toward Aang.

"Even with the Avatar and an eclipse, launching an attack directly against the Fire Nation could be suicide," objected a third general. "How long is this eclipse supposed to last?"

There was a lengthy pause, which grew to be uncomfortable.

"About seven minutes," answered Sokka at last. He went on quickly. "But with any luck, that's all the window of opportunity Avatar Aang will need." By mutual agreement, they were not mentioning that the offensive effort was primarily a diversion to distract the army while they were weakened and confused so that Aang could slip in and face Fire Lord Ozai.

Before any further objections could be made, however, a breathless messenger burst into the room.

"Your Majesty, Generals," the young man addressed them. "Large balloons are coming over the outer wall, with Fire Nation symbols on them." There was a stunned silence at this news.

"The Northern Air Temple!" exclaimed Sokka, smacking his forehead.

"But that balloon went down," Aang objected.

"Exactly. That could have given the Fire Nation an opportunity to take it home and make more. The engine was gone, but it wouldn't have been too hard for them to figure out a way to make them work. All they'd really need is a firebender heating the air inside it."

"What are you guys talking about?" said Toph, thoroughly confused.

"It's a long story, and we don't really have the time now, Toph," Katara answered her in a worried voice. "I guess the Fire Nation decided that, instead of trying to go _through_ the walls, they'd just fly over."

"What do we do now?" Zuko spoke for the first time.

"Do you have a map of the city?" Sokka asked the generals. There was no verbal reply, but Toph could feel one of them doing an earthbending move, and a series of stone tiles on the table flipped over. She could only assume that a city map was on the opposite side of a world map that had previously been visible. Now _that _was impressive.

"We can't possibly make gliders for everyone," remarked Aang, coming up beside Sokka. Toph felt a momentary chill run through her before realizing that no one was going to strap her to a glider. She would be completely useless in the air, and her friends all knew that.

"The first rule of strategy, Aang, is to work with what you have," responded Sokka thoughtfully. "The second is to know your terrain. At the air temple, we had the high ground and a bunch of gliders with people who knew how they worked, so it made sense to use them. This time, though, we're in the lowlands with a lot of earthbenders."

"Okay, smart guy," Katara broke in. "What's your plan?"

"First, we should probably send word to the walls to send rocks up at the balloons that haven't crossed yet, to at least slow them down," Sokka decided.

"I'm sure they're already doing that," replied a general testily, but another murmured instructions to the messenger, who had been awaiting further orders.

"Then, we level the playing field." Sokka returned his attention to the military leaders. "Your soldiers are trained in close, urban fighting, right?"

"Naturally." The general sounded offended, but Sokka appeared to ignore that.

"I thought so. You should station them at various points around the city to engage the Fire Nation. The balloons should come down slowly enough for you to figure out where they'll land. Toph, you and Li can help with that. Mushi can assist with the coordination on the ground."

"Why? Who's he?" demanded a general.

"Let's just say I have some experience with military strategy," answered Iroh evasively.

"What about the rest of us?" wondered Aang.

"You, Katara, and I will take Appa up into the skies to bring those things down. The others can clean up when they land."

"Wait a minute!" snapped a general. "Why should we take advice from this whelp?" There were a few beats of silence.

"We have done this kind of thing before," Aang pointed out. Sokka swiveled his head slowly toward the man who had spoken.

"Do you _want_ your city overrun with firebenders?" he challenged, his tone calm but well seasoned with his customary sarcasm.

"Of course not!"

"Then I suggest you listen to my brother," Katara advised. "He may not look like much, but he does have some really good ideas."

"For a non-bender," Toph couldn't resist adding. Sokka heaved a long-suffering sigh.

"Honestly, it's like having _two_ sisters," he muttered.

In the end, the generals agreed to implement Sokka's plan, with the addition of sending out messages encouraging the civilians to take cover. No one knew whether the invaders would be dropping bombs, as the residents of the Northern Air Temple had, or simply sending fireblasts down. As their group exited the palace, a few red spots in the sky were already visible. Katara hoped they were still in time to make their strategy work.

"Maybe we could take care of them faster if I went separately with my glider," Aang suggested as he, Sokka, and Katara went to fetch Appa. They could have summoned him, but he wasn't wearing his saddle at the moment. Sokka shook his head in response to Aang.

"That can be a backup plan, but I think it's best if the three of us stay together for now," he explained. "Besides, Katara and I might need you to cover us sometimes. She can't afford to use up her water blocking fire attacks."

"That's true," Aang agreed. He and Sokka saddled Appa while Katara prepared as many containers of water as she could readily find.

"And Aang? Try not to do any firebending," Sokka added his final piece of advice. "The last thing we need is for word to get back to the Fire Lord that you've been training in that."

By the time they took off, the balloons appeared larger. About six of them had already cleared the inner wall by the time Appa and his passengers were close enough to engage them. Katara winced at the sight of red flashes going towards the ground. She didn't really have time to count how many balloons there were, but she guessed that about three dozen filled the sky. Most of them seemed to carry only two firebenders.

Katara and Aang converted water into sharp ice points and drove them into the war balloons, causing satisfying punctures that leaked air. Sokka was wielding his boomerang in another direction, with similar results. They quickly learned that holes at the top of the balloons caused them to fall more rapidly than ones in the side. The firebenders began to turn their attention to their airborne attackers, forcing Katara to take evasive action even as she looked for a new target. She felt a burst of heat behind her and turned to see that Aang was using swirling air to deflect a fireblast that had apparently been heading straight for her.

"Thanks," she said over her shoulder.

"Don't mention it," he replied. During this exchange, Sokka's boomerang flew over their heads and severed two of the support ropes of the war balloon, leaving the firebenders dangling from the edge of their basket.

Katara liked this technique, so she formed water into a flat, sharp-edged disk and severed the cables of another balloon. This had the added advantage of allowing her to retrieve the water and use it again, as long as it wasn't evaporated by fire along the way. Aang followed her lead, and they both incapacitated a few more conveyances. Watching the Fire Nation soldiers struggling at the mercy of the air currents was rather amusing, but Katara decided to speed up their descent to the waiting earthbenders below and punctured some more holes.

Before long, the three of them (four, including Appa) had managed to bring all of the nearest balloons out of the sky, so they proceeded to the wall. Here, it got a little trickier because they had to avoid friendly fire from the rocks being launched by Earth Kingdom soldiers. These efforts had already brought down three of the balloons between the inner and outer walls. More importantly, however, the earthbenders were distracting the firebenders, providing Katara and the others with openings for their attacks.

Aang took the reins to help Appa with the evasive flying while Katara and Sokka continued to methodically go after the Fire Nation balloons. It was during one of these difficult aerial maneuvers that Katara saw a large fireball coming toward Aang. Not sure that he would have time to avoid or deflect it, and struggling to keep her footing as they banked sharply, Katara threw a wave at the fire, and the two elements consumed each other in midair.

"Whoa, nice save," Aang complimented her move.

"Thanks, but now I'm out of water. Cover me," Katara instructed the two boys. She knew they would both give their lives to protect her, and the knowledge was simultaneously comforting and disconcerting. Shoving these thoughts out of her mind, Katara hunched down low in the saddle and concentrated on her recently acquired trick of collecting moisture from the air to make some more ice daggers. Fortunately, their work was nearly done.

Finally, every balloon that had approached the city was either on the ground or on its way. There were still a few waiting in the distance, including one that was extra large, more oblong than round, and appeared to have a very long, boat-like structure suspended from it.

"Sokka, look at that," Katara pointed toward this unusual flying machine.

"The command ship," Sokka murmured. "I wonder who's on it." Even as they watched, though, it turned, along with the other balloons still in the sky, and they began to return homeward.

"Let's not go looking for more fights," Aang remarked, wheeling Appa around to go back to the city.

"Yeah, there's still some work to do on the ground here," added Katara, looking down. Despite their prompt efforts, some fires were blazing here and there, and she was anxious to help put them out and see what else she could do.

"I agree," nodded Sokka. "Besides, allowing a few balloons to go back and report on this defeat could be useful in its own way."

Aang guided them low over the fires, and Katara used water from public fountains, ponds, rain barrels, and anything else she could find to extinguish them. The Earth Kingdom army seemed to be doing a very competent job at subduing the Fire Nation soldiers, so after a quick review of the situation, Appa headed back to the palace. Toph and Iroh met them there, and everyone regrouped in the generals' council chamber.

Katara was relieved to learn that, thanks to Sokka's strategy, the brief battle had been won with an absolute minimum of casualties. A handful of the Fire Nation soldiers had been killed from falling or flying boulders, and the rest who'd reached the ground had been taken into custody. The few Earth Kingdom injuries were so minor that, when Katara offered to provide healing, she was turned down. Apparently, Earth Kingdom soldiers viewed burn scars as a sign of status, so leaving the men without marks wouldn't be properly appreciated. Katara found this rather strange, but she accepted it without comment.

"Where's, uh, Li?" Aang asked.

"That's kind of a funny story," Toph started. Before she could elaborate, though, the general who had previously objected to taking the advice of someone so young turned to Sokka.

"So, what was this plan you had about the eclipse?" he asked curiously, the only apology they were likely to get.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: It occurred to me that we haven't yet seen the Fire Nation use the balloon technology potentially obtained from the Northern Air Temple and that it would be an ingenious way to get around the problem of Ba Sing Se's walls. I proofed this chapter in stages, so I apologize if anything didn't flow right.

Review responses:

Thank you to Billeh, ElicityFay, and LordZark for reviewing Chapter 21.

Amira Elizabeth: Thanks, I do like to play with perspectives.

chocolatecoveredbananacheese: Well, I usually update once a week, but I did two in one week and then had some family medical issues that delayed things.

trekker4life: Well, it's sort of been done (Katara getting sick and Aang taking care of her), but I will think about devoting a short story to that. Thanks for the suggestion.

libowiekitty: Well, the creators say they keep pointing out Katara's motherly qualities…who better to be the new mother of a dead race?

Tech-Man: Not quite to the advanced earthbending yet, but still a good battle scene for you, right?

TTAvatarfan: I've recently found Earth Science more exciting than I used to, but I suppose it's sort of an acquired taste. I work with a lot of geologists.

frozenheat: I'm sorry I skipped over Zuko & Ursa's subsequent conversations. However, I was trying to show that they were beginning to re-forge their bond by Zuko's wistful question about his childhood and his invitation for both of them to return to the Fire Nation when the war is over.

Kimbalynn616: Yeah, boys are dense, but that's what makes them lovable.

Justcallmewolfy: For the Boomeraang Squad, you basically have to like Sokka and the Kataang ship. You also have to be a writer of Avatar fanfiction and agree to put the line with all the members at the bottom of your stories. And thanks for the private message.

MyOtherName: You might be thinking of shale, the parent rock of slate, which tends to break off in thin sheets. After being under heat and pressure, the layers are pressed together to form slate. You can actually find this fairly thick, and it is often used for roof tiling. The sample we played with in Geology was about two inches thick, five inches long, and three inches wide. Let's just say that Aang's rock is large enough for him to make mistakes, if necessary.

TheKataangKing: I know I answered you privately, but I'll basically support any ship that doesn't conflict with Kataang. I have written something for all of the ships you mentioned, plus a slight Ty Lokka and a Jinko. I think that's it.

Durins Bane: I'm not sure exactly what you mean by current, but anyway, I guess we're all waiting for news of Season 3.

Aangs fangirl1214: Yeah, I've actually received far more critical reviews from people who say they love my writing. Anyway, I think you meant that not all firebenders are evil. I think Kenzo will figure out that Katara was right.

MormonMaiden: Welcome back! I just spent 5 days in the hospital with my son, so…anyway, I'm glad you like my version of Ursa. I do my best to write her the way I think she would really be, since we only have a handful of flashbacks to go on.


	23. Chapter 23: The Komodo Rhino

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: Another big action scene, on the ground this time! I hadn't originally intended it, but this turned out to be a Zuko-focused chapter. Action takes a really long time to describe. On the plus side, I already have a page of the next chapter written.

**The Komodo Rhino**

While Katara and the others battled the balloons in the sky above the city, Zuko and Toph waited with a handful of Earth Kingdom soldiers for the invaders to reach the ground. If the other earthbenders questioned what Toph's contributions to the fight were going to be (Zuko's swords sort of spoke for themselves), they made no comment. They were following orders, and Zuko could appreciate that.

The waiting was the worst. The balloons generally dropped fairly slowly, so those on the ground had to watch where they might go down and arrange themselves in a position to intercept the Fire Nation, waiting anxiously for the opportunity to engage. Zuko's hands were sweating onto his sword handles by the time the first basket dropped near them.

Adjusting his grip, Zuko moved in with the others, and the fight began. Zuko mainly attacked with the flats of his swords. He had never actually killed anyone, and he had no intention of starting with his own people, even if he knew they wouldn't hesitate to kill him if they had the chance. Maybe _especially_ because of that.

_I think I'm spending too much time with the Avatar, _he thought with one small part of his mind. _All that noble sentiment is starting to rub off._

At least Zuko had an advantage in defending himself. Knowing firebending techniques, he could usually predict from the movements which attack would be launched. He had some close calls, but he was holding his own.

As the battle went on, his unit established a sort of rhythm. Zuko would mainly provide a distraction, keeping the attackers occupied while the earthbenders confined or assaulted the firebenders. When things looked like they were winding down, the Earth Kingdom soldiers decided to take their prisoners to the dungeons. They left Zuko and Toph to finish with any last stragglers that might drop into their vicinity.

One final balloon was descending into an alleyway. The alley was narrow, though, and the basket got wedged between two buildings even as the deflating material began to bury the occupants. Zuko looked up, debating whether he should climb up to meet them or wait until they came down. Toph probably couldn't help much until they were on the ground, or at least on the roof of one of the stone houses.

"What's going on?" Toph demanded, frowning as she tried to make sense of the vibrations Zuko could only guess she was feeling.

Any response Zuko might have made was cut off by the cloth of the balloon suddenly incinerating as one of the firebenders inside apparently grew impatient with his situation. Zuko observed that the man had excellent control; not a spark touched the basket. Assuming a ready position, he waited to see what the occupants would do.

Two men dressed in the familiar red and black uniforms emerged once the material had burned away and surveyed their position. One caught sight of Zuko and leaned over the edge of the basket, studying him intently.

"Hey, look!" he sneered to his companion. "It's the exiled prince!" Zuko's mouth went dry, and he could feel his heart pounding. He didn't recognize the man, but that wasn't really too surprising. If he'd even been asked to identify the former crew of his ship, Zuko doubted he could succeed with more than a few of them. He'd never paid much attention to the men under his command, a fact he now regretted.

"It can't be," retorted the second man, squinting down at Zuko. "Where's the scar?"

"You can still see the outline, if you look closely," Number One insisted. "It's just concealed somehow. Are you wearing make-up, Prince Zuko?" Zuko gritted his teeth.

"You have me mistaken," he grated, trying to pitch his voice a couple of tones lower than usual, in case they had actually met him before.

"Why don't you guys come down here and fight?" Toph challenged. "Instead of cowering up there out of reach." Zuko almost smiled at the appropriateness of Toph's remark. The last thing any Fire Nation warrior would stand for was being accused of cowardice. Indeed, the two men vaulted out of what remained of their war balloon, using the walls of the buildings to slow their descent and bending their knees when they landed.

Toph immediately went into action, shoving a portion of the cobblestone street up to knock Number Two backward. A stone came out of nowhere to hit Number One in the back of the head. Zuko blinked and looked over the man's shoulder as the firebender turned to find the source as well.

"Get him, Li!" Kenzo shouted, hefting another rock.

_What's he doing here?_ thought Zuko frantically. Then, immediately on the heels of that, _If Mom knew about this…._

Trying to ignore Kenzo's presence, Zuko moved in. Number One punched fire at him, which he dodged. Meanwhile, Number Two was launching fire at Toph, forcing her to put up a wall for defense.

"This is all the great Earth Kingdom can come up with to beat back an invasion?" Number Two scoffed. "Children and a traitor?" He soon regretted his words, however, as Toph began punching rocks toward him through her hastily assembled wall. He managed to fireblast or kick them away, but it took energy he could otherwise have been using to attack.

Zuko charged at Number One, ducking down at the last moment and sweeping the other man's feet with his leg. Number One managed to predict his maneuver, however, and jumped, following with a fire attack out of his foot, which Zuko narrowly dodged, rolling to the side and returning to his feet.

"Go home," he instructed Kenzo, his movements having carried him closer to the boy. His brother didn't seem to hear him and watched the fight, transfixed.

Zuko circled around along the wall. This alley was too confined; he needed to draw the soldier out if he could. Toph had already done that with her opponent, and Zuko was vaguely aware of them battling in a nearby intersection.

The firebender punched a stream of flame at Zuko, and he whirled his swords rapidly to absorb the energy in a technique that somewhat mimicked one of Aang's blocks. Unfortunately, it wasn't quite as effective as airbending, and Zuko had to squint against the intense heat, though he avoided actually getting burned. Using his moment of distraction, Number One darted sideways, grabbing Kenzo with one arm and holding him. Zuko's eyes widened, and he lowered his swords.

"I seem to remember you have something against hurting innocents," Number One said cruelly. "Reveal who you are, or the child dies." To back up his threat, the firebender created a ball of fire in his free hand, bringing it close to Kenzo's head. Kenzo wriggled frantically against the man's hold. Zuko hesitated, licking his lips.

"I told you; I'm not who you think I am," he insisted, wondering how long he could keep this bluff up. His eyes darted quickly from side to side, and he was relieved to see no one else around. Still, having to expose his true identity to his brother was potentially bad enough. The firebender sighed in mock resignation.

"Well, that's too bad," he commented. He looked down at his hostage. "I'm afraid I have to kill you, boy." Number One poised his hand to strike.

Zuko paused only a second, in which he envisioned himself in Kenzo's position and Azula in his. He knew that his sister would sacrifice him without a second thought, if it suited her purpose. His swords clattered to the ground.

"Fine!" Zuko agreed sharply, gaining the enemy firebender's attention. He would not become Azula. "Let's finish this like men!" With that, he created fire daggers in his hands, readying himself to attack and trying not to notice his little brother's eyes showing fear and horror. He felt a pang at that, knowing that it was the deeds of his people that caused Kenzo to feel this way. Number One extinguished the fire in his hand and shoved the child aside.

"Excellent, Your Highness," the man purred sardonically, throwing Zuko an evil grin.

"Run," Zuko called out to Kenzo. "Run home!" This time, the boy did as he was told, backing off a few steps before turning and bolting out of sight. Wasting no more time with words, Zuko attacked, sweeping in with the fire daggers. Number One blocked him with his wrist protectors, kicking out with fire that forced Zuko to back off, abandoning the fire daggers for a longer range strategy.

Zuko breathed deeply, then spun and jumped, launching a spread of fire in front of him. He scored a hit, but the soldier's breastplate took most of the damage, so that the only result was that he took a few steps back. Zuko really missed his armor.

After a few more strikes and dodges from both sides, Zuko charged in and gave a flying leap with one foot leading. He scored a normal kick, no fire, right into the man's chest, knocking him to the ground, where Zuko landed on top of him, pinning him down. No sooner had they landed than Number One's hands were enveloped by the rock of the alley floor. Zuko looked over his shoulder to find that Toph had returned, and she was in the process of encasing the firebender's feet as well. Her former opponent was just visible in the open area beyond, trapped in a block of stone from his neck down.

"Um, Toph," began Zuko, not sure what to say but knowing that he should probably go talk to Kenzo and his mother.

"Go on, hothead, do what you need to," Toph instructed, indicating that she had heard at least part of what had happened. "I can take care of these two jerks." With that, she bundled both of the firebenders up in earth and lifted the ground beneath her feet, heading back toward the palace with her two "packages" trailing in her wake. She didn't seem too concerned about how much they bounced along the ground, either.

Zuko picked up and sheathed his broadswords, and then rushed to his mother's house. Once there, he knocked insistently at the door. Ursa answered, looking puzzled. She allowed him in. Ling and Han-Ga were seated on the floor.

"Is it over?" Ling asked him anxiously.

"Yes. We won," Zuko replied shortly. He turned back to his mother. "I need to talk to you and Kenzo."

"What happened?" demanded Ursa. "He dashed in here, said something like, 'He's one of them,' and shut himself in our room."

"It, uh, appears that the komodo rhino is out of the hull, so to speak," Zuko answered in a low voice. Ursa's eyes widened, and she brought a hand up to her mouth.

"So…he knows?" she whispered.

"Part of it, and I think we have to tell him the rest," said Zuko reluctantly. "Believe me, Mom, I had no choice." Their eyes met, and he could see her searching him in the way he remembered from his childhood. She'd always been able to tell when he was lying, not that he'd ever been all that good at it in the first place.

"I believe you," she told him at last. She moved to the closed door at the far end of the room and knocked on it. "Kenzo, honey? Can I come in, please?" Zuko couldn't make out the response, but Ursa carefully opened the door. "There's someone else here to see you, too." She led the way, and Zuko quickly followed her, shutting the door behind him.

"I don't want to talk to you!" the child fairly shouted. "You're a firebender!"

"Yes, I am a firebender," Zuko acknowledged. "I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, son of the Fire Lord." Kenzo looked up then, brow furrowed.

"But…you're with the Avatar? Does he know?"

"Of course." Zuko smiled faintly. "I was chasing him for several months before Uncle and I joined his group."

"Wait. That means your uncle is a firebender, too?" Kenzo looked sad. "I really liked him, too."

"You can still like him," Ursa put in.

"Look, it's a long story, but I was exiled by my father three years ago and told I could not return unless I brought the Avatar," Zuko abridged his tale. "I found him about seven months ago and tried to capture him. I even had him in custody a couple of times. Anyway, after continually failing to keep the Avatar long enough to go home, and after the Fire Navy's defeat at the North Pole, the Fire Lord sent soldiers to take my uncle and me prisoner. We escaped and went on the run, wanted by both the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. We decided our best chance was to join forces with the Avatar."

This was one of the longest speeches Zuko had ever given, and he fell silent, feeling oddly tired. Kenzo's mouth was hanging open.

"Wow," was all he could manage.

"So you see, Kenzo, the Avatar and his friends trust Zuko and his uncle," added Ursa. "Do you think you could give them a chance?" Kenzo looked at Zuko speculatively.

"I guess it's like Miss Katara said," Kenzo mused. "Not all firebenders are evil. Are you teaching Aang firebending?"

"No, Uncle is." Zuko exchanged a meaningful glance with his mother, and she nodded shortly. "Kenzo, there's something else you need to know."

"More bad news?"

"Well, you might think so." Zuko took a deep breath before lowering the final bombshell. "You see, your mother…is my mother." This announcement was greeted by stunned silence. Kenzo looked to his – their – mom to see her nodding in acknowledgement.

"Mom, you're – you're Fire Nation? Are you a bender, too?" the boy demanded.

"Yes. And so are you."

"No way! It's not possible!"

Zuko looked around the room, spotting an oil lamp on a small table. He lit it and set it in front of Kenzo.

"Concentrate on this flame," he instructed. "Close your eyes. Breathe in and out, slowly, thinking about the fire in the lamp. When you breathe in, draw the flame down, and when you breathe out, make it flare up." Kenzo looked at him doubtfully, but he did as he was told. At first, nothing happened. Then, the fire began to wax and wane in rhythm with the boy's breathing.

"Keep concentrating and breathing, but open your eyes," Ursa said quietly. Kenzo did so, watching the flame grow as he exhaled. This caused him to inhale sharply with surprise, extinguishing the fire entirely. He looked at his mother and brother speculatively.

"So, if she's your mother, you're my brother," he reasoned. "Why didn't anyone ever tell me I had a brother?"

"You have a sister, too," Zuko informed him. "If you're lucky, you'll never have to meet her."

"Be nice, Zuko," his mother admonished. Zuko was being totally honest, though. Two sons of the Fire Lord just meant two obstacles in Azula's path to the throne, an ambition he was beginning to suspect her of harboring.

"Wait…are you guys telling me I'm a prince?" Kenzo was still putting all the pieces together. Zuko and Ursa laughed at his grasping onto this idea, and the tension was broken.

"Well, yes, technically," replied Zuko.

"We have to keep this a secret, though," Ursa said urgently. "We're all still in hiding, at least until the Avatar wins the war."

"You really think he can, Mama?" Kenzo asked eagerly, and Zuko was glad he wasn't the only one who had noticed Ursa's optimistic terminology.

"Yes, I do," said their mom, and she hugged her two boys together for the first time.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Review responses:

chocolatecoveredbananacheese: Well, I told him, but I don't think he understood. Thanks anyway.

LiveInThaskyE: Traipsing basically means either walking around with no particular goal or going somewhere boldly. I am totally impressed that you read this in two sittings, and I'm glad you're enjoying Aang and Katara's relationship. I am a real stickler for grammar, so that's why there are no mistakes. I'm my own beta, which isn't always a good idea, but it generally works for me.

Kumori Doragon: Well, something that could be in an episode was what I was going for, so thanks! Interestingly, you're the first person who mentioned the implied cliffhanger about where Zuko was.

libowiekitty: Well, I can't really take credit for Your Earthiness, since that's actually how Aang addressed the king in The Earth King. Sokka followed by calling him Your Kingliness. Glad you enjoyed the battle scene.

TTAvatarfan: My son had an infection called cellulitis around his eye. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter.

frozenheat: Can you believe I wasn't originally going to have an attack on Ba Sing Se in the story? But then I thought it was a great opportunity to show why the generals might be willing to take Sokka seriously.

Kimbalynn616: Suki will be returning, but not for a while yet. I figure there has to be a time delay while she stays helping villages to rebuild, and then they have to travel on foot across the kingdom. And the balloons would have worked really well as a strafing run, or possibly a method to get a few soldiers into the city to open the gates for the invading army, if Aang and the others hadn't been there. Just like the drill might have worked.

Justcallmewolfy: Maybe the balloons have been used, but we haven't seen them. The next couple of chapters will have a lot of fluff in them, but there should be a pretty good mixture after that.

MyOtherName: I happened to be watching The Northern Air Temple, and this idea just sprang into my head. Besides, it felt like time for a big action scene, and a Fire Nation attack seemed appropriate.

TheKataangKing: I just went over my mental outline, and I am envisioning at least 33 chapters with what I have planned so far. If other scene ideas occur to me along the way, it could get longer.

Aangs fangirl1214: I kind of figured Aang was using water, since I said he followed Katara's lead, but I suppose air would have worked, too. I have no idea if the war minister was the same guy. My son is doing much better, thank you.

kataangfan22: My son is better, but he's not out of the woods yet. I do anticipate that we'll see the war balloons at some point.


	24. Chapter 24: The Tournament

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: Happy Easter! Alleluia! Christ is risen!

Okay, since several people commented on it, Kenzo already knew that Zuko had probably saved his life, so he was confused and didn't know what to think, making him more willing to accept a favorable explanation. Furthermore, children are very adaptable. I have a 5-year-old, and I put Kenzo at 7, so I base him somewhat on my own son.

Now, for the part you've all been waiting for…a long chapter full of earthbending and Kataang fluff!

**The Tournament**

Two days after the victory over the Fire Nation, the solstice dawned. Katara was mainly thinking of it as Aang's birthday. The king had announced that the solstice festival would also provide a celebration of their continuing liberty and the steadfastness of the Earth Kingdom and that everyone should use the day to honor the Avatar, etc., etc. While Katara could appreciate the sentiment, this was going to make it even more difficult to keep Aang out of the public eye.

Katara woke early, partly because of her nervousness that everything should go perfectly today. Creeping out of her room, she was delighted to see that no one else seemed to be up yet. She was anxious to take the first step in her plan. Quietly opening Aang's door, she found that he was, in fact, still asleep. However, he had rolled onto his side, which she had learned was often a sign that he would be waking up soon. He typically spent the deepest part of his sleep on his back. If she hadn't been so focused on her mission, Katara might have found it a little disturbing that she knew this.

Katara walked quietly to the side of Aang's bed, knelt down, and kissed him swiftly on the mouth. Aang started awake and blinked at her.

"Happy birthday!" Katara wished him.

"Well, it's off to a good start," Aang remarked, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Would you like to try that again, now that I'm awake enough to enjoy it?"

"Of course," she agreed, doing so. Since it wouldn't do to have somebody else catch her in there, especially Sokka, she left him after a second, more lingering kiss to prepare breakfast. Although meals were delivered from the palace, Katara liked to cook, so she'd requested some basic grocery items to have on hand. Besides, with as early as most of their group was used to rising, they were usually hungry long before breakfast got there.

Aang joined her first, but the others wandered in before too long, drawn by the smell of cooking food. After everyone had eaten, Toph and Aang took off to warm up and get an idea of their schedule for the tournament, Momo riding on Toph's shoulder. Zuko and Iroh went to pick up Song and Yun for the festivities, and Katara didn't even know if they were planning to come to the competition or not. Sokka and Katara set off together a little later.

"What's with the bag?" Sokka asked his sister, gesturing toward the rather large satchel she was carrying.

"There's a lot going on today, and I want to be prepared," she shrugged. "I don't want to have to go back to the house." The siblings reached the tournament facility and searched the schedule boards.

"Oh, man!" Sokka exclaimed, and Katara followed his pointing finger to the information he had found. "Toph and Aang are competing at the same time in different buildings!"

"Well, why don't you go and watch Toph, then?" Katara suggested. "I'll stay here and support Aang."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Besides, Toph is sort of your date today," she added teasingly. Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he said. "Meet you back here after they're done, then?"

"Okay." With that, Katara found a seat at the proper arena. From the scattered conversations she overheard, word had gotten out that the Avatar was going to be competing, and the match was pretty well attended. It wasn't long before both of the entrants were announced, and Katara watched Aang step into the lights at the center of the room. She narrowly avoided biting her tongue at the sight. Katara had expected Aang to be barefoot, but she hadn't been expecting that he would go without his shirt as well.

_What is he trying to do to me? _she thought irrationally. She took several steadying breaths while looking to the opposite side of the ring to see the other competitor. He was a slender, dark-skinned boy who didn't look much older than Aang. An announcer reiterated the rules from between the two earthbenders, backed away as they bowed to each other, and then gave a signal for them to begin.

Aang took up a stance and prepared for the first attack to come, following the "listen and wait" tactic learned from Bumi and Toph. Katara felt kind of sorry for the other boy; he looked very nervous at having to face the Avatar in his first round. He began with a direct approach, drawing a panel of rock out of the floor and shoving it at Aang.

Aang stood his ground, putting his hands out in front of him and pulverizing the rock around him. Almost as part of the same motion, he swept his arms in a circle, swirling the resulting grit around him and sending it back the other way, where it stung his opponent. The boy raised an arm to shield his eyes, and Aang took advantage of this to stomp, creating an earthquake under the other boy and making him lose his balance.

It looked like Aang had this all wrapped up, but the other kid had one surprise left. He disappeared into the floor, causing a collective gasp from the audience. Aang looked around, clearly trying to figure out where he would come back out. Katara could almost see him trying to use Toph's vibration sense to find him. She noted the change in her boyfriend's posture the moment he knew what was coming, and she smiled, knowing that she was the first to realize how this would end.

Aang jumped aside and turned just as the older boy popped out of the earth. He'd been expecting to find Aang in front of him, but due to the shift in position, the Avatar was behind him instead. Aang solidified the rock up to the other boy's waist and shot the column out at an angle to the edge of the arena. Then, he opened the rock, depositing the other boy neatly outside the ring, and returned the earth to where it belonged.

There was wild cheering at this conclusion, and Katara was among those getting to their feet. She began to maneuver through the people, hoping to reach Aang before he disappeared into one of the preparation rooms. Her heart – and other parts of her – was pounding with the excitement.

Katara caught up with Aang as he reached an exit from the main arena. She called to him, and his eyes lit up when he saw her.

"So, what did you think?" he asked when they were close enough to talk.

"Nice job," she complimented, grabbing his wrist. Without another word, she pulled him behind a pillar, out of sight of the milling people, and pressed him up against it, ignoring the thin layer of sweat and dust that coated him to kiss him soundly, plunging her tongue into his mouth. Aang seemed startled at first, but he readily responded, slipping his arms around her waist as he moved his tongue along hers.

Katara moved even farther into his embrace until her upper body was touching his at every point she could manage. She was using her arms to brace herself against the stone, and their legs were alternating for balance. She wanted to be as close to Aang as she could get, so close that you could no longer tell where one of them left off and the other began. She wanted….

As soon as Katara realized what it was she wanted, she pulled away abruptly. Aang didn't prevent her, though she had the feeling he would have liked to, and she put her back to the pillar beside him, drawing in deep, fast breaths and trying to slow the pace down. Aang's breathing echoed her own, and he seemed to be standing there in a state of near-shock.

"I love you, too," he said at last, turning his head toward her. "What was that for?"

"Do you have to do this shirtless?" she answered with another question.

"Well, most earthbenders do," he pointed out. Then, he blushed. "Uh, the guys anyway."

Katara thought back to Earth Rumble Six and realized that he was correct. Earthbenders usually didn't wear much for competition, which led her to question why. It wasn't as though clothing impaired their abilities, as the army had decisively shown. Maybe part of the attraction of these events went beyond the actual earthbending.

"Besides, it's strategy," Aang went on, gesturing to the tattoos on his arms. "People get distracted by my markings and don't pay attention to the earthbending techniques I'm using." Katara sighed in resignation. She supposed this all made sense.

"It's just…it's hard enough for me watching you earthbend fully clothed," Katara tried to explain. "I wasn't expecting to really…_watch_ you." She pushed off from the pillar and stood. Aang followed her action, and he was smiling faintly.

"I thought I felt some…energy coming from you," he remarked delicately. "Well, now you know how I feel watching you waterbend."

"Really?" She did this sort of thing to him every time she used her bending? It was a wonder he'd managed to learn anything!

"Or when you walk, or fight with Sokka, or play with Momo," he continued. "Pretty much anything, really." Now she was sure he was teasing her.

"Come on!" she objected. "It can't possibly be _this _bad." Aang regarded her speculatively. He leaned against the pillar again and crossed his arms.

"I could probably prove it to you, using our link," he mused. "But I don't think we're quite ready for that yet. I know _I'm _not." Katara blinked at him a few times.

"You're serious," she recognized with amazement.

"Completely," he acknowledged. Katara shook her head, deciding to set this debate aside for the time being.

"Well, you'd better get ready for your next match," she said, giving him one last little peck on the lips. "Hopefully, Sokka and I will be able to watch together this time."

"Sokka went to Toph's?" Aang guessed.

"Yeah. See you later."

Sokka was already looking thoughtfully at the schedule board when Katara got there.

"I just realized something," he commented. "Assuming Aang and Toph make it through, they'll meet in the semifinals."

"So, I guess Aang can only make it that far," answered Katara. She loved Aang, but she knew Toph was still a better earthbender. "How was the match?"

"The trash talk lasted longer than the battle," Sokka snorted. "I hope it gets better than that."

"It's still early; they're just weeding out the weaker earthbenders," Katara said. "Aang won pretty quickly, too."

"Why didn't you beat me here, then? I had to come all the way from another building."

"I, uh, stopped to congratulate Aang."

Fortunately for Katara, Sokka's attention was drawn to a food vendor at this point. He paused to purchase some kind of critter on a stick, and they went together to find seats for the second round.

Aang and Toph both got through the second and third rounds with relative ease. The fourth one for Aang, though, was a little more challenging. He faced a tall, young woman, her long hair braided in a complicated arrangement on the back of her head. In fact, there seemed to be a disproportionate number of women in this competition, but when Aang remembered that the military were not allowed to participate, and all of the army members he had seen were men, it made more sense.

As usual, Aang waited for her to strike first. Somewhat to his surprise, her approach was a little more subtle than the others he'd faced. She began by weakening the ground underneath him, turning it into a soft sand that sucked him down. This prevented him from using his feet for any earthbending, but he still had his arms. Aang brought his hands down and together sharply, hardening the ground again and shooting him up out of it. Not for the first time, Aang wished he could use some airbending. He knew that having to stop and remember _not_ to do that was his greatest weakness.

Still, he landed well enough, deciding to return with a more direct approach by raising a rock and kicking it at her. He had no doubt that she would easily avoid it, but it occupied her attention while he drew the earth around himself as a sort of armor. He charged right at the woman, hoping to force her out of the arena through sheer momentum. At the last moment, though, she lifted herself up on a column, which he ran headlong into. His earthen armor fell away, and Aang tried to clear his head.

The woman didn't give him much time to recover, however. The ground began to shake under Aang's feet, and he noticed the crack opening up almost too late. He dropped to the floor and rolled sideways, jamming his hands into the dirt to send a crevice back the other way. She stopped the crack before it reached her, adding onto the defensive move by creating a wave of earth going towards Aang.

This gave him an idea. He got out of the way of the moving earth, taking the top off it as it passed. He swirled the dirt around, following with a foot stomp that raised more dust. Essentially, he was using the dust-screen technique Toph favored. Impressively, Aang's opponent did not stop attacking, sending small pillars of rock up in his general vicinity, but she was operating blind, and that's what he was counting on. Setting off at a run, he lifted the earth under his feet into his own wave, hurtling toward the woman. She didn't see him coming until it was too late, and the front edge of the moving hill drove her out of the ring even as he hopped off to stay in-bounds.

"Great job!" he complimented her as she stood up. "That was a really challenging round!"

"Thank you, and good luck in the next one," the woman replied, and they bowed to each other. Aang stayed long enough to see Toph win again, and then returned to one of the preparation rooms to get some mental and physical rest before the quarterfinals.

It was a good thing Aang had that rest because the next round was grueling. It seemed like it dragged on for hours, though it was probably only two minutes. Defense, offense, defense, he used almost every trick he knew and was really beginning to appreciate the endurance required by this type of competition.

Finally, Aang decided to use the method that had won him the previous match. He charged forward on the moving hill, but this time, it backfired. The other earthbender (a man this time) stopped it short, flinging Aang forward and out of the ring. Already out of the tournament, Aang did a little airbending to soften his landing. He actually wasn't sure whether he was disappointed or relieved to have lost. At least now he could relax and watch Toph win this thing.

After Aang had exchanged a few niceties with the winner and left the main floor, Toph herself met him in an interior corridor.

"Congratulations, Twinkle-toes," she said to him. "You're a master earthbender."

"But I didn't even win," Aang protested, confused.

"Only seven other people in the city got as far as you did," she pointed out. "That's a good showing, in my opinion. Besides, we both know you'd never have beaten me in the next round." This last was said with a smug smirk.

"That's true. Thanks, Toph." With that, Aang went off to get cleaned up and retrieve his things, while Toph presumably prepared for her quarterfinal, which was scheduled to begin shortly.

By the time Aang made his way into the main part of the arena, Toph's match was over, and she had won. This didn't surprise Aang. What _did_ surprise him was the crowd that surged toward him when he was recognized. Apparently, he had developed a significant fan base during the course of this competition, mostly girls. They all began babbling at once, making it difficult to understand what they were trying to say, though he managed to pick up bits and pieces:

"You were so good!"

"Are you really the Avatar?"

"Can I get your autograph?"

"Get back! I was here first!"

"Um…" Aang floundered. Practically in a daze, he signed a few objects that were thrust at him. He was already tired from his exertions, and the gaggle pressing upon him was beginning to give him a headache. He cast about for an escape and spotted Katara just outside the throng that surrounded him. Her arms were crossed, and she had lifted a sardonic eyebrow at him. Aang brightened at the sight of her, however, and raised his voice to interrupt the gushing and arguing.

"Ladies, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Katara," he indicated her. They were feeling comfortable enough in the city now to admit their relationship, and besides, they were leaving tomorrow.

A path opened up slowly as the girls turned to see who he was talking about. Taking his chance, Aang strode toward Katara. As he approached, he requested permission with his eyes, and when he was satisfied that she agreed, he put his arms around her and kissed her possessively to prove his point. There was a collective sound of disappointment, and the group started to disperse, however reluctantly.

"I think you've broken a few hearts today," Katara remarked quietly, still in his arms.

"There's only one girl's heart I'm interested in," he returned emphatically. He was rewarded with a smile. Katara gently disentangled herself from his embrace and used her bending water to perform a diagnostic assessment of him.

"Are you hurt?" she asked him, even as she already worked on discovering any injuries.

"Just a few bruises," he tried to shrug it off.

"I'm going to heal you anyway," she decided. "Is there somewhere we can get out of the way?"

"Why?" Aang was truly perplexed. Why should she waste her talents when he could heal perfectly well on his own in just a few days?

"Let's just say I want you in peak condition today," Katara replied mysteriously. "I have plans."

Something in her expression and tone of voice made Aang's heart begin to race. He swallowed hard and protested no further.

Katara and Aang found Sokka just in time for Toph's semifinal bout. Sokka wanted to ask about the delay, but The Blind Bandit was already being introduced. He turned his attention to the floor below, where Toph was facing off against the muscular man that had just defeated Aang.

The two earthbenders circled one another cautiously. The man would take a step, and Toph would follow so that they stayed opposite each other.

"What's the matter?" Toph taunted at last. "Is going up against a little girl beneath your dignity?"

"This is the semifinal match," the other competitor countered. "And I've watched some of your other battles. Only a fool wouldn't take you seriously."

"Okay, you're smart," Toph grudgingly allowed. She moved her left hand down sharply while extending her right up and away from her at an angle. "Let's get this party started!" A rough pyramid of rock came up in front of the man, its blunted tip aimed at his stomach. He simultaneously jumped back and smashed his fists down on the projection, chopping off the end. Then, he brought his hands the rest of the way down to the ground, sending a rippling effect towards Toph.

Toph simply stopped the ripple and sent it back the other way. However, this wasn't her main attack. She brought a wall up in front of her and, using it almost like a battering ram, she charged at the man. He put up his own defensive wall to absorb the impact, but just before they met, Toph slipped underground. As the two earth walls shattered each other, Toph came up behind her opponent and gave a quick stomp that knocked him off his feet. She made a move that probably would have launched him out of the ring and the tournament, but the man was faster.

Still in a prone position, the other earthbender forced his body into the ground using a technique similar to Toph's earlier strategy and sealed it over himself. He couldn't really hide from her because of the vibrations, of course, but it bought him some time as she waited for him to surface.

When he did, though, Toph was ready. She was already building up a hill of rock chunks while she guessed where he would reappear, and she set an avalanche in motion as soon as he was back above the floor. The man tried to stop it, but the force of gravity combined with that of a powerful earthbender was just too much. He ducked as the rocks covered him.

"Yeah, Toph! Put the smack down on him!" Sokka cheered, getting to his feet. He clearly heard Katara's exasperated sigh, but she had long since given up on trying to curb her brother's exuberance.

The other contender wasn't quite done, though. He burst forcefully out of the cairn in which he'd found himself. Taken by surprise and unable to track all of the pieces while they were airborne, Toph was hit by a few stones before getting back into her zone and avoiding or destroying them. Even so, before the man could plan his next move, she managed to raise up the earth under his feet to bounce him up off the ground and out of the arena.

Sokka led the roaring of approval, and Toph acknowledged the spectators. She wiped an arm along her forehead, indicating that this round had been a little more work than she'd expected it to be, and certainly more than any Sokka had yet seen from her.

After Toph and her opponent had bowed to each other and left the arena, there was a brief intermission to re-set the floor, allow Toph to catch her breath, and give the spectators a chance to stretch their legs.

"What took you guys so long?" Sokka finally got the chance to ask Aang and Katara.

"Katara insisted on healing every bump and scrape," Aang explained.

"Don't forget the delay caused by your adoring fans," added Katara. Sokka paused thoughtfully.

"I don't want to know, do I?" remarked Sokka, half to himself.

"No," Katara and Aang chorused together. Gees, those two were such a couple now they were almost the same person. Sokka decided to take the opportunity to get another snack, bringing back an additional pastry and mug of water for Aang.

In this final match, Toph's competition was a woman. It was hard to tell from this distance, but Sokka guessed she was about the same age as his father and Bato. Apparently irritated at having been surprised a little in the previous round and for having to expend so much energy to win, Toph started out with a bang. She raised a veritable mountain that she thrust at the woman with tremendous force. Deciding to not even try to fight it, the woman pressed her hands together and pointed them in front of her, as though preparing for a dive.

In effect, dive was just what she did, disappearing smoothly into the rock face. When she came out the other side, she was encased in earthen armor. Without a pause, she charged directly at Toph. Toph dropped the moving mountain at the far edge of the ring and brought her own armor around herself, meeting the charge head on. The two ladies met in the middle and grappled with each other. Their stillness was deceptive; Sokka could guess how much effort they were putting into this.

Sokka noticed that Toph was shifting her feet, but he didn't understand what she was doing until he saw pieces falling from the older woman's armor. Toph was using vibrations to weaken it while keeping her own protections intact. The woman realized what was happening, too, broke the grapple, and set an earthquake in motion. Toph lost her footing, but only briefly. She sealed her feet in rock to steady herself. Her opponent tried to lift up a section beneath her solidified legs, but Toph was already in action. She rose up on a pillar first.

The woman followed, though what she expected to do up there Sokka couldn't guess. In any case, this seemed to be the opportunity Toph was waiting for. She thrust an elbow forward, knocking over the woman's column. Using it as a kind of ramp, Toph kind of shifted the rock to boost the challenger's form over it to the small mountain that had been left at the edge. Sokka could see the woman trying to dig in with her hands and feet, but rushing headfirst on her back seemed to put her at a distinct disadvantage.

When the woman reached the previously created formation, Toph adjusted its shape so that her opponent slid rapidly down the other side and out of bounds. It reminded Sokka of penguin sledding back home, and he entertained the notion of asking Toph to recreate this for him, just for fun. Anyway, by the time Sokka had stopped cheering and turned to look at his companions to find out what they should do next, Katara and Aang had vanished.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: "Critter on a stick" is another catchphrase from my erstwhile gaming group and originated with a character who had a vending cart where she would pretty much literally put any cooked animal on a stick. Some of you might wonder why the matches seemed to be kind of scrunched all together. I figured that, if the city wanted to get it done within a few hours so as not to infringe too much upon the other activities of the day, they'd keep things moving right along.

Review responses:

Amira Elizabeth: Okay, here was some fluff! There will be more next chapter.

chocolatecoveredbananacheese: Well, that, plus my little one is only two. Oh, and now that you have some stories posted, I've added you to the Boomeraang Squad. Sorry about the delay. Don't forget to add the line to your new stories or chapters!

ElicityFay: Thanks! That "komodo rhino" line was an idea that kind of brought the whole idea of the chapter to me, and then I almost forgot to use it!

Billeh: I'm glad you enjoyed the action scene. I seem to sort of be bundling my action and fluff scenes together instead of interspersing them.

La Vixen de Amor: Mostly, you have to ask and be a Kataang fan who liked the name Sokka offered for their group. I've added you, and your next responsibility is to add the Boomeraang Squad line to any new Avatar fics you post.

LiveInThaskyE: Yes, some Kataangyness here and even more on the way.

Kumori Doragon: Yeah, Zuko is complex, which makes him both one of the most difficult and most fun characters to write.

TTAvatarfan: Yeah, I know. I'm surprised that I took on a project this ambitious, and even more surprised that it keeps flowing as well as it does. The next several chapters are full of ideas I've had for a long time, though, so the writing should go faster.

frozenheat: Well, other people were begging for action, but now they all seem to want fluffiness. I hope the earthbending here was enough to keep your attention, plus being interspersed with some fluff.

Kimbalynn616: Zuko's speech was intentionally rushed. It was an embarrassing and uncomfortable situation for him, and he wanted to get through it as quickly as possible.

MyOtherName: Wow, has it been that long since they were alone? Well, they probably have been, but I just didn't write it. Here's the first part of the fluff I promised, with more to come. The next chapter will probably not get quite so steamy, though. Probably.

TheKataangKing: No, I haven't read it. I suppose I wrote Katara with her panties in a bunch in this chapter, but at least I built up to it through the course of the story.

Snows Of Yester-Year: I'm glad you finally got around to reading this! I know it's quite a commitment. Imagine how I feel trying to write it!

Aangs fangirl1214: Thank you, I really wanted to have a kind of tender, family moment for them.

Kataang's-Loyal-Devoted-Slave: Well, technically, Kenzo's eyes would look really big (remember Zuko's flashbacks and how large his and Azula's eyes seemed?). You're born with the size eyes you will have for your life; just the sockets and eyelids grow to reveal more of the eyeballs. For most infants, the irises fill up all the space you can see.


	25. Chapter 25: The Big Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: 20 reviews last chapter - a new record! I tried to post this last night, but the site wouldn't let me. However, it gave me the chance to add another make-out scene. Anyway, it's finally the sea of Kataang fluff everyone has been waiting for, so I won't slow you down with a long note.

**The Big Date**

"Are you sure it was a good idea to take off without saying goodbye to Sokka?" Aang fretted as he and Katara walked away from the tournament facility. "And what about the winners' ceremony?"

"Toph will understand," Katara assured him. "As for Sokka, well, believe me, in this situation, it's far better to ask forgiveness than permission."

"What do you mean?"

"If we'd waited around, then we'd have to explain why we were going off by ourselves. I want to give you a great birthday, and I didn't want to start with an interrogation. Besides, it's already well into the morning, and I have a lot planned."

"So, what are we doing today?"

"You're probably hungry, right?"

"Starving," Aang admitted.

"Good, because the first thing on the schedule is lunch," Katara informed him cheerfully. She took them to a nice little place along one of the main streets, where they sat at an outdoor table.

"Here's the main thing I'm trying to do today," Katara continued once their orders had been taken. "I want you to be able to forget about your duties and about being the Avatar. For the rest of the day, you're just a guy enjoying the festival with his girlfriend. Okay?"

"I'll do my best," Aang agreed. When the food came, he proceeded to eat more than he would have thought could fit in his entire body, let alone his stomach, and downed at least four cups of water.

"I'm sorry," he apologized at one point, noticing that Katara had long since finished and was basically sitting there watching him eat. "I had no idea I was this hungry." Katara just laughed and gave a dismissive wave.

"It's no problem," she replied. "You had quite a workout this morning, and Sokka's been eating like that for at least three years, with or without a reason. At least _you_ have some manners."

"Well, I try," he said modestly. In point of fact, he'd paid special attention to his behavior ever since meeting Katara, although proper etiquette had been important back at the temple. Katara cocked her head as though listening to something.

"Anyway, I think we've been here just the right amount of time," she commented. Aang frowned and listened as well, hearing the faint sound of drums. He looked at her questioningly, but she made no answer. Instead, she turned her attention to the street.

It wasn't long before the reason for this was revealed. An impressive parade went right by them, part of the solstice celebration. There were musicians, jugglers, dancers, floats of every description, exotic animals, and even a military demonstration. There were some other people that Aang guessed must be local officials of some kind, and the Earth King himself rode along at the conclusion, heralded by fanfare trumpets and escorted by high-ranking officers in full dress uniforms.

Aang actually forgot to eat while watching this spectacle. He didn't think he'd seen a display of this caliber since…well, since his visits to the Fire Nation, back in an earlier and simpler time. He felt a brief wave of loss before pushing that thought out of his mind. Katara wanted him to be happy today, and he was more than willing to oblige her. He looked back over to Katara, and happiness and love immediately replaced any lingering regrets.

"That was amazing! How did you arrange it?" he asked.

"It's all about proper planning," she replied, smiling at him. She was clearly proud of herself. "I don't ignore _everything_ Sokka says and does." The brilliant sparkle in Katara's bright blue eyes made Aang's breath momentarily catch in his throat and held his gaze. He couldn't break their eye contact until she did.

When he could breathe again, he grinned back at her. It was clear that Katara had gone to a lot of trouble to make this day special, and he was happy to relax and enjoy the ride.

"So, what's next?" said Aang a few minutes later, after they left the café.

"We have a couple of hours to walk around the markets and look at the attractions," Katara told him. She looked sideways at him. "Can we agree that neither of us will volunteer for any demonstrations this time?" Aang wrinkled his nose, remembering the fire festival he'd insisted on going to several months before.

"Agreed," he asserted. "I'm sorry I took us all to that festival. And I'm sorry I jumped up there to 'save' you. I know now it was all part of the act, but…I was afraid you were really going to get hurt."

"That's okay," she said. "I was scared, too. Watching that fire come at me, not being able to move…" she trailed off. Aang squeezed her hand, guessing at what she must be remembering.

"Hey, look!" he exclaimed, changing the subject. They had reached one of the main market plazas, and it was filled with artisans of every description, platforms occupied by musicians and other entertainers, and food booths. A puppet show was even in progress, watched with rapt attention by a small crowd of children.

"This is even better than I imagined!" announced Katara. The couple made their way leisurely around, examining the artwork and stopping now and then to listen to music or a portion of a comedian's routine. The gem lady was one of the merchants present, and she greeted them warmly. While Katara admired the displayed stones, the lady caught Aang's eye, tilting her head towards Katara and raising her eyebrows in a silent question. Aang smiled and nodded, and the woman gave him a wink before they moved on.

A little later, Aang and Katara sat on a bench beside a pond. Katara played idly with the water, bending small amounts into graceful figures. Aang could hear a song being played by a band on the opposite shore, and he sighed. For some reason, he suddenly felt the desire to join in. To his surprise, his flute appeared in front of him, held in Katara's hand.

"Were you missing this?" she questioned playfully. Aang looked up at her in utter shock, taking the instrument almost mechanically.

"You really _did_ think of everything," he remarked, turning the flute over in his hands. "How did you know?"

"To bring it? I have no idea. Just an impulse, I guess. As for knowing you missed it, I noticed the way you were looking at that ensemble over there."

"So, what else have you got in that bag?" Aang asked, eyeing her large satchel.

"Not as much as it looks like, but you'll see," Katara demurred. "Well, go on, play something."

Aang complied, first practicing a few notes, and then launching into a bouncy dance tune. Feeling that he needed to pay some homage to the air nomads, though, he followed with a sad but sweet farewell song of his people. Since they traveled around a lot, the air nomads were always saying goodbye. However, they also maintained the constant hope of seeing one another again, so the song ended with a cheerful little flourish – a musical "hello."

"That was beautiful," Katara complimented softly as Aang took the flute from his lips and held it in his lap. He stared at it for a few moments, and Katara broke the silence again. "What are you thinking?"

"I never really thought about it before, but I'm the only airbender most people are ever going to see," he answered, looking up at her. "I just hope I'm representing them okay."

"Well, let's see," said Katara thoughtfully. "With only you to go on, I'd say they must have been cheerful, loving, and generous people. They might have tended to rush into things a little too quickly, but overall, they were fun and fascinating." Aang mulled this over.

"I guess that doesn't sound too bad," he decided. He gave Katara a fond smile. "You might be just the slightest bit biased, though."

"Really? You think so?" They both laughed.

"So, do you have _everything _planned for today?" inquired Aang curiously.

"Pretty much. Why?"

"Well, I was just thinking…hoping…that we might be able to do a little, well, you know…" Aang felt himself blushing as he floundered. He'd already been halfway through the sentence before he realized that he had no idea how to make this suggestion without sounding like a total jerk. Katara colored prettily, indicating that she had caught his drift.

"Don't worry; we'll find some time for that, too," she murmured shyly.

"I don't mean to say that's the _only_ thing I want to do with you," Aang added hurriedly. "Of course that's not true. I'm happy to do anything with you – everything, even. It's just that we don't get much time alone, and--" He was silenced by Katara's mouth on his.

"I understand," Katara assured him when she pulled away. She checked the angle of the sun. "In fact, I think right now would be a good time, if we could just find someplace to go…" She looked at Aang expectantly. Although he wanted nothing better than to do what she seemed to be asking, he also remembered her comment about forgetting who he was, and he decided it couldn't hurt to tease her just a little.

"Gee, Katara, I'm just a simple airbender," he informed her, making his eyes as wide as they would go. "An air wall won't really give us any privacy." Katara raised her eyebrows, but she was smiling with amusement.

"Okay, Mr. Literal," she conceded. "I'll take care of it." Using water from the pond, Katara formed a dome of ice over the two of them. Thus concealed, they leaned in and mauled each other until cold drops fell on them as the ice began to melt.

"Well, that's an unpleasant interruption," Aang remarked, wiping chilly water off his head.

"Oh, well, it's about time to leave for our next activity, anyway," Katara responded, melting the ice the rest of the way and returning it to the pond.

"Okay, what's next?"

"We're going to see a play. Two, actually. The first is just a short fantasy tale, and the second is a longer historical drama about the founding of Ba Sing Se."

"Sounds interesting."

"Have you been to the theater before?" Katara wondered.

"A couple of times," Aang acknowledged. The productions were occurring in an outdoor amphitheater, and they found their seats. The one-act play turned out to be the very story Aang had been discussing with Toph and Iroh some weeks earlier, about an Earth Kingdom provincial princess who had fallen under a spell and slept for one hundred years. She was finally awakened by the first kiss of her true love.

"I'd sleep for another hundred years if I could wake up to you kissing me," Aang said to Katara when they got up to stretch their legs at the first intermission.

"If you hadn't woken up on your own after coming out of that iceberg, I might have considered that as an option," she responded flirtatiously.

"Ah, if I'd only known that," Aang replied with mock sorrow. Katara giggled and nudged him.

"Hey, I woke you up with a kiss this morning," she pointed out. "Besides, I don't intend to make you wait that long for the next one." To prove this, she pulled him to her and kissed him, but mindful that they were surrounded by milling audience members, neither of them took it any further.

The story of Ba Sing Se was also good, the dry history fleshed out with some romance and insights into the lives of the people involved, although, after such a time interval, it was impossible to separate for certain the truth from the fiction.

"Was that really how it happened?" Katara asked Aang when the show was over.

"I'm 113, not 8,000," he reminded her. "I have no idea. I enjoyed it, though."

"Yeah, me too."

After this was dinner at a very nice place in the Upper Ring. Aang didn't see any money exchanging hands, so he guessed that everything must have been arranged ahead of time. He marveled at the amount of planning Katara must have done – and the day wasn't over yet!

Once they had eaten again, Katara took them to a large, low building not far away. Just outside it, however, she hesitated, seeming uncertain about something for the first time today.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"Oh, well, there's going to be dancing here soon," she started. "I brought a new dress to change into, but now I'm wondering if it would be better just to stay the way I am."

"Whatever makes you comfortable," Aang assured her, though he was having a vision of how she'd looked the last time they danced together. Whatever she had in that bag was probably not quite that exotic, but he would still like to see it. "I don't suppose you have a change of clothes for me in there?"

"Sorry, no," Katara answered. "I wasn't even sure if I was going to change, and I didn't want you to feel pressured."

"You know you're beautiful no matter what you wear," Aang felt the need to say.

_Or even wearing nothing,_ a naughty part of his mind added.

_Shut up!_ he chastised himself. Katara smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you. I'll stay the way I am. It's probably easier for dancing, anyway."

"Okay." Aang leaned over to whisper in her ear. "You will show me this other dress sometime, though, won't you?" She chuckled softly.

"I think I can manage that."

They entered the dance hall (well, Aang wasn't sure what it was normally used for, but it seemed a useful enough designation for the evening), and Katara checked her bag at a cloak room made available for that purpose. It wasn't very long before a small orchestra appeared and began to play. Aang led Katara to the floor and was pleased to see that she seemed much more comfortable with the situation this time around. She relaxed into his embrace and followed his movements with confidence. They flowed together like a single entity, and Aang was all too aware of the way the dancing made him think of other activities involving close contact between a man and a woman. After a few dances, Aang leaned over to whisper in Katara's ear.

"Would you be willing to try something a little more difficult?" he offered.

"Like what?"

"Let's just say I haven't shown you all the airbending tricks I know," he answered evasively. "You have to completely trust me, though, and hang on tight." Katara looked at him questioningly, but she nodded, allowing him to draw her a little closer yet. He wrapped his arm almost completely around her waist and tightened his grip on her hand. Katara shifted her own hold so that one arm was clinging to his shoulders.

Thus situated, Aang began the steps of the new dance normally at first. Once they had the rhythm, he put little bursts of air under his feet, raising them up off of the floor gradually, and Katara gasped. It wasn't long before they were continuing their formations over the heads of the other dancers.

"This isn't the way to avoid attracting attention," Katara remarked when she recovered some of her composure.

"You didn't tell me to forget I was an airbender," he quipped. He actually had two reasons for showing her these techniques. First of all, naturally, he wanted to impress her, especially after all the thoughtfulness she was showing him. Nearly as important, however, it took a great deal of concentration to keep them airborne, successfully distracting him from some of the less pure thoughts he'd been having while still allowing them to be physically close.

"I love you," Katara murmured in awe.

"I love you, too."

Two songs were as much as Aang could manage in this manner, since it required extraordinary mental and physical effort, and he brought them back down to the ground.

"Any other tricks up your sleeve?" Katara asked playfully.

"I wouldn't want to give everything away too soon," he returned noncommittally. They decided to take a break, and Aang led Katara outside and try to find a quiet place to be alone. It wasn't easy, as other couples had apparently had the same idea. After stumbling across a few of them, Aang was becoming quite frustrated. Finally, he found an unoccupied alley and leaned Katara against one of the walls, kissing her intensely in a method similar to the way she had greeted him after his first round of competition that morning.

Katara responded just as hungrily. Aang broke away from her mouth and trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Reaching the base, he ran his tongue across her skin, and then took a small amount into his mouth, sucking gently. Katara began making little moans of pleasure in the back of her throat, which Aang thoroughly enjoyed but which did nothing for his self control. He moved his mouth back up her neck to her ear and nipped lightly at the lobe as she tilted to give him better access.

Katara's will broke first, and she grabbed Aang's head, moving his mouth back to hers and giving him a deep, satisfying kiss. She opened his mouth with her tongue and explored him, and he did the same to her. After they had been at this for a while, they separated to catch their breath, and Aang held her close, burying his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder. As they both calmed down a little, he sensed that Katara was becoming preoccupied with her thoughts.

"You want to ask me something," he stated, pulling back. "What is it?"

"Well, I was just thinking…did you really mean what you said when we arrived at the city? About handing this necklace down to our first daughter?"

"Of course I did," he said, a little confused. "Why would I say it otherwise?"

"No, I mean, you really see yourself having a family with me?" she blurted out as though wanting to be absolutely certain of this point.

"Well, yeah. Katara, I love you. I can't imagine life without you, and the natural conclusion of that would be, um, well, I guess, that, you know?" Aang could feel himself blushing furiously. "I'm sorry if it seemed a little…presumptuous."

"That's okay, but I was a little surprised," she admitted. "It's not very common for someone your age to be thinking about things like that, especially a boy."

"Well, my situation is a little different," he pointed out, hesitating. If she hadn't yet figured out what Sokka had, he wasn't sure if this was the best time to bring it up. For good or ill, however, she beat him to it.

"Oh, so earlier, when you said you were the only airbender _most_ people were going to see, you were thinking that, um, there could eventually be more?" She was blushing, too.

"Kind of, yes." He paused, racking his brains for a way to reduce the awkwardness of this conversation. "You know, this isn't something we really need to be worrying about right now." He couldn't avoid the pressure of being the last airbender, but the last he wanted to do was push that onto her as well, especially at this stage of their relationship.

"You're right," Katara agreed. "It's just…most men want boys, but you've only mentioned a daughter so far."

"To be honest, when I've thought about it, I've envisioned mostly girls," he admitted. "After spending most of my life surrounded by boys, having a lot of girls around sounds sort of fun. Especially if they look like you."

"You're definitely different from Sokka," she laughed.

"Thank goodness!" he exclaimed. "I like him a lot, but I definitely don't want to be your brother!" Katara laughed in agreement, and they moved on to safer subjects.

"Oh, it's getting dark," Katara remarked a little while later. "Now it's time for the event I've been looking forward to all day. Come on." She retrieved her bag and led the way up some stairs and onto the roof of the building. Aang realized that it was one of the few structures in the area with a flat roof. Katara gazed around for a few seconds, occasionally glancing at the sky. Finally, she seemed to arrive at some kind of decision.

"Over here," she indicated a spot in a relatively sheltered corner. Setting down her bag, she withdrew two blankets from it. She spread one of them out on the roof and patted it, inviting Aang to sit beside her.

"What's the second blanket for?" he asked.

"I thought it might get a little cold up here," she explained.

"I don't know about you, but I don't think that's going to be a problem," he replied, putting his arms around her. He caught a flash of light out of the corner of his eye, and he turned in time to hear a bang and to see a firework explosion fading in the sky.

"It's starting!" Katara whispered. "Here, lie down." Aang complied, lying down on his back. Katara lay beside him, resting her head on his shoulder and laying an arm across his chest. Aang brought his hand down to absently rub her back.

They watched the display like that in near silence, only occasionally making small noises of appreciation at the brilliant lights. When the grand finale had completed, a rapid succession of a dozen or so fireworks, the couple remained for a long moment, listening to the applause and cheering of other spectators. Aang believed they were both reluctant for this day to come to an end. He knew he was.

"Thank you, Katara," Aang murmured, kissing the top of her head and breathing in the sweet scent of her hair. "This has probably been the best day of my life."

"That was the idea," she said happily, snuggling closer to him. Aang responded by squeezing her a little tighter. Of course, he was still hoping to have an even better day at some point in the future. He sighed contentedly and wondered what Water Tribe women wore to weddings these days.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: Credits – I got Mr. Literal from an episode of Fairly Oddparents, and my husband thought I should mention that he actually originated the critter on a stick (I hadn't been sure of that). Other people have done the air dancing idea, but I'm not certain I wouldn't have come up with a version of it on my own. I think I will touch on what the other characters were doing on this day in the next chapter, so I'm taking suggestions of things you would like to see. No promises because I don't really want to spend too much time on it.

Review responses:

Thank you to Amira Elizabeth, Snows Of Yester-Year, misskiki28, LordZark, Billeh, ElicityFay, and kimfoo for reviewing Chapter 24.

chocolatecoveredbananacheese: Wow, I'm looking forward to that new oneshot.

La Vixen de Amor: I have read your story, but I haven't gotten around to reviewing yet. I think this answered your question about what Katara had planned.

LiveInThaskyE: chocolatecoveredbananacheese is a guy, according to his profile, and so is SnakeEyes16, but I believe the rest are all female.

Kumori Doragon: Well, there might be some slight Tokka hints going on, but I'm not going to go very far with it.

TTAvatarfan: Yes, I did more fluff, and I'm glad you enjoyed the critter on a stick.

Kimbalynn616: The quarterfinals aren't all that early to lose, really. Besides, it allowed me to spend more time on Toph's battles and didn't have Aang and Toph facing each other, which I'd already done as practice in a previous chapter.

MyOtherName: Yeah, I know. I guess as I've become more comfortable with my characters and my audience, I've been getting a little sexier with the writing. In my defense, I never said how far I would go in this story.

TheKataangKing: Thank you, but I honestly don't know what pwn means. Could you clue me in so that I understand your compliment? Thank you.

SnakeEyes16: Well, others wanted me to devote a chapter to the tournament, and the action plus the fluff in between seemed to deserve that. And like you said, this allowed me to devote an entire chapter to the birthday activities, which I think worked out well.

libowiekitty: Thanks for picking out that portion; I kind of wondered who would catch it.

Aangs fangirl1214: I made up Yun's name. Since they wear Korean clothing, I found an authentic Korean name to use. And yeah, Katara was supposed to be horny. That was the point.

Justcallmewolfy: Unless by research you mean thinking back on all the earthbending I've seen in the show, no, I didn't do any. I didn't study the Kung Fu moves from those styles or anything.

kataangfan22: My husband says being in Paris shouldn't be an excuse, but I'll accept it. I love Kataang passion!


	26. Chapter 26: Vignettes

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: As the title suggests, this is a series of short scenes to get us from here to there, so to speak. Am I the only one who noticed that the Southern Water Tribe apparently has about four times as many men as women? No wonder they left – they were probably hoping to pick up some Earth Kingdom chicks!;)

**Vignettes**

"Congratulations, Toph!" Sokka greeted the blind earthbender after the tournament. "I don't know where Katara and Aang have gone off to. They disappeared when I wasn't looking."

"Don't worry about it," Toph advised.

"Why? Do you know where they went?"

"More or less. Katara just wanted to give Aang a day out on the town for his birthday." Toph didn't seem very concerned, but big brother alarm bells were going off in Sokka's head.

"What do you mean by 'out on the town?'" he demanded.

"Relax, Sokka," Toph returned. "Your sister's a classy girl. Don't you think everything she'd come up with would be respectable?"

"I guess so," Sokka admitted after mulling this over for a few moments. He really did need to learn to trust her more, but it wasn't easy.

"I didn't know there was money involved," Toph remarked, changing the subject. The prize for the tournament involved a cash purse, which she was now tossing absently from one hand to the other. "I was just in it for fun."

"Yeah, but it could still be a great help to us," Sokka pointed out. "Staying in the city has used up quite a lot of our resources, even with room and board provided."

"What do you mean 'us?' I earned this!"

"What?" Sokka exclaimed, unable to believe what he was hearing. "I'm sure Aang took some of the more difficult competitors out for you."

"I could have taken them anyway," Toph replied calmly.

"We share everything," Sokka continued. "What part of 'team' do you not understand? Besides, you've been living off the Avatar's name and reputation for months. Why wouldn't you want to pay some of that back?"

"I earn my keep. I've been teaching Aang earthbending."

"But – but everyone else contributes, too!" Sokka couldn't believe what he was hearing. Suddenly, Toph burst out laughing.

"Take it easy. I was just yanking your chain," she assured him when she recovered herself. With that, Toph thrust the sack directly into Sokka's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"You…did that…on purpose!" he accused, trying to catch his breath. She shrugged, and he supposed he should be grateful that she hadn't hit him a few inches lower.

"Anyway, you can have it," she told him. "Money doesn't mean much to me except restrictions, and it's not like I can read the prices of things."

"Can you tell the difference between the coins?" Sokka wondered, just realizing that Earth Kingdom money was all cut in the same shape, the only difference being the kind of metal they were made of.

"Of course. They have the same size and shape, but their weights are a little different."

"So, any ideas what you want to do today?" he said, tucking the money pouch away.

"Not really."

Sokka heard some kind of commotion and urged Toph to follow him in that direction. They found a group of spectators crowding around a shallow pit filled with mud. Water was added to it occasionally to keep it from drying out in the heat of the sun. In the pit, two women were wrestling with each other. They didn't have much in the way of technique, but it was interesting anyway.

"Now that's what I call earthbending!" commented Sokka, watching appreciatively.

"What? They're not even bending," Toph objected. "It's just a couple of girls covered in mud. And…are they naked?" Sokka squinted at the two females, scrutinizing them carefully. After all, he did like to be thorough.

"Not quite," he clarified. After a few more seconds, Toph made a disgusted noise.

"I can't believe you were worried about what Katara and Aang might be doing!" she grumbled. She paused before speaking again in a more cheerful tone. "Say, aren't we seeing your father tomorrow?" That got Sokka's attention. He snapped his head toward her with trepidation.

"You wouldn't," he challenged, suddenly feeling like a little boy who got caught swiping seal jerky.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" she returned with a self-satisfied smirk. "And we might even run into Suki again soon. I bet she'd be interested to know how you entertained yourself while she was gone." Sokka's jaw dropped at that thought, and he was rendered speechless for a moment.

"Okay, you win," Sokka conceded at last. "Where do you want to go?"

"I think I heard some drums over here," she replied, grabbing him by the "wolf tail" and dragging him off. "I like music and strong rhythms."

"Ow! Let go!" Sokka complained, managing to wrest himself from the girl's grip. "I said I would go with you." He followed her to another part of town, certain that he'd be going home tonight with some bruises.

Zuko felt rather divided as he escorted Song through the attractions of the festival. He wanted to go and see his mother one last time, but she and Kenzo were probably out and about, too. Besides, he had already said goodbye to them the previous day.

"We're leaving tomorrow, you know," Zuko blurted out.

"Yes, I know."

"I've been thinking – wondering, really – if I…might be able to see you again?"

"What do you mean?" Song asked, lifted her head to look at him. Zuko could see that she was going to make him spell this all out.

"Well, when all this is over, can I come back to your house, you know, yours and your mother's, and call on you?"

"Why?" she pressed.

"Why?" he repeated. "Because…because I like you. I like being with you, and I want to…do it some more." Blast, but he was horrible at this. He wondered if he would ever get better. This was ridiculous. Why was this pretty girl even wasting her time with him, anyway?

"Won't you be awfully busy with your…new position?" said Song carefully, averting her eyes. Naturally, they couldn't talk about who he really was, in case someone overheard them. Zuko found this frustrating, too. He peered closely at Song, realizing that she was displaying some uncertainty for the first time he could remember.

"You think I'll forget about you," he stated quietly.

"Well, won't you?" she challenged sadly. "This past week has been wonderful, but at the end of the day, I'm just a poor Earth Kingdom girl, and you are, or will be--"

"Listen, I know I used to think that way, but I don't anymore," Zuko assured her urgently. For some reason, it was very important that she believe him. "You saw how my mother and brother are living. Uncle and I have been no better than fugitives for months. I…understand some things now."

"Still, when you get back home, surrounded by all the trappings of royalty…how can I be sure?" Her voice was strong, but Zuko saw, to his consternation, that her eyes were spilling over with tears. He found it hard to conceive that he was having this profound an effect on her. Even worse, why did seeing her cry make him feel like an iron fist had closed around his heart and was trying to pull it out through his ribs? Without even thinking about it, he folded her into his arms, wondering as he did so how it was possible to feel so happy and miserable at the same time: happy to be close to her but miserable that he seemed to be causing her distress.

"Please don't cry," he whispered. However, something about either his words or action had burst the dam, and Song began to sob outright. Zuko was completely at sea. Not knowing what else to do, he added, "I'm sorry." Much to his surprise, Song gave a choked laugh.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Well, didn't I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just me being silly," she assured him, backing slightly out of his embrace and wiping her eyes. She sighed deeply. "I can't help thinking that, once you get back where you belong, you'll realize that I'm not worthy of you."

"You have it backwards. I'm not good enough for you," Zuko replied, not aware of how fervently he believed that statement until it was said. She smiled at him.

"Either way, it could be the same result, couldn't it?" she pointed out, but Zuko was relieved that Song seemed to be regaining her sense of humor. "Anyway, you should never apologize for being who you are." She emphasized this by pressing her index finger lightly into his chest.

_Never forget who you are._ His mother's words rang in Zuko's mind, and he couldn't help but smile back briefly before growing serious again.

"Look, I wish I could give you assurances," he began. "I wish I could tell you what I feel, but I don't even know that. It's all very confusing. I know I care about you, and I know…I know that I want a chance at – at something." Well, on the positive side, he didn't think he could possibly get any more awkward.

"Me too," Song answered quietly. Zuko hugged her again and heard music beginning somewhere not too far away.

"Do you dance?" he asked.

"Only when there's music," she joked.

"Come on." Zuko took Song by the hand and led her to the source of the sounds, a small group of musicians playing on a grandstand. A few couples had already begun dancing in the area, but Zuko would have done it even if they were the only ones.

They danced for a long time, hardly saying a word. Later in the evening, they watched the fireworks together.

"I love fireworks," Song whispered to him at one point. "They remind me that fire can be used to make something pretty."

Struck by her comment, Zuko turned his head to look at her, finding her more interesting than the display in the sky above. Song was able to take something most people saw as only powerful and destructive and find the beauty in it. It was one of the things he loved about her. Zuko wondered what she saw in him, broken and lost as he was beginning to realize he was. It was a mystery he hoped he would have the time to find out.

The next morning, everyone was up early to depart the city, taking up the various duties of packing with hardly a word needing to be spoken.

"So, Twinkle-toes, how was your birthday?" Toph asked Aang with a kind of knowing tone. Katara looked toward him, anxious to hear how he would answer.

"It was great! I only have one problem."

"Oh? What's that?" Katara wondered aloud, furrowing her brow. He grinned at her.

"How am I ever going to top it when it's time for yours?"

Katara laughed and laid a hand fondly on his cheek.

"Just save the world for me," she instructed him gently. Their eyes met, and they both knew that the illusion of the previous day was gone. Aang now had to plunge into his destiny again, and while both of them felt the loss, she sensed that there was also a new sense of purpose and direction in their hearts.

"Oh, is _that_ all?" drawled Sokka sarcastically.

"But I would do that anyway," Aang objected. There was a resounding smack. Katara turned and was surprised to see that it was not her brother, as she had expected, but Zuko who was bringing his hand down from hitting his forehead.

"Only the Avatar could think that saving the world was too small a gift for his girlfriend," Zuko remarked. Aang smiled a little sheepishly.

"You know, he has a point," Sokka rejoined. "Cut it out, Aang. You're making the rest of us look bad." Everyone laughed a little at that.

"Ignore them," Katara advised softly as she gave Aang a hug. Once outside, only Toph seemed reluctant to get on Appa again.

"I was just getting used to having solid ground under my feet," she sighed mournfully before allowing Zuko to give her a boost up, where Sokka caught her hand and pulled her the rest of the way onto the saddle.

Soon afterward, they were in the sky and on their way. Katara and Sokka looked excitedly over Appa's side to catch their first glance of their father and the other warriors.

"Uh, how are you going to introduce us?" Zuko asked, indicating his uncle and himself.

"We'll have to tell them the truth," replied Katara simply. When the others looked toward her, she elaborated. "Aang has mastered water and earth, so he'll need to spend most of his time from now until the eclipse studying firebending. I don't know how else we can explain that."

"You're right," Sokka agreed. "We'll just have to hope that Dad will understand."

"If your father is that understanding, you guys are really lucky," Toph commented. Katara glanced at her brother and smiled a little as their eyes met briefly. Katara believed that their dad would trust their judgment, and she realized that this did make them lucky, despite everything they had been through in their lives. Looking back to Toph, Katara could only hope that the younger girl would manage to reconcile with her own parents someday.

"Look! There!" Sokka called out after they had been flying for a short time. Katara followed his gaze to a bay below them and felt her heart skip as she saw the familiar ships and the men dressed in blue milling around the beach. She edged closer to her brother, and they hugged automatically.

"Wow, their camp's a lot bigger than I expected," Aang said as he began to bring Appa into a pattern of descent. "You know, based on your village."

"Yeah, I never really thought about it, but our tribe does seem to have a lot more men than women," Sokka agreed.

Appa landed on the sand while the Water Tribe warriors watched them curiously. Katara jumped down from the bison's back unhesitatingly, followed quickly by her brother. Bato stepped forward to greet them, and they were rapidly recognized by everyone else. A path opened up, and Katara saw her father standing there at the end of it. There was a brief pause, during which no one seemed to quite know what to do. Finally, as one, she and Sokka ran to Hakoda even as he began moving toward them. They met in a collective hug, and Katara could sense the other men gathering around them. Katara and Sokka pulled back, and Hakoda held them at arms' length.

"Bato told me you two had grown, but it still didn't prepare me for this," he told them, looking both of them up and down. "Sokka, you're a young man now, and I can see you've done a good job looking after your sister. And Katara…you look so much like your mother." He brought them both back toward him.

Zuko stood at a short distance with his uncle as Sokka and Katara reunited with their father. He knew that he could never expect this kind of welcome from Ozai, even on his best day. It was the only family life Zuko had known, but he was beginning to wish things had been different.

He heard a sniff beside him and turned to see that Iroh was holding back tears. Zuko supposed he was thinking that he would never be able to greet his own son like this, as least not in this world. For the first time, Zuko felt a little jealous of Lu Ten for having a loving father. Still, Zuko had Iroh now, and he resolved to be more appreciative of him.

"Shouldn't we, I don't know, give them some time together?" Zuko suggested, feeling uncomfortable with the scene unfolding before them.

"Propriety, Nephew," Iroh replied. "We must be introduced first. After that, we will withdraw and give them their reunion."

Even as he finished this sentence, Sokka and Katara backed away from their father.

"Everyone, this is our father, Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe," Sokka announced to the group. Aang stepped forward hesitantly. He placed one fist in his other hand and bowed extraordinarily low to Hakoda.

"It is a great honor to meet you, sir," he said formally, and the genuine respect and deference in his tone was unmistakable. He waited for Hakoda to acknowledge him.

"The honor is mine, Avatar Aang," Hakoda responded with equal formality, and Aang straightened up again. "Bato told me you were traveling with my children, but your group seems to have expanded." He raised his gaze to take in their other companions.

"This is Toph, Dad," Katara started with the earthbender. "She's been teaching Aang earthbending." Toph merely nodded acknowledgement.

"The two men back there are General Iroh and Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation," Katara continued. Zuko came reluctantly forward with his uncle, and they bowed to everyone amid the sudden whispering and startled exclamations. Katara went on as though she hadn't noticed. "They're on the run from their own people, and Iroh has become Aang's firebending instructor." There was a pregnant pause, and Zuko swallowed hard.

"Well, even though I just saw you a few months ago, it seems we have a lot more to catch up on," Bato remarked, effectively breaking the tension.

"Actually, there is one more important thing," Sokka added, looking to his sister. "Don't you think you should tell him, Katara?" Katara blushed, but she entwined both of her arms around one of Aang's.

"Yes, of course. Dad, Aang isn't just the Avatar, not to me. He's also my boyfriend." This news was greeted with another stunned silence. Zuko could almost see the sweat breaking out on Aang's forehead as Hakoda gave him a long, measuring look.

"I see," he answered simply, revealing nothing, though his gaze returned to his daughter. "You really have grown up, haven't you?"

"Yes, Dad, I have. I – I love him. It took me a long time to figure that out, but I finally did."

"And you, Avatar?" Hakoda pressed. "Do you love Katara?"

"I do, sir, more than anything," Aang answered unhesitatingly. "I loved her from the moment I saw her." He turned to face her, and their eyes met, nearly on the same level now. Hakoda broke out in a smile.

"Well, I can't say I'm completely surprised," he said. "Bato said he thought there might be something between you two."

"He did?" Sokka sounded incredulous. He and the others looked toward Bato, who merely shrugged.

"Anyway, I understand you completed the ice dodging, making you an honorary member of our tribe," Hakoda went on. "I would now like to officially welcome you as a member of my family, as well."

"Thank you, sir," said Aang, bowing again.

"Now that the formalities are out of the way, are you all hungry?" Hakoda asked the general assembly.

"Always!" contributed Sokka.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: I'm sorry, but the idea of Sokka watching mud wrestling was just too funny to pass up. I love him, but he's still a teenaged boy. My last exam is Wednesday, so I'm hoping I will be able to start posting new chapters twice a week instead of once. If that doesn't start this week, it should be next week. I also want to finish up my 76 Trombones collection in the next couple of weeks. Speaking of that, does anyone know to whom "Pick a Little" should apply? It's basically a bunch of women gossiping about another woman.

Review responses:

Thank you to misskiki28, kataangfan22, kimfoo, LordZark, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, LiveInThaskyE, Snows Of Yester-Year, and TheKataangKing for reviewing Chapter 25.

La Vixen de Amor: I haven't said what Aang is making. I'm letting people guess.

TTAvatarfan: I'm so glad you were the first reviewer because "aw, how cute" was exactly what I wanted people to think at the end of the last chapter.

Billeh: Well, I was naming my future children when I was eight, and so were most of the girls I knew. Anyway, we know Aang has already thought about marrying Katara, so envisioning a family didn't seem like much of a stretch.

Kimbalynn616: Well, after all the waiting, I wanted the birthday to be fairly big and extravagant, but at the same time, I wanted to fit it all into one chapter, which necessitated some abridgement.

MyOtherName: I considered skipping it and just doing a couple of flashbacks, but I had an idea or two that took hold, plus I didn't want to deprive the Soko fans of a moment there. I worked really hard to make the last chapter good because I knew so many people (including me) had been waiting for a long time. I'm glad you liked Aang's rambling; that's harder to write than it looks.

cacman2: I've envisioned Katara's birthday being in late fall, 4-6 weeks before the winter solstice, so it's still a long way off.

xoxo4aang: Yes, I think Aang would be thinking about such things already. He's pretty emotionally mature.

SnakeEyes16: Aw, that was a great review! I'm so glad the last chapter made you smile, and your review did the same to me. Somehow, I thought you would like it.

Aangs fangirl1214: If you read my other reviews, people like MyOtherName had not forgotten about the necklace and were waiting for the topic of future children to be brought up again.

Justcallmewolfy: Thanks! Yes, there's definitely passion there. You'd have to be blinder than Toph not to see it.

BlackFirePrincess: Thank you so much for your review. I will work on getting that list to you once the e-mail alerts are working again. For starters, you can check my profile and look up anything you haven't read already. Are you more interested in oneshots or multi-chapter stories?


	27. Chapter 27: Permission

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: I now have more than 400 reviews, which makes me even more sorry this is late! I ended up having almost no time at all to write last week, plus I added a scene at the end that I hadn't originally planned, and it includes some action, so it took me a while to put together to my satisfaction.

**Permission**

The group stayed with the Water Tribe for several days. During that time, Aang was mostly content to leave Katara and Sokka with their father. He was pretty busy training with Zuko and Iroh, anyway. Aang had progressed far enough that he and Zuko could now take lessons together. He had no idea how Toph was occupying herself, though she would occasionally drop by to add some earthbending offense and defense into the training mix.

Aang knew that Sokka was spending some of his time discussing strategy for the day of the eclipse. Since the warriors of the Water Tribe were relatively isolated, they'd decided to let them in on more of the details of their plan. Besides, they would need their help to carry out part of it. The Water Tribe ships were smaller and generally faster than Earth Kingdom ships, making them ideal for small raids or scouting missions, or for sneaking an Avatar behind enemy lines.

It was on one of these mornings that Aang decided he could no longer fit into his old boots. They simply wouldn't stretch any more. Sighing, he laced up the Earth Kingdom boots he'd had since their last visit to Kyoshi Island. They weren't quite as high as the others, so a small amount of the skin of his upper calves was visible between them and his pants. He hoped that didn't look too strange.

"What's the matter?" Katara came up behind him as he was folding his outgrown boots almost reverently and preparing to pack them onto Appa's saddle, which was resting on the beach, leaving the bison free to play.

"You're getting good at this," he told her instead of answering.

"It's not that hard. I've come to sort of "hear" you like a stringed instrument, and when something's bothering you, it's like there's a string out of tune. But you didn't answer my question," she concluded pointedly.

"Oh, I just can't fit into my old boots. I suppose it sounds kind of silly to be sad about that, doesn't it?"

"Not necessarily. Remember how crazy I got when I lost my necklace?"

"Yeah, but that's special. Master Pakku made it for your grandmother, and it got passed down through your family. It _means_ something. These," Aang gestured vaguely toward the saddle. "They're just footwear!"

"Still, I understand," Katara insisted, coming closer and putting an arm around his shoulders. "Everything you have to give up makes you feel like you're getting farther away from your childhood, from a time when you were happy and didn't have any real worries."

"Yeah, I guess."

"It's not completely a bad thing to grow up, though."

"No, it isn't," Aang agreed, looking straight into her eyes and having the satisfaction of seeing her blush a little. "Maybe it doesn't even make sense to carry them around anymore," he added, looking back toward the saddle.

"No, keep them," Katara insisted, and when he turned back to her, her eyes were sparkling. "Why should I be the only one to hand something down to our children?"

Aang smiled and hugged her. She always knew just what to say to cheer him up.

"Well, I guess I'd better try these new boots out. See you later!" He gave Katara a chaste kiss (about all they'd been able to manage with all the men of her tribe wandering around) on the cheek and took off with his glider, whirling around and trying some tricks. Happily, the boots stayed on just fine, and he had to admit they felt great.

Aang's conversation with Katara had reminded him that there was an issue he needed to address with her father. It wasn't easy, but he managed to pull Hakoda aside that evening.

"Um, sir?" he began awkwardly. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Come on, Aang, we're family now. You can call me Hakoda."

"Thank you…Hakoda."

Gesturing, Hakoda led Aang over to his tent, where he sat down cross-legged. Aang took this as an invitation to do likewise.

"So, Aang, what's on your mind?" Hakoda asked.

"Well, um, the thing is, I wanted to ask you – that is, your permission to, uh…" _Come on, Aang, just spit it out. _"To court your daughter!" Hakoda raised his eyebrows.

"Court, eh? That sounds so…old-fashioned."

"Well, I am really 113 years old," Aang pointed out.

"Hm. In that case, don't you think you're a little old for Katara?"

Aang could swear his heart stopped. This was an objection he hadn't foreseen. If anything, he thought he might be considered a little too young to be viewing their relationship that seriously.

"I, uh, well, I never really thought – I mean, I'm not really --" he was cut off by Hakoda bursting into laughter.

"I was just kidding," he assured Aang. "I'm sorry."

_Bato was right,_ Aang decided privately as his body's essential functions lurched back into activity. _Sokka really _does _have his father's wit._

"Oh," he said aloud.

"Seriously, though, I've just found my daughter again after more than two years," Hakoda went on. "Now you're asking me to give her up for good?"

"I know this probably seems sort of sudden, and I understand that the marrying age in your tribe is 16, but I don't know when I'll get this kind of chance again. I, well, I'm just trying to do everything right, you know?"

"Yes, I know," Hakoda acknowledged. "And I have to say you're doing far better than I would have at your age. Probably better than I would now."

"I highly doubt that," Aang responded earnestly. Hakoda smiled faintly. "Anyway, I just wanted…if the opportunity should, um, present itself, I'd like to know that it's okay for me to at least ask her the question."

"You know, when I left the South Pole, I told Sokka to take care of his sister," said Hakoda slowly, after a lengthy pause. "In effect, he's been her guardian in my absence. Has _he_ given his permission to you?"

Aang automatically started to say no, that they'd never discussed that, but he stopped. He really wanted to give a true answer, and he recalled some of the conversations he'd had with Sokka, not the least of which was the comment about having lots of bender babies once they were married.

"He didn't quite put it that way," Aang answered at last. "But I guess he has."

"Well then, I trust his judgment," Hakoda declared. "He's known you longer than I have, and he's been able to see you and Katara together for a while. I give my permission as well."

"Thank you very much!" Aang leaped up off the ground and bowed, glad that this interview was over. Hakoda nodded him out, and Katara greeted Aang as he exited the tent.

"What were you talking to Dad about?" she demanded.

"You," he responded truthfully. It was nearly impossible for them to lie to each other now, and he'd never been very good at it to begin with.

"What about me?"

"There are just certain things a guy needs to cover with his girlfriend's father, that's all."

"Oh, really? Like what?"

"Please don't ask me any more," Aang begged, wrapping one hand around her wrist. "It's sort of a surprise." Katara shifted her arm so that they were holding hands.

"Oookay," she said doubtfully.

"Anyway, I was thinking maybe it was time for me to do some multi-element practice," he changed the subject. Katara's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but Aang knew she was tempted. He didn't think she'd had much opportunity yet to show the warriors of her tribe what she could do.

"You're on!" she said at last.

Sokka and Zuko stood high on a bank, along with the men of the Southern Water Tribe, to watch while Aang, Katara, Toph, and Iroh took up positions along the shore. They were quite a distance from the camp and boats to prevent any accidental flooding or other damage. The idea was that Aang's three teachers would throw attacks at him, giving him the opportunity to work with all of the elements, finding the most effective defensive and offensive tactics to use against each one. Obviously, there was no one to provide air attacks, but since he wasn't going to face that, it probably didn't matter.

Strictly speaking, Aang was most likely only going to have to fight firebenders – one in particular – but having all three recently learned styles of bending ranged against him should help him to remember to use those techniques and increase his versatility. At least, that was the theory.

Sokka was watching closely. As their group's strategist, he needed to know Aang's capabilities pretty thoroughly so that he could identify how he could best utilize them. As an outside observer, he thought he would be more objective than anyone else.

Aang stood in a roughly central position on the beach, facing the water. Toph was to his left, Iroh to his right, and Katara stood knee-deep in the bay itself. Toph began the action, shoving a mound of wet sand right at Aang. Just before it reached him, he took control of it and whirled it around to simultaneously block a fireblast from Iroh and a water whip from Katara.

Sokka frowned. They were going too easy on Aang, in his opinion. Granted, this was just practice, but Sokka thought it highly unlikely that the Fire Lord would give Aang the chance to warm up. Of course, if they timed it just right, Ozai wouldn't be able to firebend, but they couldn't count on that.

Fortunately, though, Aang's instructors picked up the pace pretty quickly, and Sokka could tell that the Water Tribe warriors were watching raptly. He knew that they hadn't seen anything yet, and he was kind of looking forward to their reactions when things really started to get interesting.

Toph was at something of a disadvantage because she couldn't "see" very well on sand, although Sokka knew from her that the wet, hard-packed stuff close to the water was better than the dry, shifting beach and dunes above. As the training session progressed, Sokka realized something else. He clucked his tongue disapprovingly.

"Is something wrong?" inquired Zuko placidly.

"I was just realizing that Toph, Katara, and Iroh don't work together as a team. Watch."

Katara was using water attached to her arms to extend her reach like tentacles out toward Aang. He ducked behind them as they whipped around, where they were cut by fire from Iroh. Toph managed to take advantage of the distraction to bury Aang in sand, but this effectively protected him from Iroh's follow-up attack.

"See what I mean?" indicated Sokka as Aang used the ocean floor to lift him out of the water, evidently having traveled underneath the sand. "They're attacking as individuals and are almost as likely to interfere with each other as not."

"Yes, I see. Uncle and I work well together because he's trained me for so long."

"Exactly. Any one of them could probably team up with Aang pretty well, too, for the same reason." Sokka sucked his teeth thoughtfully. "Aang and Katara have always meshed really well."

"And how long did it take you to figure out why?" Zuko interrupted dryly. Sokka chose to ignore this.

"I'd bet that, as things stand now, the two of them working together could cream Toph and Iroh, even if they only used water," he mused thoughtfully. "Maybe it would be a good idea to start doing things like two-on-two matches. You and I could even get involved."

"Will it really matter, though?" Zuko objected. "We're going to be sort of split up anyway."

"For the final battle, yes, but we don't know what's going to happen between now and then. Besides, as much as I hate to say it, you can't plan for everything. We don't know exactly how things will play out, or who will find whom along the way. Even assuming the Fire Lord is defeated, there will be quite a lot of chaos afterward and possibly some smaller skirmishes. I think it will be best if we all learn to work with each other in partners and small groups, get a feel for how our strengths and weaknesses balance against each other."

Sokka had been careful to use the word "defeated" instead of "killed," even though he knew death was probably the only thing that would stop Ozai, not to mention the likelihood that they'd have to go through Azula and her friends to get there. He imagined it couldn't be easy to contemplate your father's death, no matter how evil a man he might be. He also suspected that Zuko knew all of this as well.

"You're admitting to weaknesses?" Zuko challenged, looking straight at Sokka for the first time. Sokka gave a small, lopsided grin and shrugged.

"I'm not a bender," he said bluntly. "I don't let that slow me down, but I recognize that I have some limitations when fighting benders. On the other hand, I don't have to depend on the sun or the moon to be able to fight."

"Point taken."

They watched the rest of the demonstration mostly in silence. Aang was finally launching some attacks of his own rather than just being on the defensive. The culminating moment came when Katara rode on top of a gigantic wave bearing down on Aang. He raised a wave of his own and charged right towards her. There were gasps all around as the walls of water met each other. Supported on the conjoined crest, Aang and Katara first rose even higher into the air, and then they plunged down into the depths and out of sight while the excess water overflowed onto the shore.

A couple of breathless seconds passed before Aang rose up in a vortex of water similar to the one he had used in the Avatar State all those months ago when he'd fallen off the deck of Zuko's ship. He was bending with one arm and holding Katara securely around the waist with the other. He brought the funnel down, depositing both of them on the beach, where they didn't seem terribly inclined to let go of one another. In fact, since Katara wasn't showing any interest in continuing the battle, it was almost as though they had planned it. Maybe they had. Zuko whistled low.

"You know, I'm beginning to think it's a good thing the Avatar fell in love with your sister," he remarked. "I don't think there's another man on earth who could handle her."

"Mm," Sokka grunted noncommittally. Seeing them together, he couldn't help but wonder. Although he had always thought Katara a little odd because of her bending, that particular aspect of her oddity had never occurred to him before. Even if the men had returned to the South Pole, how many would have been willing to deal with her ability? More importantly, could she have been happy with any of them?

Sokka had never been much of a believer in destiny, but he had long since learned that, when it came to the Avatar, all bets were off.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: I confess to sort of taking the idea of Aang's training/demonstration from the Aang On! game on Nick's web site.

Review responses:

Thank you to misskiki28 for reviewing Chapter 26 and to avatar24682468 for reviewing chapters 1, 2 and 3.

La Vixen de Amor: Yeah, I'm a hopeless romantic, too, as if you couldn't tell from my writing.

TTAvatarfan: You always get the humorous parts, which I love. I'm hoping I'll get to the climax battle within 10 chapters, but we'll see.

chocolatecoveredbananacheese: Actually, I came up with the meeting between Hakoda and Aang a really long time ago – the scene between them in this chapter has been half written for about six months. However, I did write a two-shot called "Visiting Hakoda" that was written between The Earth King and The Guru as my sort of idealistic prediction of their meeting.

libowiekitty: Nice to hear from you. Thanks for the suggestion, but who would they be talking about? Toph? The Blind Bandit (not realizing who it was)?

Snows Of Yester-Year: Yeah, I like to show what I believe is Zuko's full range. It's challenging but fun.

Billeh: Autumn and spring have equinoxes, while winter and summer have solstices. Aang's birth would have been tied to Roku's death, so my vision is that Roku, born a firebender, died on an auspicious day for firebenders, the summer solstice, which would mean that Aang was born that day. Therefore, Aang's birthday signifies that he's the Avatar rather than just an airbender.

Kimbalynn616: Okay, I'm pretty sure you were joking. Not that sailors aren't gossips, but I just can't see anything they would talk about fitting that song in particular.

Vanille Strawberry: I thought the mud wrestling was funny, but you never know how it will play to your audience, so I'm really glad you enjoyed it.

SnakeEyes16: Well, I always look forward to your reviews. I suppose meeting the girlfriend's father is always nerve-wracking. My brother, at six-and-a-half feet tall, is actually more imposing, but since he's younger than I am, he tended to stay out of the way.

Giggleman: I suggest you read my story "My Cup Runneth Over" about Aang & Katara's married life. As for seeing them married in this story, you'll just have to wait and see.

Justcallmewolfy: The whole Aang growing thing actually came about because it occurred to me that the show didn't deal with annoyances like outgrowing clothing, which someone Aang's age could easily do in six months. Technically, I probably should have had Sokka undergoing perhaps his final major growth spurt as well, but it just didn't fit in so well to the story.

Ckeffer: Thank you so much! I come by the maturity honestly, being 32, married, with children. As you mention, Zuko has not shown any level of comfort with women whatsoever in the series, which is why I find it doubly funny that the Zutarans tend to write him as some kind of sex god. I mean, you sometimes have to wonder if they actually watch the show.

UNDER-CITY WALLS: Well, yeah, I was kind of going back to the way I started back at the beginning of Avatar in Training, when all my scenes were shorter.

Durins Bane: The most recent rumor I saw was that the new season won't start until September, but I don't know how much credence to give it. What I'd heard before that was July. Sokka's Master is supposed to be the third episode, so maybe that's a gauge to use.


	28. Chapter 28: The Eastern Air Temple

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: I'm really glad people seemed to like the last chapter because I felt like I sort of rushed through it. Starting here, I will be making some things up about Air Nomad society. I got a lot of information off Wikepedia, but I'm changing the Eastern Air Temple (supposedly home only to females) because it doesn't make sense to me that Aang would have been sent there if there were no housing and training arrangements for boys. Besides, if the elder monks wanted him to continue his training without distractions, sending a boy on the verge of puberty to a place filled with girls and women doesn't seem like the best way to do that.

**The Eastern Air Temple**

It was while getting ready to leave one sunny morning that Aang remembered there was one other thing he had wanted to ask Hakoda, regarding Southern Water Tribe customs. With all the flurry of departure, he doubted he could get him alone again. Discarding the idea of asking Sokka or Katara for fairly obvious reasons, Aang sought out Bato.

"Um, this might sound a little strange," Aang began. "But I was hoping you could tell me a little about your tribe's marriage customs."

"Marriage customs?" Bato cocked his head with a querying expression.

"Well, yes. You see, we found out at the North Pole that a man carves a betrothal necklace for a woman to signify that she's engaged, like the one Katara wears. Katara seemed totally surprised to find that out, though, so I figured the South Pole must not do that. I was just curious to know if you have any similar traditions."

Bato rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a moment, gazing up as though the answer might be written in the clouds.

"Not really," he replied. "At least, not anymore. For the last few generations, we've just been trying to survive. Weddings have been conducted quickly and quietly, without much fuss and no engagement period to speak of."

"No engagement, huh?"

"No, just long enough for everyone to finish their chores and gather in the center of the village. There hasn't even been one of those for a number of years."

"And before that?" Since Katara wouldn't remember them, any such traditions probably wouldn't mean anything to her, but it could still be interesting to know.

"Well, I don't recall hearing about any betrothal customs, but before the war, we used to exchange rings during the wedding ceremony."

"What kind of rings?"

"Oh, they were usually pretty simple. Back when there was still trade with the Fire Nation, they were made out of metal – gold, usually. For a while after that, we shifted to different kinds of stone and even ivory before our population got so small that we abandoned them completely."

"Okay. Thank you." It was nice to know that there weren't any particular engagement rituals Aang needed to observe. He liked the idea of wedding rings, though. They were small and wouldn't get in your way but would always be a reminder of your connection to the other person, no matter how far apart you were. Admittedly, Aang couldn't see himself ever using part of a dead animal to make one, such as the ivory Bato had mentioned, but he did have other options.

"How about your people?" Bato asked suddenly.

"What? What about my people?"

"Did they have any special customs?"

"Oh." Aang supposed this was a logical enough question. "We tried not to tie ourselves down to earthly possessions, so there wasn't anything like a ring or necklace. I only went to a couple of weddings, and they were pretty simple, too. The only thing you might find different was that they were usually conducted on the back of a flying bison."

"Well, that would certainly be unique to airbenders," Bato agreed.

Aang and the others bid farewell to the Southern Water Tribe and took off towards the Eastern Air Temple. After they had been underway for about two hours, Sokka spoke up.

"I just had a funny thought," he announced.

"Do you have any other kind?" Toph remarked.

"Yeah, you're a riot," he informed her offhandedly. "I was just thinking, why are the nations separate?"

"What?" Aang wasn't sure how many people had said this, but everyone, including him from his perch on Appa's head, turned to look at Sokka.

"No, seriously," Sokka insisted. "We're all human, right? It stands to reason that, a long time ago, we might have all been sort of the same people. So why did we split up? Was it because of the development of different bending abilities, or did it happen even before that?"

Aang turned back to face the front as he pondered this. Bending had certainly been around for a very long time. Avatar Roku had said something about having lived a thousand lifetimes, which would reach so far back into time that Aang found it dizzying to contemplate that a spirit so old was inside of him.

As difficult as the concept was to grasp, however, bending itself had to be still older. Presumably, the four bending disciplines had to be fairly well established in order for the Avatar to begin to exist. It occurred to Aang that he didn't know the origin of the Avatar Spirit. Was it an ancient spirit like Tui and La that had decided to merge with a human each generation? Or had the spirits all gotten together and decided that a bridge between worlds was necessary and sort of…created this being? What had happened when the very first Avatar went into the Avatar State, since there were no prior lives to draw on? These were questions far too complicated for Aang to deal with right now. Sokka might have some interesting speculations, but Aang wasn't even sure he was ready for that.

Returning to consideration of the individual nations, Aang had learned that they all seemed to have legends about how bending began. The waterbenders had looked to the moon and the ocean; Oma and Shu had learned from the badger-moles; and the airbenders had learned from the flying bison. He wasn't sure about firebenders, but it probably had something to do with the sun.

Now that he thought about it, though, Aang recognized the flaw in all of these tales. If it were that simple, why couldn't everyone be an Avatar? Could Zuko, for example, simply watch the ocean tides and learn to waterbend? Besides, what about those people who couldn't bend at all? No, there had to be more to it. Aang's head was beginning to hurt.

"It's just always been that way," Katara was saying exasperatedly.

"Always is an awfully long time," Iroh commented slowly. "Just because our collective memory doesn't have the answers, it doesn't mean things didn't happen. The spirits might be able to tell a more complete story."

"Can you imagine how incredible it would be for everyone to join together into mixed communities?" Sokka continued. "The earthbenders could provide construction and help with agriculture; waterbenders could irrigate crops and regulate water supplies; airbenders could have acted as messengers and offered transportation services; and firebenders could heat homes and make fires for cooking."

"Cooking?" Zuko protested indignantly.

"Of course, there might still be a need for a military, so everyone could take part in that," continued Sokka, undaunted. "Earth Kingdom provinces used to fight with each other all the time, until the threat from the Fire Nation sort of unified them. And that's just off the top of my head. The possibilities might be almost limitless!" Aang glanced back again to see Sokka leaning back in the saddle, resting his head on his clasped hands and clearly lost in pleasant contemplation.

"You need a hobby," decided Toph after a while.

"Or a girlfriend," Katara suggested, giggling.

"Just because she's not here doesn't mean I don't have one," responded Sokka in an uncharacteristically mild tone. "Am I right, Zuko?"

"I suppose so," Zuko responded carefully. Aang, however, could visualize in his mind's eye the sort of utopian society Sokka might be imagining, where members of all four nations lived and worked together in peace. Of course, Sokka was excited about what might be termed the technical advantages, but Aang was more interested in the possibility of everyone overcoming their differences. Certainly, their little group had managed to do it, and he liked to think that could be expanded to a larger scale.

Out of necessity, Aang had to associate with representatives of other nations. He would always have to, not that he objected to it at all. The Air Nomads had interacted with people of all kinds during the course of their travels, so it came naturally. Even assuming that he had children who were airbenders, they would be a mixture of races. And eventually, those children would grow up and want to get married. They couldn't marry their own siblings, so they would have to look elsewhere, further mixing their blood.

At this, Aang realized he was really getting ahead of himself. Maybe it was the nature of the Avatar to take a long view of things, but he had more immediate things that required his attention.

Katara was half dozing, resting her arms on the edge of Appa's saddle, when a graceful spire rose out of the mist, with the lowering sun behind it. She sat up straight and gasped, drawing the attention of the others.

"Here we are," announced Aang, circling Appa around. "The Eastern Air Temple."

"Aang, it's beautiful," Katara exclaimed.

"It's huge!" Sokka added. He was right. Instead of only one, there were three castle-like structures perched on mountaintops. As they drew closer, Katara could make out bridges spanning between them. Everything was so light and airy, the epitome of everything that represented the Air Nomads. She tried to imagine the buildings surrounded by flying bison, lemurs, and gliders and knew that it must have been breathtaking.

"Yeah, it was the largest of the temples," Aang explained. He pointed things out as he spoke. "Our biggest gatherings were held here. That was where the men and boys lived, that one was women and girls, and the other was for married couples and the children too young to begin training."

Katara felt that discordant tone again, and she thought she could imagine what kinds of things he must be feeling: guilt and grief, certainly, but possibly also some sense of homecoming. Finally, he was going to the place he was supposed to be sent more than 100 years ago. It was as though he had closed the circle at last. Momo chattered excitedly and preceded them, flying down on his own to explore the towers, which must have seemed familiar to him, even though he had never actually seen them before.

"So the temples didn't have just boys?" Sokka asked.

"Of course not," said Aang, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "We had girl airbenders to train, too."

"Well, yeah, I understand that," retorted Sokka grumpily. "I just…you only talked about the boys before."

"Well, I did spend most of my time at the northern and southern temples, which only had boys unless there were visitors," Aang pointed out. "The Western Air Temple was all girls, and this one was mixed, but there were more girls than boys."

"Whoa, back up," requested Sokka. "Are you telling me that the Fire Nation went and slaughtered a whole bunch of women and girls? I didn't think even they would stoop that low."

"Thanks," Zuko muttered.

"Why not?" Aang responded, turning to look at Sokka curiously. "They killed everyone at the other temples. All of them were full of airbenders, many of them masters. I don't really see that there's any difference."

"I guess not," Sokka conceded after a long pause. "It just…feels worse, somehow." Katara had to smile to herself at this exchange, despite the seriousness of the topic. It was clear that Air Nomad society had not differentiated the genders, except for what might be termed practical considerations. This explained why Aang had always seemed to be lacking the sexism Sokka still displayed from time to time.

"What about the non-benders?" asked Iroh, shifting the topic.

"We didn't have any," Aang replied simply. Katara had already known this, of course, but Toph and the two firebenders expressed some surprise.

"Just get us back on solid ground already," Toph complained. "I want to 'see' this place, too." Aang complied, landing Appa on a large platform that seemed designed for that purpose. Toph was the first one off. Everyone else began unloading. They were probably going to stay here for a while, so they might as well make themselves at home. It was already nearing sunset, though, so Aang didn't want to start giving a tour just yet. There was even talk of just sleeping outside, but Iroh somewhat plaintively requested that they see if some rooms were usable. After all, with three firebenders around, interior darkness wasn't much of a problem.

They explored a few of the readily accessible rooms, and everyone made their claims and did some perfunctory cleaning of 100 years' worth of dust and debris. After this, they went back outside to enjoy the clear evening before turning in.

At the edge of the platform stood a statue of a regal-looking woman with layered robes, long hair, and an arrowhead visible on her forehead. Aang bowed to her with an attitude that conveyed both respect and the greeting of an old friend.

"Who is she?" asked Katara, coming up beside him.

"That's Yangchen, the last airbender Avatar."

"You know, there's something I've wondered about ever since you told me your story in that storm," Katara continued after a pause. "Why did the monks want to send you here?"

"To finish my training, of course," Aang replied, looking at her blankly.

"Yes, but you were already a master airbender," she persisted. "Shouldn't they have sent you to a waterbending master instead?"

"I still had one more level of airbending techniques to master. They decided to make me a master before completing it because I'd invented the air scooter."

"One level?" Sokka broke into the conversation. "Out of how many?"

"36."

"You're kidding me." Sokka appeared to be doing some mental calculations. "That means you'd mastered 97 of the levels. They were going to be sticklers about a measly 3when there was a war coming?"

"They didn't know how close it was," Aang defended his people. "They just knew they couldn't wait until I was 16. Maybe they thought they still had a few years."

"Even so, wouldn't it have made more sense to send you to the Northern Air Temple?" Katara mused. She really hoped all this wasn't bothering him, but it was something she was trying very hard to understand. She'd avoided the topic for a long time already. "If they really thought it was that important, you could have completed the level there and been close to the North Pole for your next step."

"Well, they might have been planning to send me to the South Pole for that, so I'd be closer to home," Aang replied.

"Better under their control, you mean," Toph contributed for the first time. She certainly had experience with that.

"Maybe," Aang acknowledged. "Anyway, back then, there were plenty of waterbenders there. I guess I'll never know now."

"I'm sorry," said Katara, going to him and putting her arms around him. "Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it's okay. I know I've avoided talking about my people because I thought it would be too painful, but I actually feel better describing them to you. It's sort of like sharing my old family with my new one." There was another silence. Surprisingly, it was Zuko who broke it and provided a slight change of subject.

"You mentioned children too young to begin training," he remarked. "How old did you usually start?"

"Five, normally."

"That's when I started, too."

"Sometimes kids could start as early as three if they showed really strong ability and there was a need to, um, control it," Aang added.

"Let me guess; you were one of those who started early," Katara suggested, smiling at him. He smiled back at her and shrugged self-deprecatingly, so she knew she was right. Their eyes locked, and Katara became aware of two things: she was becoming uncomfortably warm, and she and Aang hadn't had any time alone since his birthday. He moved closer.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Aang asked in a voice low enough so that only she could hear it.

"Firewood?" she guessed.

"Firewood," he agreed. They quickly excused themselves and found a secluded spot under some flowering fruit trees.

Iroh awoke early the next morning and stretched his stiff muscles. He was grateful to have had a bed to sleep on, but the Air Nomads hadn't spared much in the way of comfort.

_I'm getting to old for this kind of thing,_ he thought ruefully. Well, at least it should all be over in less than two months, one way or another. He wasn't afraid of death. In fact, in many ways, he would welcome it. He would be home with his son again. The one thing he wanted to make sure of before it happened was that Zuko would be alright without him.

Iroh stepped out of the building and onto a terrace. A small fire was burning there, and he noticed Aang sitting beside it, his fingers working nimbly at something in the light of the fire and the gathering dawn. Appa lay snoring nearby, with Momo curled up on the bend of one of his gigantic legs.

"Good morning, Aang," Iroh announced his presence. Aang started almost guiltily and turned.

"Oh, hey, Iroh," he said, sounding slightly relieved, though he had closed his hands around whatever he was holding. "You want to start lessons already?"

"Not quite yet," Iroh replied, sitting down before the Avatar. "I prefer to at least have some tea before such exertions. Preferably breakfast, too. However, I'm glad to see you feel comfortable enough with firebending to do a little of it on your own." He indicated the fire Aang had clearly started. There were other ways of setting a fire, of course, but Iroh was reasonably confident in his guess.

"Oh, yeah, I thought it was time I started doing some without supervision. Besides, I needed the light."

"Yes, I noticed. What is that you're working on?"

"It's a…surprise for Katara," Aang admitted. He looked around furtively before leaning toward Iroh and speaking again. "Actually, there was a little something I thought you might be able to help me with. Possibly some very subtle firebending techniques?"

Ah, young love. Iroh smiled and agreed to do what he could.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: Yes, I know the last scene was short, but I thought it was time for another teaser, not to mention that I hadn't been using Iroh much lately.

Review responses:

Thank you to Kataang's-Loyal-Devoted-Slave, misskiki28, and ElicityFay for reviewing Chapter 27.

Amira Elizabeth: You do seem to like the male-male conversations a lot.

La Vixen de Amor: I'm kind of confused. Is the boomerAang squad different from the Boomeraang Squad?

TTAvatarfan: I can relate. It's amazing how often I have a cat in my lap trying to nuzzle me or walking across the keyboard while I'm trying to finalize these chapters and get them posted.

chocolatecoveredbananacheese: Yeah, once my mind gets hold of an idea, it doesn't let go until I get it written down.

libowiekitty: Both Sokka and Zuko remind you of your brother? Sounds like an interesting guy.

Billeh: The series has been pretty vague on exactly how the Avatar spirit is passed on to each new incarnation. If Sozen's comet came at the same time of year before, it would be the end of summer or around the autumn equinox. Aang ran away before that happened but presumably a few months after his 12th birthday, which places it in late spring or early summer.

Kimbalynn616: Well, I just took the seed of the idea from Aang On!, practicing with multiple elements. The rest was my expansion on it.

SnakeEyes16: Yeah, he'll admit to 6'4", but he's actually taller than that. It's funny that there seems to be a narrow range where men are comfortable with their height, I'd say about 5'10 to 6'2". Anyway, I plan to answer all questions by the end. I hope I don't forget anything!

Giggleman: I'm not sure what you mean by compliment, but I'll certainly thank you for reviewing. I noticed that you're a new member, and I'm very glad you found me so quickly.

Justcallmewolfy: Aang's outfit was essentially destroyed during the climactic battle of Avatar in Training. Two new ones, in a larger size, were made to the same pattern while he was recuperating, so he should be good for the rest of the story. My point in the last chapter was that the others would have given Aang more of a fight if they worked better together.

MyOtherName: Yeah, I've been looking forward to seeing something new from you. I don't know how much time I'll have to spend on these little skirmishes, but I hope to show a bit of them.

The Rogue Firebender: I know it was short, but I'm glad the training was interesting to read.

UNDER-CITY WALLS: George refers to the Suki/Sokka pairing. Apparently, fans couldn't agree whether the ship should be called Sukka or Soki, so they started calling it George. As for the rumor about Season 3, I think livexthexmagic put it in an author's note. I have no idea where she got the information.

redskin122004: Well, that's the first proposal I've received on here (or almost-proposal). Thank you very much for your review. I will try to have more Sokka and Zuko interaction.

TheKataangKing: Wow, 50! That's a lot. Actually, watching some of the early episodes, I'm starting to find some of the airbending moves sexy, too.

Durins Bane: Season 3 will take as long as Nickelodeon wants it to. With only 20 episodes, they could all easily air in 5 months. Actually, the previous chapter was in a bay outside the city, and this one is at the Eastern Air Temple, nearly a day's journey distant. The major assault will be launched from the coast near Ba Sing Se, so they're staying pretty close to where they need to be.


	29. Chapter 29: Strategy

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: I'm sorry about the confusion in the last chapter with regard to the airbending levels. The percent symbol didn't come through when I uploaded my document, and I think a few words after that got deleted, too. What I was trying to say was that 35 out of 36 levels represented 97 percent of the total. Sorry about that.

**Strategy**

Later in the day, after everyone was up and breakfasted, Aang guided them through the Eastern Air Temple. Momo flitted around near them, but Appa remained basking in the sunshine, except when he was needed to fly them from one place to another. After all, he had seen it all before.

Toph could sense most of the temple's features without moving too much, but she tagged along anyway. She'd hardly ever heard anything about the Air Nomads in her life, and Aang's narration was pretty interesting. Of course, they also went to some places Aang hadn't seen before, like the women's quarters.

"I still feel like I shouldn't be here," he commented as they entered that part of the temple. "I know it's silly, but old habits, I guess."

He also took them through the training areas, overgrown vegetable gardens, and orchards. Not being meat-eaters, the monks hadn't had much livestock, but they had kept some cow-sheep for wool and milk. The animals were all gone now, and the meadows where they had lived had gone wild. Toph struggled not to get struck in the face by tall weeds as they struggled through.

"This was the most self sufficient of the temples," Aang was saying. "They had the most land, so I guess that sort of makes sense. The monks traded a little with the Earth Kingdom, but most everything they needed was right here."

Toph was most uncomfortable at the edges of things, where she could sense the terrifying water below and the vast expanse of air around her. She couldn't swim, and in either of those elements, she was truly blind. At one point, Aang was going to lead them across a bridge spanning one of these chasms. Toph set one foot on it and immediately pulled back.

"Stop!" she called out to everyone. "Don't go across." She felt them all turn towards her, but it was Katara who came close to request clarification.

"Is something wrong?" she asked with concern.

"The bridge is crumbling in the middle," Toph explained. "If we put weight on that part, it'll collapse."

"Oh." Aang sounded disappointed, but Toph was actually kind of relieved not to have to cross that. As much as she trusted rock and earth, she could feel how long the bridge was, and the thought of walking through that much emptiness (to her senses, at least) frightened her more than she would ever admit.

"So what happened to all the animals that lived out here?" Sokka wondered aloud. There were still birds around, and Toph detected the movement of insects, but she supposed he meant the livestock. Knowing Sokka, he was on the lookout for some animal he could eat.

"They were probably taken by soldiers," Iroh was the one to answer.

"To the victor go the spoils?" said Sokka, a little sourly.

"Not necessarily," Toph pointed out. "The Earth Kingdom could just as easily have come here after the war began. Our soldiers need to eat, too."

"Could you guys show a _little_ sensitivity?" Katara interrupted heatedly, moving close to Aang and blending her vibrations with his. "I don't think Aang needs to be reminded that this place was…was…"

"Scavenged?" suggested Zuko.

"Desecrated," she retorted. "Anyway, it's still beautiful."

"Thanks, Katara," Aang spoke softly as she hugged him. His voice was cheerful and strong again when he continued. "You haven't seen the best part, though. Come on."

Toph heard the waterfall long before anyone reacted to seeing it. Probably they had heard it, too; how could you ignore that roaring noise?

"Aang, you were right!" Katara exclaimed, running toward the water unhesitatingly. "This is incredible!" She stepped into the water at the base, so Toph couldn't sense her very well, but she guessed from the splashes that the older girl was practicing some bending moves.

"I knew you would like it," said Aang, stepping in to join her.

"Yeah, pretty water, that's great," remarked Sokka unenthusiastically. "I hate to interrupt your little moment, but does this mean the tour's over?"

"Almost," Aang replied, leaping back out of the pool again. "I think you'll find this interesting, Sokka." Katara stayed behind to play with her element, but everyone else followed the Avatar to a series of pools that ran down below the waterfall.

"What's so—" Sokka began, but he broke off and began to shift his weight excitedly. "Fish! There are fish in there!" He ran off toward the part of the temple they'd settled in, presumably to get some fishing line or something.

"They were originally meant to be ornamental, but I suppose they might be edible," Aang explained, as though in response to some non-verbal signal. "Just because I eat a meatless diet doesn't mean everyone has to."

"You really think of everything, don't you?" Iroh remarked.

"I try."

In fact, everyone managed to find a good place for bending lessons. Katara, naturally, chose the waterfall and amused herself by trying to change the rainbow patterns in the mist. This worked out pretty well, since Sokka spent a lot of his time fishing not far away, and Aang was quite aware of his presence during the times when he went to join Katara in the water. The old areas used for airbending also made good firebending arenas, and Toph liked both the overgrown meadows and some of the rocky slopes further down the mountain.

Aang was actually rather surprised that Toph favored the meadows, since she hadn't seemed too fond of them the first time they went through.

"I'm used to dealing with bare rock," she pointed out. "Having grass and shrubs around adds a new level of difficulty for both of us."

Aang still had a lot of firebending to get through in a short time, so that was his main focus. One day, Iroh took Aang and Zuko to a plateau on one of the mountain slopes and stood before them with an air of significant import.

"Today, I am going to teach you how to shoot lightning," he announced. "I know I have gone over this with you before, Zuko, but it has been a while, and I don't think it will hurt to review the basics of it."

"Is that necessary?" Aang inquired nervously. He felt like he had just become comfortable using fire, and now he was supposed to harness the power of lightning?

"Hopefully not," Iroh answered. "But it can't hurt for you to at least learn the techniques. It is foolish to refuse to use any weapon at your disposal."

"Yes. Of course." Aang inclined his head humbly.

"Now, lightning is extremely powerful and very dangerous," Iroh went on. "It requires complete calmness of mind. Emotions can fuel fire, but they only interfere when it comes to lightning. So, take your stance. Practice your meditations. Calm yourselves."

Fortunately, Aang had long experience with meditation techniques. He breathed slowly in and out, letting go of anything this place made him feel. He tried to relax his mind completely.

"Good," Iroh spoke after about two minutes. "Now, once lightning has been created, it cannot really be controlled, only directed. You must be very careful. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Zuko asserted quickly. Aang gave his acknowledgement a moment later. Iroh got out of their way and told them to build the power inside themselves, visualizing the lightning and planning where it was to go. After that, all that remained was the release.

It sounded simple enough. Aang concentrated, but the first few times he tried, he couldn't even feel the power gathering. He tried to detach his mind further from his body. This time, he collected the energy and extended his hand to release it. It came out as air, in a kind of tightly focused, horizontal tornado.

"Okay, that wasn't right," he muttered. Meanwhile, Zuko was trying his own hand at it. He created something, all right, a blue flash followed by an explosion that blew him backward. Swearing under his breath, he regained his stance to try again.

Aang closed his eyes and shut all of this out. He remained standing but brought his fists together to help center his thoughts. He tried to figure out why he was having trouble with this. Soon, the answer came to him. At some level, he was afraid of lightning, so his body, when it needed to release the built-up energy, did so as air, the element he still was most comfortable with.

So where had this fear come from? Aang recalled the sudden storm a few months ago, when he had first confessed the truth of his running away to Katara. They had subsequently gone out to rescue Sokka and the old fisherman from the tempest, but Aang didn't think that was the origin, so he went back farther.

Aang was pretty sure he was getting somewhere when he recalled being awakened by the thunder and Appa's panicked cries. The lightning had torn at the sky, and as the pair of them plunged into the chaotic waves, Aang felt the fear and desperation to survive as though they were fresh. Following the nightmare through to its conclusion, he could remember now how the Avatar Spirit took over and encased them in the ice that preserved them for 100 years.

Once he had reached the end of this frightening memory, Aang felt an odd sense of accomplishment, as though he had just broken through some kind of wall that he hadn't known was there. Light grew slowly in the vision of his inner eye, and he saw Katara's face again, just as she had appeared the first time he'd seen her.

Aang's mouth curved into a smile as he relived this moment. There had been a time when thinking about Katara would have launched him into a torrent of wild and confusing emotions, which would certainly have made his present exercise in lightning impossible. Now, however, secure in their relationship and with his love for her permeating every fiber of his being, remembering her brought an unearthly calm over him instead.

Slowly, Aang opened his eyes. He imagined blue power welling up from the center of his body. He brought his right hand deliberately up along his torso as though gathering it before rolling his arm outward, releasing a blindingly intense bolt of lightning into a boulder and shattering about one-third of it.

"Very good, Aang," Iroh complimented him.

"I just hope I never have to use it," Aang replied, flexing his fingers. Now that he knew he could do it, he felt no need to demonstrate again. Zuko was giving it another try and still having trouble. It seemed that he was actually going backwards as his frustration got in the way. Aang considered offering him help based on what he'd just figured out, but he knew from his experience with Katara that such advice wasn't always welcomed. Since he'd observed that Katara and Zuko seemed to have similar temperaments, he held his tongue.

"Ugh!" Zuko complained loudly, venting his temper in the form of two small fireballs from his fists into the ground. "Why does Azula do this so easily?"

"I'm no expert, but I'd guess that if you don't have emotions, it's pretty easy to control them."

Everyone turned to see Sokka lounging on a rock a little above them. He was the one who made this last comment.

"Sorry I didn't announce myself earlier," he continued. "I didn't want to interrupt your concentration. Anyway, I don't really know the girl, so I suppose I could be wrong." His tone, however, suggested that he didn't think there was much chance of that.

"No, I'd say you were fairly accurate," remarked Iroh mildly.

"Hasn't she ever done the regular firebending?" Aang asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. Surely you had to learn the basics first. If she didn't have emotions, could she have done the other fire?

"When she was younger, she did," Zuko recalled. "I haven't seen her use it recently, though."

"It's possible to do the earlier levels of firebending without emotion," Iroh answered Aang's unspoken question. "It's just not very powerful. I imagine that's why she favors lightning now."

"So, what's up, Sokka?" Aang addressed his friend.

"It's time for a strategy session. Are you at a stopping point?"

Aang looked to Iroh and Zuko. Iroh nodded. Zuko didn't seem very happy, but he shrugged in an attitude of surrender. Sokka stood and led the way back up the mountain.

Zuko followed the others to where the girls were waiting for them, and they all sat down in a loose circle.

"Okay," Sokka effectively called the meeting to order. "I think it's time we work out the details of our plan, while we still have some privacy. We probably shouldn't stay here more than another week. The eclipse is getting close, and we'll need to help coordinate some things from Ba Sing Se."

"I'll be sad to leave this place," Katara sighed. "It's so nice."

"I'm glad you like it," commented Aang from beside her. Their eyes met, and they seemed to be sharing one of their frequent "moments."

"Can we move this along before those two get all mushy?" Toph broke in.

"I thought we'd already decided most of this," Zuko said. "Aang and I use one of the Water Tribe ships to get us close to the Fire Nation and sneak in while the navy's distracted by the main fleet."

"I wish it didn't have to be just the two of you," Katara fretted.

"I'm afraid it's the only way," Iroh pointed out. "My brother doesn't trust me, and he would definitely be suspicious if any of you were around. This is the only chance we have, even if it's a small one, that Zuko can get through without being challenged. He'll have to act like he betrayed me, and Aang will have to be thoroughly bound and gagged to make it look good."

"Gagged?" This appeared to be news to Katara, and she didn't sound like she liked it.

"He's right, Katara," Aang tried to mollify her. "The Fire Lord will know by now that I can use my breath for airbending. There's no way he'll believe Zuko brought me any distance by himself without taking care of that."

"But he _doesn't_ know you can breathe fire and burn up the gag when you need to," Sokka resumed. "And they will have backup. The rest of us will take another ship and follow when we can. We can't be too close, or it will be too obvious. And we'll need Iroh with us to show us how best to get into the palace, so that's another reason he can't be with Zuko."

"So, I'm just supposed to knock on the front door?" Zuko asked doubtfully.

"Barge through it, is more like it," said Toph. "You're supposed to be doing what your father sent you to do. There's no reason for you to sneak around. Just charge in like you belong there."

"I _do_ belong there!" he shot back.

"Well, there you go."

"Just dust off that old arrogance we all hated about you," added Sokka. Zuko made a face at him, but he grudgingly had to cede his point, even if he wouldn't say so aloud.

"What then?" he said instead.

"You've been trying to accomplish this for three years," Aang reminded him, as if Zuko needed to be reminded. "Didn't you have some kind of plan for it?" Zuko opened his mouth, shut it again, and remained silent. Even though he'd always intended to succeed in his quest, he really hadn't given much thought to his return home. Maybe his uncle was right about Zuko never planning ahead.

"Just deliver him to your father," Iroh advised. "This will be Aang's fight, not yours."

Zuko was rather glad that he wouldn't have to fight his own father. All he'd ever wanted was acceptance, and maybe this would give him that chance.

"Wait a minute," Katara interrupted. "I see a problem. If Aang gets there during the eclipse, he won't be able to firebend, either, will he? Won't that leave him with no way to get free?"

"We'll have to aim to get there a little before the eclipse is complete," Sokka replied. "From what I understood from Professor Mun Ta, we should have plenty of notice. It will be at least half an hour from the time the moon begins to cross in front of the sun until it covers it completely. Since Aang's probably the most powerful firebender as well as everything else, he should be able to draw more energy than anyone else in those last few minutes."

"That's an awful lot of shoulds to be staking Aang's life on, not to mention the fate of the world," Katara argued.

"I don't think we have any choice," said Aang softly. A look from him silenced the waterbender, and a somber pause followed.

"What are we going to do with Appa?" Toph changed the subject.

"He'll have to be on one of the ships," answered Sokka. "He'll be too noticeable to ride in on him, but we'll probably want him nearby in case we need to leave quickly."

"I wonder what my father will do when I finally bring him the Avatar," Zuko mused wistfully.

"What do you _think_ he will do?" Iroh inquired softly, but with an edge Zuko just barely registered. The question brought Zuko up short. He knew that it was too much to hope for a real expression of affection, like Hakoda had shown for his children. Still, somewhere deep down, he hoped to get some signal – a nod, half a smile, _something_ to acknowledge him.

"I – I don't know," he said at last.

"Just do whatever he says," Sokka recommended. "Play the dutiful son, but get out of there if you can."

_Play the dutiful son,_ Zuko's mind echoed. For some reason, these words struck him sharply. _Is this what I'm reduced to? Playing a role I could never really fill?_ He looked over at Uncle Iroh, who was scrutinizing him carefully. There was genuine love and affection in that gaze, and Zuko felt his resentment flowing out of him. This was the man he wanted to make proud of him now, and he was resolved to do just that. He drew himself up and smiled at his uncle and was gratified to get a smile in return.

After discussing a few more details, Katara stood up.

"Is anyone else ready for dinner?" she invited. Most everyone went to follow her, but Zuko stayed seated where he was, thinking about what he would have to do.

"I'll be along in a minute," Aang called to her. He came over to stand in front of Zuko. "Um, Zuko? About the lightning…" He trailed off.

"What about it?" Zuko snapped. His failure at that wasn't something he wanted to dwell on right now. Aang chewed his lower lip and appeared to be wrestling with a decision.

"Try thinking about your mother," he said at last.

"My – what?" Whatever Zuko might have expected the Avatar to say, that wasn't it.

"Just a hunch," Aang concluded, turning to join the others. Zuko frowned and considered what he might have meant by that.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: I'm really enjoying everyone's guesses about what Aang is working on. No one's got it yet, though some of you are on the right track. I haven't had Aang open the locked chamber of this temple yet. Do you think he should? I'm trying to figure out what might be in there.

Review responses:

Thank you to kataangfan22, Giggleman, Ckeffer, Billeh, and ElicityFay for reviewing Chapter 28.

Vanille Strawberry: Well, since I basically live with Sokka (I'm married to a man Sokka could be in 30 years), I actually find him pretty easy to write. He and Aang speak to me quite clearly. Zuko is challenging but fun.

Aangs fangirl1214: I believe that Iroh has reached the conclusion that love is the most important thing in life, and that motivates most of his actions. Glad you liked the prior chapters, too.

IceFire9: The show does a lot of action, but I like to focus on the relationships that the episodes don't spend so much time on. Besides, a battle that takes one minute on the screen can easily take up two pages of text. It's time-consuming, so I try to limit it to when I feel it's important to the plot. I tend to package the most dramatic action near the end of the story.

TTAvatarfan: Sokka does need a hobby. Hmmmm. Nah, that's probably a topic for a whole separate story.

chocolatecoveredbananacheese: That was probably one of my longest author notes, but I really felt it necessary to explain where I was coming from. I like to do cliffhangers occasionally, but I prefer not to overdo it.

Justcallmewolfy: To me, part of the point of doing fanfiction is to go more in-depth with the characters and get to see their inner workings and motivations in a way that the show doesn't always have time to explore.

MyOtherName: I do enjoy House, so I think I got your joke. The part about them all being airbenders was official canon. Wikipedia does have a great article on the Air Nomads, if you're looking for background. I think it's great that you make movies, and I wish you luck!

redskin122004: No, I'm not a professional author, but I am kind of a stickler about canon, so I try to be as accurate as I can be. When I'm intentionally changing something, I feel I should disclose that from the outset. (Oh, and sorry I ruined your story.)

LiveInThaskyE: This story might be closer to the end than you think. On the other hand, actually getting through all of the action for the final battle might take longer than I think. Oh, and the Kataang bit was mine, I just had the idea of Aang facing several different types of attacks as part of his training from an online game.

La Vixen de Amor: Ah, well, patience. I was sort of a charter member of the Boomeraang Sqaud. You asked me if you could join, remember?


	30. Chapter 30: Personal Moments

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: Okay, guys, I'm sorry, but I think I'm going to have to go back to updating once a week. It's not so much that I need more writing time but more thinking time, if that makes any sense. I feel like I'm just trying to churn out these chapters so fast that I'm not producing the quality I would like to. I've also got a lot of oneshot ideas to pursue, so I'll continue to post those in between.

**Personal Moments**

After dinner, Sokka pulled Iroh aside for some private conversation.

"You do know, don't you?" Sokka said.

"I beg your pardon? I know what?" responded Iroh, a little confused.

"You know exactly what Ozai will do when Zuko shows up with Aang. Or at least, you have a pretty good idea." There was no challenge in his voice, but Sokka's face had taken on the calculating expression Iroh had learned to recognize. When Iroh didn't answer, Sokka continued to put the pieces together on his own. "The more I thought about it, the more unlikely it seemed. Why would you send a disgraced kid out to retrieve the Avatar? It doesn't make any sense. There's only one possible explanation – Ozai never expected Zuko to succeed."

Sokka paused at this point, checking Iroh for any reaction. Iroh still gave him none, though, so Sokka just went on.

"I mean, no one had seen the Avatar for almost 100 years. I'm sure most everybody figured he wasn't around to be found, and they weren't that far off. Katara and I only found him by accident." At this point, Sokka paused and smiled indulgently. "Well, Katara might call it destiny or something, but I digress.

"Anyway, look at what happened as soon as someone (besides you and Zuko, I mean) found out that Aang was alive and told the Fire Lord. Suddenly, wanted posters went up everywhere, and practically the whole Fire Navy was after us. It logically follows that a lot more people would have been involved in the search from the beginning if Ozai thought it was all that important. On the other hand, if he believed in Zuko, he would have given him a little more time to catch Aang on his own. He didn't, though, which leads me to believe that Ozai thought he was sending his son on a fool's errand, an impossible task. From everything I've picked up recently, Ozai always thought Zuko was kind of a screw-up, right? So this way, Zuko thinks he's on some really important mission and holds out the hope of regaining his honor. Meanwhile, his father effectively gets rid of him, but the heir to the throne is still available, just in case. It's actually pretty clever…in a twisted, sadistic kind of way."

At this point, Iroh did allow himself a sardonic smile.

"I'm afraid you've just described most of our family," he remarked. Sokka grinned back at him triumphantly.

"This was always part of your plan, wasn't it?" pressed Sokka shrewdly. "From the very beginning, when you first joined us. You knew that Ozai would still refuse to accept Zuko, even if he delivered the Avatar. You hoped that, once he saw that his father was the one without honor, he would finally turn against him and fight with us."

"You are indeed very perceptive," Iroh informed him, acknowledging the victory of logic. Having a certain affinity to the spirit world, the idea of fighting directly against the Avatar never had struck Iroh very well.

"I have my moments," replied Sokka modestly. "Of course, I like to think that Zuko has some loyalty to our group now, but I'd prefer not to count on that entirely."

"I understand," Iroh agreed. He, too, was very worried about what Zuko might do when he was finally in his father's presence. "I believe he will still try to restore his honor in my brother's eyes."

"You know, if there's one thing I think I've learned through our travels, it's that a man's honor belongs to him. No one else has the power to give it or take it away without his consent."

"It is this granting of authority that is always dangerous," replied Iroh, impressed with such mature words from someone so young. "You possess surprising wisdom."

"You've said before that Zuko and I aren't that different in some ways," Sokka shrugged off the compliment. "We were both separated from our fathers for a long time after being charged with a task. We both wanted to prove our worth to our fathers. In other ways, though, our experiences were opposite. Ozai gave Zuko a task that he viewed as unnecessary but Zuko thought was of earth-shattering importance. My father gave me a task that I thought was just supposed to make me feel better about being left behind, but it turned out to be very significant."

"What did he tell you to do?"

"Take care of my sister. He told me that someday, I would understand." Sokka gestured to where Katara and Aang were talking not far away. "I guess now I do."

"If you don't mind my saying so, your sister doesn't seem to require much protection."

"No, not any more," Sokka admitted. "She wasn't always a waterbending master, though."

"That's true." The pair stood in companionable silence for a moment before Iroh broke it. "You won't tell Zuko, will you?"

"Of course not," Sokka assured him. "What would be the purpose? I think he'll have to find this out on his own."

"Thank you."

For a moment, Sokka looked as though he were going to say something else, but whatever it was, he thought better of it.

Later that evening, Aang persuaded Katara to finally show him her new dress. He waited patiently while she put it on. At least, he _tried_ to be patient. Even though he'd been a woman in previous lives, Aang didn't understand why girls took so long to get ready for anything. He could get dressed in about 15 seconds.

All such thoughts evaporated, however, as soon as Katara stepped out of her room. The white dress was in kind of a kimono style, wrapped tightly around Katara's body and forming a v-shaped neckline a short distance below her collarbone. The dress was belted at the waist, accentuating her hourglass figure. Aang just stood there for a long moment, taking it in.

"Well? What do you think?" Katara asked nervously, and Aang belatedly realized that he was probably expected to say something. Instead of using words, though, Aang closed the distance between them, put his arms around her waist, and kissed her soundly.

"Does that answer your question?" he said when he broke off.

"I take it you like it, then?"

"I love it! Maybe a little too much," he added hastily, pulling back a little. The fabric of the dress was noticeably thinner than her sturdy Water Tribe garb, and he could feel every curve of her body with much greater clarity than he was accustomed to.

"Oh really?" Katara inquired archly, one eyebrow raised. She moved towards him, and he withdrew further, so that they were no longer in contact at all.

"Are you _trying _to kill me?" he accused plaintively.

"Of course not," she pouted, giving him a supposedly innocent expression that was anything but and only made matters worse for him. "I just want to make you happy." This was clearly a ploy, and Aang wasn't about to take the bait on this one. From his new perspective, Aang noted something he hadn't seen before and thought the situation merited a change of subject.

"You're barefoot?" Now it was Katara who seemed slightly off-balance.

"Well, my shoes don't really go with this, and anyway, I thought we might take a walk down to the waterfall tonight," she suggested. "I have to admit that I like feeling grass on my feet. It's not something I'm used to."

Aang smiled and agreed to her idea. Having grown up around ice and snow, he supposed it must be a special pleasure to walk barefoot through the grass.

"Can you even walk in that?" Aang had to ask, finally registering the more practical aspects of the tightness of the dress.

"Barely," Katara admitted, laughing a little as she shuffled forward. Aang offered her his arm, which she accepted, and she gradually got the hang of the way she had to walk in order to move effectively.

When the couple reached their chosen spot, Aang took his boots off as well and dangled his feet into the pool below the waterfall alongside Katara's. She'd hiked her dress up a little so it wouldn't drag in the water, and this was beginning to set Aang's mind wandering. Although he'd seen her legs numerous times before, by mutual agreement, they kept waterbending practice strictly professional, mindful of their state of undress. For some reason, the thought of her limbs bare right now underneath her skirt was strangely exciting.

"I think I'm glad you didn't wear that for our date," Aang remarked. "I wouldn't have been able to take you air-dancing."

"Why not?"

"Well, besides the fact that you would have had trouble moving, the people below us could have looked up your skirt. I don't think I'd like that very much."

"Oh," said Katara quietly. He couldn't be sure in the fading light, but Aang thought she was blushing. "I hadn't thought of that."

"That's what I'm here for," he quipped, trying to keep things light while fighting the urge to put his hand on her just-visible knee. It seemed to be teasing him, and the temptation was excruciating.

Clouds had rolled in, giving the sunset a beautiful range of colors as they watched it. Once the sun disappeared into a cloud bank, however, Aang realized that a cool, moist wind was blowing off the ocean, probably bringing rain with it. Iroh had proven pretty good at predicting the weather, and Aang wondered why the old man hadn't mentioned this was coming. Maybe he thought they would all be under cover by the time it arrived?

"I think we should head inside," Aang suggested, but the first drops were already falling. He noticed that Katara was shivering a little, and he instinctively put an arm around her as they made their way back up to the temple.

Aang wasn't quite ready to give up his time alone with Katara, though, so he led her a slightly different way. He hadn't opened the sanctuary of this temple yet. He wasn't completely sure why, but he thought it might have something to do with the fact that his doing so always seemed to lead to something bad. He knew that Sokka would call this superstitious nonsense, but he couldn't help a certain sense of trepidation. Still, with Katara beside him, maybe he could do it.

By the time they reached shelter, the rain was falling steadily, and they were half soaked. Aang backed away from Katara to wipe the excess water off his head and shake it off his hands. He made a fire in his hand, spotted a torch on the wall, and was gratified to see it light. They were in a high-vaulted chamber, and the specially locked door stood opposite them.

"Is this the sanctuary?" Katara asked, apparently forgetting her cold and wet condition for the moment.

"Yeah," answered Aang, turning toward her. As soon as he looked at her, he nearly dropped the torch. Katara's wet dress was clinging to her even more tightly than it had before, making it evident that she was not wearing her usual chest bindings. Aang goggled for what was definitely an inappropriate interval before catching himself and screwing his eyes tightly shut.

"Katara!" he choked out. He couldn't manage any more.

"What – why do you have your eyes closed?"

"Just get the water out of your dress," Aang practically begged. Still with his eyes shut, he pointed toward the general vicinity where he remembered her chest being (his memory was very good for this sort of thing).

"It's just a little—oh!" Katara gave a shocked gasp as she apparently realized what was wrong. "Oh, spirits, I – what did you see?"

"I, um…uh…" Aang floundered. Spirits, how was he going to wriggle out of this one? He couldn't bring himself to lie to her, but he couldn't manage the truth, either. His face was getting hot, and it wasn't just due to the flaming torch he was holding.

"On second thought, don't answer that," Katara interrupted, providing Aang with a wave of relief, though not as large as the one he expected to feel when she was a little more…decent. Of course, the image was still engraved on his brain, so it might not help that much. Even more disturbing to Aang was that his mind kept trying to fill in the details that he didn't quite see.

_What is the matter with me?_ he thought. _I've never even seen…that before. Oh yeah, past lives._ Most of the time, Aang couldn't remember things about his prior lives, but experiences that were linked with sharp emotional or physical reactions sometimes intruded themselves, much to his consternation. It was still more disconcerting to realize that he'd actually _been _a woman before and had those…attributes.

"I'm, uh, sorry?" he said, more to fill the silence and turn his thoughts away from these notions than anything else. After all, none of this had really been his fault, unless one counted his request that she wear the blasted dress in the first place.

_Let's not forget that your eyes lingered where they shouldn't have,_ contradicted that annoying voice in his head. He didn't think it was possible for him to blush any harder, but it felt like he was managing it.

_I didn't mean to!_

_Yeah, sure, right._

"Me too. I mean, it's sort of my fault that I – I mean you – and then we – ugh," Katara seemed to be just as uncomfortable as Aang was, which, oddly enough, made him feel a little better. "Okay, you can look now."

Aang cautiously opened one eye, and then the other, seeing that the scene was as safe as it was going to be. Katara was now dry, but there was a puddle on the floor near her feet.

"You're still soaked, though," added Katara in a tone that was almost accusing. "Your turn." She raised her hand to remove the water.

"That's not--" Aang started, but he never got a chance to finish. When Katara bended the water out of his clothing, it felt like her fingers were brushing his body everywhere. And he literally meant _everywhere._ His hand tightened around the torch as his eyes closed again, and he couldn't completely suppress the groan that was half pleasure, half agony. The blood had successfully drained from his head to parts more southerly, but it wasn't a noticeable improvement.

When Aang opened his eyes again, he saw that Katara was looking at him with careful scrutiny. There was also something sort of smug in her expression, like she knew exactly what she was doing. His eyes narrowed as he recalled that he'd provided a similar service to her a few weeks ago. Was that what it had felt like to her? He'd had no idea that would be the effect, but it was definitely something to file away for later.

"Well? Are we going in?" asked Katara teasingly and gesturing toward the door as though nothing was wrong. Aang growled low in his throat, not appreciating the metaphor at this particular moment. However, he handed the torch off to her, admittedly glad to have some airbending to focus on. As much as he wanted to throw himself at her, the results of that would probably not be good until he had a few minutes to collect himself. He guessed that she sensed this as well and was keeping some space between them for that very reason.

Aang stood directly in front of the door, mentally marking the locations of the tubes that were to be his targets. He breathed deeply and sent two air currents to open the lock. The wooden symbols turned, the bolts gave, and the large double doors creaked open. Aang extended his arm in a gesture of mock gallantry, indicating that Katara was to precede him. She did so, and he followed close behind.

The torch didn't illuminate very much, but it was enough to impress Aang. He saw a curved wall packed with books and scrolls, stretching up above them until they faded away into the darkness. Katara and Aang exchanged a silent glance.

"Well, the monks must have had a way to look at all this when it was dark out," Aang reasoned when he found his voice. "We just have to find it." Moving toward the center of the room, they found a large crystal dome set into the floor. Carefully lifting it, Aang found some kind of fuel inside, possibly dried dung left over from the days of the temple's occupancy. He hoped it would still burn. Katara helped him to set the dome aside, and then stood back. Aang lit the fuel, which caught readily and made a cheery, blue fire. They replaced the dome over the top and immediately had to shield their eyes from the sudden brightness.

When Aang's eyes adjusted, he saw that the crystal amplified and refracted the light, sending it out to other crystals set strategically around the room and making it nearly as bright as if sunlight were streaming in.

"This is so beautiful!" Katara exclaimed. "The air monks sure knew how to build things that were pretty _and _useful."

Meanwhile, Aang's jaw dropped as he saw that all of the walls of this gigantic room were similar to the first they'd seen. Where the sanctuary at the Southern Air Temple had tiers upon tiers of statues of the Avatars, this place had books, scrolls, artwork – in fact, just about every form of solid knowledge you could imagine. Finally, he recovered from the initial shock and found an inscription near the light dome.

"This is all the collected knowledge of my people!" he announced.

"Really?" Katara came to look over his shoulder.

"We were always travelers," he reminded her. "If I'm reading this right, any new item someone picked up was brought here and kept safe. So it's not just about airbenders; it's about everybody they met." He and Katara gazed at one another in astonishment, trying to let the importance of this all sink in. Katara moved over to a large stone chest. She heaved it open and leafed through some tablets she found inside.

"It's a catalogue," she informed Aang. "Look, there's a whole section about the Avatar."

"I bet there's even stuff about the Fire Nation in here."

"I guess it's a good thing they couldn't get in here to destroy it," Katara remarked. She stood. "Who knows what useful information could be here? We should go get Sokka. He'll be really interested in this." Aang took her by the arm and pulled her so that her back was against his chest.

"Do we really have to do that right now?" he whispered in her ear, adding a nibble for good measure. He felt her shiver, but this time, it wasn't from the weather.

"Oh, well, I suppose he could wait a few more minutes," she replied breathlessly. She turned around and kissed Aang, but he wasn't about to let it be that easy for her. Still kissing her, he pulled her down with him into a sort of sitting position. He was on his knees, but she had to shift her legs sideways due to the confining nature of her garment. This was what Aang had been waiting for. He broke the kiss and, with one arm supporting Katara's shoulders, he brought his other hand down to lightly stroke her upper ankle. Keeping an eye on her for any negative reaction, Aang finally allowed his hand to indulge its earlier temptation, climbing slowly up the outside of her calf, raising the skirt as he went. Katara parted her legs, just slightly. Aang took the invitation and moved his hand down to the inside of her lower leg. He stopped at the knee, running his hand over it, and then tickling just behind the joint, making her jump a little.

Katara was breathing quickly, and Aang thought he could sense that she was divided about whether to let him go further. He wasn't going to push it, not yet. He removed his hand from her leg and brought it to join his other around her shoulders. He gently laid her on the stone floor and knelt over her, retaining the position of dominance. As he looked into her eyes, he saw both curiosity and desire. This was something new, and he was planning to make it last as long as he could.

Aang bent down to Katara's neck, kissing and nipping it gently. He trailed kisses down to the exposed part of her chest, moved along the neckline, and then ran his tongue back up to trace a pattern around the pendant of her necklace.

Katara was alternately gripping his shoulders and running her hands down his back. She was also moaning and shifting her hips in a highly distracting manner by this point, but Aang kept himself on task. He wanted to please her, certainly, but he hopefully could not be blamed for just the slightest motive of revenge from what she had done to him earlier. Still, knowing how much she was enjoying the things he was doing excited him as well, and it was becoming more difficult to keep himself reined in.

Giving in a little to what both of them wanted, Aang made his way back up her neck and chin to her mouth. However, he did not immediately kiss her. Instead, he stayed just out of reach, allowing their breath to run over each other's lips. Finally, Katara brought her head up and pulled his down at the same time, bringing him into a deeply satisfying kiss. Aang smiled into it, a little proud of himself for making her react like this.

While they were thus trying to vent the passions that had built up during the prior exchange, Katara suddenly gripped one of Aang's buttocks. He was so surprised that he sucked in sharply, bringing Katara's tongue with him. Not wishing to argue with serendipity, he used his own tongue to tackle and stroke it.

At last, when rapid nose breathing was no longer adequate to supply them with oxygen, they broke apart, and Aang rolled a short distance away, lying on his back and gulping air.

"Now," he gasped after about a minute of recovery time, "might be a good time to get Sokka."

"I can't believe you're talking about my brother at a time like this, but agreed," Katara conceded. After a few more minutes of cooling off and one final kiss, they were back out the door.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: All right, if that doesn't fulfill everybody's fluff quota for a while, I just don't know what to do with you. Sexual tension _and _a major make-out – what more could you ask for? And who doesn't love seductive Aang? Thanks to TTAvatarfan for coming up with the idea of what was in the sanctuary. I made everything else up.

Review responses:

Thank you to chocolatecoveredbananacheese, LiveInThaskyE, misskiki28 for reviewing Chapter 29.

ElicityFay: No, I was just asking what should be in it. I knew he can open it with just airbending.

xoxo4Aang: I'm glad I've helped you see a more sympathetic side of Zuko. Your question will be answered at the end of this story.

SnakeEyes16: I hope you understand that I can't answer your question directly, partly because I am still working out the details in my own mind. I will confess to some reluctance at making Aang an outright murderer. I don't think he would handle it well, and I really want him to be emotionally…intact at the end of this.

Guru-Poisonous Blowfish: Sorry, but I want to wait until the end of this story to answer the question of a sequel.

Aangs fangirl1214: Strategy is one of the hardest things to come up with in a story like this. Thanks for the Mother's Day wishes, by the way. It was a nice weekend, but a full one.

TTAvatarfan: Thanks so much for the suggestion! As you can see, I used it but expanded it a little.

Justcallmewolfy: I'd say least part of your question has been answered. I think I can safely say that there will be at least one more Kataang fluff scene before the end.

redskin122004: I'm glad I can keep you going!

La Vixen de Amor: The last big fluff chapter was 25, but I think I've had at least a moment in each one since. Anyway, there was some more here, and the 2-on-2 battles will start next chapter.

Chocolatecoveredespressobean: I'm so sorry your computer crashed, but I'm glad to see you back.

Snows Of Yester-Year: It's always a bit of a challenge to explain something without making it too obvious that you're explaining things. I will attempt to do this in the next chapter regarding why Ursa and not Song.


	31. Chapter 31: Knowledge and Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: Because I will address it in this chapter, I want to state that I really hate it when girls wear tight or revealing clothing, and then get angry at guys for looking at them. I mean, what did they expect to happen? It's ridiculous.

**Knowledge and Training**

Katara and Aang found Sokka in the room he had chosen, rolling up a map and looking as though he had been about to turn in for the night.

"Sokka, we have to show you what we found," Katara began with no preamble. Sokka did not answer right away but looked her over with a critical eye.

"What are you wearing?" he demanded.

"It's a dress I bought in Ba Sing Se," she replied defensively. "What's that got to do with anything?" In response, Sokka walked calmly over to Aang and punched him solidly in the upper arm. Aang winced and rubbed the spot but made no comment.

"You can't tell me you weren't looking!" said Sokka by way of explanation. Aang colored and continued to say nothing, but Katara wasn't about to let that go.

"What was that for?" she almost shouted, having no idea what was going on.

"Aang and I have an agreement," answered Sokka simply. "It's nothing you need to worry about."

"Uh, when my brother is hitting my boyfriend for no apparent reason, I think it concerns me!" When no reply was forthcoming, Katara turned her gaze on the person she judged to be the softer target at present. "Aang?"

"It was really more of a…warning," he ventured, looking at his feet.

"What kind of a warning?"

"He said if he caught me looking at you below the neck, he'd hit me," Aang admitted, talking quite fast. Katara blinked and ran through a laundry list of possible reactions. She wasn't sure whether to laugh, get offended, or lose her temper. She decided to postpone that decision for the moment and remained calm.

"You agreed to this?" she addressed Aang in a steady voice. She could tell that her calmness was unnerving the two boys, and she was glad. That was the way she wanted it.

"What choice did I have? I love you, and…he's your brother. I never want to come between you!"

Katara considered this and decided she could appreciate the delicacy of his position. She wheeled on Sokka, who visibly recoiled from her.

"What gives you the right to dictate the terms of our relationship?" she accused him, now allowing her voice to rise and display some anger.

"I – I – look, I'm just trying to protect you!" Sokka retorted, gaining some steam of his own.

"Do you think I would dress like this if I didn't expect to be looked at?"

This brought both of them up short. Aang was gazing at Katara with a speculative expression, and she wondered belatedly if she had given too much away. Meanwhile, the argument had drawn the attention of Zuko, Iroh, and Toph, who had wandered out of their rooms. Toph was rubbing her eyes, having evidently been asleep.

"What's going on?" wondered Iroh, looking between the two siblings.

"Just a little family matter," Sokka informed him. "It doesn't involve anyone else."

"They might as well stay and hear this," Katara interrupted. "Aang and I were going to take you to an amazing library we found in the temple, but now, I have half a mind to lock you in there!"

"A library?" Sokka was now keenly interested, the prior argument apparently forgotten. "What kind of information does it have?"

"Just about everything," Aang supplied tentatively. He cleared his throat. "We, um, didn't take the time to look at very much." The poor boy was trying valiantly not to blush again (and failing miserably), and Katara needed all of her willpower not to giggle at the memory of what they _had_ spent most of their time in the library doing. Fortunately for both of them, Sokka was completely enthralled with the idea of an untapped source of knowledge.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" he exclaimed. "Let's go take a look!"

"First, you have to promise that you'll forget this whole thing about Aang looking at me," Katara negotiated. "What we do together is our business, not yours." She could see Sokka struggling with this, but he finally gave in.

"Okay, I promise I'll leave him alone about it," he said. "As long as he remembers the other stuff we talked about. Some things I'm just not going to budge on."

Katara raised her eyebrows first at her brother, and then her boyfriend. She again had no idea what Sokka was talking about, but it was clear Aang did. He nodded his agreement with these terms, and Katara decided to let it go at that. Maybe there were some things she was better off not knowing. Besides, she wasn't the only one with a bargaining chip. They really needed Sokka's strategic mind if they were going to get any use out of that library.

"Fine," Katara sealed the deal. "Now, who else is coming?"

"Count me out," Toph announced. "Books don't do much for me. I'm going back to sleep."

"I'm going to bed, too," decided Zuko. Iroh expressed interest in seeing this library, and the four of them set out.

Aang had left the door open and the light burning, figuring they would be back shortly. Sokka and Iroh gaped at the looming walls of books and other paraphernalia.

"I guess it's too late to really get started with this tonight," Sokka commented regretfully, though he thumbed through the catalogue to get an idea of where to start. "Okay, you guys do a firebending lesson for two hours tomorrow morning while I go through some of this stuff. After that, I think we should start skirmishes, two on two."

"Skirmishes?" asked Katara.

"Yeah. It's something Zuko and I were talking about a while ago, and I think it's a good idea."

"What's that going to involve?" interjected Aang.

"I'll explain it tomorrow," answered Sokka dismissively. "Shut out the lights in here, and let's all get some sleep." He strode purposefully back out the door, satisfied that all the necessary decisions had been made. Katara inwardly seethed a little at his attitude of authority, but she turned to Aang and Iroh, and all three shrugged at each other. They extinguished the flames and followed Sokka out.

The next morning, Zuko decided he wanted to try lightning again, but he wasn't sure he wanted an audience. He begged off Uncle Iroh's lesson, leaving him with only Aang as a pupil, and went off by himself.

Although impatient to begin, Zuko forced himself to wait. It was good for his discipline, anyway. He sat down on a wide rock ledge, interlocked his hands, and meditated for a while. As he did this, he remembered Aang's advice from the previous day. Zuko thought about his mother, both the way he recalled her from childhood and the way he had recently seen her. His mind ran through a series of memories: playing games and laughing with his mother; her scolding him and then encouraging him; the horrible night when she had left; and finally, her presence in a humble Earth Kingdom home with his little brother.

Over all of this was the constant recognition of how much she loved him. Zuko had taken this for granted while she was around and somehow forgotten it when she was gone. He was still trying to understand it now that they had become reacquainted. He had to admit to a slight pang of jealousy when he thought of Kenzo. At some level, it was almost as though he had been replaced. Thinking it through, Zuko knew this was ridiculous. He decided that, despite their short association, he loved his brother, too, and he let the negative feelings go.

At last, Zuko believed he was ready. He got to his feet and took a cleansing breath, pointing the fingers of his hands towards each other, palms towards the ground. He built an image of Ursa in his mind: welcoming, loving, and, perhaps most importantly, unconditionally accepting. He stepped forward with his right leg, extending his right hand out at the same time, willing the electrical energy through him. A small, bluish streak crackled from his index finger, leaving a tiny burn mark in the ground. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

Pleased with his progress, Zuko continued to work on the technique until he could produce the lightning reliably and with adequate strength. He still couldn't do much with it other than shoot in a straight line, but he would need his uncle to help him with anything further.

He went up to where Iroh and Aang were starting to wind down their lesson. Zuko waited for them to reach a stopping point before walking over and talking to them.

"I've got it now," he announced. Taking careful aim and calming his mind, he created a medium-sized lightning bolt and shot it into the ground.

"Very good!" congratulated his uncle. "How did you make this breakthrough?"

"I had a little help," Zuko admitted. "Thank you, Aang." Iroh turned to the Avatar curiously.

"What did you do?" he wanted to know.

"Oh, well, I just made a suggestion, based on what worked for me," replied Aang modestly. "Thinking about Katara helped me focus and let go of everything else."

"He told me to think about Mom," Zuko explained, though he was also now wondering how Aang had made that leap.

"If it was Katara you thought about, why did you not suggest Song?" inquired Iroh, echoing Zuko's own thoughts. However, something in the old man's expression seemed to indicate that he already knew the answer and was merely seeking confirmation. Aang looked a little uncomfortable at the prospect of answering this question. He cleared his throat.

"Well, for me, it had to do with accepting my identity," Aang said at last, not making eye contact. "Katara was the first person I knew who didn't really treat me differently after finding out I was the Avatar. She's helped me a lot with figuring out what it means to be the Avatar, and she's always supported me as I've tried to fill that role. At the same time, though, she loves me as Aang, if that makes sense. I guess she centers me because she totally accepts me as everything I am, sometimes more than I do.

"Anyway, I thought Zuko needed someone who loved him unconditionally and provided kind of a source for his identity, someone who can accept him as both a Fire Nation prince and as a person." At this point, he glanced over to Zuko almost apologetically. "I don't think he's quite there with Song yet."

Zuko was not upset by this. Thinking back to the last evening he'd spent with Song, he even had to agree with Aang's assessment. She was still struggling with the idea of Zuko being a prince, and he had the feeling that a part of her would be happier if he really were just a simple refugee. Besides, he'd really only known her for about two weeks altogether and hadn't been through anywhere near the things with her that Aang and Katara had shared. He and Song still had a long way to go, and he had this little business in the Fire Nation to clean up first.

"Well, it worked," was all he said aloud.

Everyone met back on the platform, which had become their gathering area, at the time Sokka had set. There was a lot of interesting stuff in the library, but he hadn't had nearly enough time to make much out of it yet, so he wasn't ready to tell anyone about it. Instead, he explained what he had in mind for right now.

"While watching you guys battle a few days ago, Zuko and I noticed that you don't really work very well as a team," he began.

"Leave me out of this," Zuko heckled, but his tone was fairly good-natured.

"We haven't faced many battles as a group, so we haven't had the chance to really learn how we can use our abilities together," Sokka continued as though he hadn't heard the interruption. "Now, I obviously can't set anything like that up. However, when we get to the Fire Nation, it's likely we'll be split up into twos or threes. I thought it would be a good idea for us to practice fighting that way, starting with two against two. The two that aren't practicing can watch and offer comments."

"That does sound pretty smart," Katara grudgingly agreed. "So, how do we start?"

"Well, you, Aang, and I already have a lot of practice fighting together, so we should probably avoid pairing any of us up as much as we can, though we'll go back to that occasionally just to make sure we can still do it. I thought we'd begin with some of the most difficult combinations. Aang and Zuko, you face off against Iroh and Katara."

"Okay, where are we going to do this?" Aang wondered.

"One of the airbending training areas seems reasonable," Sokka answered. "What do you think?"

"It's definitely big enough," Aang considered. "I guess that's okay, as long as I put anything that gets disrupted back into place. I'd rather not leave anything here worse than I found it."

"There isn't any water there," Katara pointed out. "That will put me at kind of a disadvantage."

"You might as well get used to it," Sokka told her bluntly. "I doubt the palace of the Fire Nation will have much water lying around, so you'll have to rely just on the bending water you take with you."

"We should probably take some drinking water, though," Iroh suggested, coughing delicately. "We wouldn't want anyone to get dehydrated."

The point was conceded, and they all trooped up to the training grounds. Zuko removed his shirt and boots, and Aang also decided to go barefoot. Aang, Zuko, Iroh, and Katara took up positions facing each other. Sokka found a good vantage point on an elevated platform to sit and watch, and Toph dropped down beside him. Aang had placed himself in front of Iroh, and Zuko was before Katara, who had withdrawn her bending water and was holding it in preparation. Sokka wondered if any of them had made this decision consciously. He had known, of course, that Aang and Katara would be reluctant to fight each other seriously and suspected that Iroh and Zuko would be much the same. That was part of the challenge of this particular match.

"What am I supposed to do?" Toph asked.

"Like I said, pay attention to what they're doing," Sokka advised. "Having an idea of their techniques might help you when I substitute you in."

"Who will I be going in for?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Who put you in charge?" she grumbled, but she settled in to "watch" in her own way.

Zuko started things off, firing a straightforward fire punch at Katara. She dodged it, following through the motion of her turn to send out a water whip. Zuko ducked it but misjudged slightly, so it stung his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Iroh kicked a jet of flame at Aang, who simply leaped over it. He was already going into a spin as he landed, building up power as he jumped from foot to foot and ending by shooting a powerful air blast. Iroh absorbed it with a wall of fire. Sokka was having trouble following everything that was going on. He returned his attention to Katara and Zuko.

Zuko held a long, narrow flame in his hand and was wielding it like a whip. Katara formed her water into a round panel of ice and held it up like a shield, making the whip rebound back. While Zuko was off balance, Katara quickly melted the ice, moved the water under Zuko's feet, and re-froze it. Taken by surprise, Zuko slipped and fell, landing flat on his back. This seemed to knock the wind out of him for a couple of seconds.

Aang had formed his air scooter and was zipping around, evading Iroh's shots. Aang turned to aim straight for the firebender, looking like he was going to try and knock his legs out from under him. In a surprise move, however, Katara retrieved her water from under Zuko and lashed it out in front of Aang, stopping the spinning of the scooter and sending him tumbling.

"Okay, good," Sokka called out. "I think Katara and Iroh take this round. You look like you're still thinking and fighting like you're one on one, except for that great teamwork action from Katara at the end. Try to think about your partner more." It was still too early for him to be more specific. He turned to Toph and instructed her to go in for Katara.

"Oh, so you're going to surround me with firebenders and an airbender? You know I can't see those attacks coming."

"Against you, Aang might use some earthbending," he pointed out. "Anyway, I wouldn't have expected you to be someone who'd back down from a challenge."

That got her. She glowered at him a little but went to take Katara's place. Katara returned the water to her canteen and went to sit beside her brother.

Toph wasted no time in protecting herself, creating a rock suit of armor to protect her against unseen fire attacks, or possibly even friendly fire from Iroh.

Zuko shot successive fire blasts at Toph, while Aang tossed rocks at Iroh, who shot fire back at him. Their missiles generally met each other in midair, not showing a clear advantage to either. Toph sent out earthquakes, but they disrupted Iroh almost as much as Zuko, and Aang just took to the air to avoid the effects. Suddenly, during a slight break in the action, Aang swept his leg around and created a semicircle of fire, covering both Iroh and Toph. Iroh had no trouble avoiding it, but the last part of the arc happened to catch a weak point in Toph's armor, and a piece of rock fell away. Aang followed up his advantage quickly, spinning air into a focused point and whittling away from the broken spot.

If Zuko was thrown off by this change in Aang's technique, he adjusted quickly, and he and his uncle began tossing fire back and forth. Meanwhile, chunks of stone were flying off of Toph. She was trying to direct the pieces at Aang, but his whorl of air was catching them and throwing them in random directions. He even found time to occasionally prevent one from hitting Zuko while he was otherwise occupied.

Deciding he had seen enough, Sokka stopped them again and took Aang's place. He was the only one with weapons, since he really had nothing else besides his bare hands to use. He was still at something of a disadvantage in this situation, though, since he needed to get within striking range when wielding anything other than his boomerang. Although he could use that, it took time to return, leaving him vulnerable in the interim. Having noticed that firebending was mostly ranged attacks, he chose his two war clubs and moved in quickly on Iroh, leaving Zuko to take on Toph again. Sokka soon found that the old man was no slouch when it came to close combat, but it at least gave Sokka a chance.

Toph seemed to be losing patience with the whole thing, so she brought a panel of earth up out of the ground and used it to shove Zuko back against the far wall. She followed this by encasing Sokka's feet in rock. Without his footwork, it was pretty easy for Iroh and Toph together to immobilize him, though he held them off as long as he could.

After a break for lunch, they continued this kind of training for the rest of the day.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: I have to be honest; I'm getting a little bored with the action parts. I know a lot of you like them, and I'm happy that you enjoy them, but they're long and laborious to write. I'm worried that the scenes won't be much fun to read if I'm bored writing them, and I don't want to burn myself out before I get to the big ending, so don't expect too much more combat before then.

Review responses:

Thank you to misskiki28, Guru-Poisonous Blowfish, and 1Kataang1 for reviewing Chapter 30.

ElicityFay: I already wrote you, of course, and though it is an interesting idea, I don't really want to add any more twists than I already have planned.

Aangs fangirl1214: I think this chapter gave you an idea of Sokka's reaction if he had known about the make-out. Yes, Zuko will figure it out. After being hit over the head, metaphorically speaking.

TTAvatarfan: I'm not even going to attempt what's at the Western Air Temple. Anyway, thank you. I enjoy writing Aang being a little naughty, and I'm glad you think he came off okay.

Vanille Strawberry: Congratulations on being the first reviewer to mention the Sokka/Iroh chat. Everyone got so absorbed with the fluff!

Justcallmewolfy: Oh, I could totally see Aang having a naughty side. Obviously. I think just a little encouragement from Katara would go a long way for him.

Billeh: OK, good. I'm finding myself trying to walk that line between descriptive enough to make the scene enjoyable and so descriptive it becomes downright smutty.

redskin122004: Well, my son has a birthday on Valentine's Day, so we'll see how that plays out as he gets older. Mine falls about halfway between Thanksgiving and Christmas, so it's usually a modest affair. I feel I should include a disclaimer that I am not necessarily endorsing any of the make-out techniques I write about. Although I do have a pretty good array of experience, a lot of this is just stuff I'm making up.

kataangfan22: I do find sensuality fun to write, and this ship is probably my favorite for that.

La Vixen de Amor: Glad I could make you happy. I don't think you're actually that unusual in liking fluff and action both.

Chocolatecoveredespressobean: Well, thank you. I do like to explore Sokka's full potential.

Snows Of Yester-Year: Yeah, so am I!;) It is taking shape, though.

Kimbalynn616: Ah, yes, awkwardness. Isn't it delightful?

chocolatecoveredbananacheese: Hey, sexuality is fun! Glad to see you back.

LiveInThaskyE: Only one chapter? Well, I'm really trying not to get this into the M range. Just, you know, teen awkwardness and hormones.


	32. Chapter 32: Comfort and Understanding

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: A Sokka-licious chapter with some Kataang to wrap it up. Enjoy!

**Comfort and Understanding**

Over the next several days, the group's time was divided between training and doing research in the library. This was especially difficult for Sokka, since he wanted to be present for everything. There was even a weak moment when he wished he could duplicate himself. Upon reflection, however, he determined that there was more than enough "magic" in his life already, and multiple versions of him would be just too weird.

Anyway, as the benders began working better in tandem, Sokka felt more comfortable delegating the observer role to others and immersing himself in parchment. There were excellent maps of the Fire Nation in the library, and Sokka pored over them at length. They were outdated, of course, but with Iroh and Zuko around, he could note the necessary changes. He and Iroh often hunched together over those and schematics of the palace in the capital, planning entry and escape routes and devising strategies.

As time marched on, a sense of urgency seemed to overcome everybody. Iroh spent special lessons working with Aang, focusing on the techniques he would need to free himself from his bonds when the time was right. Sokka tried to talk to Aang about how he was planning to fight the Fire Lord, but he didn't seem to want to discuss it. This bothered Sokka, who preferred to plan out as much as possible. He already knew that no plan survived contact with the enemy, so he would rather not have anything left completely to chance. He even approached Katara about it, with the vague idea that she would have a better chance talking to Aang about this.

"I really need to go over Aang's strategy for fighting the Fire Lord, but he refuses to talk about it," he appealed to his sister. Katara just gaped at him in disbelief. Sokka didn't understand this reaction. He was just making a perfectly reasonable request, after all.

"Sokka, you're taking someone who values life – he won't even eat animals! – and sending him out to kill someone. Why _would _he want to talk about it?" Katara said when she found her voice. By unspoken agreement, no one had been using the word "kill" in connection with the final battle, so it was a little jarring to have Katara say it, even though everyone seemed to understand the implication.

"We don't have time to be sensitive!" Sokka protested. "This is the fate of world we're talking about!"

"I know that, Sokka," Katara replied coldly. "So does he."

Sokka had the next few minutes to ponder the situation, since he found himself frozen to a wall. He concluded that he would just have to hope that Aang would know what to do when the time came. Eventually, Iroh happened by and helped Sokka thaw out.

When Sokka thought he had amassed enough information from the library, he gathered everyone there for a briefing.

"Okay, I obviously haven't been able to look through everything here, but I think I have what we need," he began. He indicated a large map he had tacked up on the wall. Toph couldn't see it, of course, but that couldn't be helped. "We finally found some decent maps of the Fire Nation. Iroh assures me that not much has changed. The Fire Nation has spent most of their energies away from home for the last hundred years. There are active volcanoes here, here, and here. We'll want to avoid those if we can."

"Now _that's_ genius," Toph muttered sardonically. Sokka did not deign to reply. He pointed out the location of the capital and continued pointing out features while he spoke.

"This is the capital city. The palace is at the center, surrounded by high walls. We'll be coming in from the west, which is apparently pretty rocky. The best spots to put ships in are already occupied by Fire Nation naval yards, but we expect they'll have a skeleton crew. We'll be bringing two Water Tribe ships over to this area. We'll still have to travel a difficult distance over land to reach our goal. Our hope is that the rest of the fleet will keep the nation's defenses busy so that we can sneak in unnoticed."

"And if we can't?" asked Katara.

"Then we fight our way in," replied Sokka. He was really hoping they could save the bulk of the fighting for the palace; he had a feeling they would need all the reprieve they could get. "Longboats from the other ships will come ashore as they can to fight on the ground." Sokka shifted to a slightly different topic. "Now, it looks like firebenders have been pretty secretive about their abilities for a long time. Fortunately, we have Iroh to fill in the blanks. We'd already figured out that firebending is fueled by the sun and this comet that's coming, and we knew the eclipse would severely weaken firebenders, if not cut them off from their ability completely. We've learned some new things, though. First, the bad news. A solar eclipse can only occur when there's a new moon. Katara, that means you're going to be almost at your weakest going in – daytime _and _a new moon."

Katara nodded to show that she understood. Sokka had realized during their training sessions that Katara didn't really have any way to defend herself without bending. She'd learned how to dodge pretty well, but she couldn't actually fight effectively without water or at too close a range. As a result, Sokka had started teaching her basic hand-to-hand combat and some of the Kyoshi techniques. There clearly wasn't time to turn her into a full-fledged warrior, but he wanted her to at least be able to keep herself alive in a desperate situation long enough for help to arrive.

"Firebenders do generally draw their power from the sun," Sokka continued. "However, energy for lightning can be pulled form a storm, so we'll have to hope that it's a clear day. Otherwise, some of the more advanced firebenders will be able to produce lightning. It may not be very versatile, but, as I think we all know, it can be extremely powerful.

"Firebenders can also manipulate lava, and the volcanoes provide plenty of that. Remember, we're going to be on their turf, so we have to expect them to have certain advantages."

"It's our home, too," Zuko broke in, a little wistfully. Sokka again wondered whether Zuko would turn against them at the last moment. Fortunately, their plan didn't depend on the prince's loyalty.

"There is some good news, though," Sokka went on. "This library has a lot of information about the Avatar. Aang had already learned most of it, and there are some things the Avatars seem to keep pretty much to themselves, but I discovered a few interesting items.

"The Avatar can pull his power from the same natural places as other benders, but his core source is something else. Things like eclipses don't affect him (or her) as much as everybody else. Aang, remember how you were able to waterbend during the lunar eclipse?" Sokka intentionally was distancing himself from these memories, concentrating on the military and strategic significance of those events. Just because he'd moved on didn't mean he didn't miss Yue occasionally.

"Yeah, I guess," answered Aang doubtfully. "But I was sort of merged with the Ocean Spirit."

"Exactly." Sokka paused dramatically, waiting for the import of this to sink in. Katara caught on first.

"The spirits!" she exclaimed. "He can draw power from the spirits!"

"Right," Sokka confirmed. "From what I've been reading, the Avatar Spirit acts as a sort of channel, funneling energy directly from the Spirit World into Aang's body. That's what makes him more powerful than anyone else."

"The bridge to the Spirit World," Iroh murmured.

"So you're saying that, in a situation where somebody else can't bend, he still could?" Toph requested clarification.

"As long as there's an element to bend, yes," replied Sokka. "He may lose a little strength, but not nearly as much as anyone else. But wait, there's more! As I understand it, Aang, you won't need anyone to tell you when you've mastered firebending."

"Why is that?" Iroh frowned.

"The records are a little vague on this – not something the Avatars tended to talk about, I think – but mastering the fourth element sort of unlocks something inside them, and they suddenly know how to do things that nobody else can," Sokka elaborated.

"What kinds of things?" wondered Aang.

"I'm sure I can't even come close to coming up with all of them, but I can give a few examples. Remember that Fire Sage? Shyu?" Sokka addressed Aang.

"Yeah, the one that let us into the temple."

"Yes. Remember what he said about the sanctuary?"

Aang frowned, but Katara looked up at Sokka with an expression of recognition.

"He said only a fully realized Avatar could open the door alone," she recalled. "Otherwise, it took five firebenders."

"So the Avatar, fully trained, essentially has the power of five other benders?" asked Iroh.

"It's a little more complex than that, if I'm reading everything correctly," Sokka told him. "I learned some really interesting things about how Kyoshi Island was formed. It seems the island used to be a peninsula."

"Wait," interrupted Aang. "Avatar Kyoshi actually _made _an island?"

"Just listen to the story. The village on the peninsula was Kyoshi's hometown. Of course, it wasn't named for her yet, but that's beside the point. Anyway, Kyoshi was about thirty years old and had just finished mastering waterbending. She'd returned home to find that a conqueror named Chin had been pillaging his way across the countryside and intended to take over her village as well. She stood in his path, warning him that she wouldn't let him attack her people. Chin didn't back down, though, so she took the village out of his reach. The eyewitnesses were all at a distance, of course, but the best accounts came from Chin's soldiers. It seems Kyoshi swept her fans and created a crack along the ground, going so far into the earth that lava boiled up."

"I don't think even I could do that," Toph grudgingly admitted.

"Kyoshi controlled the lava flow, brought the ocean into the crevice, and used air to push the new island away from the mainland," Sokka concluded his narrative. "Everybody celebrated, they had a big ceremony where they named the place after her, and it still stands there now."

The group sat in awe to think about what this could mean for Aang.

"What happened to Chin?" Zuko asked the question. "I mean, he could have built a boat or something. Did he give up on that island?" Sokka coughed awkwardly.

"Well, he had a bit of a temper tantrum too close to the broken edge of the land," he explained. "Jumping up and down, he knocked the ground loose and fell into the sea, where he died."

"How poetic," Iroh remarked.

"So Avatar Kyoshi was responsible for killing someone?" Aang seemed to be having trouble with this.

"It wasn't her fault, Aang," Katara assured him. "She was just trying to protect her people."

"I guess."

"Okay, what have we really learned here?" Toph complained impatiently. "We still don't know what Aang will be able to do once he's fully trained."

"No, but we have learned that he needs to master firebending as soon as possible," Sokka pointed out. "If I'm right about this, that will open up a whole new set of skills in all of the elements, and I think we're going to need every advantage we can get. The rest is going to be up to him."

Aang woke in the early hours of the day they were supposed to be leaving. He was not very happy to have his dream interrupted, a pleasant one involving smooth, brown limbs and quite a nice contrast to the nightmares that still plagued him occasionally.

"Aang?"

Aang's irritation vanished as he realized that Katara was standing at his doorway. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, and he focused on her.

"What's the matter?" he asked her. Now that he was awake, he could tell that something was bothering her.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course." Aang sat up cross-legged on the bed, gesturing for her to join him. She sat in front of him on the bed, bending her knees and curling her feet up underneath her. While she was doing this, Aang had a panicked moment when he wondered what he had done with his little project. Looking surreptitiously off to the side, he remembered that he had thrown his shirt over it when he'd taken it off to sleep. He sighed with relief and returned his full attention to Katara.

"I – I had an awful dream," Katara began. "I didn't want to be alone."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Aang prompted gently when Katara faltered.

"It was…I was reliving the Fire Nation attack that took my mother," she said at last. Aang wasn't sure if he was expected to respond to this. Before he could decide on something to say, Katara burst into tears and threw her arms around him, tucking herself into his lap and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, squeezing her as tightly as he dared while her tears ran down his bare arm. As hard as it had been to find Monk Gyatso's body at the Southern Air Temple, Aang was very glad that he hadn't had to watch him and the other airbenders being slaughtered. He didn't know exactly what Katara had witnessed, but it must have been terrible, even if the adults had tried to shield her from the violence. In a way, Aang felt it was his fault her mother had died, because he hadn't stopped the war when he was supposed to. Of course, Katara was probably right and he couldn't have done it anyway. If Roku were correct, even a fully trained Avatar couldn't stop a nation of firebenders fueled by the comet, and back then, he'd just been a kid good at airbending.

"Then the fire really flared up," Katara continued. "The South Pole disappeared, and the figure of a man came walking up in front of the flames. I couldn't see his face, but I'm sure it was the Fire Lord. Then it was like I was backing up, and I could see you standing in front of him. He shot at you, and the fire covered everything. That's when I woke up. Oh, Aang, I was so scared!"

"I'm here," he assured her, pressing his face into her hair and stroking her back and arm. She began to calm down, and she pulled back far enough to look him in the eyes.

"I love you so much," she told him. "I just don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you, either," he replied, pulling her close again. "I'd like nothing better than to make sure you're out of harm's way before I go and do this. No matter what happens to me, I want you to be safe. But I know it would be easier to tell the wind to stop blowing or the tide not to come in than to convince you to stay behind," he concluded, predicting that she was going to object. She tilted her head and smiled weakly at him.

"You got that right," she agreed, showing some of her usual fire. "Of course, as the Avatar, you probably _could _do those things." Aang paused. She had him there.

"On a local level, maybe," he modified the claim. "Not all over the world, though."

"Can I stay here?"

"I don't mind, but what about Sokka?" Aang worried.

"I don't care. Right now, I need you more than I need to keep him happy."

Well, that decided him. Katara turned so that her back was to Aang and leaned against him. They were quiet for a long time. Katara absently traced the tattoo on Aang's arm until it wound around underneath. Suddenly, Aang had a very odd idea. He had no idea where it had come from, but he suspected it would lighten the mood.

"There's a sixth arrow, you know," he said casually. Katara looked back at him with a confused expression.

"What? Where could it be?" She counted off his tattoos on her fingers as she spoke. "Two on your arms, two on your legs, one covering your back and head. What's left?"

Aang remained silent, only raising an eyebrow at her and waiting for her to reach the logical conclusion. He observed her mouth falling open when she realized that there was still one part of him, roughly linear in shape, which she hadn't yet seen.

"You're kidding," she breathed.

"Yes," he admitted, but because he maintained a straight face, it took Katara a moment to understand that he really was joking. When she did figure it out, she smacked his shoulder, and he broke and laughed at last.

"Oh! You really had me going there!" she chastised him.

"Well, it cheered you up, didn't it?"

"Yeah, it did," she agreed. Katara sighed, curled her body up, and snuggled into his shoulder. They didn't talk any more, and she was soon asleep. Aang didn't sleep any more that night. For one thing, he wasn't in a very comfortable position, and for another, he didn't wish to be caught by Sokka this way. By the time he saw the first rays of dawn creeping into the window, Aang's lower back was cramped and one of his legs asleep. Gazing down at the peacefully slumbering Katara, though, he knew it was worth it. He smiled fondly at her. He hated to disturb her, but he had to.

Aang gently kissed Katara's hair, then her cheek, then her lips. At the last one, she sluggishly opened her eyes. Her brows furrowed for a moment as she recalled where she was. Her expression cleared, and she smiled brilliantly at him. Aang caught his breath – that smile got him every time.

"Good morning," she murmured, sitting up and stretching. Aang took the opportunity to stretch also. He stood up, moving his arms and legs around and rolling his head on his neck, trying to work out the kinks without giving away how sore he was.

"You'd better get back to your room before anyone else wakes up," he whispered to her. "By the way, has anyone ever told you that you look beautiful in the morning?"

"No, but thank you," she said, blushingly returning to her room. Eventually, everyone else woke, none the wiser, although Toph seemed to be smirking a little more than usual, especially with an air voyage coming up. In any case, they packed up, leaving the Eastern Air Temple behind.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: I know a lot of this was basically a lecture from Sokka, but it seemed to suit him. "No plan survives contact with the enemy" is a quote from Dwight Eisenhower. The "sixth arrow" was my husband's idea. Another comedy contribution from the master!

Review responses:

Thank you to misskiki28 and zutara-is-evil-kataang-rules for reviewing Chapter 31.

Aangs fangirl1214: Well, some of your questions are being answered, at least. I am thinking it's time to start building suspense up to my finale.

TTAvatarfan: Yeah, I could see that being sexy. I want the new season!

Justcallmewolfy: Yeah, maybe I'll make another story involving that practice fight. I'm not sure I'll be able to fit it in here.

Billeh: Yeah, it could. I'm not sure if that's even possible, since all of the flashbacks of past Avatars only show them using one element at a time. I know, I could create it myself. Aang could be groundbreaking!

MC Defenseless: Thank you; always nice to see a lurker come out of the shadows.;) By the way, you were right in your review of 1Kataang1's story – that did come out of Avatar in Training, and I didn't know about it.

redskin122004: Uh…I'm going to leave that first comment alone. You seemed to be the only one who noticed I wasn't that excited about the action. The Boomeraang Squad is a group of Kataang writers who liked that name Sokka offered. SnakeEyes16 is honorary because he hasn't written anything yet, but he's been a faithful reviewer for a long time. You can join, as long as you promise to add the list of members on your new fics or chapters.

Kumori Doragon: Is your brother in the military or something? Sorry if that's too personal. Glad you enjoyed the various aspects of the chapter.

IceFire9: I love all sides of Sokka, and I try to present him in all his facets.

La Vixen de Amor: Thank you, and I'm glad someone agrees with me.

Chocolatecoveredespressobean: Glad the action sequences worked for you.

Snows Of Yester-Year: I knew I would have to do some action when I took on this behemoth of a project (more than 100,000 words now), but I'm trying to focus it on important scenes.

chocolatecoveredbananacheese: Always happy to make people laugh. My husband and I are both good at that, which is why I sometimes allow him to collaborate with me.

1Kataang1: While I'm glad that you enjoy my writing, I wish you wouldn't plagiarize me. I realize that once I post something, it becomes public domain, and ffnet doesn't have a specific policy about this, but it's simply dishonest to pass off someone else's work as your own. If you're going to use my words, please credit me in a note or disclaimer. Thank you.

LiveInThaskyE: Thank you for your understanding. Trust me, there will be some intense stuff before the story ends.

libowiekitty: At first, Toph was kind of uncomfortable because she can't see air or fire coming. She probably doesn't know enough about firebending moves to figure out what's coming at her. She's also sort of a loner, so working with someone else is not natural for her.

Lahmikhara: Yeah, Shakespeare is wonderful! I own the complete, unabridged works. However, if English isn't your native language, it might be kind of hard to struggle through unless you get a translation. Even young English-speakers often have trouble understanding what Shakespeare is saying.


	33. Chapter 33: Interruptions

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: I'm really sorry this is late. I had a hard time figuring out exactly how to bring Suki back in, plus I had half of it written before looking at the Avatar world map and realizing that my geography was all wrong, so I had to re-write the whole thing. I guess that's what I get for being a stickler for detail.

**Interruptions**

The group's journey back to the city did not go smoothly. They flew over one fleet of the Fire Navy almost immediately upon leaving the Eastern Air Temple, and Aang was forced to do some pretty tricky maneuvering to avoid all the flaming projectiles.

"Do you think they're on to us?" Katara shouted worriedly. The size of the fleet was large, and though she couldn't be sure, it seemed like they were heading the same direction Appa was. She wondered if there were any way they could have found out about the planned attack. She looked up ahead. The long, narrow stretch of land that bordered the bay where the Water Tribe warriors were based seemed impossibly far away.

"I don't know," Sokka admitted, putting out a spark that had landed on Appa's fur. "They might just have tracked us to the Eastern Air Temple."

Zuko and Iroh were staying down at Sokka's instruction so that it wouldn't be obvious they were there. Even though it might be futile, they were trying to keep secret as long as possible that the two firebenders had joined the Avatar. Toph huddled in a corner of the saddle, undoubtedly feeling helpless because she couldn't see or bend. Momo was curled beside her, his wings and large ears covering his head.

"War balloons!" Zuko shouted, pointing. Sokka tossed a blanket over Zuko and Iroh to conceal them from above. Katara looked up and saw the large command balloon they'd observed during the attack on Ba Sing Se, accompanied by a few of the smaller balloons that had survived.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning crackled beside them, missing Appa by less than a foot. Katara gasped and looked upward. She had forgotten how long a range lightning had. It wasn't very accurate at that distance, but it didn't usually need to be.

"Azula!" Zuko hissed from his concealment. One golden eye was peeking out from under the blanket.

"Are you sure?" Katara asked, coming over to him so that she didn't have to raise her voice. She readied her bending water, just in case she might need it for defense.

"I'd know that technique anywhere," Zuko asserted. "Don't forget it's been aimed at me a few times recently."

"I believe my nephew is right," Iroh chimed in. It didn't really change anything, but it might be useful to know.

"That means the other two girls are probably with her," Katara remarked, looking to her brother for what he would decide to do next.

"Aang! Cut across the bay!" Sokka called out. That seemed like a good move. Not only was it the fastest way to the city but the Water Tribe was defending it, making it unlikely they could be followed by anyone but the balloons. Indeed, as Katara looked down at the bay's mouth, she could see the familiar ships heading out to intercept the Fire Navy.

_Go get 'em, Dad, _Katara thought, proud but also worried for his safety. Meanwhile, Sokka went up and took Aang's place at the reins. Aang came back to the saddle and generated a huge gust of air behind them, sending the balloons back the other way.

"I've bought us some time, but I can't keep this up forever," Aang said, twisting around to face Appa's head.

"That's okay," Sokka told him. "If they drop down to try to catch us, they'll be fighting the prevailing winds off the land, anyway."

Appa was putting on tremendous speed, but the bay was large, and it still took a long time to cross it. As they approached the far side, Katara caught sight of a handful of figures in dark green. Apparently, Sokka had spotted them, too, for Appa started coming in for a landing. They came to a stop on the beach, and Toph was the first one to leap off. Even before everyone had dismounted, Appa collapsed in a heap on the sand, clearly tired out from the push across the water.

"Suki!" Sokka exclaimed as the Kyoshi warriors came to greet them, now in their full green uniforms and makeup. The female leader looked up and grinned broadly. She ran to Sokka, and they hugged and kissed as though they'd forgotten that anyone else was present. The other warriors giggled, drawing the couple's attention and making them back away from each other slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Suki asked. "I thought you were in Ba Sing Se?"

"We were," Katara explained. "We made a few side trips, and we're on our way back."

"We're heading there, too," Suki informed her.

"You are?" Sokka inquired.

"Sure," she responded, smiling knowingly at him. "You didn't think you could launch a major offensive without the Kyoshi warriors, did you?"

"Who said anything about a major offensive?" he replied innocently.

"Well, when most of the military units around us have been moving in the direction of the city, it's pretty obvious."

"Let's hope it's not obvious to the Fire Nation," Sokka observed. "I thought I told those generals to be discreet about this!"

"It's great to see you guys," Aang broke into the conversation. Suki blinked at him a couple of times.

"What happened to your voice?" she demanded.

"It changed," Aang shrugged. Katara had momentarily forgotten that Suki hadn't seen Aang since that happened.

"I guess. I think it's kind of sexy," Suki continued, casting a sly glance toward Katara. "Don't you agree, Katara?" Picking up on her tone and the glint in her eyes, Katara grinned back.

"Actually, it's been sliding down so gradually that I hadn't really given it much thought, but now that you mention it…" She let the sentence hang there unfinished but with a clear implication. Aang coughed uncomfortably. Looking over at him, Katara saw that he was reddening and busying himself with removing Appa's saddle. Sokka, meanwhile, just appeared to be faintly annoyed.

"Okay, enough about Aang," he announced, taking Suki by the arm possessively. "We can catch up after we deal with our uninvited guests." He pointed up to the sky, where the command balloon was struggling against the air currents to reach them. Their escort had either given up or been sent back.

"I guess Zuko and Iroh should take cover in one of the tents?" Aang suggested.

"Iroh could help us," Toph contradicted. "We could make it look like they've split up now."

"I'm not sure he'd leave without the Avatar," Sokka objected.

"Definitely not," Zuko agreed. "Even my sister would know that."

"That's perfect!" Katara exclaimed. "They both fight alongside us. Later, when Zuko shows up with Aang, everyone will know he had the opportunity to get him, and it will seem believable that he betrayed all of us and abandoned his uncle."

"That's brilliant, Katara!" Aang praised her idea.

"I guess it isn't bad," Sokka conceded. "Zuko gains our trust and waits for his chance, maybe while we're all sleeping. He quietly makes off with Aang, leaving us all in the lurch. It makes sense."

"Gee, thanks, Sokka," said Katara sarcastically. "Don't go out of your way to compliment me or anything."

"When do I ever?" he responded mildly, but his proud smile gave him away. She rolled her eyes but smiled back. Sure, he could be insufferable, but he was still the brother she loved.

"Ladies, prepare for battle!" Suki ordered her warriors. Nodding, they all drew out and extended things that looked like small, metal parasols. They took up a phalanx formation with the parasols in front of them like shields. Sokka drew a boomerang and a war club, Katara went to the water's edge, and the others took up bending positions of their respective disciplines as the balloon drew closer.

Aang began sending random gusts of air up, buffeting the balloon this way and that. A flurry of sharp knives came shooting down, where they were deflected by the Kyoshi warriors. A bolt of lightning crashed down to the ground right in front of Aang, melting the sand and leaving an irregular, glassy formation.

"Cool!" Aang exclaimed. "Can I learn to make my own glass?"

"Aang! Focus!" Katara shouted.

"Right, sorry," he apologized, returning his attention to the battle. Inwardly, Katara was a little amused. Trust Aang to find something positive about a bolt of lightning trying to kill him. Katara pulled water around herself, waiting for something to get close enough for her to hit.

"I have an idea," Sokka announced, throwing his boomerang into the air. It clipped one of the ropes but didn't sever it, and Katara frowned. Even with the perturbations Aang was causing, Sokka should have been able to cut right through it. She didn't have much time to ponder, though, because a flexible ladder was being thrown out of the balloon's suspended boat. Ty Lee clambered down it nimbly, leaping off when she got near the bottom and somersaulting onto the shore.

"Hiya, Cutie," she said, walking right up to Sokka.

"Huh?" he answered, clearly as surprised by this form of address as Katara was. One of Ty Lee's hands shot out and jabbed Sokka in the shoulder, taking him by surprise. His war club fell from nerveless fingers as his right arm dangled uselessly at his side. Katara gasped. She'd known Ty Lee could block bending abilities, but she'd had no idea she could have this effect on non-benders. Suki darted forward, swinging her parasol at the girl with perhaps a little more viciousness than was truly necessary. Sokka backed up a little and launched his boomerang again, clipping a rope one more time and forcing the other two girls to duck.

Meanwhile, a wall of sand sprang up, separating Ty Lee from Sokka and Suki, evidently Toph's handiwork. Catching a glint out of the corner of her eye, Katara whipped water up in time to intercept another round of knives even as the Kyoshi warriors caught a lightning bolt.

The balloon was still out of range for Zuko, but he still tried punching fire at it. He could do lightning now, but he didn't have too much control and might not want to give that secret away just yet. At any rate, it gave the girls in the balloon something to look at. Iroh shot lightning at it, catching one corner of the large basket and breaking the clasp that connected the rope to it. This made it swing awkwardly, and Katara could vaguely make out Mai and Azula regaining their balance. Ty Lee headed toward Aang, and Katara began throwing water pulses at her, but the acrobat kept jumping over and around them, even as she kept bare moments in front of Toph's attacks from the ground. Finally, when Ty Lee was far enough away from the others, Katara went all out, bringing up a wave too big to avoid. It grabbed Ty Lee like a giant hand and swept her into the bay.

"Why don't you block my bending now?" Katara taunted, shoving Ty Lee out further toward the sea. Suddenly, a wave arced over Katara that she did not create, blocking another lightning strike. Katara turned in time to see Aang dropping the water and looking upward for any more threats. She knew she had missed a few seconds of the action while she'd been busy with Ty Lee. Suki threw a fan up toward the balloon, but it was shot back at her with a dagger, and she dodged out of the way. The air transport appeared to be clumsily turning, and it stopped fighting the wind, blowing back out to sea. When it passed over the place where Ty Lee was bobbing, she vaulted herself out of the water and back onto the ladder, clambering up into the basket.

Katara relaxed, dropping her hold over the water. They probably hadn't seen the last of those girls, but this fight was over, and she sort of wished she could see the way that war balloon would be greeted by her father and his warriors. If they did make it home, they'd be limping.

Everyone gathered back on the beach for a little celebratory lunch. Unfortunately, Sokka still couldn't move his right arm.

"Can you do anything about this?" he asked Katara. She did a quick diagnosis with her water.

"I'm sorry, but your chi is blocked," she informed him apologetically. "We'll just have to wait until the effect wears off."

"I might be able to help a little," Suki offered. She came forward and began some sort of massage, finding pressure points along the arm and shoulder, sometimes making his muscles spasm in automatic response. At first, Sokka really wished he could feel her ministrations, but when she caught places where his nerves were still working, he grunted with pain and thought maybe it was a good thing the rest was numb. Man, she was strong!

"What was all that about, anyway?" Katara asked while this was going on. "I know you could have cut some of those ropes and brought them to the ground. Or the water." Sokka grinned through his discomfort, feeling a little smug about this.

"Yeah, but then we would have had to deal with them," he pointed out. "I wasn't that confident we'd be able to keep them under control all the way to Ba Sing Se, and then what? They're inside the capital city. If they happened to escape, they'd be in a position for sabotage, espionage, who knows what? I had to make them _think_ we were trying to knock them out of the sky so they'd retreat. Most likely, their primary responsibility was to oversee that fleet. If they fell, they wouldn't be able to do that or bring information back home. Of course, your sweeping Ty Lee out to sea was a nice touch." He gave his sister a nod.

"Why, thank you," she acknowledged his comment.

"Was there something between you and that girl?" Suki broke in.

"What? Who?" Sokka was genuinely perplexed, and the dark expression on Suki's face wasn't helping.

"The one that called you 'cutie,'" Suki clarified through clenched teeth.

"Are you kidding? I have no idea why she said that. All I've ever done with her is fight. Literally."

"He's telling the truth." Surprisingly, it was Toph who came in to support him. "He's been pining for you ever since we left you last time." Okay, he could have done without that. He should have known. At least she hadn't mentioned the mud-wrestling incident yet. He quickly changed the subject, inquiring about what Suki had been up to since they left.

Food was passed around while she answered Sokka's questions, and Suki finished with his arm. Sokka could now lift it a few inches and make a fist, but he was still far from having full capability. He wasn't about to let that slow him down when it came to lunch, though. Suki mentioned that she and her warriors had broken off from the platoon to which they were attached to coordinate with the Water Tribe.

"We thought we might be able to provide some backup for them in this thing," she explained.

"So you must have met our dad?" Katara prompted.

"Of course," Suki answered. "He's clearly a good man and a great leader. Not that I expected any less." This last was said with a smile at Sokka, and he smiled back, wondering how long it would be before Ty Lee's damage would wear off. Suki seemed to read his mind.

"When you can use your arm again, I think it's time for a new lesson, Sokka," she invited, with that suggestive expression he'd grown used to but never tired of.

"I can't wait," he agreed honestly, trying not to sound too excited.

"Hey, Sokka's been teaching Katara some hand-to-hand tactics," Aang interjected. "Maybe she could join you. And I could come, too, you know, to keep the numbers even." Sokka blinked at him in disbelief. How could he be so literal?

"Um, Aang?" Katara came to the rescue.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think that's quite what Suki meant." Sokka had to admire his sister's patience and tranquility in this situation. Suki was shaking with the effort of not laughing, and he thought he detected some snickering from other sources around them. Sokka didn't find it particularly funny, though.

"Oh. What did she mean, then?" Aang asked his girlfriend.

"I think she and Sokka would like a little time alone." Here she gave him a meaningful look, and one of the mysterious moments Sokka couldn't quite fathom seemed to pass between them. Understanding dawned on Aang's face.

"Ohhh, you mean like gathering firewood?" he guessed, eyes wide.

"Exactly," Katara sighed with relief.

"Oh. Heh. Sorry, Sokka," Aang apologized.

"No problem." Sokka wasn't completely sure why Aang was apologizing to him when it was Suki he'd misunderstood. Did it have something to do with what went on during these "firewood" sessions? Upon due reflection, he decided he didn't really want to know.

"Firewood?" Suki queried, clearly confused.

"Later," Sokka said abruptly.

"Should we get moving before we do anything else?" Toph wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Aang replied, looking doubtfully at Appa, who was snoring nearby. "Appa's exhausted. Frankly, I could use a little rest myself."

"Are you staying here a little longer, or will you be proceeding immediately to Ba Sing Se?" Iroh addressed Suki.

"We've pretty much wrapped up here," responded Suki. "We were thinking about heading out today or first thing in the morning. The warriors got called out to deal with a Fire Navy fleet in the area, so we weren't sure whether to wait until they got back or just go."

"Okay, well, why don't we all stay here tonight and go off together in the morning?" Sokka offered. "I'd kind of like to talk to Dad again, anyway."

"Are we going to go on foot?" Zuko finally spoke, not sounding very happy about this.

"Why not?" Sokka shrugged. "It's not that far."

"You just want to spend more time with Suki," Katara accused teasingly.

"What's wrong with that?" Sokka challenged, not bothering to deny it. He looked her straight in the eye, as though to point out that she was lucky enough to have her boyfriend around all the time. To her credit, Katara had the grace to blush a little and back down.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Appa can't carry this many of us and our gear," Aang put in. "At least, not that far. Maybe once we get to the city wall."

"Okay, any objections?" Sokka looked around. Nobody seemed to have a problem with the new plan, so he lay back and relaxed a little. He loved it when things worked out they way he wanted. It happened so seldom that it was a special treat.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: I know I said there wouldn't be much more action, but it did seem a little too easy for them to just cruise back to Ba Sing Se. I wouldn't have believed it, so I couldn't write it that way. The part about Aang trying to involve himself and Katara with what Suki intended as a private moment between her and Sokka was another of my husband's ideas.

Review responses:

Thank you to misskiki28 and MCDefenseless for reviewing Chapter 32

Fusion Blaster: You're welcome to use the sixth arrow. My husband kept saying there really was one, but I thought it would play better as a joke.

Tellemicus Sundance: Yeah, he is a weird guy, but I married him, so I guess that makes me even weirder. As for what's next, well, you can see you were at least partially right.

Vanille Strawberry: That fluffy bit seemed to be a lot of people's favorite. Hope your dad didn't make you actually explain. That could be awkward.

Aangs fangirl1214: It seemed like a good time to bring in stuff from Avatar Day and so on. I wish I had more ideas for the kinds of things he'll be able do, but my imagination is kind of failing me on that. I do have a scene planned for when this knowledge comes to him, though.

TTAvatarfan: Well, I wouldn't want to be responsible for a seizure. Was this soon enough?

Justcallmewolfy: Well, you'll find out, at least a little, but he hopefully won't have to use abilities that extreme.

Billeh: I think most people have found themselves in that kind of position, guys especially.

redskin122004: I was glad to see that you'd cheered up. I think I pretty much answered everything already, so thanks for still reading.

La Vixen de Amor: Speechless, huh? Yay me! I know it's very rare for anything to strike me speechless, too.

Chocolatecoveredespressobean: What can I say? I spend a lot of time sitting and philosophizing about the show, partly to try and be clear in my own mind what things from the series really mean.

Snows Of Yester-Year: I'm so glad that one gave you warm fuzzies. That was kind of the goal. And of course, hot, strategizing Sokka! I may have to go watch The Northern Air Temple….

chocolatecoveredbananacheese: Really, you are too kind. Sorry if I got you in trouble or anything.

LiveInThaskyE: I think there's enough action left in me, but I'm getting anxious to get to it and find that I'm losing patience with writing the necessary stuff in between.

libowiekitty: Yes, the final battle is where I'm planning to bring this to a climax.

Lahmikhara: Well, it's mainly just Katara's worries and fears coming out in her dreams.

kataangfan22: I think I've pretty well worked out how that's going to happen. Glad you liked the fluff!

Coreypillsburylloyd: Wow, I'm so glad you like my writing that much! This is as least as long as a novel now.:)

Kimbalynn616: No, I don't think it's bad. I mean, there really isn't much left to tattoo. I'm glad you finally got to finish the chapter. That must have been frustrating not to have the whole thing. I sometimes want to cry at the thought that moira2 won't finish her story.sniff

TP-Kataang: Thank you! For you, this update was fast, but they usually come once a week.


	34. Chapter 34: A Day at the Beach

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: As something new, a chapter from Suki's perspective! Even some George fluffiness, for those of you who like that kind of thing, and a little female bonding, which I don't tend to write very much.

**A Day at the Beach**

Unfortunately, Sokka's arm was still not completely recovered by the time the Water Tribe ships returned to the bay, so Suki resignedly accepted that their alone time would have to wait. Suki briefly considered trying it anyway, but by that time, the blue sails were already visible, and it seemed too late to make the attempt, not to mention rude.

Sokka and Suki went to greet his father together. Although Suki had already spoken with Hakoda many times, this was the first opportunity to really present her relationship with Sokka. Since it had been her idea to leave things open ended the last time they'd seen each other, she'd felt uncomfortable introducing herself as Sokka's girlfriend or any similar title. Besides, she'd gone to see the Water Tribe leader in a strictly military and professional capacity. Sokka, however, seemed to have no trouble with any of this, and it warmed Suki inside to have her status established. During the time they'd been apart, she'd had occasion to regret setting Sokka free, and she was glad that he hadn't exactly seen it that way.

"So this is the young woman you were telling me about before," Hakoda remarked, although there was something in his expression that indicated to Suki that he'd probably guessed this earlier. "I'm impressed. She's very intelligent and capable." Suki blushed under her makeup. Sokka had already talked to him about her?

"In other words, what's she doing with you, Sokka?" Toph joked.

"That's what I'd like to know," Katara threw in, laughing as she went to hug her dad. Sokka took all of this relatively well.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to question it," he answered, looking at her fondly. Suki smiled back at him, and for a rare moment, she was speechless.

The two groups filled each other in on the battle they'd just experienced and went over the plans for the next four or five weeks. Suki was finally informed about the strategy Sokka had devised for the eclipse. It had both boldness and subtlety, and she was intrigued.

"Where do we come in?" Suki asked, referring to her and her warriors.

"I think it makes the most sense for you to split up into groups of two or three and spread yourselves out among us," Hakoda said. "You can be our advance boarding party if we get close enough to any enemy ships and provide defense against firebending."

Privately, Suki hoped she would be able to join Sokka, Toph, Katara, and Iroh when they went to follow Zuko and Aang, but she didn't think this was the best time to bring that up.

"In fact," Hakoda continued, stroking his chin in thought. "Do you really need all of the Kyoshi warriors to go to Ba Sing Se?"

"What do you mean?" Sokka wondered.

"Well, since they're going to be with us eventually, it doesn't make much sense for them to make the trip all the way there and back again," Hakoda clarified. "I think Suki's presence would be enough to introduce her group and how they fit into this whole thing."

Suki was striving to conceal the excitement of being alone with Sokka for a couple of weeks. Well, along with five friends, a bison, and a lemur, but still, she wouldn't have the other girls to be responsible for. Surely she and Sokka could find some time to be alone together.

"That's a great idea!" Aang put in. "That way, we could fly to the city and it wouldn't take as long."

"What are you in such a hurry for?" demanded Toph. "The city is stifling, and how are you going to practice firebending?"

"Plus you hate flying," Zuko added knowingly to her. Toph shrugged, neither confirming nor denying this.

"We're going to have to tell the truth about Zuko and Iroh when we get there," Sokka said simply.

"We're _what_?" chorused several people. Suki wasn't completely sure who all of the voices were.

"Sokka is right," Iroh agreed. "We will need to tell at least the Earth King, and possibly his generals, who we really are. I need to continue to teach Aang intensively over the next few weeks, and we may require them to provide us with a location to do that."

"Maybe even on the palace grounds," Katara suggested. "That way, they'll be sort of secluded and won't scare the civilian population." Meanwhile, Aang stifled a yawn with his fist.

"Well, you all can work it out," he announced, waving generally at the entire group. "I think I'm going to catch a little sleep." He went over to Appa, who, after roaming around and grazing for a while, had settled back down. Aang lay on the bison's tail, and Momo plopped himself on the Avatar's chest with a territorial air.

"That's weird," Sokka remarked. "Aang's usually a bundle of energy."

"He's growing," Katara explained quickly. The men all nodded understandingly, but Suki got the impression that Katara suspected another cause for this uncharacteristic napping. She made a mental note to ask the younger girl about it later.

Suki asked her warriors about the new plan, and they were perfectly happy to stay here on this beach for a while. In fact, they almost immediately set to work setting up a semi-permanent camp for themselves. Suki had had a feeling they would react that way. They were all tired of traveling and didn't need to be shuttled from one place to another and back again without a good reason. Even though it still amounted to camping, being able to stay in one spot for a few weeks was a luxury.

Since Suki helped the other women with their camp, it was nearly sunset by the time she and Sokka were able to slip away to walk off on their own. Hands linked, they followed the river that emptied into the bay until they found a nice, cool spot upstream on the bank, amid the tall dune grass, where they both sat down.

Sokka put an arm around Suki, and she leaned into him. She'd forgotten how good he smelled, and she felt her earlier desire for physical closeness start to come over her again. It was odd that she'd made it through most of her life without a man in it, but one she'd only known for a matter of days all told could make her long for his touch to the exclusion of all else. Was it him, or was it her? Did it even matter?

She turned her head to look at him, only to find that he was already gazing at her. His free hand brushed her short hair back from her face and remained, resting against her ear. They moved toward each other at the same time, mouths meeting.

Now that they'd had some time to get over the initial surprise and pleasure at meeting one another, they were a little more uncomfortable with each other. The adrenaline of the battle and worn off, so the kiss began cautiously and hesitantly before proceeding into a hungrier tasting of one another. When they broke apart, Suki was a little surprised to find that she'd somehow moved onto her knees. Sokka held her close.

"I've missed you," he whispered in her ear.

"I missed you, too," she admitted. He moved his mouth down her neck, and then made a strange sound.

"Next time, I hope we can do this without the makeup," he requested.

"You don't like my makeup?" she said, pouting teasingly.

"I don't mind looking at it, but it tastes funny."

"Oh." Suki hadn't actually considered this. She recalled the time she'd kissed him on the cheek when he'd been wearing the complete, traditional uniform, and it hadn't been a pleasant flavor. She couldn't imagine taking on an entire face of that. "I think that could be arranged."

"For now, I suppose I could spend my time below the neck," Sokka suggested, raising his eyebrows at her. Suki felt her heart leap. She'd been the aggressor the last time, and it was new – and kind of nice – to have him acting this way. "Do you think we could get rid of this?" Sokka indicated her breastplate.

"Oh, of course," Suki agreed. With the experience of much practice, she undid all of the fastenings and pulled it off, with Sokka's help. Her headdress was back at the beach so that was one complication they didn't have to deal with. Sokka continued by taking off the sleeveless top layer of her uniform and setting it on the ground. He moved Suki over to it and they sat down on it, almost as though it were a blanket. There was probably something in their traditions that said they weren't supposed to use pieces of the uniform this way, but Suki didn't much care about that at the moment.

"Don't you get hot in all these layers?" Sokka asked, stroking her arms.

"I am now," she murmured. Sokka blushed, and Suki realized that blushes were really cute under brown skin. He seemed to not know what to say to this, so he resumed his previous subject.

"I'm barely comfortable in this sleeveless tunic," he added. Was he stalling?

"Have I mentioned I like you sleeveless?" Suki interrupted, running her hand along the exposed muscles of one of his arms.

"Um, no, I don't think you have." Sokka pulled the neckline of Suki's dress aside to reveal her collarbone. He kissed along the bone and a little lower, dipping his tongue into the hollow at the base of her neck where the bones met. He was apparently taking the below-the-neck thing more or less seriously.

"Of course, you're used to it being cold," Suki managed, wondering why she was bothering to try and keep this conversation going when there were more interesting things she could be doing with her mouth. Sokka brought his face up close to hers again.

"Yeah, your uniform might actually work at the South Pole. Not that you'd want to go there. I mean, there's not much there…it's just where I'm from..."

Suki tired of this and cut him off with a kiss.

"Enough talking," she decided, instructing herself as much as him. He seemed to agree, exploring the inside of her mouth with his tongue and allowing her to do the same to him. Suki grasped his head and found the simple leather thong that held his hair in place. She removed it and ran her hands through his freed locks, not certain whether he even noticed.

Suki felt Sokka easing her back, and she let him, lying down on her over-dress. Sokka supported himself with one arm and ran the other hand along the side of her ribcage. With a look of intense concentration on his face, he brought his hand over her stomach to the center, drawing it up between her breasts and cupping one of them. Suki turned a little toward him, feeling along his arm again to the shoulder and coming back down his chest.

Sokka moved his hand again, going to caress her hip. Not to leave her chest abandoned, he brought his mouth there, briefly covering part of the cloth-covered breast with his mouth. He returned to her face, kissing her again while she eagerly responded, her hands roving his back before one slipped into the front of his tunic.

Slowly, Sokka pulled back. He looked Suki over very carefully and appeared to come to a decision. Grasping her hands, he pulled her back into a sitting position. He gave her one more, quick peck, and then got behind her and pulled her up against him, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder. Suki understood that this meant he'd gone as far as he intended for now.

"That's it?" she objected. Sokka chuckled softly.

"For now," he replied. "We're going to be together for a few weeks. We don't want to do everything at once, do we?"

"Don't we?" Suki twisted her head around to face him.

"Well, actually, yes, I _do _want to do everything now," he confessed with a rueful grin that quickly dissolved into seriousness. "It's just that we haven't seen each other in a couple of months, and I kind of want to, I don't know, just spend some time with you first. Is that okay?" Now it was Suki's turn to laugh.

"Of course it's okay," she assured him, thinking that this was probably the sexiest thing he'd done so far. It was somewhat ironic that the thing that most made her want to crawl all over him also entailed that she leave him alone, more or less. She stroked his thigh with a light touch, and relaxed into his embrace.

"What was that comment about firewood?" Suki asked then, figuring that she might as well come up with a topic for conversation.

"Oh, that. Well, while we were on our way to Ba Sing Se, Aang and Katara got in the habit of looking for firewood together because it gave them a chance to be alone together."

"Without you looking over their shoulders, you mean?"

"Something like that," he agreed amiably.

"Did they actually come back with firewood?"

"Yeah, they did their job all right. It just took them a little longer than it needed to. Anyway, eventually, they started using that as an excuse even when there wasn't any wood or need for a fire."

It was Suki's turn to laugh.

"I see. So now it just means they want to be alone?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"I'm kind of surprised you allow that," Suki commented. She'd noticed how protective he was of his sister. She felt him shrug.

"It beats watching them make out."

Eventually, it was time to get back to the others. The sun was down, and the slender crescent moon was coming over the horizon. Despite the fact that they'd both remained mostly clothed, Suki discovered that sand had still found its way into some uncomfortable areas. She mentioned to Sokka that she'd like to bathe, but she wasn't quite sure how to do it.

"There's lots of water," he commented, confused. "What's the problem?"

"There are also quite a few men wandering around," she reminded him.

"Ah, yes, I see." Sokka tapped his chin thoughtfully, and then snapped his fingers as the solution came to him. "I've got it! Wait right here." He went to exchange a few words with his sister. Katara came over, looking happy.

"I wouldn't mind rinsing off a little, either," she said. "All that waterbending earlier just seemed to, uh, bring the sand up from the bottom, if you know what I mean."

"I think I do," Suki agreed. Katara gestured for her to step into the water. Once they were a few feet out, she raised the water up into walls on all sides and froze them there, closing them into a private chamber.

"Just wait until we get to Ba Sing Se," Katara said, undressing. "This will do for now, but we actually have a heated bath house there. Will you be staying with us?"

"I guess I hadn't really thought about it."

"Well, you're welcome to, of course, and it makes sense. If Sokka hasn't offered, it's probably because he just assumed you'd be our guest. Well, the king's guest, really, since it's not actually our house. We don't have any more rooms, but I'd love to have you share mine."

"That sounds great," Suki agreed, also disrobing. She found that Katara had thought to create little ledges in the ice walls for them to hang their clothing on. "Won't this ice make the water really cold?"

"Only if I let the ice start to melt, which I don't intend to do until we're done," Katara explained. "It doesn't take much concentration to just keep them in place."

Even though Katara was downplaying this, Suki was impressed. Most people appreciated the dramatic effects of bending, but Suki knew that the subtle skills were often more difficult and more indicative of the true master. Come to think of it, that was true of many areas of study.

While they washed themselves off, Suki remembered the question that had occurred to her previously.

"You know, Katara, I was wondering something," she broached the subject casually. "I got the distinct feeling that you had some other idea why Aang might have been tired earlier. Just between us girls, what was that about?"

"I sort of kept him up last night," Katara admitted. She blushed in manner similar to that of her brother when Suki gave her a significant look. Katara hastened to clarify. "It's not what you think. I just had a really bad dream late last night, and I woke him up. He helped me feel better, and I stayed there and fell asleep. I don't think he went back to sleep, though. I didn't really think about that at the time."

"I'm sure he didn't mind."

"He wouldn't have said anything even if he did," Katara responded, fondness evident in her tone. "Anyway, you can see why I didn't want to mention this in front of everyone else."

"Oh, yes, I see." Aside from the fact that Sokka would probably have a fit and demand details, Katara's father and all the other men of her tribe were out there. That would make for a very awkward situation. They finished their bath quickly, dressed, and got out of the bay after Katara brought down their ice screen. Katara pulled all the remaining water out of their clothing, and everyone headed to bed.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: Just as a meaningless side note, Nickelodeon was showing a lot of episodes of Ned's Declassified last weekend, and my 5-year-old commented that Ned sounded different in one of them. I realized that it was one of the early episodes, and my son was used to seeing more recent ones, so I had to provide a Kindergarten-level explanation for the phenomenon of male voices changing. Since it ties in somewhat with what I've been doing with Aang in this story, I thought that was kind of funny.

Review responses:

misskiki28: Thanks!

UNDER-CITY WALLS: I'm not sure that I've never taken that long to update, but I'm sorry to have worried you.

Vanille Strawberry: Of course I had to bring Suki back! And yeah, I thought it was time to remember that Aang still acts like a kid sometimes.

Aangs fangirl1214: Actually, it was a relief to get to that scene. I'd envisioned Suki commenting on Aang's voice for a really long time.

TTAvatarfan: Again, it's hard for me to tell, but I'm hoping to get to the finale by Chapter 40. It will be pretty intense, though, and might take three chapters to get through. After that, I'm expecting one chapter to wrap it up plus an epilogue.

Justcallmewolfy: Yep, I had definitely noticed that. His voice even cracks once, just slightly, in City of Walls and Secrets. Of course, they have the luxury of re-doing the takes so that kind of thing doesn't happen much.

Billeh: That lightning forming glass thing just sort of hit me, and I thought it fit in nicely with my husband's suggestion. I'll pass along that you liked it.

H2P2: Of course I'm going to continue! Thank you, and I'm glad you've joined us.

La Vixen de Amor: Hope your formal was good. My husband and I wondered in The Chase why Katara didn't simply take the whole river and sweep Mai and Ty Lee in. It seemed silly to just throw these small attacks at Ty Lee when she had a tremendous source of water available, so the scene in the last chapter kind of spun out of that.

Chocolatecoveredespressobean: I'd say there's even more yay for Sokka in this chapter, eh? Glad you enjoyed Aang being clueless.

Snows Of Yester-Year: I have to say that I'd never considered that particular image, but I guess I can see it.

LiveInThaskyE: Oh, I'm sure you would have commented on it.:) Yes, I think 700 reviews is not out of the question.

libowiekitty: Hee, thanks. By the way, whatever happened to Amnesia? (I'm not going to do the obvious joke and suggest that you must have forgotten it.)

MC Defenseless: Aw, thanks. That's especially nice since I tend to struggle with the action.

TP-Kataang: You kind of sound like my husband. He has some great ideas but can't write worth a dime (according to him, anyway). Even if he does write, he agonizes over every word, so it takes forever just to write a paragraph.

Lanugi: Oh, Suki's in it for the long haul, now! As I mentioned to TTAvatarfan, I expect to reach the climax around Chapter 40, so right now, I'm looking at somewhere in the low 40s for number of chapters.


	35. Chapter 35: Back in the City

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: So, I got into a car accident yesterday, but I'm still managing to get this chapter up. Actually, re-reading all of your reviews and responding to them helped me feel better. I plan to have another one early next week, but I may have to skip the week following. I'm going to be out of town most of next week, so I won't have much time for writing. Just wanted to let you all know. Oh, and I do confess to giving in to some Sokka fangirl-ness last chapter.

**Back in the City**

The flight back to Ba Sing Se was fairly uneventful, although Sokka grumbled a little at what he called an obvious massing of forces around the docks near the city.

"No wonder the Fire Nation was attacking yesterday," he mumbled. "It looks like the whole Earth Kingdom navy is there, or on their way."

"I thought that's what we wanted," Katara reminded him.

"Well, yes, but they were supposed to be discreet about it!" At least the ground troops were being more circumspect. Zuko could only see a platoon or two at a time, and those could easily be interpreted as simply returning home for leave. The fact that they weren't being replaced wasn't readily apparent.

Zuko was a little nervous about this next stint in town. It was one thing to stay there as an anonymous traveler or a mysterious companion of the Avatar, but to have his true identity known by the king and the upper levels of the military was scary. What would they do to him and his uncle? He found it hard to believe that everyone would just accept their presence without comment.

Iroh, as usual, seemed to be taking all this in stride and betrayed no outward sign of alarm. The Earth Kingdom had already tried to take him captive and put him on trial. Would they still want to do that? Would Aang feel honor-bound to allow it?

"You should let your hair grow," Suki said suddenly. Zuko turned to see that she was toying with the end of Sokka's ponytail.

"Huh? Why?" Sokka wondered.

"Well, if you grew out the rest a little, then took the top and bound it in a topknot, you could more easily blend in when you go to infiltrate the Fire Nation."

Zuko blinked. Why hadn't anyone else thought of that?

"We'll be coming in Water Tribe boats," Katara pointed out. "Won't that be a little obvious?"

"Not necessarily," Sokka mused, clearly intrigued by the idea. "There's going to be a huge battle going on, so everyone will be pretty distracted. The disguise doesn't have to be perfect, just enough so that a casual glance will ignore us."

"There should be plenty of uniforms available in the city from the soldiers captured during that big battle," Zuko added. He and Aang didn't need to wear anything special, of course, since they were going as themselves. For the others, though, disguises could help give them the time they needed to catch up.

"I doubt there will be anything to fit me," Toph remarked.

"Probably not," Iroh agreed. "You wouldn't be that believable as a soldier, anyway. Dressing you as some kind of page or servant shouldn't be too difficult, though."

"I haven't seen any women in the Fire Nation army or navy," Aang commented from Appa's head. "What's Katara going to do?"

"I can dress as a man," Katara shrugged. "A helmet will cover most of my face, and the armor should take care of the rest."

"You'll have to fix the way you walk," her brother advised.

"What's the matter with the way I walk?" she demanded.

"_I_ like it!" Aang contributed. He ducked as a boomerang narrowly missed his ear. Since Sokka was occupied in defending his sister's honor, Zuko wondered if he should try to answer. However, he wasn't sure how to do that without making the situation extremely awkward. It was one thing for Katara's boyfriend to comment on how she walked, but it would be quite another for Zuko to admit that he'd noticed. He'd likely have both Sokka _and _Aang upset with him. Fortunately, Uncle Iroh came to the rescue.

"Men and women don't walk the same way," the old man explained. Zuko actually envied Iroh's ability to handle anything with aplomb. "You'd have to work on being a little less…feminine about it."

"Or she could pose as a prisoner," Suki suggested. "That might help get you all through faster."

"Now why does that sound so familiar?" Sokka asked rhetorically, smiling at his sister. She smiled self-consciously back, and they both exchanged a meaningful glance with Aang. Zuko didn't catch the reference at all.

There were more details of this new aspect of their plan discussed, but Zuko sort of tuned out. The conversation had distracted him for a while, but seeing Ba Sing Se growing larger in front of them brought back all of his trepidation. It also occurred to him that it might be dangerous to continue visiting his mother once the powers of the city knew who he was. They might find out about her, too, destroying her hard-won anonymity and possibly putting her and Kenzo in danger. Song would already have gone home with her mother, so the end result was that Zuko didn't really have much to look forward to during this stay in town.

Upon reaching the city, the group just made a brief stop at their house, where they left the animals, and went quickly to the palace. They were immediately ushered into the war council chamber. Sokka introduced Suki, and she explained her group of warriors and how they were going to participate in the upcoming battle.

Finally, it was time for the moment of truth. Zuko held his breath as Katara, who had been chosen for this delicate task, stepped forward.

"There is one thing we haven't been completely honest about, and we've decided it's time to come clean about it," she began, indicating Zuko and Iroh. "These two companions here aren't exactly what they appear to be. In fact, they're firebenders. Your Majesty, Generals, guards, may I present General Iroh and Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation?"

Absolute silence reigned for several seconds. Zuko let out his breath, but only because he'd reached the end of his capacity. The king's personal guard automatically moved in front of him, and suddenly, two of the generals acted in tandem, raising up the stone of the floor, trapping both Zuko and his uncle and seeming to confirm Zuko's fears. Neither of them struggled, trusting Aang to handle it. Everyone started talking at once, creating a cacophony with little sense in it.

"How could you bring enemies into the presence of the king?" one voice rose above the rest. Suddenly, Aang brought his staff down sharply, using his own earthbending to set Iroh and Zuko free and effectively silencing everyone again.

"They're with me," he declared, assuming an authoritative posture and using the lowest tones his new vocal range would allow. He gave each of the generals a hard look in turn, tacitly challenging them. "Iroh is my valued teacher, and Zuko is essential to our plan to defeat Fire Lord Ozai. Both of them are under the Avatar's protection. If you want them, you'll have to go through me."

Even with as much as Zuko had come to know Aang over the past few months, he had to admit the effect was somewhat intimidating. He didn't like to do it, but Aang could certainly throw his weight around when he needed to. If Zuko had faced the Avatar like this the first time they'd met, he might not have been so quick to dismiss him as just a kid. Katara drew a breath sharply between her teeth.

Clearly, the generals were divided. One licked his lips nervously, and then ventured to speak.

"But we have been searching for the Dragon of the West for years," he pleaded his case. "He is wanted to stand trial for the siege of Ba Sing Se." Aang gave the man his full attention, and though the general seemed to visibly shrink a little, he stood his ground.

"What was his role in this siege?" Aang demanded quietly.

"He was in command of the enemy forces," another general replied.

"And did he commit any war crimes during this time?"

"What do you…?"

"I may have been gone for a hundred years, but I have some education in military history," Aang interrupted. "I think I have a pretty good idea of what's considered acceptable in combat. Was there any torture of your soldiers?"

"Uh, no."

"Did he seem to be intentionally choosing civilian targets? Did he order the killing of soldiers who surrendered?"

"Well, no, but—"

"So, basically, you want to put him on trial for being an opposing general and following the orders of his father?" Put that way, it did sound a little silly, and Zuko conceded that Aang was handling the situation extremely well. At least Zuko now had some of his earlier questions answered.

"I, um, well…"

"In case you hadn't noticed, gentlemen, you're in a war," Aang reminded them bluntly. "It doesn't matter who started it. Once war's been declared, things like surrounding your city and bombarding its walls with fireballs aren't crimes. I'm sure it was very uncomfortable and inconvenient for you, but it all sounds to me like it was well within the usual practices of warfare."

"They burned our fields," one brave man made a final attempt at arguing.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I believe one point of a siege is often to cut the city off from its food supply so that it surrenders, isn't it?" Aang returned pointedly. The generals didn't really have any response to that, so the issue was put to rest. After some more arguments, the king even agreed to allow them an inner courtyard for practicing, and Sokka set up some regular meetings with the generals to finalize their plans.

"You were amazing back there!" Katara gushed to Aang as they left the palace. Aang colored slightly, but Sokka slid in between them before he could respond.

"All right, you know the rules," he admonished them both.

"Rules?" Suki queried.

"They don't get all mushy until they're out of my sight," Sokka explained. "Preferably out of earshot, too."

"I'm just glad you coached me on all the right things to say," said Aang to Sokka, visibly relaxing into his usual self.

"Coached? He coached you?" asked Zuko with surprise. When had they had time for that?

"Well, sure," replied Aang. "I could never have come up with all that on my own."

"Come on, Zuko," Sokka added. "You know I don't like to leave much to chance. We knew we'd have to be kind of dramatic to get them to accept you guys." This was certainly true, but Zuko couldn't help wishing Sokka or Aang had filled him in on the fact that they had a plan for this. He'd spent all that time worrying for nothing! Well, maybe not nothing, he reconsidered. Sokka and Aang couldn't have been sure how things would turn out, and maybe they wanted Zuko's reactions to be genuine. He would be the first to admit that he wasn't the best actor. He sighed and decided to let it drop. Now, he just had to figure out how he was going to occupy himself for the next several weeks.

Katara felt an odd sense of dichotomy over the next few weeks. On the one hand, the time seemed to be passing entirely too quickly for Aang to be ready or to put all their plans into place. On the other hand, though, the days were creeping along until this final showdown, setting her (and all of her friends) a bit on edge. Sometimes, she wished it would just be over already.

On the edge of her seat, Katara would watch Aang's firebending lessons. He was now learning to manipulate lightning and adjust the strength of it, as well as doing some additional work with fire breath and some subtle skills like heating water to the perfect temperature. Iroh even showed them a move he said he'd learned from watching waterbenders. It enabled you to channel a lightning strike harmlessly through your body. Very interested, Katara joined the boys in that one, wondering if she might be able to do it, too. Iroh wasn't willing to shoot lightning at them to give them practical experience, so she had to hope that she'd never have to try it in battle.

Katara wasn't quite sure what she was looking for, but based on what Sokka had told them earlier, something would happen when Aang mastered firebending, and she wanted to be there when it did.

Finally, when both Aang and Zuko were working on their lightning skills, the fateful moment arrived. Aang formed a series of blue sparks between his hands. Then, he wound his hands around each other to strengthen the force. Keeping careful control of the energy, he whirled the crackling jets around his body as he spun and released it all into the ground, kicking a large piece of soil up from the courtyard.

"Excellent!" Iroh remarked. Zuko was struggling with a similar move, but Katara was staring at Aang. One hand went to his forehead, and he swayed a little on his feet. Recognizing these signs, Katara rushed forward and caught him under the arms just before he hit the ground. She lowered him slowly down the rest of the way, and he turned to the side, pressing his fists into his temples. She was getting snatches of images from him that didn't make any sense. This was surprising in and of itself because she usually only felt the edges of his emotions. Overriding everything, though, was a feeling of utter confusion, so strong it was frightening, even terrifying. Something was overwhelming him, and Katara had to dim her awareness of their link to keep her own wits about her.

"Aang? Aang, are you all right?" she demanded. Her heart was pounding with his fear and uncertainty. Aang slowly opened his eyes. They didn't seem in focus for a moment, then they fixed on her, and her breath caught in her throat when she saw fear and desperation there. Clearly, he didn't understand what was happening to him any more than she did.

"Katara," he whispered before going limp and lapsing into unconsciousness. With great difficulty, Katara resisted the urge to scream his name a few more times. She knew he couldn't hear her, so there would be no point. Instead, she took a deep breath and forced herself to get a grip. This was actually easier now that his conscious thoughts and feelings weren't intruding onto hers, but it was still an effort to fight off the panic that wanted to overtake her.

"What's going on?" Zuko asked softly. Katara looked up to find that both he and Iroh were kneeling nearby.

"I suspect that Aang has mastered firebending," Iroh answered him. "Whatever this is, it must be what Sokka told us would happen."

"Zuko, can you help me prop him up?" Katara invited. The prince did so, helping to maneuver Aang into a partial sitting position in Katara's lap. She rested Aang's head against her shoulder and put her arms around him, pressing her cheek to the top of his head. How many times had she held him in a similar way, either for comfort or reassurance? She remembered when she'd managed to calm him down after seeing the body of Monk Gyatso had sent him into the Avatar State. She recalled, too, how Aang had apologized to her after that crazy general had forced him into the same state by endangering her. He'd said he hoped she never had to see him like that again. Katara had only seen him do that once since, and she wondered if she would see it again during his battle with the Fire Lord.

The rise and fall of Aang's torso told her he was still breathing. Placing one hand flat on his chest, she felt his heartbeat. While definitely there, it was rapid and irregular. As Katara concentrated on this, however, the rhythm stabilized and slowed. A little reassured, she reached a hand up to stroke the side of his face.

They stayed in that position for what felt like a long time, but it was probably only two or three minutes. Zuko and Iroh remained silent during this time. Finally, Aang's tattoos flickered briefly, and he took a deep breath. Aang stirred, and his eyes fluttered open as Katara blinked to clear her vision of the after-image from the glow on his head.

"Katara?"

"I'm right here," she informed him, smiling with relief. He turned so that he could see her but remained in her arms.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hey."

"What happened?"

"Well, we were kind of hoping you could tell us," she replied hesitantly. Aang frowned, a little crease appearing between his eyes as he drew his eyebrows together. Katara would have found it cute if she wasn't still concerned. Oh, who was she kidding? She still found it cute.

"I just remember doing something with lightning, then…" Suddenly, Aang's eyes widened in alarm. "I didn't hurt anybody, did I?"

"No, no," Katara hastened to assure him. "You completed the move and just sort of…collapsed." She wasn't sure yet if she should try to jog his memory with some of the images she'd received. She didn't even know if she could adequately describe them for him, everything had been so fast and confusing.

"We think perhaps you have fully realized your potential as the Avatar," Iroh suggested carefully. "Do you, ah, feel different?"

"My head hurts," Aang answered, rubbing his forehead. "Wait! Yeah, I know how to do everything now!"

"Everything?" Zuko finally spoke. "What do you mean, everything?"

"Move mountains, redirect rivers and oceans, that kind of thing," Aang replied. Katara didn't know what to say. Apparently, neither did anyone else.

"So, are you saying you now know everything the past Avatars did?" she asked, when she found her voice at last. "Like in the Avatar State?" Aang paused, considering the question.

"Not quite," he said finally. "In the Avatar State, I have all the knowledge and abilities of every individual Avatar. I think this gave me specific information on what _only _the Avatar could do, but they could all do it, all the way back to the first one. Does that make sense?"

"No wonder you passed out," Iroh remarked. "Getting that kind of knowledge all at once must have been a shock to your system."

"I wonder if that happened to all the Avatars when they reached that point," Aang mused.

"I doubt it," Zuko answered. When everyone looked at him, he elaborated. "You're the youngest Avatar to ever do this, right?"

"Well, yeah," Aang admitted. "The others weren't even told who they were until they were 16. Of course, I have no idea how it worked with the first one."

"I presume the spirits got involved there," Iroh interjected.

"I think I see what Zuko is saying," Katara put in. "The prior Avatars were older and took years to learn each of the bending disciplines. It was all more gradual. I guess their minds could have been more, um, ready for this."

"Are you calling me immature?" Aang accused her. Katara smiled, knowing that he was regaining his sense of humor and might be up for a little teasing.

"You know you can be sometimes," she returned. "And I love that about you." She bent to kiss him gently.

"I think I can live with that," he decided, smiling back at her. Zuko cleared his throat.

"So, I take it the lesson's over?" he guessed, turning to his uncle.

"I think that would be best," Iroh agreed. "We need to get back and tell the others."

"Can you stand?" Katara asked Aang.

"I think so." He did so, with Katara's support. He could walk, if a little on the wobbly side. Needless to say, Katara didn't mind having an excuse to keep her arm around him all the way home.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: For those of you who haven't checked my profile in a while, I've added some ship discussions, plus a paragraph addressing the sexual symbolism of the Bitter Work episode. You don't want to miss that!

Review responses:

Thank you to Billeh, cacman2, and chocolatecoveredbananacheese for reviewing Chapter 34.

misskiki28: Glad you liked the girl talk.

UNDER-CITY WALLS: If you look closely, you'll see that the spiritual connection is at least hinted at in every scene between Aang and Katara. It's more subtle now because they've grown used to it, so it's sort of a constant undercurrent to their relationship.

Aangs fangirl1214: I'm glad you can accept Sokka/Suki. Tokka is kind of funny, but I don't think Sokka will be interested in her until she develops a little.

TTAvatarfan: Yeah, it is a pretty intense show. You know, I don't think I've read much of your writing. I'll have to look some up.

Justcallmewolfy: I was very glad to read your review; other people seem to be going into Kataang fluff withdrawal. There wasn't much this chapter, but I hope it was enough for now.

skittlesandcombos: Your hero? Really? That's a very nice thing to say.

La Vixen de Amor: I'm kind of skating the edge of the T rating, but I really want to keep it there. I think as long as I avoid outright nudity, I should be okay. I actually saw one story that described penetration and kept it rated T. I thought that was a bit too far.

Chocolatecoveredespressobean: A little Kataang here, and there will be some more before they go off to battle.

Snows Of Yester-Year: Isn't he though? I adore Sokka.

LiveInThaskyE: Yeah, just Sokka and Suki sort of getting used to each other again.

Kimbalynn616: That's okay. I don't really expect everyone to review every chapter. I don't really think I can top those chapters of Avatar in Training, unfortunately. Now that Sokka is sort of prepared for Suki, he's not as likely to be put in that kind of embarrassing situation.

libowiekitty: I certainly agree that chapter fics are hard. It's so much work to make everything fit together, and this story does absorb a lot of my waking thoughts. I've been trying to catch up on Positively Sure.

MC Defenseless: Sweet and sexy…such a nice combination. Thanks for noticing the ice wall. Thought I'd throw a little chemistry in there.

MyOtherName: Again, that was one incredibly long review. I hadn't really thought about the bathing being like a cold shower, but I guess that kind of works. As always, good luck with your movie!

Nobody's Princess: Thank you very much for your thoughtful review! You got a little Kataang fluffiness in this chapter, even if they weren't exactly alone. There might be some more in the next one.

Lanugi: Yes, I'm identifying with Suki, which makes it kind of odd that I hadn't done a chapter from her perspective earlier. Well, I guess she just wasn't in the story that much before.

redskin122004: You start classes in July? Well, good luck, and I think it's great that you're in the Army National Guard. I think my nephew just got done with that. I hope all goes well for you!

Vanille Strawberry: Well, I'm glad you liked it, even if you're a Tokka fan. I really like Sokka and Suki as a couple, and like Zuko/Song, they just don't get enough love. Was that Gaelic at the end of your review?


	36. Chapter 36: Nerves and Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: Since so many of you asked, I'll address the issue of my accident. No, it wasn't bad. It involved four cars in a multiple rear-ending situation. Everyone walked away. My oldest son and I were in the vehicle, and we're fine, but there was a large amount of work done on our van. We got it back today.

**Nerves and Explanations**

"Back already?" Sokka inquired as Katara helped Aang into the house.

"Aang mastered firebending," Katara said shortly. She inclined her head toward Iroh and Zuko. "They can explain." She briefly heard the flurry of questions before closing the door of Aang's bedroom behind them, muting the sounds from the main living room. Katara hovered as Aang lay down gratefully on his bed and closed his eyes.

"Do you still have a headache?" she asked him, bending some water into a cup for him. He nodded. Katara handed him the cup and urged him to drink it. With an effort, he sat up enough to do so, and she put the cup back on the side table.

"I think I just need some rest," he told her quietly, lying back down. Katara hesitated. She knew she should leave him alone, but she had a few questions, and she was afraid he wouldn't be able to answer them as well if too much time passed.

"I…I got some mental pictures from you when it happened," she began tentatively. That got his interest. Aang rolled up on one elbow and gazed at her intently.

"What kind of pictures?"

"I'm not completely sure. It was just strange because what I usually get are emotions, never the actual thoughts that are going through your head."

"That's a good thing," Aang muttered, so low that Katara wasn't certain she had heard correctly. Sensing his discomfort, however, she decided to let it go and continued.

"It was all so fast that I couldn't really make sense of anything," she tried to explain. "Do you know what that was?" Aang rolled onto his back again and stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah," he answered. "That was how I got the instructions for everything I could do. It was all in images, and it was awfully fast for me, too. I guess I'm not surprised you got some of it; it was really strong, like the ocean flooding a town. I don't think I was really able to make much out of it until I passed out."

Katara paused and thought about this for a little while. She had long wondered if dreams were a way of the mind working things out without outside distractions. It seemed to work that way for Aang, like those nightmares he'd had before confessing to her the truth of how he'd run away from being the Avatar. If that were true, it made sense that he was able to gain understanding while unconscious.

"You also seemed really scared," she whispered. This was the part that worried her most of all.

"Well, it _was_ scary," replied Aang, just as softly. He seemed to be carefully avoiding looking at her. "Not just having that flood of information running through my brain, but knowing how much power I really have. I mean, I guess I sort of knew it before, but…in the Avatar State, I'm kind of detached from myself. These are things my past lives have done as themselves. Things I could do." His mouth worked, but he didn't seem to know where to go from there.

"Let's hope you don't have to use any of them," Katara said. She kissed the tip of the arrow tattoo on his forehead and prepared to leave.

"Still, knowing I have that much inside me," Aang went on, stopping her. It felt like he needed some kind of reassurance. "How much destruction could I cause? How do I know I can control it?" Katara smiled and ran her hand along the left side of his face, ending by cupping his cheek and chin.

"I don't believe you'd have been given this burden if you couldn't handle it. Besides, I love you, and I have faith that you'll do the right things." With that, she kissed him, gently but firmly.

"I've screwed up before," he protested. Katara paused, considering her words carefully.

"I won't lie to you," she decided. "Yes, you have screwed up, but I've never seen you make the same mistake twice. You've learned, and I think that says a lot. I'm very proud of you. Now try to sleep off that headache. I have a feeling there's not much my healing can do for this."

"Katara?" Aang's voice stopped her at the door. When she turned, he continued. "Thank you for always being there for me. I love you." Katara nodded, smiled, and left him.

"So, what do we do now?" wondered Suki, after Zuko and Iroh had shared what they knew about Aang's recent experience. Toph had been thinking much the same thing. It seemed like it had taken so long to get to this point, she didn't really know what to do next. Since she'd joined the group fairly recently, she knew it must seem even longer for Sokka, Katara, and Aang, who'd been trying to reach this goal from the beginning.

"I don't see what we can do except wait for the eclipse to come," Zuko replied.

"I hate waiting," Toph sighed.

"Me too," agreed Suki.

"What's taking them so long?" complained Sokka. It took Toph a moment to realize that he was facing the hallway where the bedrooms were located and must be talking about Katara and Aang.

"They may wish to discuss some of what happened," Iroh ventured. "It's the first chance they've had to be alone."

"They're pretty much just sitting there," Toph confirmed.

"Are you sure?" Sokka pressed.

"Wait, Katara's standing up," Toph revised her observations. "I think she's getting ready to come back out here. Believe me, if they were doing anything you needed to worry about, I could tell." Of course, that didn't necessarily mean she would tell him, but he didn't need to know that.

"What do you know about it?" he challenged her. "You've spent most of your life locked up."

"Yeah, in a stone house," she pointed out. "_With my parents._" There was a pause as Sokka (and probably the others, too) took this in and realized what married people often do at night.

"Oh. Eww. Um, sorry," Sokka apologized to her. Toph actually appreciated this from him. Naturally, she had not always understood those peculiar vibrations coming from her parents' bedroom sometimes, but once she did, it was extremely awkward. Before anyone could change the subject, Katara exited Aang's doorway and rejoined them, sinking into a cushion on the floor.

"So, how is he?" Suki asked gently.

"I think he'll sleep for a while, but he should be fine," replied Katara. "He's bounced back from worse than this."

"You're not looking so good, either," Sokka remarked, concern suddenly evident in his voice. "Are _you _all right?"

"I think so. It was just kind of a shock."

"Why was it a shock to _you_?" Toph objected. "I thought it was Aang who had a bunch of stuff packed into his head." She surreptitiously put her hand to the floor. Katara's heart rate was increasing. She was getting nervous, so it was clear there was something she was hiding, and she was probably trying to decide how much to tell them.

"I hadn't really thought about it before, but there is something we haven't told the rest of you," Katara admitted. "Maybe we felt it was so obvious we didn't need to mention it. Or maybe it just seemed too…personal."

"What is it, Katara?" Suki encouraged her, coming to sit beside her.

"It's just that Aang and I are connected," Katara said.

"Well, yeah, he's your boyfriend," Sokka didn't sound enlightened. "That's not news."

"I suspect she means something else," contributed Iroh. Katara nodded slowly.

"I'm not sure how to explain it," she began. "It's like admitting we loved each other opened some kind of channel between us. We can sense each other's emotions and things."

"A spiritual link," Iroh added wisely.

"Exactly," Katara agreed. "But this time, it was different. I could feel his confusion stronger than usual, but it was more than that. I actually got images. That had never happened before. They were really fast, though, so I couldn't see them very well."

At this point, Toph was a little lost. Her idea of images were the way she "saw" the world through vibrations, so she supposed it would be like sensing that, only everything kept shifting, like a series of small earthquakes on top of each other. Of course, that might be a bad example because she could work with earthquakes. Maybe it was closer to standing on the sand dunes of that bay where the Water Tribe warriors were staying. The sand kept blowing around, making it hard for her to get good pictures of the land and the objects on it. She could also tell that Katara was still holding something back, but under the circumstances, that was understandable.

"Did you find out what they were?" Suki wondered.

"Yes," Katara acknowledged. "We were just talking about it. He said it was how he got the instructions for all the Avatar stuff. Somehow, it leaked over to me."

Sokka now went over and knelt in front of his sister.

"I've wondered about that," he confessed.

"You have?" Katara seemed startled.

"I read something like this in the library," Sokka explained. "I didn't want to say anything before because I didn't want to put any pressure on you. Besides, I wasn't even sure it was true."

"Pressure?"

"When the Avatar finds his – for lack of a better term – soul mate, their minds connect with each other. Once they accept their relationship, nothing can break that bond. I figured if it had happened, you'd tell me when you were ready. If it hadn't happened, there was no point. It would only make you worry that…"

"I wasn't the one?" Katara guessed. Toph sensed Sokka nodding.

"Wait. I don't understand," said Zuko. "Does that mean she's somehow reborn, too? They've always been together, sort of?"

"No, that's not how it works," Sokka replied, shifting so that he was in a more comfortable sitting position. Suki also moved to be close to him, though not quite touching. "This is where it gets complicated. See, the Avatar Spirit is reborn into a new individual each turn in the cycle. While the spirit remains the same, just adding any new knowledge obtained with each incarnation, the new Avatar is a completely separate person from the one that came before. Aang can talk to Roku in the Spirit World because their souls are separate. Roku and all the other previous Avatars are there, while Aang's soul is here with us, still in his body."

Toph had to agree with Sokka's assessment; this _was _complicated. She was grateful to be a simple earthbender, even a really talented one who'd gotten sucked into this strange world of destiny and spirits.

"This seems really mystical for you, Sokka," she remarked.

"Don't remind me," he shot back flatly. "I've learned to accept a lot of things over the past few months, but this is probably the weirdest yet." Toph actually smiled at his use of the word "yet." If there was one thing she'd learned about Sokka, it was that he rarely failed to expect something even worse or weirder than he'd already experienced to come over the horizon. Odd as it sounded, it was a rather endearing trait.

"How do you feel?" Suki was asking Katara.

"Strangely, I'm not really all that surprised," she responded. "It's almost like I've always known."

"Yeah, back home, you always were the weird one," her brother reminded her. This lightened the mood somewhat, but Sokka quickly grew serious again. "So, are you okay with all this?" To everyone's surprise, Katara laughed a little.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's just that Aang asked me the same question right after we realized what was happening, and I can't help but think the same thing I did then – it's a little late for that, now."

"Yeah, I guess, but…have you really thought about it?" Sokka insisted.

"We've been a little busy," she reminded him sharply. "What exactly are you talking about?"

Sokka paused, and everyone was so still, Toph could sense him chewing thoughtfully on his tongue.

"Well, you know, Aang's the last airbender," he started slowly.

"Of course I know that!" his sister snapped. Toph was starting to get an idea of where Sokka was going with this, and she was considering finishing his point when it didn't sound like he would. However, Iroh stepped in first.

"I think what your brother is trying to say is that Aang will need to have children," he interpreted. "That's the only way there will be future airbenders to continue the Avatar cycle."

"Yes, I'd figured that out," Katara replied calmly. "Besides, why wouldn't Aang want to have children? He loves them. So do I." Again, there was something she was leaving out, and she felt a little tense and almost defensive. Toph suspected that Katara and Aang had already had at least a portion of this conversation.

"Yeah, but we could be talking a lot of children here," Sokka continued steadfastly. "He has to repopulate a nearly extinct race. Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"I think you've officially crossed into the territory of none of your business," Katara grated icily, finally pushed over her breaking point. She stood up, slowly but determinedly. "Aang and I will have as many children as the spirits grant, and it will be because we love each other, not because of some stupid sense of duty! Now, I think I _could _stand to lie down for a few minutes." When she had finished, she swept out of the room with a decidedly regal air. Toph practically felt like applauding; Katara might not have been raised in the upper levels of society, but she sure could pull off the attitude.

"Nice going," Zuko remarked sardonically.

"That went rather well," Sokka returned. Toph would have expected a healthy dose of sarcasm in his tone, but oddly, there was none.

"That's the reaction you wanted?" she asked in disbelief.

"Of course," he shrugged emphatically. "I had to get her riled up to make her speak the truth. Now I know she knows what she's getting into, and I'm sure she'll be happy. What more could a brother ask for?"

"How did you know what to say to get her to react?" As an only child, Toph didn't understand sibling interactions. Of course, she sometimes thought they didn't, either.

"What can I say?" Sokka shrugged modestly. "Irritating my sister is one of my many talents."

"Well, if you're free now, there's another talent of yours I'd like to try out," Suki invited.

"Okay, but let's go outside," he modified the request, and they went to the back garden. Toph was pretty sure this was because of the revelation she had shared with everyone a few minutes ago. What they didn't know was that she could sense them outside, too. However, loose earth didn't conduct vibrations quite as well as stone, and there were more things in the way, making it easier for her not to think about it. This departure left only her, Iroh, and Zuko in the room. No one spoke for a long time. It finally got on Toph's nerves.

"So what do we do right now?" she asked the others.

"How about a rousing game of Pai Sho?" Iroh suggested.

"I'm out," Zuko declined shortly, retreating to his room.

"Is it something I could learn?" Toph was willing to try just about anything at this point. Although it hadn't bothered her for most of her life, she was coming to understand that her blindness did have its drawbacks.

"I think so. The tiles are hand-carved, so they all feel different. You'll just have to learn what they all are. And remember where they are once they're played, of course. Do you think you could do that?"

"Whatever." Why not? She appeared to have quite a lot of time on her hands at the moment.

"Wonderful! I'll just put on a pot of tea for us…."

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: Let's see…it looks like I might make 600 reviews this chapter. I'm looking forward to that! Thank you in advance for understanding my brief hiatus next week. I'll get a new chapter posted as soon as I can. I'll be taking a notebook and trying to jot down some ideas for Avatar Goes Broadway while I'm gone.

Review responses:

Thank you to Lahmikhara, misskiki28, Billeh, Justcallmewolfy, libowiekitty, H2P2, chocolatecoveredbananacheese for reviewing Chapter 34.

UNDER-CITY WALLS: No problem. I'm glad you see it now.

Aangs fangirl1214: I think most of your comments were answered in the chapter. As for how I do everything, I just sort of do it. I also do as little housework as possible. Iroh must have been good to keep Ba Sing Se under siege for nearly three years (1,000 days).

TTAvatarfan: I know I like seeing Aang that way! Your review was a nicely concise synopsis of the chapter, so the only other thing I can think of to say is thanks!

La Vixen de Amor: Glad you liked it!

TheKataangKing: Actually, firebenders are only shirtless during an Agni Kai. All the times we've seen Zuko or Aang training, they've been fully clothed.

Chocolatecoveredespressobean: I think one of the things I do really well is come up with things that are logical but hardly anyone else would think of.

Snows Of Yester-Year: Yeah, I usually have to wait until my kids go to bed to get much writing done. Then I only have the cat to contend with.

kataangfan22: I'm proud of him, too. Of course, I'm the one who wrote that, so does that mean I'm actually proud of myself? Being in charge of your own universe is so confusing.;) Glad you liked the Kataang.

Giggleman: Thanks, I'm trying to.

LiveInThaskyE: Yeah, that would have been cool. Well, I'm sure the show will find some impressive moves for Aang to do.

Kimbalynn616: Oh, I see. In that case, I may have one or two good George moments up my sleeve. I've probably spent more time than is healthy thinking about the Avatar State and such, so I'm glad you appreciate it.

MyOtherName: I didn't really think of that as being funny, but it sort of fits in with Aang's personality. In the first episode, Sokka's all wondering how Aang got in the ice and why he's not frozen, and Aang just sort of shrugs and says, "I don't know." And let's not forget: "Penguin!" in the middle of a conversation about the war.

redskin122004: I look forward to seeing more of your writing. I'm kind of doing the opposite, spending more time writing than reading.

Sunkissed Guacamole: I'm very impressed that you read the whole thing in one day. I know how much reading that is. I'm doing my best to find time to write.

Vanille Strawberry: Yeah, I loved the idea of Aang taking charge there. Um, "Iss guh day thoo avoorneen slawn." We sang a song partly in Gaelic when I was in high school, and that was the refrain, but I'm not entirely sure what it means or if I remembered how they spelled it.

Queen: Glad you've caught up now! Yes, I'm putting all my pieces in place. My greatest fear is that I'll leave some loose end hanging. I hate when authors do that, and I've got so many subplots going that I really hope I remember to wrap them all up.

cormalin: Wow, two days? That's impressive. Was that last one a cliffhanger? Maybe a little. There might be worse to come, though. Just warning you.

AvatrLori: Well, I'm glad you found my story and enjoyed it, and welcome to the site! I have a lot of other stories, too, if you're interested. Shorter ones!


	37. Chapter 37: Hello and Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: 605 reviews! Thanks everybody! I don't really have a note for the beginning of this, so I'll just give you all a point to ponder. Towards the end of Warriors of Kyoshi, when Aang was in the water waiting for the Unagi to show up, where was he keeping that marble?!? Yes, I'm odd.

**Hello and Goodbye**

The days crawled past, but the deadline finally drew near. The group decided to leave two days before the eclipse to allow them plenty of time to rest before the fated dawn broke.

On the day before they were to leave Ba Sing Se, Zuko decided to take a chance and visit his mother and brother.

"Hey, big brother," Kenzo greeted him good-naturedly as he opened the door for him. Fortunately, Ling and Han-Ga took this as a joke, a sort of running gag Zuko and Kenzo had developed. In a way, of course, it was, but it was only funny to them because of the secret truth they shared.

"Hey, kid," Zuko gave what had become his usual response, ruffling the little boy's hair. "You mind if I talk to your mom alone for a while?"

"No."

Zuko gave the other two members of the household a brief greeting and escorted his mother onto the street. They walked in silence until they reached a bench in a park and sat there in reasonable privacy.

"It's almost time," said Zuko perfunctorily. Ursa nodded.

"I thought it must be," she responded simply. "Song asked me to wish you well."

"She came to visit you?" Zuko was surprised that Song would come by herself to visit his mother.

"Yes, about two weeks ago."

At this, Zuko was even more surprised and confused. Song's plan was to go home with her mother long before that.

"She was supposed to be leaving with her mother over a month ago!" he blurted.

"I guess her plans changed," Ursa commented mildly, looking closely at her eldest son. Zuko didn't know what to think. This meant that he and Song had been in the city at the same time for several weeks, at least. He could have gone to see her after all, if he'd only known. Why hadn't she sought after him? Was it possible she wasn't aware he'd come back? He'd have thought the appearance of a giant flying bison in the skies above would have made that fairly obvious, but maybe she just hadn't been looking up at the time.

Zuko shook his head to clear it. Whatever the case, it didn't matter now. He had other things to think about, and he really should focus on his mother.

"Thank you for passing that on," he replied finally. "How have you and Kenzo been?"

"Pretty well, but things are getting a little tense. Even the common people are starting to sense that something big is coming."

"Well, it is," Zuko acknowledged. There was silence for a time.

"Do you have any idea what's going to happen?" Ursa asked at last. Zuko hesitated, trying to decide how much it was safe to tell her and also wondering exactly what she was asking. Of course, he didn't know precisely what would happen – no one could know that – but he did know the plan.

"You mean with Father?" he tried to get clarification.

"Yes, that…and you and your sister."

"I don't really know," he answered honestly. "I'm going to stay out of it as much as possible. I just know that Aang has to face Father. If Azula gets in the way, I'll fight her." He was trying to sound matter-of-fact, but he knew it wasn't going to be as simple as he was making it sound.

"I see," Ursa said quietly, her face unreadable. Watching her, the question he'd considered more than once seemed impossible to contain. At this point, what did he have to lose?

"Did you ever love him?" he said in a rush, before he could change his mind. Ursa looked taken aback but quickly shielded her expression.

"It was an arranged marriage," she answered evasively.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I tried," Ursa told him, closing her eyes and sighing. "I loved that he gave me you kids, but…I'm afraid that's all." Zuko nodded to himself. It wasn't like he hadn't expected this kind of answer, and it was actually more calming to know for sure. Now that he thought about it, Uncle Iroh never really talked about his late wife, either, only his son. Zuko had never even met his aunt, since she had died in childbirth with Lu Ten.

Mother and son didn't talk much after that. They just enjoyed some quiet time together until Zuko walked Ursa back to her house. Remembering his brother, Zuko turned Kenzo upside down a few times, making the boy giggle madly. The laughter still followed Zuko as he took his leave and headed back to the house he shared with the Avatar's company.

They left fairly early the next morning. Everybody was pretty quiet, no doubt absorbed with thoughts and apprehensions they'd long been putting off. With the deadline just around the corner, they no longer had that luxury.

Sokka wanted to check with the Earth Kingdom forces first, so they stopped at the docks along the shore nearest Ba Sing Se. Zuko dismounted with the others to stretch his legs, but he felt a little out of place, so he just wandered down the yard, unconsciously assessing the capabilities of the ships he passed. He'd spent three years of his life at sea, and some naval knowledge had been bound to sink in. While he was standing at a dock, staring out at the ocean, a female voice spoke from behind him.

"Hello, Zuko."

"Song?" Zuko whirled around, stunned to see her in what seemed to him a completely inappropriate location. She was wearing nondescript clothing covered by a hooded cloak. "What are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you," she said instead of answering directly.

"Well, yes, I mean, I'm happy to see you, too, but…you? Here? What?" Zuko fleetingly wondered if a hard slap across his mouth would somehow force coherent sentences out of it.

"An army can always use a healer," Song answered, chin lifted defiantly. "I've offered my services."

"You shouldn't be here! It's dangerous!" Of course, that was a ridiculous thing to say. She obviously knew she was going into battle, so she must know it was dangerous. Zuko cast about for something more convincing. "What about your mother?"

"She went home as planned." Song seemed incredibly calm. "I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"I'm tired of hiding. It's time for me to face my childhood fears. I don't want to run from the Fire Nation anymore; I want to face it." She looked as though she wanted to say something else, but she fell silent. Zuko still didn't know what to say, but he felt a tremendous surge of respect for this young woman. Right on the heels of that, however, came overwhelming fear for her safety.

"There has to be another way for you to do that," he argued. "Please, at least go back to the city, where you'll be safe." He couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to her, and he knew he had to make an effort to talk her out of getting directly involved, even though he sensed it was futile.

"No. They need me. I want to be a part of this." Song lowered her eyes and her voice as she spoke her next sentence. "I want to be with you."

"That's just the problem!" he retorted in a fierce whisper, taking her by the arm and drawing her gently away from anyone who might be listening. "I won't be here. I…I won't be able to protect you."

"I didn't ask for that." She paused before asking the obvious question. "Why won't you be here?" Zuko collected his thoughts. He decided it would be safest for her if she knew as little as possible.

"Aang and I have to be somewhere else," he told her vaguely, giving her as much of the truth as he dared. "Please…don't do this for me."

"I'm not," Song assured him, but she quickly amended the statement. "I mean, you're part of it, but the other reasons I gave you are true. Anyway, I can't back out now. Can you understand that?"

"Yes, I can," Zuko sighed, knowing that this argument was over. He put his arms around Song, belatedly wondering why it had taken him so long to do it. Once he had, he didn't ever want to let go. "Just take care of yourself. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you because of me. I love you." The last three words just slipped out, and as they did, Zuko knew they were true. Song turned her face up to him, eyes wide and curious.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Despite the seriousness of the situation, he felt himself grinning idiotically. He was elated at this unexpected realization. After all of the agonizing he'd done over the past few weeks, wondering what it would feel like to be in love, he was amazed that it could be that simple. He just had to say it again, looking straight into her eyes as he did so. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she responded, smiling back at him. Then, almost before Zuko knew what was happening, they were kissing, and he didn't know how he'd managed to live so long without that expression of affection. The kiss steadily deepened, and by the time they separated, Zuko was feeling a little lightheaded, either from emotion or lack of oxygen.

Considerably cheered up, although he was still worried, Zuko walked along the shore hand in hand with Song until it was time for him to leave and for her to report to her ship. Zuko admonished the captain to look after her, not even thinking that it might not be his place to do so. Fortunately, the captain merely bowed and asserted that he would do his best; being the companion of the Avatar _did _have its advantages, as Sokka had pointed out more than once.

After one final kiss, Zuko and Song were separated again. Just a short time later, Appa landed once more at the bustling beach that served as the Water Tribe headquarters. Suki was reunited with her warriors, and a few Northern Water Tribe ships had joined their southern brothers, so Katara, Aang, and Sokka went to speak with them. This left Toph, Zuko, and Iroh pretty much to their own devices for the rest of the day, which suited Zuko just fine. He had a lot to think about, and a lot of practicing to do.

Aang spent most of the day before the eclipse in fasting and meditation. Iroh watched the young Avatar as he sat on a dune, the wind ruffling his clothing. He was communing with his primary element, and Iroh thoroughly approved. He rather wished he could get Zuko to show that kind of discipline more often. Unfortunately, Aang's behavior was worrying Katara, who was pacing the beach agitatedly.

"He has to eat," she fretted, pausing in her pattern to look up at him also.

"He will, when the time is right," Iroh assured her. "He is purifying himself. Don't worry; he knows what he is doing." Katara looked as though she wanted to believe him, but there was something in her that wanted to be in control of every aspect of life. Iroh reflected that it must be a family trait.

"I…suppose," she sighed doubtfully. Given her spiritual connection with Aang, Iroh was reasonably certain that Katara's current state of mind wasn't helping him to get ready for tomorrow. Maybe Iroh could help with that.

"Perhaps you would like to learn some meditation techniques?" he suggested gently, yet in a firm enough tone to indicate that it was not really a question. He couldn't actually say outright that she was probably unintentionally disrupting Aang's concentration, since that would likely only worry her more.

"It's never been part of my training, but maybe it would be a good thing to learn."

"Excellent. Sit down right there, near the line where the waves come up on the shore, and find a comfortable position."

Katara obeyed, sitting cross-legged. She closed her eyes without being asked, and Iroh smiled a little. She had clearly watched Aang in meditation before and had some idea of what was expected. These simple acts already seemed to relax her somewhat, which was a good first step.

"Focus on your element," Iroh continued, keeping his voice soft and even. "Listen to the ebb and flow of the ocean, the waves breaking onto the sand near you, feel the water moving beneath you to the sea. Let your breathing follow their rhythm. You _are _the ocean."

Apparently, Katara was a natural at this. It didn't take long for her breathing to slow and her body to visibly calm, almost seeming to merge with the sand underneath her.

"Very good," Iroh told her. "Now, stretch out your mind and see if you can feel the moon. Her back may be to you, but she is still there. Feel how she tugs at the ocean. Picture the moon and the ocean as their fish bodies at the North Pole. Imagine their eternal dance around each other, pushing and pulling, completely equal, two halves of one whole. Become one with them as the source of your strength." When he thought she'd done that long enough, Iroh decided to take one step further, something rather experimental. "Finally, find your link with Aang. Reach out to him. See if you can match your breathing with his and share your peace of mind with each other."

When Katara smiled placidly, Iroh deduced that his work here was done. Before walking away, he offered a few final words of encouragement and told her that she could continue as long as she wished. He sort of envied that special attachment Katara had with Aang. For some reason, it made him think of Lu Ten. Maybe he wished they could have had a spiritual connection that would work even through the barrier of death. Iroh had walked the Spirit World once, but Aang could do that almost whenever he wished. Was it wrong to feel a little jealous of that?

Iroh was just starting to think that he could benefit from some meditation as well when something else caught his attention. Zuko was standing on a grassy portion of a dune, facing north, and Iroh saw another opportunity to provide assistance.

"Is something troubling you, Nephew?" Iroh asked when he was close enough to be heard over the constant wind. To his surprise, he actually got a direct answer.

"I'm worried about Song," Zuko replied, still facing away. "I've been praying to Agni for her to be safe. Is that wrong?"

"I don't think any prayer for something good can be wrong," Iroh responded truthfully, although protection was not usually the fire god's area. At this point, Zuko did turn around, fixing his golden eyes steadily on his uncle's.

"Have you ever been in love, Uncle?"

"Yes. Once." Iroh turned his vision inward. Her name was Tashiri, and he hadn't thought about her in many years. He didn't even know if she was still alive. She had been spirited away when his family suspected that Iroh's affection for the girl was getting to be too much for his position. After all, he had an arranged marriage already planned for him, and they didn't want anything to get in the way of that. Among other complications, illegitimate children could pose a problem, especially if they were older than the ones his marriage might produce. Tashiri's family had probably also been willing participants in her disappearance, not wishing her to be "spoiled" before her own wedding could be planned. He sighed deeply. In the years since his wife had died, Iroh had taken advantage of his unattached status to engage in a handful of affairs, but there had never been another like Tashiri.

"You lost her." It was not a question, but Iroh nodded anyway. Zuko stared off into space for a while, thinking this over. He didn't seem to require any details to piece together what had happened, more or less.

"I don't think arranged marriages are a good thing," the prince declared finally.

"Oh, I don't know," Iroh tried to defend their traditions as best he could. "If your family loves you and wants to make the best match for you, they can often choose better for you than you would for yourself, especially when you are young and inexperienced. It is only when money and social position become the deciding factors that the system breaks down, leading to misery, loneliness, regrets..." Zuko looked directly at his uncle again, his undamaged eyebrow raised wryly.

"Has there ever been a system that _hasn't _ended up doing that?" he challenged. Iroh cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Well, no, not to my knowledge," he admitted.

"I don't want to lose her," Zuko decided. "Not to the war, not to my father, and not to my position. If we both survive this, I'm going to ask her to marry me. I don't even care if I have to give up my throne."

This came as a total shock to Iroh. He had seen the changes wrought in his nephew over the past few months, but even he couldn't have predicted this. Less than a year ago, all Zuko wanted was his position, and now he was willing to give it all up. He had finally learned the meaning of love and sacrifice.

"You really love her, don't you?" Iroh managed to ask, although Zuko's earlier questions and these more recent declarations had already indicated that.

"I do." Zuko took a deep breath. "For three years, all I cared about was finding the Avatar and restoring my honor and my place at Father's side. I just wanted to go home again, and I never really thought past that. But ever since meeting Song…she's given me a new reason to live. Now, I have hope for a life that goes far into the future, but I can only have it with her." He laughed dryly, gesturing out toward the vast expanse of water to the east. "Here I am, about to cross the sea to my father, home, and title, and I'm not even sure I want any of it anymore. What does that mean?"

"It means you're growing up." Iroh barely managed to choke the words out. He had rarely heard Zuko give a speech this long, and Iroh's eyes filled with tears as he considered Zuko's newfound maturity. "You're deciding for yourself what you want instead of letting someone else dictate it for you. I'm very proud of you, whatever happens."

"Thank you, Uncle."

"You're a man now," Iroh went on. "I just wish I felt like I had more to do with that. I didn't teach you about love the way I should have. I suppose I was afraid you wouldn't need it."

"You did more than you know," Zuko insisted. "It probably started with Mom, but you always loved me, even when I didn't deserve it and didn't understand. I'm sorry for all the times I didn't listen or got angry or impatient with you."

"That's all right," Iroh assured him. "That's all part of being family."

"Not _our _family."

"Well, it's up to you to break that cycle. I believe you can."

"I think it was watching Aang and Katara that really changed how I looked at things," Zuko remarked, looking across the beach to where Katara still sat quietly, the rising tide beginning to lap at her clothing. "Seeing everything that they had to face just to be in love with each other, I started to think it must be something very important. Then I spent time with Song and, well, she did the rest."

"Women are the best teachers," Iroh agreed sagely.

There seemed to be nothing more to say, so the pair stood for a long while in silence, watching the shadows lengthen as the afternoon wore on. In a way, it was their own form of meditation and communion, and Iroh wouldn't have traded it for anything.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: Yes, before anyone asks, I totally made up the stuff about Iroh's love from his youth and his wife dying in childbirth. It seems likely that something like this might have happened, though. I don't know if the Fire Nation really considers Agni a god or not, but it is the name of the Hindu fire god, so it seemed to work. The next chapter will focus on the two couples (George and Kataang) spending some last moments together before the day of battle dawns.

Review responses:

Thank you to ElicityFay, Giggleman, Billeh, blackfireprincess, reach 4 the stars, and chocolatecoveredbananacheese for reviewing Chapter 36.

Aangs fangirl1214: I totally made up the spiritual connection thing. It seemed to me that Aang and Katara were oddly connected from the moment they met, so I added Katara's idea from The Storm that everything was meant to be and the whole thing sort of spun out of that.

Lily Dragon: I was thinking the pieces might be a little too finely carved for her to pick up the images through the table and that she might actually have to use her fingers to feel the etching.

TTAvatarfan: As I think you can tell from this chapter, the end is drawing near. They'll be making final preparations next chapter and possibly even beginning their final, harrowing journey.

La Vixen de Amor: I will tell you this much – Aang will give her his gift near the end of the story. You might say he's waiting for the perfect moment.

Chocolatecoveredespressobean: Thanks. I'm glad you liked that little gag. I'd actually been trying to figure out a way to work that in for quite a long time.

Justcallmewolfy: I suppose Katara might be able to utilize some of the techniques she observed, but she lacks the power to bring it about as envisioned. Also, you need the Avatar Spirit to really understand everything.

SnakeEyes16: I'm always happy to be improving someone's vocabulary! There are a lot of words I use in casual conversation where people just look at me strangely. It's even more pronounced in my writing, when I have time to think about it. As for Aang's gift…I _am_ rather fond of epic endings.:)

Snows Of Yester-Year: Pai Sho and tea. Don't forget tea. Anyway, I thought it was time I sort of expressed where I was coming from with the whole spiritual connection thing. I'd been hinting at it for a while but hadn't given a complete explanation.

libowiekitty: I tend to put Toph in the background for several chapters at a time, so I periodically like to bring her back to the forefront for a while.

kataangfan22: Yeah, I like to show Aang's humanity. I think that's something that really sets him apart. We haven't really seen much of the personal lives of the prior Avatars; it was like they were just the Avatar all the time.

LiveInThaskyE: I'm still working out the details of that final battle, although I know now how it will end. It's going to be tough to make it all impressive and suspenseful.

MyOtherName: I did find it quite funny that you started off with "I don't have much to say" and proceeded to go on for what looks like more than 100 words (I didn't count it). I imagine that would have been disturbing for Toph, but I think you could get over it. After all, peasants for many centuries lived in one-room houses, so their children must have been present for that activity sometimes.

redskin122004: Okay, well, good luck in college, anyway!

Sunkissed Guacamole: I have been known to type until my fingers are cramped, but that's about as far as I'll go for my art. Well, that and losing sleep. Thanks!

Lanugi: This show gives so much opportunity for spiritual and supernatural experiences. Glad you thought the discussion about children was funny. Things are going to get intense pretty soon, so I had to put some lightness in (and some possible foreshadowing).

kimfoo: Well, thank you. The next chapter will have a nice Kataang moment, but you might say I'm saving up for the really big stuff.


	38. Chapter 38: Pillow Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: I thought everyone had figured this out by now, but since several people asked, George refers to the Sokka/Suki ship. Also, I have a theory on the next season of Avatar. Nickelodeon is finally showing new episodes of Danny Phantom, five this week. By my calculations, that leaves five more. If they take a week off and do one a week for five weeks, that takes us to right around Labor Day, so they might just segue into new Avatar episodes the week after the holiday, using the same time slot. Just a guess, but if that's the case, we should start seeing Avatar promos in the next week or two. Besides, Paramount has announced that the first volume DVD of Book 3 will be released October 30, so the first 5 episodes have to air by then (thank you, Justcallmewolfy).

**Pillow Talk**

When evening arrived, Katara oversaw Aang as he finally ate a meal. She'd been bringing him fresh water at intervals throughout the day, and he'd drunk it but taken nothing else until now. Katara knew she probably shouldn't be hovering like this, but she just couldn't help it. Anyway, he didn't seem to mind.

Near sunset, Aang gathered his motley little family off to the side and cleared his throat. Katara stood beside him, holding his hand and silently encouraging him.

"I'm not very good at this kind of thing, but I wanted you all to know how much you mean to me," he began. "You've all been really important in getting us to this point. You've been my teachers, supporters, protectors, and, most importantly, my friends. Thank you for everything you've given me. When I was just a baby, the monks found out I was the Avatar and took me away from my parents. I never really knew what it felt like to be part of a traditional family, but having you guys around gives me some idea. I guess we must look kind of strange to people on the outside, but it gives me hope to know that members of all four nations can work together if they really want to. No matter what happens tomorrow, we'll always have that. I'm grateful for all of you."

Katara moved in to hug him when he was done, proud of him but also anxious and a little sad that they would have to separate tomorrow. Momo, who had been sitting on Aang's shoulder, wrapped his tail around Katara's neck in his own gesture of affection. They were shortly joined by Toph and Sokka, followed quickly by Suki and a little more reluctantly by Iroh and Zuko. Finally, Appa nosed in and gave a broad lick with his huge tongue, centering on Aang and causing everyone to break apart, laughing. Katara and Aang used waterbending to wash everybody off. Then, Katara took Aang by the hand and led him over to her father.

"Dad? I want to ask you something," she said without any introduction at all.

"Yes, Katara, what is it?"

"I know this might seem strange, but…I want to stay with Aang tonight," she requested. Looking over at her boyfriend, she could see that he was surprised but more than willing to support the idea. "You know, in the same tent."

"I see." Hakoda frowned and looked at her narrowly, then Aang. To Aang's credit, he did not immediately pipe up that this was Katara's idea and he had nothing to do with it, though he did contrive to look suitably non-threatening. Sokka had wandered along during this exchange, and though he didn't appear to be very happy, he was waiting for Hakoda to make the decision.

"It's just that we don't want to be apart until we have to be," Katara went on, gazing pleadingly at her father. "Do you understand?" Something in Hakoda's expression changed, and his steady gaze met his daughter's.

"You promise that you will both stay fully clothed all night?" he asked.

"Absolutely," answered Katara and Aang together, nodding vigorously.

"All right, I'll allow it," Hakoda decided. Katara smiled gratefully at him.

"What? That's it?" Sokka exclaimed, breaking his silence. When Hakoda leveled his gaze at his only son, any further protest Sokka might have made was stopped before it began.

"Sokka, if I'd known that my last night with your mother would _be_ the last…" Hakoda sighed and turned to Katara and Aang. "I understand what you're going through."

"Then I'd like to spend the night with Suki," Sokka stated, and though he was clearly _trying _not to sound like a petulant child, he wasn't quite succeeding. Still, Hakoda smiled indulgently at him.

"It's hard being the oldest, isn't it?" he asked rhetorically. "If you're willing to make the same promise these two did, I have no objection."

"I promise," Sokka said soberly. "Thanks, Dad."

"Yeah, thank you, Dad," Katara added, giving her father a hug while Aang bowed his gratitude. There were a few logistics to work out, but eventually, everyone found their sleeping space. As Katara entered the tent she normally shared with Sokka, she felt unaccountably nervous. It wasn't like she and Aang hadn't slept close to each other before. For some reason, this felt different, and she wasn't sure if it was because she had her father's express permission or because of what they faced tomorrow.

Aang brought a lit lamp in so that they could see each other and set it on the floor. The two of them lay down facing each other, heads propped up on elbows. It was warm enough that they hadn't bothered with sleeping bags. They had removed their shoes outside, and Katara found herself visually tracing the lines of the tattoos on Aang's legs until they disappeared behind him. She then let her gaze move up to the other arrows she could see on his hands and head. She suddenly wished she could see all of them once more, though she remembered them well enough.

"So…what do you want to do?" Aang broke the silence.

"I don't know. To be honest, I don't feel much like doing…what we would normally be doing alone. I just want to be with you."

"I know what you mean," Aang replied, but Katara caught the slight omission, as well as the slight twinge of disappointment before he rapidly squelched it.

"But you don't feel the same way?" she prompted. There was another twinge, this time of guilt, and even in the lamplight, she could see his cheeks coloring.

"It's not my fault you're so beautiful!" Aang exclaimed by way of explanation. Katara had to smile a little at this.

"Are you sure it's not just because you're a guy?" she suggested.

"Maybe that, too," he acknowledged, giving a one-shoulder shrug that looked funny sideways. "I can't do anything about that, either."

"I'm glad! It would just be too strange if you suddenly turned into a girl," Katara asserted. They both laughed, and any tension that had existed was broken.

They were silent for a while, just gazing at one another. Aang's hand crept up to wrap around an object he seemed to be keeping under his shirt, near his heart. As though reaching a decision, he removed his hand from there and stretched it out toward her, brushing across her face and scooting a little closer to finger one of the beads that held her hair loops.

"Um, do you think you could you do a little favor for me?" he asked softly.

"Anything, Aang. What is it?" Ordinarily, Katara would not have been so ready to promise something without knowing what it was, but she trusted Aang enough to believe that he wouldn't ask anything outrageous.

"Take your hair down."

It was a simple request, even if it would cost her a few extra minutes in the morning, so Katara acquiesced. She sat up, first detaching the loops from the roll of hair at the nape of her neck, and then pulling off the beads and tucking them carefully into a small pouch she normally kept in her sash. Her next step was to remove the tie that bound the end of her braid and place this in the pouch also. She undid the braid and released the bun-like roll, finally allowing the locks to fall free.

Aang had watched her silently through this entire procedure, and Katara felt slightly odd. It was so rare for her to have her hair down like this, and she wondered if Aang had ever watched her so closely before, when she hadn't noticed. She lay down again, shaking her hair a little so that it came to rest mostly behind her and wouldn't get in her face. Aang reached out once more to touch it, starting at her temple and running his hand through as far as he could reach. Katara closed her eyes, realizing that he'd never done this before and that it was very soothing.

"Thank you," Aang murmured. "I love your hair."

"That seems strange," Katara couldn't help giggling, opening her eyes to regard him. "I mean, you know, because you don't have any hair." Aang smiled good-naturedly.

"Well, female airbenders didn't shave their heads," he reminded her. "I guess I associate women with long hair. I suppose they must have shaved it all off to get their tattoos, but after that, they let it grow again."

Now that he mentioned it, Katara recalled that the statue of Yangchen and some of the pictures in the library at the Eastern Air Temple did show women with very long hair, and she felt rather silly for forgetting that. Thinking about his tattoos again, Katara ran her fingers along the point of the arrow on his head, following the lines back over the top of his scalp as far as she could reach. Meanwhile, Aang had begun almost massaging her scalp, working his fingers through her thick hair, and she closed her eyes again and relaxed, withdrawing her arm.

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to fall asleep," Katara remarked. She felt Aang's hand slip down a little to cup her jaw, and she opened her eyes to find his gray gaze looking straight into them.

"I'm not sure I want to sleep," he admitted. "I don't want to miss any of these last few hours we have together." Katara covered his hand with her own.

"We both need to rest, though," she pointed out gently. "You especially."

"I know," he sighed. With that, he moved in to kiss her, and she readily accepted, maintaining the kiss as long as she could. At the outer limits of her awareness, she noticed that their free arms were winding about each other, drawing them closer together. When they broke apart, Katara pulled back a little ways to look at Aang's face.

"I wish I could take this burden away from you," she said sadly.

"You gave me a whole day without it," he reminded her, no doubt referring to his birthday. "And I get an extra moment every time I look in your eyes." Katara's throat constricted, and she buried her face in his neck.

"It's okay," Aang assured her, rubbing her back and tangling his fingers in the long locks that now draped over her. "This is what I was born to do."

"Sometimes I'm sorry that I ever encouraged you to fulfill your destiny," she sighed. His hand moved up to caress her ear.

"Neither of us could have stopped this from happening," Aang replied. "It's probably because of you that I'm as ready as I am." Katara wasn't sure she should have the credit for that, but she wasn't in the mood to argue.

"I suppose we should try to sleep," she said instead, pulling her head back but leaving her body in close contact with his.

"Yeah, I guess," he agreed. Katara tried to make herself comfortable, resting her head on her lower arm while keeping her other around Aang, but she couldn't quite figure out where to put her head so they weren't breathing right into each other's faces. Besides, she usually slept with her knees bent. If she did that, where would Aang put his legs? Knees didn't bend backward. She noticed that Aang appeared to be having similar difficulties.

"This doesn't seem to be working," he observed finally.

"You're right," responded Katara, moving back and sitting up. "How do people do this?" She thought about the times they had spent together, and the idea hit her. She turned around and gathered all her hair up, sort of wrapping it so it would all be on one side and out of her face. She lay down essentially on top of it, close to Aang but with her back to him. Taking the cue, he curled up behind her, one arm around her waist while he stretched the other one out to support his head. Katara folded her hands under her cheek and sighed contentedly.

"This is nice," he declared, nuzzling in her hair to find her neck and plant a soft kiss there.

"Mmm," she mumbled agreement. His warmth behind her was reassuring, and Katara felt herself fading already. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered. Katara was scarcely aware of him putting out the light before she drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, in Suki's tent, she and Sokka wasted no time in taking advantage of their privacy. Suki took off her makeup, headdress, and body armor before entering the tent, and they quickly shed their boots and weapons. Sokka just had time to think that the door to the tent looked like there was some kind of meeting between war leaders going on before Suki tackled him. Their mouths met with just about as much enthusiasm as the day they'd greeted each other after months of separation. The couple's tongues engaged in a long battle for dominance, and then Suki reached for Sokka's tunic. He swiftly caught her wrist and stopped her.

"I promised Dad we'd keep our clothes on," he explained, also taking the opportunity to come up for air.

"Oh," answered Suki, sitting back on her knees. "I guess I can respect that. Besides, there's a lot we can do clothed." As if to prove this, she pushed his shoulders until he was on his back and straddled him. With excruciating slowness, Suki bent her upper body forward almost flat against him and began sucking at his neck. As nice as that all was, Sokka took it as a sort of challenge and, when she broke contact for a moment, flipped her so that he was on top. This launched them into what might best be termed an impromptu wrestling match, with each of them trying to stay on top the longest. Naturally, there was a great deal of groping whatever body parts presented themselves along the way, and the whole thing left them stifling giggles so they wouldn't disturb anyone else. They'd made sure to move the tent a good distance from the main camp, but you never could tell.

When they paused a moment to catch their breath, Sokka was again on top. He smiled down triumphantly at Suki, and something about that vision held him. He felt the smile fade from his face, and she grew more serious, too, gazing at him with curiosity.

"Marry me," Sokka blurted suddenly. Suki's expression went from curious and confused to incredulous.

"What?" she managed, while she flipped Sokka onto his back again. He didn't resist or attempt to reverse that; he just met her eyes earnestly.

"Marry me," he repeated. Yes, he knew this was not a very flowery or well thought out proposal, but he wasn't going to back down now. Somehow, when Suki was smiling at him, Sokka had simply decided that he wanted to wake up to that face every day for the rest of his life. He'd already made the mistake once of not telling someone how he felt about her; he didn't intend to do it again.

"You mean, now?"

"Well, no, not _now_," he assured her. Sokka was pretty sure she was stalling now, but he had sort of sprung this on her, so she deserved at least a clarification. "I mean, after all this is over." He gestured vaguely around the tent, trying to indicate the company surrounding them and the battle to be fought tomorrow. "You know, eventually."

"I see. Eventually." Suki still seemed to be in a state of shock. She rolled off of Sokka and sat down. He sat up, too, across from her.

"Look, I know this probably seems really sudden," Sokka tried to explain. "But I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I guess I'm asking you now because…I'm worried about what might happen tomorrow. I might lose you anyway, but I want to know that I told you what you mean to me. I'm just looking for a yes or no here. I can take either one." He was beginning to get really nervous that Suki hadn't answered yet.

"Oh, Sokka, I…I love you, too," she said tearfully, a state in which Sokka couldn't ever remember seeing her. "Are you sure?" At this, Sokka couldn't help but grin. Was that what was bothering her?

"Yes, I'm sure," he stated firmly, going over to her and taking her hands in his. "I've thought about it more than you might think. So, will you?"

"Yes, I will," Suki agreed finally, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly.

"Great! We can tell Dad and everyone."

"Yes, we can. Tomorrow," she suggested, in a tone that brooked no argument, not to mention that she followed this up with another very pleasant assault on Sokka's person.

"Tomorrow," he agreed, when she finally allowed him enough breath to speak. However, he shifted their positions once again, deciding that it was his turn to take the lead. After all, as Suki had so astutely pointed out, there was a lot you could do with your clothes on, and the night was still young.

Aang suddenly found himself standing on a grassy hill in bright sunlight. He was very confused and disoriented, since the last thing he remembered was lying in a dark tent with Katara in his arms. Looking around, he saw her walking towards him, hair braided as usual.

"Is the battle over?" he asked her. "What happened? Am I dead?" Katara smiled and shook her head.

"I think this is a dream," she told him. Aang frowned and surveyed the scene once more, recognizing that they were at the Eastern Air Temple, not the Spirit World.

"Then…I'm just dreaming you?"

"No, I'm really here. We seem to be in the same dream."

Aang gaped at her, open mouthed. He'd been through a lot of things as the Avatar, but he thought this was possibly the most mind-blowing experience yet.

"How…how is that possible?" he exclaimed.

"I think it's the meditation we shared earlier," Katara explained, furrowing her brow in thought. "It must have made our link more complete."

"Wow," was all Aang could say. Katara put her hand in his, and it felt so warm and real that it was incredible. Aang felt like he should have been blushing, but his dream self wasn't capable of that. Somehow, sharing a dream with Katara seemed far more intimate than anything he could imagine – and he had imagined quite a lot in recent months.

"Oh, look! There's my waterfall!" Katara cried out, pointing down the hill to where the cascade of water dropped to the pool below.

"_Your _waterfall?" Aang asked, laughing a little at her territoriality. Katara was already tugging him closer to it when she answered him.

"Well, I suppose this whole place is technically yours, but I love it so much!"

"In that case, by the power vested in me as the last airbender, I give it to you," he replied, bowing to her in a mixture of solemnity and good humor as they stopped at the top of the ridge, where they could look almost straight down at the dizzying view of the waterfall. "Maybe we can shower together under it sometime." Well, now he was _sure _he was dreaming. There was no way he would have said something like that if he were conscious. He might have _thought _it, but he never would have actually said it. Fortunately, Katara didn't seem to think anything of it, perhaps a side effect of the dream state.

"I look forward to it," was all she said. Then she sighed, looking around her. "This place is so beautiful. I wish I could have seen it when it was still active and full of life." Aang hesitated, considering the possibilities. If this was a dream, maybe he could make that happen.

"Maybe I can help with that," he replied. He concentrated, fixing a vision in his mind and recreating it in front of him. He knew that it had worked when Katara gave a gasp of delight. Aang couldn't help but smile, too, at seeing things the way they had once been. Bison, lemurs, and gliders filled the air, livestock grazed not far from where they were standing, and crops waved in the breeze. The changes to the temple itself were more subtle, but it appeared to gleam, and flickers of movement could be seen in some of the windows.

"Oh my gosh, Aang, it's amazing!" Katara breathed, turning in a circle to take it all in. "This is what it was like 100 years ago?"

"More like 106 years ago. I imagined what it looked like when I came here to choose a bison. We did that when we were seven." Aang pointed up to a platform where a group of little bison were flocking around their mother.

"Oh, let's go up there!" Since it was a dream, no sooner were these words spoken than they were standing on the platform behind a group of young boys and a woman bearing the marks of a master airbender. The woman, whose name Aang couldn't recall, was handing out apples to the boys, and the baby bison came down to investigate.

"Once we fed them, they bonded to us," Aang explained.

"Hey, Aang, that's you, before you got your tattoos!" Katara pointed down, but of course, Aang already knew where he was supposed to be. "You were so cute!" Looking at his younger self was quite odd, and he was a little embarrassed that he had actually included that in the vision. Still, Katara seemed to enjoy it, and seeing her delighted expression, he knew it hadn't been a mistake. Turning back to the scene, he watched himself giving an apple to Appa and getting licked affectionately for the first of many times. In some ways, he wished he could warn the child he'd once been of what was to come, but these were only memories, and he couldn't change anything. Besides, even if he had the opportunity, Aang didn't think he'd want to rob that boy of the five years of happiness and blissful ignorance that still lay ahead of him.

Gradually, the images faded, and Aang sensed that the dream was nearing an end. Not wanting to let it go, he hugged Katara close. To his surprise, she kissed him, and it felt just as real as with their bodies and even more profound. They remained like that as the world dissolved into darkness.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: Some of you might be surprised at Sokka's proposal. It seemed to me that he'd be the kind of person who'd just blurt something like that out, whereas someone like Aang would be more inclined to plan everything out carefully. I drew some aspects of that scene from a proposal I actually got and my brother's to his wife.

I'm guessing at Aang's age when he got Appa. He looked to be about 7 or 8 in the flashback. Besides, 5 years seemed like a good amount for him and Appa to have been bonded before they ran away. This was a nice, long chapter full of fluff, so I hope it will kind of balance the intensity of the scenes to come. Yes, there will be character deaths. We're getting to things that I've had planned virtually since the beginning, so I'm hoping to post slightly more often than once a week. I have a feeling that once I get into this battle, it will be hard for me to stop writing, so I may just plunge through. On the other hand, the action scenes may require a lot of revising, so that could slow me down. We'll just have to wait and see.

Review responses:

Thank you to skittlesandcombos and Giggleman for reviewing Chapter 37.

Aangs fangirl1214: Well, I definitely am a hopeless romantic, so I guess that comes out in my writing. I do try my best to make everything I write essentially fit into the universe the show has created.

TTAvatarfan: I'm using this story a lot to develop my theories on where characters are coming from. It's been a great platform for that. Well, here we are at last, ready to launch into the finale!

La Vixen de Amor: Wow, that was a long review, and you really need to do something about those voices in your head, or apparitions in your living room, or whatever they may be. Anyway, now maybe you know how I feel, trying to put all this together in my head as I prepare the grand finale. My fingers definitely can't keep up with my mind.

Chocolatecoveredespressobean: Thanks. We'll just have to see the path he ends up choosing in the series. I really want to see Song show up again!

kimfoo: I don't do much in the way of meditation, but I'm familiar with the techniques.

Justcallmewolfy: Well, here's a lot more Kataang for you to enjoy. I think it's more that I stretched the Zuko/Song out over so much time that it feels rushed. Anyway, I couldn't see any other way to get it in there, and I need it to set up the end.

SnakeEyes16: Thanks for the suggestion on the speech. How was it? It was really hard to get everything in there and still have it sound like Aang. Sometimes meditation works for me, and sometimes it doesn't.

Kimbalynn616: I'm glad you liked it, I enjoy fleshing out the character's histories when I get the opportunity. I hope the fluff didn't disappoint. I know I didn't do as much George as some would have liked, but I really wanted to spend a lot of time on Kataang.

Snows Of Yester-Year: Yeah, me too. Hope you enjoyed all the Kataang here. Even though there wasn't serious making out, I think it's the most I've packed into one chapter since #25 (the birthday chapter).

AirGirl Phantom: Always glad to hear that my work is enthralling! I do tend to emphasize the intellectual aspects of Sokka, partly as a response to the numerous authors to portray him solely as a buffoon. I don't suppose you took the time to read the author notes along the way, but my husband could basically be Sokka (meat and sarcasm guy), so I have a personal bias. I find that changing the points of view not only allows the opportunity to delve deeply into various characters but also helps to provide a "television" sort of feel, the idea of a continuous story made up of separate scenes.

libowiekitty: My husband thought I should say something to you like, "I ended the story already?", but I knew you were just referring to the end of the chapter. Personally, I think I like the ending of this one even better.

kataangfan22: I just love Iroh and speculating about him. I can't think of any other responses to really give you, so thanks!

LiveInThaskyE: I know I will be feeling a mixture of sadness and relief when this is finally done. It has absorbed a lot of my thoughts and time, so it will be nice to have energy to put into other things. On the other hand, it's been a part of my life for about seven months now, over a year if you count Avatar in Training, so it will be hard to let go.

MyOtherName: Yes, I enjoy developing the characters, and I'm glad you liked it. There are a lot of hints given to Iroh's past but little actual information, and it's fun to fill in the blanks.

Billeh: That's your prerogative, of course. I find Zuko an interesting and complex character, difficult to capture but fun to explore and develop.

redskin122004: Looks like you're leaving today, so it may be a while before you read this. Anyway, good luck, thanks a lot, and I'm glad I've helped you appreciate Zuko's character a little.

Sunkissed Guacamole: Well, my timing as it pertains to your schedule was unintentional, but I'm glad it worked out for you.


	39. Chapter 39: Into the Fray

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: Obviously, I am not going to directly answer questions about character deaths, but I would like to clarify that I include evil characters in that definition. Anyway, here we are, going into battle. The scenes will be generally shorter than usual as I flip from one perspective to another, trying to convey the impression that a lot of things are going on at once, though I will try not to overlap any more than necessary.

**Into the Fray**

Zuko awoke to the sounds of an argument.

"I am _not _wearing shoes!" came Toph's indignant voice.

"But, Toph –" said Uncle Iroh, but he was quickly interrupted.

"No! I said no, and I mean NO!"

Zuko rubbed his eyes and climbed out of the tent. It was still dark, of course, since everybody had to be underway before dawn, so he moved closer to the voices, blinking to try and help his eyes adjust.

"Look, Toph, you're never going to pull this off if you don't wear shoes." That was Aang, clearly trying to be convincing. Katara was sitting nearby, braiding her hair, but apparently saw no need to get involved just yet. Even though they weren't really interacting with each other, there seemed to be something different between Aang and Katara. Zuko couldn't quite put his finger on it, though.

"You don't understand!" the blind girl practically shouted. "They get in the way of the vibrations. I won't be able to 'see' very well."

"What's going on?" Sokka and Suki joined the party, and it didn't look to Zuko like either of them had had much rest.

"Aang's going to be tied up and gagged," Katara reminded Toph sharply, finally speaking up. "We're all having to make sacrifices, here."

"Look, just try them," Iroh persuaded. "These are not typical shoes." Still grumbling, Toph finally agreed to slip on the footwear. She was wearing a loose, black shirt and puffy pants as well, and she really did look something like a servant who might carry a nobleman's armor.

"Hey, these actually aren't bad!" Toph exclaimed, experimentally walking around on them.

"They're made of a special material that molds to your foot," the old man explained. "They're flexible but very sturdy."

"Don't you have something to say to everyone?" prompted Suki to Sokka once the argument seemed to be over, digging him in the ribs.

"Oh, right," he said, rubbing the spot she'd hit. "Um, Dad, Katara, Aang…everyone, really…Suki and I are engaged!"

"Well, that was fast," Zuko observed quietly, and Iroh chuckled his agreement while the men of Sokka's tribe congratulated him and Katara hugged Suki. When all that was done, Iroh and Sokka donned the Fire Nation gear they'd taken from the soldiers captured at Ba Sing Se. Sokka had grown his hair out and pulled the rest into a rough topknot. Though it wouldn't withstand any close scrutiny, it was passable in dim light or from a distance.

It had not been easy to find clothing and armor that would fit Iroh, since most active soldiers did not carry as much weight as he did, but with some improvising, they'd put together a reasonable ensemble, and he'd managed to re-create his old warrior's topknot.

Katara was in her normal clothing, since she had decided to pose as a prisoner. Of course, this meant she couldn't carry her water canteen on her, so Sokka was concealing it under his clothing, while Iroh strapped on a spare they'd obtained from the northern waterbenders. That was the only supply she could count on. When all the preparations had been made, it was time for everyone to split up.

Suki had to depart first. She and one of her warriors were going to take Appa and meet up with an Earth Kingdom ship. They would use the ship as a base from which to take off, providing backup and an escape route for the others.

"Are you sure you trust me with this?" Suki asked Aang. "I've never actually flown a bison before."

"Don't worry," Aang replied, smiling reassuringly. "Appa knows what to do. Don't you, boy?" The flying bison groaned in response, and Aang gave him a final hug on the neck before backing away. Sokka gave Suki a goodbye kiss and helped her and her friend to get on. Everyone waved as they flew off. Zuko debated briefly how he should wish his uncle off, but when Iroh pulled him into a hug, he decided that was as good a way as any.

"See you on the other side," Aang announced to his friends. He and Katara shared a kiss so passionate that Zuko had to look away to avoid the feeling that he was intruding on a private moment. He caught Sokka's gaze, and the young warrior nodded to him. It was a gesture of one man to another as a comrade in arms. It gave Zuko a sensation he wasn't sure he'd ever really felt before…a feeling of belonging. He realized that these people were trusting him to take their friend, the hope of the world, into the veritable belly of the beast. It was an enormous responsibility, and he nodded back solemnly to Sokka. Then, he and Aang boarded one ship while the other four took another.

Hakoda himself was the captain of the boat to which Zuko was assigned, not trusting this most delicate business to anyone else. Everything felt unnaturally quiet as they cast off.

Toph was distinctly unhappy. She was floating on the ocean on a wooden boat, wearing shoes. Granted, these shoes were probably not making matters any worse in this particular situation, but she didn't think she could be any blinder if she were floating in midair.

Admittedly, Toph still didn't fully understand what an eclipse was. She knew that the moon covered the sun, but these concepts had little meaning to her. The sun felt warm on her face during the day, but she could not imagine the moon at all.

They were mostly staying below the deck, to conceal them from any Fire Nation troops that might get close enough. This suited Toph just fine, since in her view, having salt wind blowing on her didn't add anything to the frightening experience of being at sea. However, she was beginning to enjoy the gentle rocking motion of the ship. It was actually kind of soothing, at least until the Fire Navy engaged them.

Toph could only really tell that a fight was happening by the sounds of shouting and running on deck, the more unpredictable movements of the boat beneath her, and the occasional smell of something burning. She heard Sokka pacing the floor, and she could tell that it was hard for him not to be involved in the battle directly. At one point, he stopped at the outer wall, standing still at what Toph guessed was some sort of window.

"All right, Yue, don't fail us now," he muttered.

"Who's Yue?" Toph inquired blankly. There was silence, and Toph got the distinct impression that everyone there knew something she didn't.

"She's the moon spirit," Katara answered finally.

"Oh. Okay." Toph knew that waterbenders had a special connection to the moon, so she supposed it made sense that they would have a special name for it. Her. Whatever. While Toph still sensed there was a longer story to be told, it was enough for her that Sokka was encouraging the moon to cover the sun, as predicted.

Sokka had warned everyone not to look directly at the eclipse at the risk of permanent eye damage, so Zuko kept trying to catch the sun's reflection in the water as he gazed out a porthole to check both their progress and the moon's. He supposed things would begin to darken, too, but by then, they needed to be practically landing on the Fire Nation shore. He and Aang were below decks, waiting for their chance to slip away.

Watching the battle, Zuko could see fireballs being launched all around them, and the Water Tribe ships were retaliating by lighting their own homemade bombs. He could also periodically see the effects of the waterbenders, when a Fire Navy ship would be stranded on an island of ice. Their impact could also be felt in the tossing of the boat at times. Finally, the Fire Nation ships receded behind them, and it appeared they had broken through the front line.

"It's time," Aang said quietly, confirming Zuko's suspicion. Zuko nodded and methodically tied the Avatar up as securely as he could, finishing with a gag over his mouth. Hefting him up, he found a longboat ready for them. Hakoda and a couple of other sailors wished them luck as they were lowered over the side.

Zuko paddled furiously toward the rocky crag of land he could see jutting up out of the water. He mostly ignored the sights and sounds of battle raging around him. It was primarily a diversion, anyway, although the lives lost out there could make one wish it were otherwise. In any case, Zuko couldn't afford to let it distract him.

Reaching the black shoreline, Zuko jumped out of the boat and pulled it up onto the sand and gravel beach. He glanced at a tide pool and saw that the eclipse was well on its way. Then he heaved Aang across his shoulders and began the difficult climb up to the back of the capital city.

He was nearly there when his path was blocked by three familiar but unwelcome figures.

"So, the traitor has finally returned," Azula sneered at him, while Mai and Ty Lee stood at the ready behind her.

"I'm not a traitor," Zuko stated flatly, setting Aang carefully on the ground. He expected that he would shortly need his hands free.

"We saw you fighting with the Avatar."

"You didn't leave me many choices," he shot back at her before launching into the story he'd rehearsed. "I joined their group to survive and gained their trust. Then, when they let their guard down, I captured the Avatar and snuck away. I've brought him to Father, like I was supposed to."

"And I suppose this battle was just a coincidence?" Azula drawled, barely sparing a glance for the bound Avatar lying there.

"They'd been planning this for weeks," Zuko answered honestly, prepared for this, too. "I waited for it to start so it would cover my escape. Shouldn't you be out there fighting, too? Or are you, just willing to let young men die for you, like those old generals in there?" Azula's face darkened momentarily. He was essentially calling her a coward, and Zuko knew that wouldn't sit well. However, her expression quickly changed to a bright, utterly fake smile.

"Why don't I take the Avatar to Father for you?" she suggested cheerfully. "That way, you can stay here and prove your loyalty by fighting alongside these men you're so concerned about?" Zuko almost laughed in her face. How stupid did she honestly think he was?

"So you can take the credit?" he asked pointedly. "I don't think so. The Avatar is mine, and I will bring him in and restore my honor. You can get out of my way, or I'll force my way past you." Zuko was thinking quickly now. He judged that the sun was now about half covered, so they didn't have much time.

"Bold words," Azula declared. "But you know you could never beat me, let alone all three of us." Zuko, however, was tired of talking. He gathered his energy, focusing on his mother, and the acceptance he'd found with the Avatar and his friends, and even Song. He could feel the heat of the magma beneath his feet, and he drew on that as well as the vanishing sun.

"Afraid to face me alone, Azula?" he taunted her. Her eyes narrowed, and she growled in anger, but by the time she made a move, it was too late. Zuko used both hands to launch the most powerful lightning bolt he could manage right into her chest. Azula flew backward, eyes frozen open and with a look of utter surprise fixed permanently on her face, and the other two girls caught her. Ty Lee, with her gymnast's reflexes, darted out of the way, but Mai was not so lucky, getting pinned under the lifeless body of the princess.

Zuko lowered his hands, staring first at them, and then his dead sister in utter disbelief. This act would probably come back to him later, but for now, he just felt numb. He couldn't process it, and he didn't have time to try. Zuko looked over to Aang, and the boy's gray eyes were wide with shock, but he thankfully didn't seem to be judging him in any way. Zuko turned back to the girls. Ty Lee was busy trying to get Mai out from under Azula.

"I don't wish to fight you," he informed them quietly. "Do you plan to try and stop me?" Ty Lee shook her head emphatically, and Mai gave him a cryptic look before lowering her head. This was more or less what Zuko had expected. Azula had commanded fear but little real loyalty, and they weren't going to risk their lives once she was gone. Zuko took up his burden once again and proceeded into the palace grounds using a secret entrance that few besides the royal family were aware of.

Katara sat beside Toph in the middle of their small boat. She was tied hand and foot, playing the part of a prisoner of war. Sokka labored in the stern to paddle them to shore, while Iroh did what he could from the bow, mostly steering and navigating.

Looking into the water, Katara could see that the eclipse was nearly halfway to completion, and she was beginning to get anxious about reaching the palace on time. She'd been avoiding looking at the ocean battle behind her. There were also some catapults and trebuchets perched high up on the sides of the volcanoes, occasionally launching flaming projectiles when members of the approaching armada ventured close enough.

Finally, Katara gave in to temptation and turned her head, just in time to see a fireball strike a blue sail. Waterbenders in a neighboring ship put out the fire, but Katara turned her head and bit her lip. She hoped her father and the others would make it out okay. There were so many things to worry about that she didn't know where to start, but she also knew she shouldn't be allowing her thoughts to become mired in them.

Turning her attention to the looming, black island ahead didn't do anything to raise Katara's spirits, either. There was a flash of lightning up on a ridge, and she caught her breath. She could swear that Iroh had had a reaction, too. Unfortunately, they were too far away to make out anything definite. On second thought, maybe that was a good thing.

Katara found herself praying to anyone who might be listening that Aang was all right. Probably the hardest part of this whole ordeal was sending Aang off into danger without her. After what they had shared last night, she realized that their physical separation was merely an illusion. They were still united in spirit, but that didn't stop her from missing him. In addition, she realized that their link had its potential negative side. She had no idea what it would feel like to her if Aang were to suddenly die, but she could only imagine that it wouldn't be pleasant.

At last, their little boat ran aground. Sokka leapt out, pushing it the rest of the way onto the bank, and he and Iroh helped Katara and Toph step onto land. The rope Sokka had tied around Katara's ankles allowed her to shuffle slowly along, but that was about it. Toph immediately dropped to her knees, enjoying the feel of solid ground underneath her. Katara, meanwhile, gazed wistfully up at the slope she was expected to climb and cast a wistful glance back at the water. She was starting to get an idea of how Toph must have felt on the boat.

"I'm never going to be able to climb that like this," she hissed to her brother.

"Good point. Toph, do you think you could help us out? Time's getting short, anyway."

"I'd be happy to," Toph replied with an almost insane glee. She paused to get her bearings and directed everyone to stand on a certain platform of rock. "I have to be careful not to make the mountain unstable, or the volcano might erupt." With that, she began moving her arms up and down, and the rock moved ponderously upward, but still faster than they could have made it on foot.

"Yeah, no eruptions, please," Sokka requested nervously. Katara had to privately agree. Being in the destruction zone of one volcanic eruption was more than enough for a lifetime. When they reached the top, they were challenged by a group of guards.

"We have a prisoner to take into custody," Sokka announced in a gruff voice, shoving Katara forward slightly and lowering his head a little to hide any potential defects in his disguise.

"That? She doesn't look too dangerous," scoffed one of the men. Katara chewed on her tongue to keep from saying anything or trying to show him just how dangerous she could be. It might be in character for her to struggle, but she didn't want to risk blowing the whole thing.

"Don't let her appearance fool you," Sokka insisted. "She's a waterbender." Iroh might have been better at coming up with the phrases that would get them through, but he was keeping a low profile to avoid being recognized.

"All right, then, go on along," the guardsman said, gesturing toward a door into the palace. They went obediently in, and just about as soon as they had entered, Toph tore off her shoes.

"Those shoes might be better than most, but I still prefer to be barefoot," she declared in a whisper. The first corridors they traversed were deserted. Apparently, the denizens of the palace were either fighting or preparing to fight. When they got deeper into the building, however, their luck ran out. A group of soldiers came around a corner. Judging by the number, they were being sent to relieve the guard they'd passed earlier. Sokka tried to bluff his way through again, but there was more skepticism this time around.

"This isn't the way to the dungeons," one of the men objected, but it was really all over when another recognized Iroh.

"It's the Dragon of the West!" he exclaimed. "He's wanted by the Fire Lord!" He and his comrades took up fighting stances. Iroh quickly burned Katara's bonds, and she turned to her brother with her arms upraised while Toph punched the wall, making a section further up strike out and knock one of men in the head. Sokka tossed Katara her canteen even as he spun to kick another man in the stomach. She caught it and crouched, pulling the water out with one hand and holding the container in the other.

The hallway was too tight, so Katara ducked between legs to reach the junction. One of the guards grasped her by the wrist, and she used one of the techniques Sokka had taught her to break his grip. Then, she dropped the canteen and began laying about her with the water. Things got pretty chaotic, and it was hard for Katara to tell exactly what was happening through the moving earth, blasts of fire, and glimpses of Sokka's war club. One soldier slipped out of the mass and reached for a horn that hung on the wall. Katara realized that he was going to sound the alarm, but Sokka acted faster. His boomerang hit the horn squarely, knocking it off the wall and onto the floor. While the firebender was distracted, Katara water-whipped him headfirst into the wall, and he crumpled. She turned around to see that her friends were standing among a bunch of prone figures.

"So much for stealth," Iroh remarked, and he handed Katara her spare water. She paused to sling both canteens over her shoulders, and Iroh led the way through the palace at an impressive pace for someone of his age and girth. Katara found that she could sense Aang, if she thought about it, and she knew they were getting closer to where he was.

The hallways were getting larger but also more populated, and Iroh led them several times into rooms or behind tapestries. It was probably inevitable that they reached another intersection, and royal guardsmen were coming at them from two directions. They began another crazy fight, but the firebenders were suddenly brought up short when their abilities ceased working.

"The eclipse! It's complete!" called out Sokka. This was good news to some extent, of course, but it also brought home to Katara how little time they had before their window of opportunity closed. However, the guards soon proved that they possessed other combat methods. Some of them drew swords and knives while others began using punches and kicks. Katara modified her water whip to have an icy point at the end, using it to knock weapons out of her assailants' hands and striking at their faces to keep them off balance.

"There isn't much time," Iroh said, ducking a punch and kicking the legs out from one of the soldiers. "You go and find Aang. I'll keep them busy for as long as I can."

"But you can't bend, either," Toph protested. She stomped the ground and raised her fists, and a guard jammed his sword into a rock wall that had suddenly appeared in front of him.

"And we need you to find our way," Sokka added, blocking a knife thrust with his club and braining his attacker with his boomerang. Katara paused as a small space cleared around her. She held her ice-pointed whip menacingly.

"I know where Aang is," she admitted. As much as she liked Iroh, this was information she couldn't keep from them, and his staying behind might be their only chance to reach Aang and the Fire Lord in time.

"What? How?" Sokka demanded. He forced his way through to her.

"I can feel him," she answered. "I think I can get us there." There wasn't really any time to discuss it. Toph brought up the rock under her feet and charged forward on it, bowling over firebenders as she went. Iroh followed in her wake, turning toward the soldiers and blocking their pursuit, at least temporarily. Their group had managed to incapacitate about half of them, but those were still really long odds.

"Go! Now!" Iroh shouted over his shoulder, and no one could think of any reason not to obey him. Katara looked back sadly, imprinting his brave and noble image on her mind before she ran toward the signal Aang's spirit was sending her.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: Wow, this is actually pretty draining. Is it exhausting to you guys to read it? And I'm not even to the main event yet! At least one of the deaths is over with. I'm sorry if it seemed short, but I thought the only way it could possibly work was if Zuko took her by surprise.

Review responses:

Thank you to libowiekitty, kimfoo, TTAvatarfan, intricate designs, and reach 4 the stars for reviewing Chapter 38.

Aangs fangirl1214: I think you're the only person who said I could take as much time as I need, so I wanted you to know I appreciate that. As someone with fairly comprehensive experience with the opposite sex, I know firsthand that there's a lot you can do while dressed, though it all seems to go out the window once you're married;- .

La Vixen de Amor: It's a long story, but apparently, fans couldn't decide whether to call the ship Sukka or Soki, and to end the argument, someone suggested George.

Chocolatecoveredespressobean: I think about two more chapters, but we'll see how descriptive I get.

MC Defenseless: Yeah, I like showing intimacy that isn't necessarily making out, and Kataang is sort of the perfect couple for that.

Lanugi: Oh, thank you! It seems good to put the dangerous action in a sort of sandwich between two servings of fluff.

Justcallmewolfy: I'm glad you were my first review because I really wanted someone to say that the fluff was really cute. Thanks!

Kumori Doragon: I have to give a lot of the credit to Mike & Bryan for creating a world so rich and full. It makes coming up with personal histories a lot easier for me. I'm happy you enjoyed the contrast between the two couples; that was kind of the point.

SnakeEyes16: Yes, the calm before the storm was pretty much what I was trying to do, and it's nice to hear that you liked the speech and the rest of the chapter. The magic touch? I don't know about that, but I do plan to make the deaths meaningful. I'm not a believer in killing characters off just because you can.

Kimbalynn616: Just calm down. Suffice it to say that there will be a reason for each death.

AirScooter11235: Nope, not yet, but I promise it will happen by the end of the story.

Snows Of Yester-Year: Yes, I've heard that about Katara's hairdo, and it's just silly. After all, it's also pretty similar to Mai's mother's hair, and I doubt anyone is suggesting that Mai and Katara will get involved because of it. Seriously, how desperate can you get?

skittlesandcombos: I've had several people suggest that, but I might want to wait until after the third season to make it compatible with canon. As for a postwar story that goes along with this one, well, I'll explain that at the end.

AirGirl Phantom: I think that the life experience I have helps with dealing in realistic emotions. It's also a particular gift I think I have to describe them in a way that makes them believable.

IceFire9: Well, you don't leave me too many options, do you? I can only say that you'll see.

kataangfan22: Well, I hope you have a good vacation! I suspect this story will be almost done by the time you get back.

LiveInThaskyE: I hope so, too. Obviously, there was some action here. I'm trying to give the suggestion of a huge battle going on while saving most of the detail for the final matchup. I don't think Sokka expected to propose first, either.;)

Billeh: Thanks. The dream bit was a kind of last minute scene that occurred to me, but it was so delicious that I just had to put it in. I suspect the battle will take two more chapters, although one might be mostly aftermath. It sort of depends how long my descriptions get.

redskin122004: I'm really glad you were able to catch the last chapter! Yeah, I like to explore Aang's sexuality, maybe especially because so many Zutarans don't seem to think he has any.

firreflye2: Those are great words, and I appreciate it. I think there is still better stuff to come, but that might be my own bias.


	40. Chapter 40: The Sins of the Father

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: Just to let you know, I'm planning to start posting an old Harry Potter/Babylon 5 crossover story in between the final chapters of this on the Babylon 5 area. I'm hoping this will help inspire me to pick up with the sequel to it once this story is done. I suspect some of you will be unhappy about this chapter, but, well, read on.

**The Sins of the Father**

Zuko managed to slip into the palace unnoticed. He knew that he was technically supposed to march through the door, but he was running out of time, and he didn't want to be stopped any more than necessary. He guessed that his father would be in war council, so he headed in that direction, using the hidden servant passages as much as possible but readying himself to encounter people as he drew close to what was probably a hub of activity during the present battle.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" challenged a soldier. Zuko drew himself up as much as he could with the Avatar on his back and glowered at the man, who fell back a step. "P-prince Zuko?"

"I have completed the mission my father sent me on," Zuko proclaimed arrogantly, jerking his head toward the boy lying across his shoulders. "I am delivering the Avatar to him." It worked like a charm. The guard who had spoken gestured, and the group he was with parted to allow Zuko and Aang through. Word spread rapidly ahead of them, and no one else got in their way until Zuko reached the curtain that marked the entrance to the council chamber. He remembered only too well the last time he had entered this room, but he pushed that aside.

"Do you bring news of the battle?" one of the pair of masked guards demanded.

"You could say that," Zuko replied coolly. He turned so that the arrow on Aang's head was clearly visible to them, and both men gasped. "I don't think the Fire Lord would be happy to have this delivery delayed." He was actually rather proud of himself; he sounded just like he had six months ago, before his outlook on life had altered forever. The guards almost fell over each other in their rush to pull open the drapes. They didn't announce him, either struck speechless or uncertain what to say, but that was fine with Zuko.

The prince strode purposefully past the generals as though they didn't exist, walking directly over the world map on the floor. He didn't stop until he reached the base of the dais where his father sat, obscured by the ever-burning fire that rose in front of him. He stood up when Zuko approached, and Zuko dropped Aang unceremoniously on the floor, causing him to emit a muffled grunt. Thus unburdened, Zuko prostrated himself at the Fire Lord's feet. He only caught a glimpse before he lowered his head, but it seemed to Zuko that his father was a lot shorter than he remembered.

"I have done as you asked," he intoned formally, at the last moment deciding not to address him as Father. "I have brought you the Avatar." There was a pregnant pause, and Zuko felt sweat breaking out all over that he suspected was not merely due to the nearby flames. Eventually, he heard shuffling noises, and Zuko guessed that his father must have given the generals a non-verbal command to leave them.

"So you have," grated Fire Lord Ozai. "Where is Princess Azula? I would like her to see this. I rather thought you'd be…arriving together."

"She's dead," Zuko said shortly, not pausing to either ponder the previous statement or to think about what he was saying.

"Really? Now, that _is_ surprising. I was beginning to think nothing could kill her. She's always led such a charmed life. Don't you agree?" When Zuko didn't answer, the Fire Lord continued. "How did she die?"

"I killed her." Zuko felt the need to be honest here, but there was a bitter taste in his mouth as the full impact of what he had done began to weigh on him. He was also disturbed by the fact that his father was indicating only surprise at his only daughter's death. There was no loss or grief, and Zuko could only imagine, if he were honest with himself, that Ozai's reaction would have been even less if it were Zuko's death being reported to him.

"Well, that is quite impressive. Apparently, your years of exile were well spent after all."

Zuko wanted to throw up. Three years of banishment, filled with intensive training and chasing after the Avatar, and the one thing his father sounded proud of him for was murdering his own sister. It just didn't feel right, somehow. He gritted his teeth and took a deep breath.

"I have come to have my honor restored and my place at your side," he managed, feeling like he should say _something_. Ozai laughed harshly.

"What choice have you left me?" he snapped. "My wife is gone, and my daughter is dead. My brother…where is Iroh?"

"I don't know," Zuko answered. This was technically true, although he suspected that Iroh and the others were in the palace by now.

"Well, no matter. You're all I have left now. We will speak of it later."

So that was it. This was a clear dismissal, and any last vestiges of hope Zuko might have been hanging onto for a warm reception from his father shattered around him. He stood up slowly and took a moment to really look at the Fire Lord. Suddenly, Zuko no longer saw a powerful leader on the cusp of taking over the world. Instead, he saw a twisted and empty husk of a man, and in a moment of almost surreal clarity, he knew beyond all doubt that he did not want to become that. He turned to leave.

"Wait," his father commanded, and Zuko turned back again. "What happened to your scar?" For a few moments, Zuko was confused. Not only did he occasionally forget that his scar was far less obvious now, but Ozai had only seen the injury as a fresh burn. Of course, Zuko realized that the Fire Lord must have received periodic reports and seen the renderings that had gone on the wanted posters.

"It…healed," Zuko replied evasively.

"I didn't think you could heal a scar."

"You can't, not completely. The scar is still there, it's just lighter."

"Hmph." This seemed to be satisfactory, and Ozai waved Zuko away. He left obediently, exiting the room with so little noise that the guards outside jumped when he addressed them.

"The Fire Lord is having an audience with the Avatar," Zuko stated pompously. "He doesn't wish to be disturbed." He thought that should buy Aang some time, even if the sounds of a fight began leaking out of the chamber. Without waiting for any response, he strode purposefully down the hallway.

When Zuko dropped Aang in front of the Fire Lord, Aang managed to shift his weight so that he landed on his back and could look around a little. He didn't pay too much attention to the conversation between Zuko and Ozai, already knowing most of what it would contain. Instead, Aang tried to orient himself.

He had been understandably shocked to see Zuko taking Azula down, but he understood that it was necessary. Azula was a crazed megalomaniac, and Aang was beginning to prepare himself for the Fire Lord to be much the same. Since then, Zuko had been playing his part so well, that Aang had actually begun to wonder whether he would warn his father in some way.

Sweeping his eyes across what he could see of the room, Aang noted that there were stone walls and great marble columns marching down the long space. That gave him plenty of material to work with. The floor beneath him seemed to be wood, but he thought he could feel the stone underneath. There were no windows, which was a concern. He didn't have any idea how close the eclipse was to completion and wouldn't have any warning when it was ending.

Directly above him rose a stone platform with a wall of fire running across it, which provided most of the illumination and obscured the Fire Lord, who appeared to be standing almost inside it. At the middle of the platform stood a small, hut-like structure that Aang guessed to be metal.

Turning his head slightly, Aang saw a few wall sconces that were also lit. He wished he had thought to ask Sokka or Iroh whether firebenders could manipulate fires that were already burning, even if they couldn't create their own. Sokka had mentioned they could move lava and channel lightning during the eclipse, so Aang had to assume that both he and Ozai could use the fire as a potential weapon. He didn't see any water source, but air, of course, was everywhere.

After Zuko left, Ozai parted the curtain of fire, walked deliberately to Aang, and stood over him. This also gave Aang his first good look at the Fire Lord, even though his face was still sort of in shadow, and he couldn't help but wonder why neither Zuko nor Iroh had thought to mention the fact that the man had only one eye. Aang stared unabashedly at the pink scar tissue where Ozai's left eye should be – the same eye, Aang realized, that he had burned on Zuko. There was probably some significance to that.

Finally forcing his gaze away from the eye socket, Aang took in the rest of the man's appearance. He had dark hair, part of it gathered into a topknot over a high forehead. A small, fire-shaped crown stuck into the front of the topknot, similar to the once Princess Azula wore. The rest of Ozai's hair hung down past his shoulders. Skimming past the one yellow eye, Aang saw the same sharp nose and chin he'd grown used to seeing reflected on Zuko's face.

"So, I finally have the Avatar," Ozai declaimed, looking triumphantly down at Aang. "After 100 years of searching, I have done what my father and grandfather failed to do." He had apparently already forgotten that it had been Zuko who brought him in. However, in a sudden flash of insight, Aang realized that this wasn't exactly the case. The Fire Lord saw the entire Fire Nation as one body, with himself at the head. Therefore, anything any of his subjects did for him was, in his view, done by him. Ozai no more considered Zuko's delivery of Aang to be an independent act than Aang would consider picking up an object the work of his hand alone. On the other hand, if one of his subjects displeased him or betrayed him in someway, that person was simply cut out like diseased tissue – clearly, it didn't belong.

Aang was at once fascinated and revolted by this understanding. Meanwhile, he counted his heartbeats, trying to figure out how much time he had. He had to choose the right moment to free himself. While he waited, he watched and listened, knowing that Sokka would tell him that knowing as much about your enemy as possible gave you the best chance at victory.

"Of course, I would like to know how you evaded us for so long," Ozai went on. "And how it is that, after an absence of 100 years, you are only twelve."

_Thirteen,_ Aang thought automatically, despite immediately realizing how ludicrous it was for him to make that correction, even internally. He knew perfectly well that the Fire Lord didn't really care that he'd had a birthday.

"But you can't answer me as you are, and I suppose it would be imprudent to remove that gag," the Fire Lord completed his own thought almost regretfully. "I don't think it really matters, anyway. The thing I have to figure out now is what to do with you. If I kill you, you'll just be reborn into the Water Tribe, and the whole search will have to start all over again. He will probably mature to late to do anything to bring down my empire, but why take chances?"

All Aang could figure he was learning was that the guy liked to hear himself talk, but he forced himself to listen, just in case there might be something useful eventually. At the edge of his consciousness, he felt a familiar presence. Katara was near, and growing closer. That had to mean that his window of opportunity was narrowing.

"If I was lucky, I might be able to wipe out all the infants of the right age in the Water Tribes and follow with the Earth Kingdom. That would break the cycle well enough, since there aren't any more airbenders, but it seems like an awful lot of bother while I'm busy trying to rule the world."

Aang felt a mixture of horror, anger, and disbelief, along with probably a few other things he couldn't sort out. The way Ozai talked so casually about slaughtering helpless babies was…sickening was probably the best word for it, and Aang looked at him with an entirely new perspective. He wasn't quite human, Aang realized. He guessed that it could be argued that Aang himself wasn't completely human, and he had certainly worried on more than one occasion about the power within him somehow taking over, but this was something different. This was the true face of a monster, and it had to be stopped. Ozai saw himself as the head of the dragon that was the Fire Nation, and everyone knew that, if you wanted to slay a dragon, you had to cut off its head.

As Ozai went on about the difficulties of keeping the Avatar a prisoner, Aang used the opportunity to stretch out his mind in a meditation exercise. This was partly to calm him and prepare him for what he was going to do, and partly to connect him with the elements. He reached out for the sun and moon, but it was a little difficult because he felt like he needed to keep his eyes open to avoid the Fire Lord figuring out what he was doing. Aang felt the sun, but it was dimmed, its power blocked, and the moon seemed to pulse more strongly than it should on its darkest day….

Aang had to pretend he was facing Koh again to avoid showing any expression. The eclipse had already begun, which meant he needed to act, and soon.

As soon as Zuko was out of sight of the guards at the council chamber, his stride faltered and slowed. After all, he didn't really know what to do next. He thought briefly of going to see his room, but it had done without him for three years, and he didn't feel much attachment to it anymore. With some surprise, he realized that he was actually thinking of his mother's house in Ba Sing Se as more home than here. Certainly, he'd found little enough happiness at the palace once she had left it, but it was the first time Zuko had ever considered that home could be more an attachment to a person than a place.

No one had talked much about where Zuko was to go after making his offering, only that he was to get out of the way. Maybe they assumed that, having grown up there, he would know better than the others where to find his escape. There had been some mention that he might simply leave the grounds. He could either take the boat he'd arrived in, hoping he could slip back through again, or wait for Appa to arrive, showing Suki where to come in.

Neither of these options appealed to Zuko any more than going to his room, though. He felt at a loss. As his father had pointed out, Zuko was the only direct heir to the throne. In that capacity, he didn't feel he could leave, but by the same token, he couldn't exactly fight against his own people, either. After wandering around indecisively for a few minutes, Zuko decided to see if he could find his uncle and the others. Even if he might not be able to openly help them fight, he could at least guide them to where Aang was.

With a goal in mind, Zuko moved more quickly, taking the corridors he thought they would likely have taken and listening for the tell-tale signs of fighting that would indicate they'd been exposed. The palace was large, of course, and there were multiple ways they might have gone, but his uncle was guiding them, and he felt he knew which route made the most sense.

While he traveled, Zuko considered the odd emptiness he'd noticed in his father, and he mulled over the question of whether someone became like that, or if some people were simply born with an essential part of them missing. He thought back to his childhood and realized that he had never seen his sister show the slightest kindness or sympathy in his entire life. She had always been, for lack of a better word, damaged, and she'd never even noticed. Or if she had noticed, she probably saw it as a strength rather than a weakness. Like their father.

Zuko's mother had said that Azula was always her father's daughter, and Zuko suspected that he finally understood what that meant. It was one secret that his mother had chosen not to tell him, but maybe it was better that he learned it on his own.

Coming out from one of the servants' corridors, Zuko practically did run into Sokka, Katara, and Toph. He barely dodged Toph's reflexive response, a brick popping out of the wall at his head. Zuko quickly noted that one prominent member of the group was missing.

"Where's Uncle Iroh?" he demanded.

"He stayed behind to hold off the guards," Sokka explained breathlessly. They'd clearly been almost running, believing that they didn't have much of a head start.

"I'm sorry, Zuko," Katara added, and the expression on her face seemed to confirm Zuko's fears.

"Which way to the throne room?" Toph broke in. "Where's Aang?"

"He's not in the throne room," Zuko informed them. "War council. That way." He waved vaguely behind him and to the left, taking off at a sprint to find his uncle. He wasn't even really thinking anymore, just moving. A group of soldiers rushed past him, and a cool, distant part of his mind registered that they were probably going after the others, but he assigned no meaning to this.

After an indefinable period of time, Zuko found the place where Iroh had made his last stand. Most of the wall sconces had gone out, so he could only make out various dark shapes on the ground at first.

"Uncle Iroh? Uncle Iroh!" Zuko shouted as his eyes adjusted, forgetting all caution. He heard a groan off to his right, and found his uncle lying there, his head and shoulders leaning against the wall at an odd angle.

"Uncle!" Zuko exclaimed, more softly, as he knelt beside the fallen man. A sword stuck out of his ribs, and it seemed like such a vulgar attack on the greatest firebender alive. At least, Zuko observed fiercely, it looked like he had taken about four soldiers down with him. He tried to light a torch, only to find that he could not summon fire.

"Prince Zuko?" Iroh murmured falteringly, and Zuko thought he could sense him slipping away. Zuko face was wet, and it took him a moment to realize he was crying.

"Yes, I'm here," he responded. His brain didn't seem to be functioning properly. "I – I'll go and get Katara. She's not too far, maybe she can--"

"No." Iroh punctuated this single word by grasping Zuko's wrist with surprising strength. "Her destiny lies another way. Anyway, it is too late…"

"No! Uncle, don't say that! I still need you!"

At this, Iroh actually smiled.

"No, you don't," he replied, his voice beginning to fade. "You are your own man now. Don't cry for me, Prince Zuko. I am at peace. I am going home to be with Lu Ten."

Indeed, his eyes seemed to focus on something over Zuko's shoulder, a vision Zuko knew he wouldn't be able to see even if he turned around. But Zuko could not obey his uncle's command. The tears only flowed more strongly as he began to accept the inevitability of their separation.

"Uncle…" he choked out, uncertain where to go from there. There were so many things he hadn't said, so much he should have tried harder to learn. However, Iroh seemed to understand all of this.

"You have done well," the old man whispered, the last words he would ever say. Zuko felt the grasp on his wrist weaken inexorably while the light in the scarcely visible golden eyes died.

Zuko sat there for a long time, letting his grief run its course. At last, he wiped his face and started to think what to do next. Of course, there could be no thought of leaving now. He would stay near his uncle's body until it was laid in state, as was fitting. For the moment, he had forgotten the war, forgotten the Avatar, forgotten even his father. He tried a lamp again, and this time, the fire worked, although it seemed weak and thin.

Very carefully, Zuko pulled the sword from Iroh's body, cleaning it almost mechanically on the clothing of a fallen soldier nearby before casting it aside. Only a little blood trickled out of the wound, further evidence that Iroh was truly dead. With a great effort, he heaved the body onto the same shoulders where the much lighter Aang had rested not long ago. Bowed under the weight, Zuko made his way to the residential wing of the palace. He was taking Iroh to the room where they had shared tea and pleasant conversation many times. It was there that Zuko would keep vigil.

Katara was feeling an increasing sense of urgency as they plowed down the hallways after passing Zuko. She just knew that they were running out of time, and she was being pressed by a distinct certainty that she needed to get to Aang quickly.

As knots of soldiers appeared before them, and she could hear those who'd been behind them catching up, Katara began to fear that they would find themselves boxed in. There simply wasn't any more time to waste in skirmishes.

"I need to get to get through to Aang," she murmured quietly to Toph. The earthbender looked like she wanted to retort something like what did she think they were trying to do, but, impressively, she bit it back.

"All right. Get behind me," Toph ordered. She pulled some of the stone from the floor and walls to surround her, revealing only her eyes. Then, she charged forward, sliding smoothly as though she were on ice. She tossed soldiers to either side of her, and Sokka and Katara, trailing in her wake, threw additional blows while the men were disoriented.

Finally, they reached the location, marked as the right spot by the large curtain emblazoned with the Fire Nation symbol and the two masked guards standing outside. Although she couldn't see their faces, they didn't immediately challenge her, so Katara took advantage of their apparent distraction to wrap her water around the ankle of one, yanking his foot out from under him. Glancing back toward her companions, she hoped they could make a stand there or follow her shortly, and she slipped through the break in the entryway.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffhangers, but it seemed to work best this way. I am sorry that I killed off Iroh (I actually cried writing that scene), but it seemed necessary. I felt like it was time for Iroh to find rest at last, that he'd done enough, and it was time to let Zuko fly on his own.

I'd heard recently that Mike & Bryan refer to Ozai as "Cyclops." This, combined with the fact that we've never seen his eyes, led me to believe that he's missing one, which is probably the reason he wasn't serving in the military while his brother was.

Review responses:

Thank you to Aangsfan and reach 4 the stars for reviewing Chapter 39.

UNDER-CITY WALLS: I had not heard that rumor. I have thought for a long time that Azula needs to die, and it seemed like poetic justice to have Zuko do it.

daydream11: It's interesting that my killing off of Azula was what inspired you to review. I'm glad you thought it was good, and spurring mental images was pretty much my aim with the action sequences. This was mostly internal, but there will be much more fighting next chapter.

libowiekitty: Oh, I like that word "gripping." That's the kind of thing I like to hear. I wanted the fights to take everyone by surprise.

Aangs fangirl1214: I felt much the same way. I'd already written about one page of this chapter by the time I posted the last one. I'm just plugging away.

La Vixen de Amor: Sadly, yes, the story is almost over. Just a few more chapters to go. Don't worry, though, I still have plenty of shorter ideas to pursue.

Chocolatecoveredespressobean: A complete eclipse on our world lasts about 5-7 minutes, but there's additional time while the moon is moving to cover the sun and when it's moving away. I've estimated that at 30 minutes each way, but it might be more.

Justcallmewolfy: Thanks, I also thought it needed to be Zuko who did it.

ElicityFay: I hope it will be!

MyOtherName: It just seemed right to me for Zuko to kill Azula. Actually, Sokka and Iroh didn't have a PoV, either. I was basically saving up for scenes I'd already planned.

Kimbalynn616: Well, I suppose it's the point to write so that your readers stay interested and want to read more? I'm delighted that I seem to be successful in that. I've drawn my inspirations from a variety of sources, not the least of which is, of course, the show itself.

frizzyhairedloon: Wow. There's so much to respond to that I've done most of it in a private message, but I really wanted to say that I'm happy you liked the way I portrayed Toph. I feel like I end up shoving her into the background a lot, so thank you for finding enough to like!

Kataang's-Loyal-Devoted-Slave: Again, way too much in your review to address here, but thank you for noticing the maturation of the characters. In a way, that's really what I set out to do in this story, develop the characters and show how their experiences shape and mature them. (By the way, I've finally written an idea you gave me months ago and added it to Boys & Girls.)

Snows Of Yester-Year: Well, battles _are_ kind of confusing, so I suppose I conveyed that accurately!:)

AirGirl Phantom: Wow, great! I'm happy you felt like you were really there.

LiveInThaskyE: Well, I suppose everything is relative. Feel free to use those plot bunnies you mentioned because that's not quite the way I'm going.

Billeh: I know what you mean, but I haven't done much with Azula and her pals in this entire story, so I didn't really want to take a major diversion to have a big fight with her. I'd been leading up to the confrontation with the Fire Lord, and I sort of wanted to move along toward it.

TTAvatarfan: I hope that at least parts of the remainder of the finale are actually better than the previous chapter, but I guess you'll have to tell me that.

redskin122004: Dorm? I thought they were called barracks. Anyway, it was nice to see that you enjoyed the last chapter!

Sunkissed Guacamole: It actually doesn't take as much as you might think, unless you count all the time I spend thinking about it, which is kind of a lot. Actual sitting at the computer is 3-4 hours of writing each chapter, plus an additional hour of going through the draft and revising it.


	41. Chapter 41: The Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: Interestingly, I didn't get very many reviews for last chapter, and they were quite mixed. I suppose everyone's waiting on the edge of their seat for this installment, which I think should garner some responses.

**The Battle**

Aang inhaled carefully, concentrating as he exhaled enough fire breath to incinerate his gag. He used his next breath to blow air directly into the platform in front of him, shooting himself backwards and out of easy reach of the Fire Lord. Ozai reflexively tried to send fire at him, only to find that he could not.

"The eclipse!" Ozai exclaimed, and he looked at Aang suspiciously. During this moment of respite, Aang heated up his hands, weakening the ropes around him and adding more fire breath until he could wriggle free of his bonds. He knew that Ozai had a lot to work out: how Aang had learned firebending; if he'd planned to arrive at the eclipse, knowing firebenders would be at their weakest; and whether or not Zuko had been in on it. Aang couldn't give him the chance to figure any of this out.

Therefore, Aang quickly ran up a nearby pillar as far as he could, then turned and vaulted himself headfirst at the Fire Lord. As he flew through the air, he twisted, putting his hands over his head and whirling the air around him. This buffer of air hit Ozai first, forcing him back through the wall of fire. Aang's body quickly followed, his feet getting singed a little when the flames closed in behind him. He put his full weight on the other man's chest while he was off-balance and knocked him to the floor.

However, Aang soon discovered that this had been a mistake. Underneath his layered robes of office, the Fire Lord was a powerful man, and Aang found himself on his back before he knew what was happening, a strong forearm pressing into his throat. Aang's right arm was pinned, but his left hand groped around for a way out. Finally, he smashed his fist into the platform and withdrew it inside a gauntlet of rock. As stars exploded in his vision, Aang punched at the place he guessed Ozai's head to be. He must have struck close enough because he felt the death grip loosen, and Aang rolled free.

The Avatar scrambled to his feet, parting the fire to admit him and putting the wind behind him as he leapt off the dais, gulping air desperately. Meanwhile, Ozai was pulling fistfuls out of the fire and throwing them after him. As Aang crossed the map at the center of the floor, he grasped some of the stone pieces with his earthbending and used that to throw them into Ozai's face. One landed in the Fire Lord's single eye, giving Aang enough time to seek the cover of the pillars on the far side.

Aang glanced over to the red curtain that marked the only obvious entrance to the room. He didn't know how long he would have before soldiers would burst in here to help their ruler. Somehow, he had to make this personal, so that Ozai would want to finish it himself. He might even have to make the Fire Lord believe he had the upper hand as long as possible, before Aang struck the final blow.

Whatever that was going to be. If Aang were honest with himself, acting like he was losing wasn't much of a stretch at the moment.

While he was deliberating, Ozai discovered that he could throw lightning. The bolts seemed slender and frail, but when one struck the column behind Aang, the fine hairs on his neck and arms stood up, and he guessed it would be effective enough if Ozai managed to score a direct hit.

Taking a deep breath, Aang began jumping from pillar to pillar, rising higher as the lightning bolts followed him and clinging briefly to each surface like a little monkey. He noticed that the strikes always seemed to be slightly behind him, even more than he would expect from the rate of his dodging. He couldn't be sure whether the lack of accuracy was due to the eclipse or Ozai's laziness, but it seemed like a good enough point at which to begin the first part of his strategy. Aang found a crossing support near the ceiling and perched on it.

"Wow, you're pretty sloppy," he called down, wondering if this technique would work as well as it had on Zhao. Of course, there was a lot more at stake this time. "Too much time spent in the palace?"

"What?" Ozai roared back at him, firing another volley that Aang very pointedly didn't even try to avoid. He knew from experience that you couldn't possibly make a shot from that distance without practicing every day, and he suspected the Fire Lord wasn't that fastidious about his training these days. So, Aang stood his ground while the lightning bolt tore a piece out of the top of a marble column in front of him. From his perspective, Aang had an excellent view of the room, and he began to formulate a plan. Everything had to be perfectly in place for it to work, though.

"I guess the Fire Lord doesn't have to do much fighting," Aang continued, stalling as he surveyed his options and also keeping Ozai's attention on him. "Who was the last person you faced, Zuko? And he refused to fight. Gee, I bet _that _was hard."

"How did you know about that?" Ozai demanded, and Aang gulped. He'd given away a little too much there, so it was time for some distraction. Aang shot a strong bolt of lightning at a pillar across the way, loosening its connection to the roof. Then, he plummeted like a rock, stopping his fall at the last second by creating a cushion of air underneath him.

Growing impatient, the Fire Lord brought his hands low to the ground, close to each other, and then raised them up over his head in a grand gesture. Aang knew some earthbending moves that were similar, and he paused in confusion, waiting to see what would happen next.

He didn't have long to wonder. A hole suddenly burst open in the floor, and hot lava came spouting upward in a fountain. Aang almost didn't make it to cover before Ozai directed the stream towards him. Molten rock splattered across the pillars, and the remaining lava coursed across the floor in a deadly flow of red and black, igniting the floorboards as it went. Aang soon discovered that the lava didn't even need to touch him to heat him uncomfortably and make his clothing start to smolder. He was kept busy for several precious seconds, putting out these little fires.

In a desperate bid, Aang decided to try controlling the lava himself. He came out from behind the support and pushed back, fighting for dominance. Fire quickly seemed to be everywhere, and the smoke burned his already bruised windpipe. No matter who won, there wasn't going to be much left of this room.

Something about their titanic struggle had finally alerted the guards, and Aang saw them enter out of the corner of his eye. As he had hoped, however, Ozai turned angrily toward them.

"Get out!" he barked. "Make sure no one else comes in." They obediently dashed back out again, and Aang actually breathed a little easier. He'd considered earthbending the entry shut, but as much as he would like to keep his friends out of this, he might need some help when it arrived.

The lava cooled quickly into rock, which meant that Aang could still use it, but Ozai could not. Aang used this to his advantage, building up a wall of the black stuff. The Fire Lord, meanwhile, abandoned the lava and made use of the various fires burning instead, launching balls of it at Aang and intensifying the flames near him.

Aang's eyes strayed up to the towering columns again, and he found himself thinking of the game he used to play as a child and which he had later taught to Sokka. He went over the rules in his head: earth beats fire, fire beats water, water beats earth. What he really needed was…

The curtain at the far end twitched again, and Aang dampened the flames in that direction to see that Katara had entered.

"Katara! Water!" he called out to her, only wincing a little when one of Ozai's projectiles landed on him and ignited his clothing. He used part of his attention to make it go out, keeping the rest focused on the entryway. She seemed to understand and launched her bending water across to him. He caught it with his own ability, as they had done so often in practice, and saw her pulling out her spare supply. Aang wished that she would just leave him to it now, but he knew her too well to expect that, and he didn't even bother to make the request.

Aang turned back toward Ozai but did not look directly at him. Bringing all his concentration to bear, he made the water into a disc with sharp edges and set it spinning. He ignored the searing of his flesh as the flames closed in on him and ignored the burning in his nostrils and lungs. Gauging the distance and taking careful aim, he launched the water disc over Ozai's head, where made a clean cut partway through the very same pillar Aang had previously loosened at the top.

Aang brought the water back and dropped it on the ground. He expected it would be enough. It had to be; he would have only one shot at this. The Fire Lord had watched all of this and was now looking at Aang with an incredulous expression.

"That's it?" he asked disbelievingly. "All that buildup and you completely missed?"

"I didn't miss," Aang answered solemnly. He raised both of his hands, palm up, and closed them into fists. Then, he brought his elbows sharply toward his body, and the severed column began to topple. Unaware of this, Ozai raised his arm to make his final strike. Aang was set to block this, but a blue and dark brown streak interrupted his vision just as the lightning left Ozai's hand. The force threw Katara into Aang, and they both flew into another support.

Even dazed from his head striking the stone, Aang managed to sweep away the falling dust and debris with one arm. He laid Katara gently on the floor, forgetting about everything else. There was a burn mark right in the middle of her chest, and her eyes were closed. She didn't seem to be breathing. Aang felt like his heart and brain both stopped in mid-stream. He just couldn't deal with what he was seeing.

"No," he whispered, unwilling to believe that she could be gone. Then he threw his head back in a keening cry of anguish: "NOOOOOOO!"

Sokka landed a roundhouse kick solidly on one of the encroaching guards, shoving him back into two others that were approaching his position.

"Can't you do something to make sure no more come in?" he shouted to Toph.

"All you had to do was ask," she answered. Even as she spoke, portions of the walls came in and met the floor on its way up, creating a new barrier that prevented any additional soldiers from joining them. Now they just had the two lying unconscious on the floor, which weren't providing much of a problem at the moment.

A large crash resounded in the next room, and some dust and smoke filtered through the part in the curtain. Sokka looked at Toph, remembered that she couldn't exchange a glance with him, and considered that it might be time to go in there.

The two of them charged as one into the war council chamber, and as they did so, Aang's shout of grief and denial filled the room, making Sokka's blood run cold. He could only think of one thing that could make Aang sound like that, and Sokka struggled to make out the scene through the fires and heat waves.

Toph used some of the dust to tamp out the flames in front of them, and they rushed forward toward the two figures that were revealed. Aang was crying over Katara, who lay limply in front of him.

_I've failed,_ was all that Sokka could think, just barely registering that there was something vaguely familiar about this scene. _I just had one job, to take care of my sister, and I failed. _Before he could further berate himself, though, Aang's eyes and tattoos lit up, and Sokka quickly grasped Toph's shoulder to keep her at a distance. He thought he had some idea what was coming, but he was taken by surprise. Katara's spilled bending water swirled around Aang, obscuring him from view. When the water coalesced again, it was being manipulated by a woman in blue clothing. Her eyes were still glowing, and she was kneeling in the same position Aang had been in. She had dark skin and very dark hair, which was braided around her head.

The woman, obviously a prior Avatar, held a small amount of the water between her hands until it glowed. She set it on top of an irregular, scorched mark in the middle of Katara's chest. Holding it there with one hand, she put the fingertips of her other hand into the water and did something that sent an even brighter flash through it. Katara jerked sharply, and Sokka gasped, uncertain what was going on. The woman moved water over Katara in a gesture Sokka recognized as diagnosis, and then repeated the entire procedure.

After this, the woman appeared to be satisfied, and Sokka's heart leapt when Katara drew a sudden, shuddering breath, followed by a few weak coughs. The water swirled again, and Aang was back. He closed his eyes and fell unconscious across Katara's body. Deciding it was probably safe to approach now, Sokka moved forward, tugging Toph's elbow gently to indicate that she could come along. This was probably something she wouldn't have allowed him to do under any other circumstance, but she didn't object now.

Sokka fell to his knees beside his sister, and her eyelids fluttered open. She focused on him slowly with a question in her eyes.

"Sokka?" she murmured. Then she caught sight of the boy lying motionless on her. "Aang? Aang!"

"He's just worn out," Sokka hastened to reassure her, hoping fervently that he was right. "I think he'll be okay." He blinked rapidly to hold back the relief threatening to spill over from his eyes. The corner of Katara's mouth twitched just slightly, and then she was out cold again. Aang groaned and shifted, pulling himself back into a kneeling position and holding his head.

"You saved her," Sokka informed Aang, knowing that he wouldn't remember what had just happened. He took his first real look at the Avatar, and what he saw wasn't good. Aang was covered with black smudges, and his face was streaked where his tears had run through the soot. His clothing was practically in tatters, and Sokka thought he glimpsed some burned skin through the tears and dirt.

"I think we should get out of here," Toph suggested, but Sokka looked around, finally remembering the reason they were all there.

"Where's the Fire Lord?" he asked.

Aang pointed shakily to the fallen column that lay at an odd angle across the floor. Now that he looked at it, Sokka could see a red-clad arm sticking out from under it and what looked like the toe of a shoe.

"Is he…" he trailed off, unable to finish the question.

"There's no life signs over there," Toph confirmed after laying her hand on the pillar and feeling the vibrations for a few seconds. "He's dead."

"I had to stop him," mumbled Aang, seeming a little dazed. "I didn't – didn't know…what to do."

"You had no choice," replied Sokka firmly. Aang nodded and got his feet under him. He picked Katara up in his arms and stood shakily. Sokka rushed to his back to support him and keep him upright.

"Let me take her," Sokka suggested carefully. "She's my sister. I'll take care of her."

"No," Aang answered quietly, staggering forward a step.

"Look, you can't do this," Sokka tried again, hoping that logic might yet prevail. "You're exhausted. You might drop her."

"Won't…let go," Aang insisted, clutching her even tighter. Sokka stood there indecisively. They couldn't take the time to argue about it, and he didn't really want to take her by force. He understood exactly how Aang was feeling, after all. Could Sokka possibly carry both of them? Combined, they had to weigh well over 200 pounds. He might be able to handle that on his back, but in his arms?

"I got it, Sokka," Toph interjected. Most of the wooden floorboards had already burned away to cinders, so she just brought up some of the rock from the floor and made it into a kind of basket right underneath Aang, sweeping both him and Katara efficiently into it. Toph moved it straight out the door, lowered her protective wall, and forced everyone aside with her improvised contraption while she and Sokka followed in its wake. Sokka didn't have any doubts that Toph would unhesitatingly run right over anyone who didn't get out of the way, and the people who saw them coming seemed to get the same message.

"The Fire Lord is dead!" rose a cry from behind them, and the chaos really took hold. Everybody seemed to be heading toward the demolished war council chamber to see for themselves, and there was a lot of yelling that didn't make much sense.

"Where's the nearest exit?" Sokka muttered, half to himself. He looked around, trying to persuade himself that they wouldn't have to go all the way back the way they had come. He was tired of this dismal place and tired of fighting; he just wanted to get his sister to safety. Toph seemed to share his frustration as, in the absence of a real door, she proceeded to make one, shoving a mass of bricks out of the way and revealing open space.

The light was still dim while the moon slowly revealed the sun, but it was bright enough compared to the inside of the palace that Sokka found himself squinting and blinking to adjust his eyes. He inhaled the fresh air gratefully as they clambered over the wreckage after the stone basket, which Toph had given one final push to get it into the clear. Finding a spot that nobody else seemed interested in, Sokka took out the bison whistle he'd been holding for Aang and blew on it as hard as he could. They were supposed to meet Suki and the others on the other side of the building, but he didn't see any way they could get there from here.

"What about Zuko and Iroh?" Toph wondered aloud after she and Sokka dropped to the ground for a moment's rest.

"If we don't see them when Appa comes for us, we'll have to leave them," Sokka responded bluntly. "They may have decided to stay here. I mean, it is their home." It was hard to imagine anyone calling that place home, but they had grown up there, so maybe that counted.

"Right, Zuko's the Fire Lord now, isn't he?"

"Unless Azula decides she wants to fight him for it," Sokka shrugged. "Iroh never seemed that interested in the job."

"Azula's dead," Aang spoke up at last, his voice hoarse and barely above a whisper. Sokka turned sharply toward him.

"What? Dead? How?"

"Zuko…he killed her. I saw it."

There were a lot more questions that could have been asked, but Sokka sensed that Aang didn't really want to talk about it any more right now. When a fluffy, white shape approached, Sokka didn't think he'd ever been happier to see the giant ball of snot and slobber.

Appa landed, and Sokka helped to carefully transfer Katara, whom Aang had finally reluctantly relinquished, up to Suki and her friend. Sokka thought the girl's name was Miko. Aang was next, lacking even the energy to airbend himself up. Finally, Sokka gave Toph a boost and clambered up after her. He paused at the head to greet Suki with a deep kiss. His sister needed him more, though, so he returned to the saddle to look after her.

"So…tired," Aang murmured, his arms once more around Katara.

"Try to sleep, then," Sokka advised. "I'll keep watch." Aang might have nodded faintly. In any case, his eyes drifted shut, and he was soon asleep.

The flight back to the Earth Kingdom seemed unnaturally quiet. The Fire Navy ships were badly damaged, and they seemed not to have quite realized that they could light projectiles again. Besides, Sokka realized that they had probably not received any instructions from the capital since about the beginning of the complete eclipse, the war council having been otherwise occupied.

"I don't get it," Toph broke the silence about halfway across the sea. "What happened back there? What's wrong with Katara?"

"I don't really know, either," Sokka answered both questions at once. "I…I think she was hit by lightning, and Aang somehow healed her."

"I thought Aang couldn't use waterbending to heal."

"He can't, but I guess at least one of his past lives could." Sokka would be eternally grateful for that, even though he might never fully understand it.

Finally, Appa landed at a field hospital made up of a series of tents that had been set up near the docks. Sokka would have liked to go all the way to the city, but he had no idea where to find medical attention there, and the best doctors were probably out here, anyway. After seeing Aang and Katara to cots and making sure they'd be attended to, Sokka and Suki went off to have their real reunion.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: Whew! Another exhausting chapter. I just hope it lived up to the expectations and was worth the long wait. I worked really hard on it. The part with Aang not wanting to give up Katara despite not being strong enough to hold her was inspired by a scene from the movie Three Fugitives. Miko, as some may remember, was a name I made up for one of the Kyoshi warriors in Chapter 11 of Boys & Girls. And in case it wasn't clear, the waterbending mixed with lightning that a past Avatar was using was supposed to work similarly to a defibrillator, jolting the heart back into its normal rhythm.

Review responses:

trekker4life: Yeah, I finished Deathly Hallows the day before I posted the previous chapter. I was sad about Fred, but my husband was actually more upset about Tonks. Personally, I thought it made sense to put an end to the Marauders era.

Aangs fangirl1214: I felt like I needed to make Ozai a total monster to make sure that Aang had the incentive he needed to take him out. Besides, any man who could burn his own son and leap in to take advantage of his brother's loss seems capable of the things I wrote.

Chocolatecoveredespressobean: That's my idea, yes, that even once firebending powers work again, they'll be weakened, gradually growing until the sun is fully exposed.

Justcallmewolfy: Well, thank you. I appreciate that, and I'm glad you agree with Iroh's death.

MyOtherName: I'm sorry, but the last scene was so short that if I hadn't put it at the end of the last chapter, I probably would have left it out entirely. I wanted to show the convergence of events before bringing it all together here.

Snows Of Yester-Year: That's so wonderful to hear; a few people seemed to find the last chapter a bit of an interruption to the action. I thought one death per chapter was enough.

AirGirl Phantom: Zuko has other responsibilities now, and he needs to stay and clean up the mess. More about that later.

LiveInThaskyE: I definitely had some mixed reviews on the last chapter. I think your main question has already been answered.

Billeh: My view of Ozai is that he's quiet in situations where he's uncertain or feels like he's losing. In triumph, though, I could see him being very talkative. I basically envisioned him as a cross between Zhao and Azula, so that's where he's coming from.

TTAvatarfan: I know, but I felt it was necessary to set everything up and get the characters where they needed to be.

redskin122004: Sorry. You were talking about both the National Guard and college, and I got mixed up as to which one you were starting. This isn't quite the final chapter, but it's definitely the climactic one.

Sunkissed Guacamole: I hoped it lived up to the suspense and expectations. I was really nervous about this chapter just because I've been leading up to it for so long. I knew I had to knock it out of the park, so to speak.


	42. Chapter 42: Recovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I do, however, own the waterbending/ lightning defibrillator.

Author's Note: Does anyone know what's up with the large number of Taang fics being posted in the last few days? If anyone's interested, I just had a cameo in the story The Shipping Wars by Aradia Lestat as the captain of the Soko ship. It's a pretty funny story, but I want to make it clear that I did NOT write any part of it.

**Recovery**

Aang awoke gradually, finding himself in a well-lit room full of cots, most of which were occupied. He only vaguely remembered how he got there. He recalled awakening several times while being undressed and washed, and that someone had given him much-needed water to drink at one point.

He paid no attention to his surroundings, however, when his eyes rested on the figure who lay on the cot beside him. It was Katara, apparently still sleeping. Her hair was loose, partially covering her face, and Aang had the sudden, uncontrollable desire to see her features completely. He gingerly snaked a hand out from under the thin blanket that covered him and moved it in a small circle. This stirred a breeze, and it blew her hair back so that it was no longer obstructing his view. A lock of hair tickled her nose, and Katara brought up a hand to brush at her face. Aang smiled contentedly. As far as he was concerned, this was the only sight he ever needed to see for the rest of his life.

Both of them were wearing shapeless smocks of homespun in a nondescript beige color. Aang supposed that there probably wasn't much left of their original clothing. Suddenly, he was struck by a terrible thought, and he reached up to touch his chest. To his relief, the little cloth pouch still hung around his neck. Cautiously, he took out the precious item held inside it, now completed and apparently undamaged. He tucked it back inside and slipped the pouch back under his smock. It would have to wait until they were both up and around, but at least now, he felt he was ready.

Eventually, Katara also stirred and woke up, meeting Aang's gaze sleepily. Aang was so happy to see those blue eyes he'd been afraid would never open again, he could have jumped for joy if he didn't feel like every square inch of his body hurt for one reason or another. Everything that wasn't bruised, scratched, or burned felt stiff from staying in bed for…however long it had been. The skin on his face felt very dry and stretched too tightly across his bones.

"Hey," murmured Katara in greeting.

"Hey," he responded.

"Did we win?" Katara's question startled Aang, until he realized that she had no way of knowing how things turned out.

"I – I killed the Fire Lord, if that's what you mean," he answered, a shadow crossing his thoughts for the first time since regaining consciousness.

"Are you okay?"

"I guess so," Aang said, after thinking about it for a moment. It was still hard to think about the fact that he'd killed someone, even though he knew what would have happened if he hadn't. "Sokka told me I didn't really have a choice."

"He was right," Katara told him firmly, reaching a hand out to him. Aang took it. "That's what we went there for. I was there, at least at the end, and I know he would have killed you if he could have."

"I know," Aang replied grimly. "He almost got you, instead."

"He did? That part's a little fuzzy to me."

"He…struck you with lightning." Aang had trouble getting the words out. They reminded him too much of her getting thrown into him and the hopelessness and despair he'd felt when he'd looked down at her lifeless body. "Why did you jump in front of me? I was ready for it." Katara looked away, closing her eyes.

"I just…it reminded me so much of the last time," she tried to explain. "I could see you falling again, hit with those knives, and I just couldn't go through that again."

"So you put me through it instead?" The words slipped out before Aang had much chance to think about them. He wasn't really angry, but he was a little exasperated and still getting over the shock of the whole experience. When she turned back toward him, her face looked stricken, and her eyes were filling with tears.

"I know. I'm sorry," she whispered. Hating to see her cry, Aang jumped back in with his own apology.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"No, you're right. I just wasn't thinking."

"I wasn't, either, for a while. I was so scared. I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm sorry," Katara said again, squeezing Aang's hand. He winced involuntarily, and she let go of him and sat up. "Let me heal you."

"No," Aang stated emphatically. "I know how much it drains you."

"But you're in so much pain," she pleaded. Aang grimaced. He should have thought of that.

"Look, I know you can sense that, and I'm sorry," he told her quietly. "But you have to realize that I can tell you're not up to it. I can handle this for a few days, until you get your strength back." He knew that she would push herself to the limit and even beyond for him – after all, he'd do the same for her – and he had no intention of allowing it. Katara nodded reluctantly and changed the subject.

"So, what happened? Why am I still…here?"

"I don't remember that part. I kind of blacked out, and when I came to, Sokka said I saved you somehow."

"In the Avatar State?"

"I guess I must have been. If Ozai's power hadn't been weakened by the eclipse, though, I don't think even that could have saved you. I'm really glad you're still with me. I love you."

"I love you, too, and there's nowhere else I'd rather be right now." Finally, Katara smiled at him. Spirits, she was so beautiful.

"It's probably good that we're both recovering from serious injuries," he remarked, smiling ruefully. "Otherwise, I might be tempted to make Hakoda and Sokka _very _angry with me." Katara's grin broadened, making her eyes sparkle.

"And I might just be tempted to let you," she admitted. Aang smiled through his blush, glad that he wasn't the only one feeling this way.

Song entered the tent at this point. She moved among the patients, changing bandages and applying ointments, until she finally reached Aang and Katara. Behind her came another girl bearing trays of food, and Aang suddenly realized he was ravenous.

"Good, you're awake," Song said to both of them. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," answered Katara.

"I've been better," Aang confessed. "What's going on? Is the war over?"

"Yes, thanks to you," Song announced brightly. "We saw your group fly over us, and it wasn't long after that when a Fire Navy ship waved a white flag and requested permission to send a few people aboard one of ours. They started discussing the terms of surrender yesterday afternoon, but I think they're going to continue today."

"I wonder if I should be there for that," Aang thought aloud, struggling painfully into a sitting position.

"You're not going anywhere," stated Song, with the firmness and self-assurance of a military commander. "You've done enough."

"Well, I am the last airbender," he reminded them. "I'm the only one left to represent my people."

"I'm sure the other nations can take care of it. Anyway, what were you going to do, ask them to cede you some territory?" When it became clear that Aang did not have a ready answer to this, Katara turned back to Song. "Have you heard anything from Zuko and Iroh? How are they?"

"General Iroh is dead," Song said sadly. She pulled a piece of parchment out of a fold of her hanbok as Katara's hand went to her mouth. "Zuko sent me a hawk with a letter."

"I was afraid…I had a feeling," Katara sobbed to Aang. "He stayed to hold off the soldiers so we could get to you."

Ignoring the protests of his body, Aang moved over to Katara's bed to hold her and offer whatever comfort he could. He was going to miss the wise old man, too. He'd been a great teacher, not only of firebending, but of life lessons as well.

"The funeral will be tomorrow," Song continued. "And Zuko's coronation will be shortly after that. He said that he wished you could be there, but under the circumstances, it just isn't possible." Katara and Aang both nodded understandingly. After 100 years of having the upper hand in the war, this sudden surrender was probably going to rub some people the wrong way. As Fire Lord, Zuko's power was absolute, but he would still have a lot of cleaning up to do before it would be safe for people of other nations to visit, even the Avatar. Perhaps _especially_ the Avatar.

"How are Ursa and Kenzo?" Katara asked suddenly. Song brightened again when they were mentioned.

"They're doing great," she replied. "Zuko will send for them as soon as he thinks it's safe. When that happens, I'll probably go home to my mother for a while. I wish I could be there for Zuko through all this…" Song trailed off wistfully.

"You _are _there for him," Aang assured her quietly. "Even if you aren't right next to him. I think he knows that."

"Thank you, but it's got to be hard to lose his father, uncle, and sister all in the same day," Song sighed.

"Azula's dead?" Katara interjected. Aang had forgotten that she hadn't heard him telling the others that.

"Yeah, I was there," he explained. "She tried to keep us from getting to the Fire Lord, and Zuko…he had to…he got her."

"Wow," Katara murmured, lying back on her bed.

"Well, I have other patients to attend to, but I'll stop by and see you again, when I can," Song said. The other two thanked her for the news, and when she had gone, Aang decided he might as well take advantage of his nearness to Katara, so he kissed her. There were too many people around for them to go any further, not to mention the fact that they were both too weak to get very adventurous. Even the one kiss made Aang light-headed, and he slipped back into his bed, determined to focus all of his available energies on recuperating. The war might be over, but he still had big plans, which he was refining even as he ate his breakfast.

Suki woke to see daylight filtering through the roof of her tent and stretched slowly. Yesterday had been quite a day, and she was still deciding whether or not she was ready to face another one.

First, of course, she'd been involved in the battle. Then, once the eclipse had started, she'd had to ride Appa through enemy lines to pick up Sokka and the others. After delivering Aang and Katara to get some medical care, Toph had elected to stay in the city with Momo while Suki, Sokka, and Miko brought news of events to the Water Tribe. They continued to shuttle between ships and land, carrying messages, until Hakoda and Bato joined the peace conference on board one of the Earth Kingdom vessels.

Once all of this was done, it was nearing sunset. They went to see Aang and Katara, who were both still asleep, and Sokka decided he wanted to stay close to them, so they'd set up their tent near the medical encampment but far enough away to not interfere with anyone in their work.

And after that? Well, after that, Suki and Sokka had finally consummated their relationship in a heated and frantic celebration of life and victory before falling into an exhausted sleep.

Suki sighed and pulled up the blanket over her still-naked body before frowning. She didn't remember having a blanket last night. She turned to find that Sokka was already awake and dressed. He'd been lying on his side watching her, his head propped up by one elbow. Suki rolled over and smiled languidly at him. He must have covered her at some point.

"Morning," she greeted. "You're up early."

"Not really," he disagreed. "It's already two hours past dawn." Suki sat up suddenly, unconcerned about showing herself. He'd seen it all already, anyway.

"Why didn't you get me up sooner?" she demanded, reaching for her clothes.

"Why? There isn't really anything pressing for a couple of warriors to do now that the war's over," he pointed out. "I decided to let you rest while I checked on Aang and Katara."

"Oh? How are they?"

"They both look better. Aang was asleep again, but Katara said he'd been awake earlier, and they'd talked." Sokka paused. "You know, last night…"

"Was wonderful," she finished emphatically.

"Are you sure? I mean, we weren't exactly thinking."

"It's okay to turn off your brain sometimes, Sokka."

"Is it?" He seemed skeptical. "At least, I'm glad that I'd already asked you to marry me. Otherwise, you might think I only asked because, well, you know."

"Right. The way it was, I might just think you asked me because you thought one of us would die before you had to go through with it."

Now it was Sokka's turn to sit up straight, his eyes widening as he leaned toward her.

"You don't really think that, do you?" he asked, almost desperately. Suki couldn't keep a straight face and started giggling. Men were so gullible sometimes. She also noticed that Sokka was extremely cute when he was concerned.

"Of course not," she assured him. She went over to where he sat, kissed him, and stroked his cheek affectionately. "I don't have any regrets, if that's what you're asking." Sokka pulled her into his arms.

"Yeah, I guess that's pretty much it." He hugged her closely, resting his chin against her neck. Suki could feel his breath filtering through her hair. "Should have the wedding soon, though, you know…just in case?"

"I think everyone will understand," Suki replied with a laugh, although she had to admit this would be a little awkward to explain to a child who got curious someday. "I'll bet lots of couples – married or not – were doing exactly what we were last night. The Earth Kingdom is going to see one incredible baby boom next spring."

"You're probably right." His tone sounded a little heavy, and Suki backed away enough to get a good look at him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Sokka seemed to shake himself.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about the last baby boom we had back home, after the warriors left. That is, if you can call five kids a boom. You know, there hasn't been a baby born there for about two years."

"Oh." Suki wasn't sure what else to say. Kyoshi Island had remained relatively isolated from the war until the Avatar showed up, and she still sometimes forgot that the war had affected other people far more.

"Where would you like to live?" Sokka asked her. "I just realized that we haven't really had a chance to talk about things like that." This was true. Talking certainly hadn't been a priority yesterday. Suki paused to ponder the question.

"I hadn't really thought about it," she admitted. "I'd like to get married on Kyoshi Island. My family's there and everything."

"Yeah, that makes sense," he agreed, nodding. "That's pretty close to the South Pole, too."

"I suppose it is, isn't it?" Suki mused. "Will your family be able to make it?" Sokka snorted.

"The men all have their ships, and the rest of my tribe could practically fit on Appa's back." Sokka's face lit up with an idea. "Hey, that's perfect! We're all heading that way, anyway. A ship or two could swing over to the South Pole to pick everybody up. Actually, Aang could probably drop us off and go get a few on Appa, too. Do you think it could all be ready in a few days?"

"Whoa, slow down! You mean you just sort of want to get married on the way home?"

"I wouldn't quite put it that way, but why not? Everyone will already be there, and I'm sure even Toph wouldn't mind hanging around for that."

Suki thought about this for a minute or so. It did make a lot of sense, actually, and she'd never been much for the frills and formality of these occasions anyway. A few days should be enough to put together the essentials. It also provided a lot less time for her mother to fuss and get on her nerves, which was a definite plus.

"Okay, we'll do it that way," she agreed. "What do we do after that?"

"A honeymoon, of course."

"Really? Where?"

"Wherever you want. Except the Fire Nation," he added with a grin. "We could just stay on the island. I'm sure you've been away from home long enough that would seem like a vacation."

There was some truth to that.

"And then?" she pressed.

"Well, I'd like you to at least visit the South Pole," Sokka suggested. "We don't have to live there, but I've been away from home a long time, too."

"Do you think I'd like it?"

"I'm not sure. Do you like ice?"

"Honestly, I haven't seen that much of it."

"Well, we have tons. To be honest, I'm not entirely sure what it looks like now. When we left the North Pole, some waterbenders from there were heading to the South Pole. There could be some actual buildings by now. One thing's for sure, though; we could definitely use a few more strong women."

"And children?" Suki guessed. Sokka blushed faintly.

"Well, yeah," he confessed. "Like I said, we're a pretty small community these days. Kyoshi Island's nice, though. I wouldn't mind living there."

"Are you sure? You won't always have Aang to shuttle you around, you know."

"I know, and it's okay. There's not much tying me to the South Pole anymore, anyway. Now that I've seen the world…" He shrugged. "I doubt Katara will go back to live there. I don't know where she and Aang will end up, but I'd guess it will have to be somewhere a little less remote. You know, he has to be available for people, in case he's needed. So it's just Dad and Gran-Gran, really, and I think the occasional visit would be enough to keep in touch."

"Well, I we don't have to decide all this now," Suki pointed out.

"No, but it doesn't hurt to start giving it some thought."

"True." With that, Suki moved in and claimed his mouth, thinking that she might have been a little hasty in pulling her clothes on.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: It was nice to get back to some fluffiness. There will be another chapter or two of this kind of thing, then the epilogue. The end is in sight!

Review responses:

Thank you to Aangsfan for reviewing Chapter 41.

Aangs fangirl1214: I did work very hard on it. About half of that last chapter has been laid out in my head for literally months, and I've been steadily adding to it.

Chocolatecoveredespressobean: Um, yes! But I think I already answered that.

libowiekitty: Maybe you should try reading the last half of the previous chapter again. There was emotion there, but it was mostly expressed through subtle hints. Of course, there was a certain amount of numbness after the enormity of what they'd just been through.

IceFire9: Sorry, but what's an action scene without a little suspense?

Justcallmewolfy: Well, I was trying to keep people on the edge of their seat, wondering what would happen and who would survive. I'm not so good at writing massive celebrations, but I'm doing a couple of chapters of intimate fluffiness before the epilogue.

MyOtherName: Yeah, finding a balance between enough description to visualize the action and so much that it bogs the scene down is probably what I spend the most time on when writing fights like that. I'm very glad you liked it.

MC Defenseless: For a long time, I'd had this idea of a past waterbender life of Aang's healing Katara from something really serious. At one point, I considered it being pneumonia (caught from Han-Ga, perhaps), but I thought this would be more dramatic and better timed.

SnakeEyes16: I'm glad the time I spent on this was worth it. It was kind of cathartic to write it. All I know about the Season 3 finale is that it will span 3 episodes that will be aired together as a sort of movie. And mine took three chapters, which sort of works, I guess.

Snows Of Yester-Year: I tried to explain the defibrillator so it would be clear, but I wasn't sure I succeeded. I'm glad you got it, and I hope I didn't make you wait too long for this.

Digi Bonds: The trailer was pretty cool, although some parts were kind of dark on the screen, so I almost got a better idea of what was in it from the stills at avatarspirit. Between the Maiko and Zuko talking to Iroh, I'm beginning to think that my four Maiko chapters from Boys & Girls will turn out to have more predictive power than anything else I've written this year.

Kimbalynn616: I just had to throw people for a loop, kind of like I did at the end of Avatar in Training. And Song helped to fill in what Zuko's up to this chapter. I plan to get back to Zuko in the next chapter, but if everything else I want to put in takes too long, it will be the one after.

Cute in Pruple: Thanks for joining us and for the accolades! Actually, having so many reviews kind of makes me feel more pressure to continue to come up with good stuff that they'll enjoy. Anyway, I have a lot of oneshots and things if you enjoy my writing.

AirGirl Phantom: Thanks, the defibrillator thing gradually formed in my head over the course of time. Of course, only the Avatar would be able to do it alone, which made it really cool to me.

LiveInThaskyE: Well, next, everyone pretty much gets married, and I wrap things up.

Billeh: I figured Toph already probably sensed the body sandwiched between the floor and the column. However, if she can feel heartbeats through stone, I don't think "seeing" a pointing hand is out of the question, especially since we know she can sense arm movements in combat.

firreflye2: I thought I should include some drama to show how dangerous the situation was, so that's why Iroh died and Katara was nearly killed. Besides, having Aang save her sort of balanced out her saving him in Avatar in Training.

TTAvatarfan: Thank you! I know you'd been waiting a long time for that. Some fluff to close it out, and then an epilogue. The end is in sight!

skittlesandcombos: Well, not quite married.:) Yes, there were some healers on ships, but enough wounded had been brought back to port during the battle and subsequent lull that land provided a more stable place for rest, healing, and recovery.

Kumori Doragon: That's okay, I think I understand what you mean. Thank you. Weaving everything together effectively was exactly what I was trying to do.

Giggleman: You keep calling me "dude," but you do realize I'm a woman, right? Just checking.:) Anyway, glad you liked the last chapter.

redskin122004: Not quite over, but close. I actually didn't feel bored writing the action, but it was a lot of work.

Sunkissed Guacamole: Thanks. I really wanted Aang to use all four elements in the final battle, and like you said, it made sense to have him kill Ozai without exactly setting out to kill him. Thanks for noticing the "snot and slobber" line; I was hoping it wouldn't break the mood too much.

kataangfan22: Hey, welcome back! There's no way I could have killed off Katara, but I felt it was time for her to be in mortal danger.


	43. Chapter 43: Talk of Weddings

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Author's Note: I had another fun parenting moment recently – my 2-year-old asked me to dance! It was cute. Well, here's some more fluff and part one of the wrap-up (man, I'm long-winded!).

**Talk of Weddings**

Two weeks later, Katara and Aang were nearly back to their old selves. Katara had succeeded in convincing Aang to let her heal him with waterbending, and she'd ended up just dunking him in water while she ran her hands through it, concentrating on healing specific areas in turn. Fortunately, his injuries, though plentiful, were mostly superficial, and it looked like he'd retain only a couple of scars. The hardest part had been working around his tattoos. After all, they were also scars, in a way, so she had to concentrate especially hard not to allow them to fade in spots while she was tending to the burns that lay on them.

The pair had reunited with Sokka, Suki, and Appa, picked up Toph and Momo from their house in Ba Sing Se, and traveled back to the bay where the Water Tribe warriors were. They had stayed there for several days, and the whole camp was currently in the process of packing up. The initial negotiations were over, although permanent ambassadors would need to be appointed shortly to hammer out details and maintain relations. In any case, the role of the fighter had pretty much exhausted itself, and everyone was eager to get home, especially the men of the Southern Water Tribe, who had been away the longest. Katara noted, with a little amusement, that a few of them were bringing Earth Kingdom women home with them, so Sokka was in good company.

Katara sensed the difference in Sokka's relationship with Suki, but she didn't mention it. In fact, she'd had suspicions ever since the morning after the battle, when Sokka had come to see her. There was just something subtly changed in his demeanor, leading her to guess what had happened between them. Katara didn't begrudge them this; after all, she and Aang would likely have done the same thing, had they been in any condition for it. By the time they had sufficiently recovered, however, the moment had passed, which was probably for the best.

It was just before sunset on the evening before they were going to ship anchor that Aang took Katara by the hand and led her up one of the dunes. She had noticed him slipping away periodically to explore the area, and she wondered if she was about to find out why.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously, struggling to keep up. Aang had definitely regained his agility and level of exuberant energy. However, beneath his cheerful exterior, he was feeling unaccountably nervous, which was, in turn, making her a little anxious.

"You'll see," he assured her mysteriously. And shortly afterward, reaching the top of a second tier of dunes beyond the shore, she did see. Katara drew in her breath, turning in a slow circle to take in the full effect.

From the direction they had come, of course, lay the bay, with the vast ocean spreading out beyond. To the south, Katara swore she could see a spire of the Eastern Air Temple rising out of the mist. To the north, a portion of Ba Sing Se was visible, gradually blinking into life as the lamps were lit for the night. Finally, directly below her was the river that fed the bay, and she let her eyes follow it upstream as it wound through other parts of the Earth Kingdom.

"This is incredible," she breathed, not sure what to say. "You just found this spot?"

"Yep," Aang acknowledged proudly. "I'd give you the whole world if I could, but I thought I could at least give you a great view of it."

"You've given everyone a better world than they'd have had otherwise," Katara protested, but she smiled happily at him. "Thank you." She kissed him, and he accepted it but stepped back rather quickly. His face was reddening, and she wondered whether she ought to be concerned.

"That's not the only thing I brought you up here for," he confessed. He took both of her hands in his, drew a deep breath, and dropped to his knees in the dune grass, where he gazed up at her earnestly. "Katara, you know that I love you. The first time I saw you, I didn't know where I was – or when, really – but I knew that I had to be where I was supposed to be. We've been through so much together, and I've had a lot of doubts along the way, but you were always there to support me and help me along. What I'm trying to say is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Katara just stood there, stunned. It wasn't that she hadn't expected this moment to come at some point; she just hadn't quite expected it to be _right now._ Her mind seemed to be working more slowly than usual, but she began sluggishly to put all of the pieces together. To one side of her, the bright, orange sun was lowering toward the horizon. On the other side, the swollen, full moon rose out of the ocean. Everything, in short, was perfect, and she realized that Aang had carefully selected the setting and the timing for this moment. It was not until Aang cleared his throat awkwardly that she realized she had been silent for quite a while.

"Um, Katara?" Aang prompted anxiously. "You're kind of supposed to say something here."

"Oh, sorry," she apologized quickly, at last allowing his edge of desperation to creep into her consciousness and hastening to alleviate it. "Yes. Yes, I'd love to marry you." It felt inadequate, somehow, but Katara consoled herself with the fact that Aang had had plenty of time to prepare for his words, while she had to come up with something off the cuff. In any case, it seemed to be enough for him.

"Well, _that's _a relief," he laughed, standing and sweeping her into a tight hug and enthusiastic kiss.

"Oh, come on," she teased, feeling like she must be glowing brighter than the moon from the happiness welling up inside of her. "Who else would take me?"

"Try just about every boy who's ever met you," he replied seriously. Then, he grinned broadly. "But they had their chance, and you're all mine, now!"

"I always was," Katara whispered as she sank into his embrace, and it wasn't until she spoke the words that she really understood the truth of them. In some strange way, she was born for this, only a few miles from where he'd been trapped in the ice. At some level, she believed she had always known.

"I have something for you," Aang said then. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a small pouch. Opening it, he pulled out an object and gave it to her. Katara held it up to the fading light to examine it. The majority of it was made up of embroidery thread in four colors – red, green, white, and blue – woven together in a complicated pattern. She recognized Aang's work immediately, and she realized that the colors represented the four elements he weilded. From the size, she guessed it to be a bracelet.

In the center of the piece were two smooth, gray stones, each about the size of her fingertip, dangling from the thread. Katara lifted these into one palm to view them more closely. They had holes punched in the top, and these had been used to string the stones onto the bracelet. She gasped when she realized that each of these had a gemstone set snugly into it – one red, one blue. She could hardly wait for full daylight, when she could really see them sparkle.

"Oh, Aang, it's beautiful," she managed. He stepped forward to tie it onto her wrist. While he did so, Katara could feel his presence throughout the entire creation and knew that he had done every bit of it, including cutting and shaping the stones.

"It's a new tradition – a betrothal bracelet," he explained. "The gem lady told me that rubies and sapphires are actually the same kind of stone, with just one slight difference that changes the color. I thought, well, it reminded me of us."

Katara understood what he meant without him having to expound any further. She and Aang had been born into different nations in different centuries, yet they were always meant to be soul mates.

"When did you have time for this?" she asked in amazement. Aang shrugged.

"I've been working on it off and on for a couple of months. The hardest part was figuring out how to set the stones. I didn't know how to work metal, and I wasn't sure I'd be able to find the right kind, anyway. Iroh helped me use a form of firebending to actually fuse the stones together. Now, they can never come loose."

"Did everyone know about this?"

"No, just Iroh, and I didn't tell him exactly what it was for. I think he might have guessed, though."

The mention of Iroh dampened the mood a little, although Katara believed he would have been delighted by this moment.

"I'm glad he had a part in this," she remarked finally. "How did you know the right size?"

"I had some time to measure your wrist," he pointed out. When he said this, Katara recalled at least one time when he had gripped her wrist, and she thought he had simply missed her hand. As though thinking about the same thing, Aang wrapped his hand around the bracelet. "I want to try something. Close your eyes and open your mind."

Katara did so, though she had no idea where he was going with this. Eventually, however, she thought she got it. She began to hear two similar but not identical melodies, weaving in an around each other and underlain by a low, rhythmic humming.

"Where is that music coming from?" she whispered reverently.

"You hear it? Great! It's the stones, singing to us. Only sensitive earthbenders can hear it, but I thought I might let you hear it, too, through our bond."

Aang released her, and Katara held the bracelet up, marveling anew at the wonders of this gift and the amount of work he'd put into it. Suddenly, she eyed him suspiciously.

"What were you going to do with it if I said no?" she challenged.

"Um, birthday present?" he suggested. "Oh, man, now I've got to come up with something else for that." Despite his words, the twinkle in his eye indicated that he already had an idea for this, and Katara laughed.

"I don't need anything but you, but if you feel that strongly, you've still got a few months to think about it."

Since neither of them was terribly anxious to go back to the others just yet, they sat down and watched the sunset. Katara leaned her head on Aang's shoulder, and he responded by laying his head on hers and wrapping an arm around her.

"So, when do you think we should get married?" Katara asked after a period of silence. Aang sighed heavily, and Katara momentarily regretted allowing reality to intrude into the moment. However, it was something that needed to be discussed.

"It's probably best if we don't set a date right now," he answered her. "It's too much to hope that people will leave me alone now. Besides, you won't technically be of age to marry until you're 16, right?"

"That's true, but Dad could give his permission earlier. What about you? You're only thirteen."

"Yeah, but it's not like I have a guardian around to ask permission from."

"Plus, who's going to tell the Avatar what to do?" Katara added, nudging him playfully. He smiled back, but there was a hint of uncertainty in his expression.

"I hope I'm not _that _intimidating."

"Well, not to me, but to those who don't know you…" she trailed off, shrugging. "I mean, you _did _bring down the Fire Lord, and you know how your adventures will probably get told from person to person and embellished along the way."

"_Our _adventures," Aang corrected. "I'm willing to bet that you and Sokka will gain pretty big reputations as well. Probably Toph, too."

"You're probably right," Katara conceded. "Well, there are few enough advantages to being the Avatar; you might as well enjoy them."

"I suppose. Anyway, while the peace is still new, I'm sure I'll be needed as a presence here and there to…enforce it, so I think we should leave things fairly open for now. I just wanted you to know that I would definitely be coming back." He gestured toward the bracelet she wore. "That reminds me, Bato mentioned that your tribe used to exchange rings at their weddings. What do you think about that?"

They continued talking about such things until the sun had disappeared, and the moon was high in the sky. Then, hands linked, they walked down the hill to share their news with everyone.

Certain logistics had to be taken care of, but in due time, they were on their way. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Momo all rode on Appa's back, knowing that this would be the last journey they could all make as a team. The other Kyoshi warriors divided themselves up among the Water Tribe ships. Two of the northern ships were coming with their brethren from the south to attend the wedding. Everyone hoped there would be more communication between the two tribes in the future.

For the group on the flying bison, it was a leisurely trip because they didn't want to get too far ahead of the boats. Besides, no one was shooting at them, giving them a chance to really enjoy the flight and the scenery. Aang would have liked to stop off and see King Bumi again, but he had to agree that the wedding should come first. He would be passing that way to drop Toph off at her parents' house, and there would be time then. Maybe Toph would even like to meet Aang's old friend. The two of them were the greatest earthbenders Aang knew, and it could be interesting to see them face each other.

Aang dropped everyone off to make preparations and went to the South Pole to rendezvous with one ship that had gone that way to pick up anyone who wanted to attend the ceremony. The children rushed to greet Aang when he landed, all a little bigger and much happier than he remembered. Even the arrival of the Avatar, however, was overshadowed by the homecoming of the group of warriors, which, in Aang's opinion, was as it should be. Husbands and wives embraced, and children raced to welcome their fathers back home.

Master Pakku was still there, and Aang couldn't help but be impressed with the improvements he and his waterbenders had made as he gave himself an informal tour. There were now several permanent ice structures, including a central meeting hall and individual family dwellings. They had also built a reservoir for a constant source of fresh water, and it looked like they'd been working on some boats.

Returning to Appa, arrangements were made for transportation to Kyoshi Island. Most of the children wanted to ride with Aang, which pretty well filled Appa's saddle. Master Pakku wanted to go, and some of the men and women he'd brought from the north got onto his ship for the journey, along with Gran-Gran. The rest of the southern women and children rode on the Southern Water Tribe ship.

Sokka and Suki's wedding went off beautifully. Fortunately, the Foaming Mouth Guy had gotten over his hysterics when Aang first landed, so he was perfectly calm and collected by the time of the ceremony several days later. Aang was honored to be asked to stand up with Sokka, and he spent much of his time thinking about what his own wedding day might be like and exchanging frequent glances with Katara. One of the Kyoshi warriors, Miko, was apparently Suki's best friend and stood with her. After the exchange of vows, the newlywed couple departed for parts unknown, and everyone else prepared to go home at last.

Toph reluctantly agreed to accompany the others to the South Pole. She wasn't too crazy about going someplace where she couldn't see, but Aang and Katara made a point of telling her how much they appreciated her willingness to go. In the midst of the flurry of reunions and celebrations, Aang and Katara were able to snatch a few precious moments alone here and there.

"Maybe I could come with you," Katara suggested during one of these times. "You know, keep you company with all the things you have to do."

"Yeah, right," Aang responded. "Do you really think Hakoda will let you go off alone with me before we're married?"

"Good point," Katara sighed. "I guess he'd want us to have a chaperone."

"Anyway, you've earned a little time at home with your family," Aang continued.

"Haven't you?"

"You _are_ my family, and I've been with you for most of the last year," Aang reminded her. He did not say that she was his home as well, since he didn't think it really needed to be said. "It would be selfish not to share you. I'll stop by and visit as often as I can, I promise."

"I suppose that will have to be enough." Katara moved in to kiss him, and words were unnecessary for a while.

Aang was already giving some thought to where he might make a new home for the two of them, along with whoever else might come along. He supposed that the three unoccupied air temples were now technically his, but he did want to visit the western one to see what was there. It probably wouldn't be a good idea for him to go that close to the Fire Nation just yet, but it was on his list for the future. In any case, he had a lot of work to do before anything was ready, and he wanted it to be a surprise for her.

He stayed a few days, as long as he thought Toph was likely to be able to stand being truly blind, and then he set off with Momo and Appa to take her home. Aang did talk Toph into stopping at Omashu, but he almost immediately regretted it. Their reception was warm enough, but the people were still celebrating their liberation from Fire Nation rule, and he and Toph were pressed rather forcefully into being the guests of honor at a large feast.

As enjoyable as it was to see Bumi again, Aang feared a long delay and decided to forego the pleasure of seeing the two greatest earthbenders in the world duel one another. Instead, he and Toph made their escape as soon as etiquette would allow and traveled back to her town. It was with some measure of trepidation that Aang landed Appa on the grounds of the Bei Fongs' palatial home. After all, they had not parted on the best terms, and the last "message" Toph had received from her parents consisted of two hired earthbenders trying to bring her back by force, apparently having been told that Aang had abducted her.

Toph, however, upon recovering her land legs, strode confidently toward the house. Aang hesitated, wondering if there was the least chance he could simply sneak out of here and leave it at that. Finally, he sighed, determining that he couldn't leave Toph to face her questionable homecoming alone.

The house guards allowed them through, probably so shocked to see Toph striding in as casually as though she had never left that they had forgotten that Aang was no longer welcome there. As it turned out, they had arrived in the middle of dinner, and Aang couldn't help but wince at the rudeness that might be implied, although the timing had been completely coincidental.

"Did you get my package?" Toph asked her parents peremptorily as soon as she barged into the dining room. The couple just looked at her, flabbergasted. Aang, too, was confused, not aware that she had sent them anything during their journey.

"What package?" her father found his voice.

"Those two dimwits you sent after me," Toph explained, and Aang had to work very hard not to crack a smile at the thought of the condition in which they had sent Xin Fu and Master Yu homeward. They had most likely found someone to untie them before they made it this far, and Aang was interested to know whether they had come all the way back.

"Yes, they came back," her father conceded stiffly.

"They also returned all the money we'd paid them," added Toph's mother, looking a little stern. "What did you do to them?"

"Beat them in a fair fight is all," Toph replied airily, waving a hand to show how little she cared. "I'm glad they were smart enough to realize they were outclassed." Aang was not convinced that too many people would consider two earthbenders against an earthbender, a waterbender, and the Avatar to be a fair fight, but he thought it best not to mention it, though he did feel the need to jump in at this point.

"I'm very sorry, Bei Fongs," Aang apologized. "I needed Toph to teach me earthbending. She's the best there is, and I couldn't have done what I had to without her."

"Yes, we know about your defeating the Fire Lord and ending the war," Toph's father put in. "I suppose you think we owe you some kind of apology."

"Not at all," Aang hastily responded. "I mean, I did take your only daughter away, and you had every right to be angry."

"I went with him on my own," Toph cut off anything else Aang might have said. "And if some things don't change around here, I'll be gone again. I hope you've figured out that you can't keep me here if I really want to be somewhere else."

On that note, Aang thought it was a good time to make his exit and leave the family to undertake their domestic negotiations. He had a long way to travel and a lot to do if he wanted to make it back to the South Pole for Katara's birthday.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: I hope you don't think I rushed through too much there. I'm so close to the end that I sort of want to get there, and while I thought some things needed to be covered, I didn't want to spend a tremendous amount of time on them. I also did some massive revising in my final read-through, so I apologize if there were typos from that.

Review responses:

Thank you to reach 4 the stars and LiveInThaskyE for reviewing Chapter 42.

Aangs fangirl1214: Well, I can usually come up with good beginnings and endings; it's getting from here to there that I just have to plug away at, and I think this story is a great example of how long that can take.

Justcallmewolfy: Leaves you wanting more, eh? I hope this chapter helped with that.

Fusion Blaster: That's exactly what I thought about Sokka and Suki. It simply wouldn't have been realistic for them to remain chaste after that.

MC Defenseless: Yeah, I guess comfortable would be the word. Thanks!

SnakeEyes16: I've hinted at where they're going to live already, and I do agree with you. There's one place that makes the most sense to me.

Queen: Like I said, I thought Zuko had to totally take Azula by surprise to have a chance. Glad the action got to you and that you enjoyed the fluff!

Snows Of Yester-Year: Your curiosity can finally be satisfied! And I thought I just couldn't put off Sokka and Suki's consummation any longer.

Billeh: Yes, it's almost done. It will be a relief to me to have it finished, but I'm sure I will also miss having it absorb my thoughts.

TTAvatarfan: That was kind of the idea, to come down from the intense action and have some fluff moments.

skittlesandcombos: Sorry, I didn't quite have time for Song yet. She'll be in the next chapter, though, I promise.

redskin122004: I know exactly how you feel. You're looking forward to a satisfying, happy ending, but you'll be sad when it's over. Probably similar to the way we'll all feel when Season 3 completes some time next year.

Sunkissed Guacamole: No, it won't last quite until September 21, but it should be within a few weeks of that date.

kataangfan22: As I've said to others, it would have seemed unrealistic for Sokka and Suki _not _to do what they did. It's a normal human reaction after escaping from battle or similar catastrophe.


	44. Chapter 44: A New World

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Author's Note: I am happy to announce that my work will soon be available in another language! Shiro-wolfman-k has offered to translate Avatar in Training and Destiny's Call into Spanish to combat the vast advantage enjoyed by Zutara fics in that language. I'm glad to help!

**A New World**

It was nearly a year before Zuko could finally see Song again, and the spring blossoms hung heavily from the trees. The two of them had been exchanging letters as often as they could, but he'd missed her very much. There had been so much work to do. First, of course, there had been the funerals and his coronation. He'd tried to keep the last part as simple as possible, but there were certain traditions that had to be observed if he wanted everyone to accept him as legitimate in his position.

After the formalities, Zuko had overseen the recall of all the soldiers in far-flung parts of the world and the ongoing negotiations of restitution and so forth. Naturally, there had been a lot of his own house to clean, weeding out those soldiers and nobles that had been loyal to his father and sister and who might have ambitions of their own. He certainly wasn't going to rule out the possibility of sabotage or even assassination, particularly from those who might have suspicions about Zuko's part in Ozai's death. After all, such things were part of the Fire Nation way.

At least, they had been. Zuko was hoping to change that and encourage his people to work with the other nations. In a way, his mission today was a part of that, though it was far from the primary reason.

Fortunately, most of the military had simply been following orders and seemed to have no problem taking them from somebody new, especially when those new orders made it more likely that they would be able to stay home with their wives and children rather than putting their lives in danger. Zuko quickly found that keeping most of the troops at home gained him favor with the women of the nation, as well.

Zuko had enlisted Mai and Ty Lee to help with his personal security. They were both highly competent, and as he had previously noted, neither of them seemed to bear him any ill will for killing Azula. Ty Lee, in fact, was openly grateful.

Zuko had come to know the two young women quite well in the succeeding months, and he had been very surprised to find that Mai had harbored a romantic inclination towards him for quite some time. However, as he was getting to know them, they were also getting to know him, and it soon became apparent that the man he had become did not exactly coincide with Mai's girlhood ideal. This came as a relief to Zuko, naturally, since his affections already lay elsewhere. They were able to remain merely friends, and if she pursued a love life in a different direction, it was none of his business.

The largest problem he'd had to face was that of the non-combatants who had been living in pockets of the Earth Kingdom, sometimes for two or three generations. Since the Fire Nation's ambition had always been to take over the world, it was not enough to simply have a military presence. Zuko's people had also colonized the regions they conquered, forming civilian communities. All of these people needed to be relocated so that the land they occupied could be returned to the Earth Kingdom. As the territory available to the Fire Nation had expanded, however, so had its population, meaning that the string of islands making up the actual Fire Nation could no longer hold everyone. To alleviate this, Zuko had worked out an arrangement with Aang to utilize the Western Air Temple and its surrounding islands for those who were returning.

The project of making the deserted temple suitable for residence was a daunting one, but it did put people to work who had otherwise lost their jobs. Eventually, Zuko even hired a group of earthbenders to serve the dual function of speeding up the process and faciliating cooperation between the two nations.

While much remained to be done, Zuko now felt that the hardest part was behind him, so he had come here, to Song's house, to fulfill a promise or two. Now that he was here, he began to think that there was still a very hard task ahead of him, and he wavered, wondering whether this had been a mistake after all.

To the casual observer, Zuko would have appeared to be standing alone in the yard of the simple, wooden house. He had convinced his bodyguards to stay behind, but he knew that two or three would have stealthily followed him and concealed themselves somewhere nearby. Loss of privacy was one of the prices of his rank.

Indeed, there had been many occasions in the past months when he had earnestly asked himself why anyone would want to be the Fire Lord. At this very moment, he imagined what people would say if he just set aside his crown, handed over the reins to his brother, and came to a place much like this to settle down in comfortable anonymity.

These were idle fantasies, of course. Aside from the fact that Kenzo was far too young to rule a nation (although Ursa would doubtless make an excellent regent), Zuko felt that his people, and maybe even the world, needed him right where he was. As Uncle Iroh had told him, Zuko was a man now, with a man's responsibilities.

This thought reminded him that he had already remained standing here indecisively for far too long. Taking a deep breath, he walked up and knocked at the door.

Song's mother, Yun, slid the panel open, and Zuko bowed respectfully to her. She looked older than when Zuko had last seen her, and he wondered if Song had noticed this. Yun paused to take in his appearance, and Zuko considered what he must look like. He'd allowed his hair to grow out and was now wearing the traditional topknot. He was wearing well-tailored clothing of mostly silk, in shades of red and black, but he'd left the Fire Nation crown at home for this trip. He tried to only wear it for ceremonial functions, not liking what it probably represented to everyone who saw it, especially considering that Azula had worn a similar piece in her hair. Besides, he was coming today not as a ruler, but as a supplicant.

"May I speak with Song, please?" he asked politely. Yun bowed and turned back into the house.

"Iroh's nephew is here for you," she stated simply, and Zuko felt his mouth stretching into a small smile at being identified, not as the Fire Lord, or even Zuko, but as "Iroh's nephew." Song had informed him that Iroh's death had hit Yun rather hard; maybe that was why she looked like she had aged. Zuko could understand that, as he felt like the loss of his uncle had definitely had that effect on him.

Song appeared in the doorway, looking even prettier than he remembered. He gave a broad smile now, happy to be able to look at her for the first time in months.

"Hello, Zuko," she said simply. Zuko suddenly realized that he didn't know how to talk to her anymore. She seemed to be having a similar difficulty. Their letter exchange had been so easy and grown so comfortable that he'd never imagined how awkward it would be to see her again.

"Can we walk?" he asked her, extending a hand. She nodded and accepted it, preceding him down the steps. They walked along between the flowering fruit trees.

"You're here alone?" Song inquired, looking as though she didn't quite believe it.

"Not so much," he admitted.

"Where are they?"

"I ordered them to stay behind, but I'm sure there are a few shadowing us."

"Unfortunate."

"But necessary, I'm afraid." Zuko paused. This was something she needed to know if she were going to accept the offer he planned to make, and he wanted to give her some time to get used to it. However, first things first. "Do you remember when we first met?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well, soon after that, I decided that I would find out what happened to your father." When he said this, Song stopped moving, so Zuko stopped also and turned to face her. "It took a long time, but I finally did. He was taken to one of our coal mines. He died about five years ago. I'm sorry." Song nodded acknowledgement of his expression of sympathy.

"How did he die?" she whispered.

"Part of the mine caught fire, and he inhaled too much of the smoke. He died of breathing difficulties."

After a moment to take this in, Song reached over and grasped one of Zuko's hands.

"Thank you for telling me," she said softly, gazing into his eyes. "I suppose I've suspected for a long time…." Keeping their hands joined, they started moving again. Zuko wasn't quite sure what he was looking for, but he suspected he would know when he found it.

Indeed, he did. The couple reached a small clearing layered with fallen flower petals. A stream ran nearby, possibly the same one where he had tried to fish and near which Uncle Iroh had performed the tea experiment that had introduced them to Song in the first place.

"This is such a nice place to live," he remarked, stopping again and looking around wistfully. Home was nothing like this. Even the palace gardens were a pale echo of such natural beauty. He couldn't imagine Song wanting to leave for him, but he would never know until he'd asked.

"Song," he began, taking both of her small, delicate hands in his. He felt large and clumsy next to her. "I've come here for a reason. I've thought about you every day since we met, and it isn't enough. I need to see you, hear your laugh, look into your eyes. I want you to be with me always. Would you consider…marrying me?"

Instead of answering, Song retrieved her hands from his grasp, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him soundly. He wrapped his arms around her enthusiastically, realizing that he'd been wanting to do something like this ever since he'd seen her framed in the doorway.

"I thought you'd never ask," she declared when she gave them enough room for speech. Zuko was so stunned that the only thing he could think of to do was kiss her again. When they broke apart this time, though, he backed up a short distance to regard her closely.

"Are – are you sure?" he inquired. "I mean, you don't need to think about it?" He knew he probably shouldn't be questioning his luck, but it was important that she know exactly what she was getting into. Being the Fire Lady was no picnic, and he expected that her being from the Earth Kingdom would only make matters worse. His father would clearly not have approved. That was the primary thing that assured Zuko that he was on the right course. Song's musical laughter reached his ears.

"I've been thinking about it for the past six months," she replied cheerfully. "Your letters have been honest. I know what you've been going through, and I know things won't be easy. But I love you, and I want to be with you. I think you need me."

"You've no idea," Zuko interjected fervently.

"I want to stand with you and support you through all your struggles. That's part of what marriage is about, right?'

"That's what they tell me. It would be kind of a novelty for my family, though."

"Well, it sounds like the perfect time to start a new tradition," Song murmured, leaning closer and capturing his lips again. He made no further objections.

True to his word, Aang visited the South Pole every two or three months over the following year, and Katara swore that he grew an inch during every absence. He went through new clothes twice, which seemed to support her impression.

His first visit was for Katara's birthday, and he brought as a gift a collection of objects from their earlier travels: a discarded, iridescent scale from an elephant koi fish, the size of the palm of Katara's hand; a panda lily from the volcano near Aunt Wu's village; a small bottle of perfume from the holy sisters who had tended to Bato; a fresh vial of Spirit Oasis Water; and a glow-in-the-dark crystal from the Cave of Two Lovers. This last item was Katara's favorite and would eventually see her through the long Antarctic night, when she could watch it glow at any time and recall that "love shines brightest in the dark."

"Someone's been busy," she commented when she opened the parcel containing all these things, and he just grinned proudly.

Another thing they decided to do on this occasion was take a canoe to the shattered iceberg that had served as Aang's prison and celebrate the anniversary of the day Katara had freed him from it. With their advanced bending skills, the journey was far less treacherous than when Katara and Sokka had accidentally found it a year earlier.

It took them some time to find the right spot because the ice floe had moved a little, but when they did, they allowed the canoe to float near it. Somehow, they didn't want to set foot on it, as though it were something holy. Besides, Katara suspected that Aang was half afraid he might somehow get trapped inside it again if he got too close.

Sitting there and holding to each other for warmth, they reflected, individually and together, on the past, the present, and the future. When Aang kissed Katara, and their tongues began to explore each other, she felt as though her senses were heightened. She didn't know if it had something to do with the chill air or just being here where it had all begun.

Eventually, they found themselves nearly mimicking the moment when they had first laid eyes on each other, except that Katara was actually straddling Aang, sucking on his neck and pressing herself against him as though she could merge their bodies into one. She was wishing she didn't have to wear so many layers, and Aang seemed to agree. His hand slipped underneath her parka to caress the back of her leg, eventually resting on her bottom.

When Katara moved her mouth up to Aang's ear, he slid his other hand along her neck. As she paused to take a breath, he turned her head so that he could nibble her ear in turn. When he darted his tongue inside, she gasped and shifted her weight. She quickly found herself immersed in the icy water as the canoe capsized, spilling the two of them out. Her waterlogged clothing was dragging her down, but it was a simple matter to twist the water into a spiral and rise up. Aang was doing much the same thing, but he followed up by bending air with one hand to flip the canoe right side up again. They were both shivering when they got back into the small boat, bending the excess water out of it and their clothing.

"Great timing," Aang remarked ruefully as he made a fire in his cupped hands to try and warm them.

"Do you think the spirits are trying to tell us something?" asked Katara playfully.

"I wouldn't rule it out. I guess we should head back?"

"I think that would be best." They did so, and though they still found deserted corners when they could, they were careful to avoid open water from then on.

The next year did not pass as drearily as it might have for Katara. First of all, with all the benders and healers around, she had plenty of opportunity to learn some additional skills that she simply hadn't had time for previously. Secondly, there were wedding preparations to make. Soon, there were several pregnant women to help out, including Suki.

Katara went to visit Sokka and Suki in the last days of Suki's pregnancy. She helped with the delivery and stayed on for several weeks to give the sleep-deprived parents some much-needed rest when she could. She couldn't feed the infant, of course, but if he just needed a warm body to cuddle so he could sleep, Katara was more than happy to oblige. It allowed her to daydream about her own future children.

Of course, there were always Aang's visits to look forward to. Besides, the two of them were getting better at sharing dreams, growing in their ability to control when they occurred and what happened in them. In a way, it was like they weren't apart at all.

Katara wrote letters to Aang every day, almost the way other people might keep a journal. She would send them in packets whenever someone stopped through who could act as a messenger. Sometimes, she would give him a bundle of them before he left her again, providing him with something to read during his travels. He wrote when he could, and it was sometimes funny to get responses to things she had written weeks before.

The couple married on Katara's 16th birthday. After much discussion, the wedding took place at the Southern Air Temple. It meant something to both of them and offered the advantage of ensuring that only invited guests could get there. It was kind of an inconvenience for Aang to shuttle everyone there on Appa's back from their ships (and back to them once it was over), but he and Katara had agreed that it was worth it. Now that things had pretty well settled down, some people would undoubtedly think of the Avatar's wedding as the social event of the century and make every effort to be there, with or without an invitation.

Aang spent several weeks before the date cleaning up the place, while Katara finalized the guest list. The entire Southern Water Tribe was invited, of course, along with the handful of North Pole natives who had elected to remain there, including Master Pakku. The rest had returned home, and though Yue's parents had been invited, they were unable to make the trip.

Zuko was there with a clearly pregnant Song, and he'd brought Ursa and Kenzo as well, all looking perfectly at home in their royal apparel. Teo and his father came all the way from the Northern Air Temple. Sokka and Suki were there, naturally, with their infant son, and Toph, and Haru; even King Bumi made it.

The ceremony was a simple one in a generally Water Tribe style, performed by Hakoda. The couple exchanged stone rings that Aang had made himself, and Katara also wore her grandmother's necklace and Aang's betrothal bracelet.

While Aang and Katara's wedding night was spent in a tower room of the temple itself, many people would have been surprised at their choice of a honeymoon spot: The Cave of Two Lovers. They did not fear the darkness now, and it was a way of paying homage to Oma and Shu. Besides, in a strange way, that cave had set them on the path that had led to them finding the true potential of their love.

Once their vacation was over, the couple settled at the Eastern Air Temple. Of all the temples, it had the largest amount of space for future expansion and the best chance to provide them with the means to support themselves without outside help. On the other hand, it was accessible to visitors and very close to the Earth Kingdom for when they needed to obtain goods and services they couldn't make or do for themselves.

The temple was also only a short flight from Ba Sing Se and the Fire Nation, the two places Aang would be most likely needed. The hope was that this would keep his time away from Katara to a minimum. Although she intended to travel with him as much as possible, they were both practical enough to realize that this would become harder once children became part of the equation.

Katara was amazed by the changes Aang had made in between his other duties. He had repaired the buildings and bridges, planted grasses on which cow-sheep were currently grazing, weeded the grounds, and turned earth over in preparation for future crops. Katara made sure to thank him _very _thoroughly.

Toph used the excuse of the wedding to leave her parents' house and fulfill her promise of teaching Haru earthbending. Eventually, the teacher-student relationship evolved into something more, and they were married two years later. They had one daughter, gifted with her mother's extraordinary earthbending sense but without her blindness.

Sokka and Suki had two girls in addition to their son, one of which turned out to be a waterbender, somewhat to Sokka's dismay. When the girl was old enough, she was sent to the Eastern Air Temple to study waterbending with her Aunt Katara.

Zuko and Song also had three children, two boys and a girl. One of the boys was not a bender, and some in the Fire Nation might have said Zuko deserved such a disgrace for marrying outside the nation, and a peasant besides. Zuko, however, had always know this was a possibility, and he didn't love his second son any less than his other two children, who were both gifted firebenders. If he wanted to eliminate prejudice and promote understanding between the nations and between benders and non-benders, he needed to start with his own house. The old cycle had broken, and a new world was born.

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: That's the end, except for the epilogue, which I hope to get done in a few days, although a current home crisis may get in the way of that. I finally saw the first commercial on TV for the new season, but I really just saw Aang saying "I have hair?" Anyway, I hope this wasn't rushed, either. I have a few distractions in the background as I'm trying to complete this.

Review responses:

Thank you to Aangsfan, Sunkissed Guacamole, and Snows Of Yester-Year for reviewing Chapter 43.

Kimba616: Gulp Thanks for the virtual cookies! I know, but all things must end. I may write another multi-chaptered story or two for Avatar, but if they go like this one, the third season may be over by the time I'm done.

Aangs fangirl1214: Well, thank you. I have been thinking about that bracelet for months, actually. I wanted to come up with something that I hadn't read from anyone else.

MyOtherName: As for your suggestion, I'll be addressing that in the end notes to the epilogue. I agree that it wouldn't make financial sense to end Avatar, and the creators have hinted that they have ideas for a fourth season, but Nick does a lot of things that don't make a lot of sense. Danny Phantom was also one of their highest-rated shows, but they cancelled that and compounded the weirdness by showing the last season overseas but holding most of the episodes for a year before airing them in the US.

Justcallmewolfy: Just for you, I added the Kataang make-out scene here.

LiveInThaskyE: It's great that you liked the proposal that much! It's the fourth time I've written Aang proposing to Katara, and it's getting difficult to come up with new ways. I led up to this one the longest, though.

MylittleDomino: Still not quite the last chapter, even though the next one will be an epilogue. Glad you're enjoying it so much!

reach 4 the stars: Well, yes, I did one more chapter, and there's still the epilogue to go.

MC Defenseless: I don't quite understand why people get attached to characters like Foaming Mouth Guy or The Cabbage Man, but I acknowledge it and work them in when I can.

Chocolatecoveredespressobean: Aw, I only did an average chapter last time? That's too bad.

TTAvatarfan: Just the epilogue after this chapter; then, the story will be done!

redskin122004: I wasn't aware I was using you. This is the last chapter, except for the epilogue.

AirGirl Phantom: That's good. I just had a lot to get through in the last chapter and this one.

kataangfan22: Yeah, I love happy endings, too. The people guessing it was a betrothal gift were pretty close, but no one mentioned a bracelet. It was the one piece of jewelry that I hadn't seen done (well, except for anklet, but nobody would really see that).

IceFire9: Just an epilogue to go.

UNDER-CITY WALLS: Yes, I just had to bring Foaming Mouth Guy in, especially since I'd forgotten about him in Avatar in Training. And I hope we see an interesting reunion of the Bei Fongs in the show.


	45. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Author's Note: Here it is at last, the epilogue I've had at least partly in mind since beginning this long journey. It is with mixed feelings that I acknowledge the end of the story that has absorbed my thoughts for so many months. Tellemicus Sundance, I really wanted to get this posted before you were deployed. Best of luck to you, and thank you for your service to our country.

**Epilogue**

Avatar Aang stood on a hill overlooking the waterfall at the Eastern Air Temple. He wasn't paying any attention to the scenery, though. Instead, his attention was focused on the gravestone at his feet.

The inscription simply read "Katara." Since this had been her favorite spot at her adopted home, it had seemed a logical place to lay her to rest. Aang hadn't been able to come up with anything to add to the stone that would really have described who she was, so he'd left the rest of it blank. He'd leave it to their grandchildren to decide to fill it in once he joined her, which he hoped would be soon.

Aang knew that he was lucky to have had so much time with his wife. Avatars typically lived to be about 150, and Katara had been 120 when she died. Over a century was more than most people would expect to share with the love of their lives, but the Avatar wasn't most people. In his mind, eternity wouldn't be enough. Shortly after she had died, Aang had made a journey into the Spirit World to find her, but Roku had turned him back.

"If you find her, you will not wish to leave," the prior Avatar had explained. "Your life's journey is not quite done." So Aang had returned to his body, and his access to the Spirit World had been blocked ever since.

He had continued on as best he could, training his great-grandchildren and going through the motions of life, but it had been ten years since Katara's death. He was now 128 (or 228, depending how you measured such things), and he felt that, having given so much of his early life in service, he might have earned an early rest, too. He'd outlived all of his friends and most of his children, and he was tired.

A low groan sounded beside him, and Aang turned to regard his oldest friend and his one remaining companion from his childhood. Appa was ancient for a bison, doubtless only living so long because he was bonded to the Avatar. His flying days were long over, but he followed Aang wherever he was able.

"Soon, buddy," Aang answered the non-verbal question. "Soon." Momo, of course, had died long since, but Aang had managed to get some help in tracking down a few other surviving lemurs before that happened, so their descendants now flocked the temple, many kept as pets by the young airbenders in residence.

Aang slowly lowered himself to sit beside the grave and thought back over his life with Katara. After their wedding, their link had become stronger than ever, as though their physical union finally completed the bond. Proximity was no longer required for them to sense each other's emotions, which was a great relief to both of them during Aang's absences.

True to some predictions, they had ended up having a lot of children. Sokka had often joked that Katara was "cheating" by having babies two or three at a time. Privately, Aang had always suspected that the spirits had something to do with that, trying to repopulate the airbenders as quickly as possible.

Katara had given Aang a total of 20 children in about as many years: two sets of triplets and seven sets of twins. 15 of them were girls, giving Aang the houseful of femininity he had previously imagined. This was all a lot of work, but fortunately, many people from all over the world were willing to come to help. Even Toph and Haru ended up settling there with their daughter to offer any assistance they could. Having been brought up not knowing if he had any blood relations, Aang always found his noisy, chaotic family a delight. He didn't even mind being tied to one place most of the time. Parenthood itself was more adventure than he might discover elsewhere.

In fact, small groups from the Earth Kingdom had already settled at the Eastern Air Temple by the time the first girls were born. The end of the war meant that a lot of men were coming back from the army, and there simply weren't enough jobs as there were skilled workers. Since Aang and Katara needed everything – from a blacksmith to a midwife – it was a logical place for tradesmen to go with their families. These first-comers were primarily paid in land and food, since Aang and Katara had tended the crops and livestock themselves.

Aang smiled when he thought of how the place had grown. It was very far from the air temple he remembered from his childhood, but he didn't think that was a bad thing. He was now the patriarch of a community numbering in the thousands, nearly a hundred of them his own descendants, spanning several generations. He was particularly proud of the fact that all four nations were represented there, including benders from all of them. Zuko's second son had been among the first of the Fire Nation to settle at the temple. As a non-bender, there was little chance of his succeeding the throne, so nobody minded that he decided to live elsewhere. Since his presence also meant regular visits from Zuko, Song, and their other children, he was a welcome addition from Aang and Katara's perspective as well.

In an odd twist of fate, this son of the Fire Lord fell in love with one of Aang's daughters. It was the first marriage anyone could remember that involved all four nations: a son of Fire and Earth and a daughter of Air and Water. Their union and subsequent children truly represented the new harmony of the world, far better than any agreement by diplomats could ever have arranged.

Sinking further into his memories, Aang recalled that he had nearly missed the birth of his first children. He'd been in Omashu, attending a multi-national conference. He'd been watching Bumi steadily decline since the end of the war, as though the conflict had been keeping the old king going all these years. He had given up the ghost about two years later, when Katara was pregnant with her second set.

Anyway, nobody had bothered to inform Aang that twins usually came early, or he might not have gone to this meeting. He'd returned home to find Katara already well into her labor. He'd charged his way into the bedroom and held her hand through the rest of the process.

Aang would once have said that he couldn't imagine loving anyone more than he loved Katara, but when he saw his twin daughters for the first time, he'd realized how wrong he had been. As he held the eldest one, taking in the shock of black hair and the coffee-and-cream complexion, the affection and sense of responsibility he felt for these small, helpless creatures was overwhelming. Inevitably, he'd asked himself the question of whether he was ready for this, but since it was already happening, he'd plunged himself into fatherhood the way he went into most things in his life – headfirst.

After that incident, Aang had insisted on staying with Katara near the end of her pregnancies, no matter who was asking for his presence, sending someone like Sokka or Toph in his place. Katara had only protested on a few occasions, and he had always given her the same answer.

"I defeated the Fire Lord and saved the world," he would say. "My first responsibility now is to our family. Someone else can handle this."

As though to compensate for the large number of children and the exhaustion that naturally came along with that, Katara's pregnancies were short and bearable and her deliveries relatively easy and uncomplicated. All of their children were healthy and grew up happy. 18 of them were airbenders, only the last two girls sharing their mother's blue eyes and waterbending ability. As though this were a signal to her body, Katara stopped conceiving after that, which allowed her to better focus on training those two.

Of course, Aang had taken charge of the other childrens' training once they were five years old, keeping them out of their mother's hair a lot of the time. His teaching method was a lot more haphazard than the structured levels he'd originally learned from the monks, but it seemed to work, and his students had a lot of fun besides. Katara had often complained exasperatedly that every one of their kids seemed to have inherited Aang's personality and irrepressible spirit. Aang, however, had noted Katara's stubbornness and bull-headedness in a couple of the girls, though he didn't think it politic to mention it. Maturity _had _taught him some prudence, after all.

The older kids helped out with the younger ones along the way, and their niece, Kira, spent some hours between her waterbending lessons babysitting, all of which made the entire endeavor possible. As the family grew, it became impractical for Aang and Katara to continue farming in between parenting and bending lessons, so they leased out the land, requesting just a percentage of the harvest for their household.

The airbending trait turned out to be an especially strong one, showing up in as large a percentage of succeeding generations as they had in Aang and Katara's children, but many of the old airbending customs had been discarded, for various reasons. Obviously, it was necessary for the children to interact with people of other nations, since they couldn't very well marry each other. There was simply no chance of isolating themselves the way the air nomads had before, but Aang thought this was probably for the best. The new airbenders were not going to be a separate nation but would be completely integrated with all people. This meant that if anyone attacked them, they could possibly be attacking their own relatives. Aang didn't like to think of it that way, but this situation did provide his offspring with a certain amount of protection, and he couldn't help but be grateful for that.

The tattoos, also, were a thing of the past, primarily because Aang was the only person qualified to mark the master airbenders in the traditional way. He hadn't the faintest idea of how to do it, though, and he couldn't bear the idea of putting his own children through that much pain in any case. The kids generally knew when they were ready, and some of them got smaller tattoos done by Earth Kingdom artists as their own, individual marks. Needless to say, most of them also allowed their hair to grow, having multiple cultures to draw from. Katara said she liked that Aang was still unique. Personally, Aang felt that being the Avatar should be plenty unique enough, but he appreciated her input nonetheless. It was a time for new beginnings, and he had accepted that long ago.

Airbender clothing was widely varied as well, some favoring the Water Tribe clothing Katara had worn, others preferring Earth Kingdom styles that were readily available, and still others wearing layered outfits in variants that represented either the Fire Nation fashion or the autumn-colored robes Aang had adopted as he matured.

Although Sokka had joked about it long ago, Aang did go back to making jewelry, almost by accident. When the first two girls had turned twelve, Katara had passed her mother's necklace on to the eldest. Not wanting her twin to feel left out, she and Aang had agreed to give the other girl the replacement necklace Aang had made out of fishing line. Aang had quickly realized, though, that the younger children, especially the girls, might expect some similar sort of gift, so he had set to work making various pieces for them out of whatever materials were handy, presenting them with original creations at their twelfth birthdays.

As the girls had grown up, the Avatar had quickly found that his betrothal bracelets were in high demand among their suitors, and this gave Aang the advantage of having some choice in who would pursue his daughters. Being a romantic, of course, he had asked little except that the couple love each other, so if the girl spoke for the young man in question, he was bound to get a bracelet. A couple of his sons had asked for them as well, when they were ready to settle down, and even some of the immigrants from other nations had picked up the tradition. These bracelets, along with other jewelry he had made, could still be seen on many of the women of the community. Katara had been buried with her betrothal bracelet.

In short, the Avatar who had once been the last airbender had had a long, full life. If one counted the 100 years spent in the iceberg, he had actually far exceeded his expected time on earth. In any case, he was ready to let it go.

That thought reminded him that Katara had refused to let him go, even across the barrier of death. Sokka had said long ago that the bond between an Avatar and his (or her) love couldn't be broken once it had been forged. It appeared that this persisted even when one of them had gone to the Spirit World because Katara continued to appear in Aang's dreams after she died. These differed from the ones they'd shared in life in that the pair was always in a meadow filled with flowers, and Katara always looked 16 again, just the way she had on their wedding day. Of course, Aang occasionally entertained the possibility that it was just that Katara's signature stubbornness allowed her to cross the veil between worlds.

Aang had fallen into a meditative state while considering these things, and his breathing gradually slowed. His consciousness faded into black, and he felt as though he were falling through something, like walking through cobwebs.

When Aang opened his eyes, he found himself back in that field of wildflowers, with Katara standing before him, smiling happily.

"I've been waiting for you," she whispered. Again, she looked 16, and Aang was aware that he felt younger, too, but exactly how much younger hardly seemed to matter.

"I've been waiting to join you," he responded, looking around. This was different. It didn't feel like their dreams, as real as those could be at times. Aside from his youth, he felt like a gigantic weight had been lifted off from him, a burden he had carried for most, if not all, of his life. Suddenly, it hit him – he wasn't the Avatar anymore! He had passed over into the Spirit World, and the Avatar Spirit had been born into a new incarnation.

Aang looked to Katara to make sure he was right, hardly daring to hope that it might be true. She nodded enthusiastically, her blue eyes sparkling with delight.

"Yes, you get to stay with me, now," she confirmed, and he swept her into his arms and kissed her in a way that he hadn't been able to for far too long. She laughed and took him by the hand, leading him further into their new home. Aang laughed, too, knowing that he was free to spend the rest of eternity as just Aang. There were no cares and no worries, just love and peace. Finally, Avatar Aang was wholly content.

The midwife climbed the hill, holding a snugly-wrapped newborn infant in her arms. It had become the tradition to present each of the Avatar's descendants to him, and she knew that he would be at his late wife's grave on this, the anniversary of her death.

When the woman reached the spot, though, she had to stifle a cry. Avatar Aang was lying prone before the gravestone, his faithful bison collapsed nearby. Cradling the baby in one arm, she knelt and ascertained that the old man was dead. Stunned, the midwife didn't really know what to do. At some level, she knew that she should go and spread the news so that the family could begin making funeral arrangements, but she didn't feel quite ready to move yet.

A movement from the bundle she carried distracted her. The little girl's blue eyes were open, and a tiny fist extended out of the blanket. As the midwife watched, transfixed, the baby's hand touched the dead Avatar's head. At the contact, the blue arrow on Aang's head seemed to light from within, and the girl's eyes glowed to match. The poor woman was so surprised that she just caught herself from dropping the baby.

The moment was over as quickly as it had begun, leaving the midwife to wonder just what she had witnessed. After giving herself a few moments to collect her wits, she looked down to find that the infant had fallen asleep again. Shakily, she got to her feet and went back down the hill, her mind racing.

Was it possible that she was holding the next Avatar, that it had stayed in the family? Holding the baby close, she resolved to pay attention as the child grew; this could be a story for her grandchildren someday.

_Sicut erat in principio, et nunc, et semper, et in saecula saeculorum. _

_(As it was in the beginning, so it is now and shall be forever and ever.)_

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: So the cycle continues. I wanted to close it out with Aang's death but show it as a positive thing overall. The idea of Katara delivering multiple births came from The Mallorean by David Eddings. There is a character there who was also the last of her race, and it's mentioned that her god was responsible for her having babies in twos and threes.

I want to thank all of my readers, both those who have been with me since the beginning and those who have just joined recently. It was knowing how anxiously you awaited the next chapter that really kept me plugging away at this. Though I am not intending to do a sequel, I may write some oneshots to fill in the blanks between the last chapter and the epilogue. I already have in mind an M-rated story of Aang and Katara's wedding night. Because of the rating, that one will stand alone, but I might do a collection of some others. Incidentally, for those of you who've read My Cup Runneth Over, that was written with this epilogue in mind.

Review responses:

Billeh: I'm not sure I have another story this long in me! I will probably take at least a short break before tackling another idea like this one.

Tellemicus Sundance: You weren't too far off with what this chapter was going to contain! I can hardly believe I'm making a grown man cry by ending this story. Thank you for reading.

Kimba616: I'm sure I'll find plenty of inspiration in Season 3 (less than 1 month away now!). I might even start a new, random oneshot collection. At the very least, it should provide me with more fodder for Avatar Goes Broadway ideas.

chocolatecoveredbananacheese: Everything has to end some time. I may miss writing it, too, but I'll probably find other projects to fill the void.

Vanille Strawberry: Aw, thanks.

joehalo15: I'm very glad that you found my story shortly after joining the site. Thanks for devoting your time to reading!

Aangs fangirl1214: If you include this epilogue and Avatar in Training, it's a total of 60 chapters. That is a lot of writing. I've seen a couple of other people mention Haru and Toph, but I think I originated it in this story. It was all due to a rumor that has yet to be substantiated.

Justcallmewolfy: Well, um….Okay, they did die, but just to provide closure. They had long, happy lives, so I hope it didn't bother you.

Sunkissed Guacamole: If you had asked me a year ago, I wouldn't have thought I could complete a 45-chapter story, either. I just kept at it, one chapter at a time, until it was done.

MC Defenseless: I agree. Both Aang and Katara are sentimentalists, so the expense of gifts would be less important than the meaning behind them.

Chocolatecoveredespressobean: Well, thank you. I'm not sure I'll ever top this one, but I do plan to keep writing!

skittlesandcombos: I was kind of surprised that you said the last chapter was your favorite because it was sort of just wrapping up. The Cave of Two Lovers just felt right.

TTAvatarfan: Still some cute, fluffy stuff here, though there was more somber content as well.

redskin122004: I know I didn't spend too much time on Kataang kids, but you at least got an idea of them. I suppose the fourth season would be Air, and I haven't heard an official line on what it could contain.

DuHSPaZZiNGFeL: Amazingly, yes, I've finished it! I'm so glad you think this is one of the best stories you've read.

AirGirl Phantom: I wanted to completely close things out, showing the future of the airbenders and going into the lifetime of the next Avatar.


End file.
